She's Mine
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Clair's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Family update: Sondra and Elvin are married with the twins in their apartment. Denise is married to Martin and they have their daughter Olivia; together they all live in Dr. Huxtable's house. Theo finally moved out but visits almost every day. Vanessa is 17 and Rudy is 13. Cliff and Clair are still madly in love.

Thurday:

Cliff walked in the bedroom yawning.

She quietly shut the door so he wouldn't wake Clair.

He sat on the edge of the bed and Clair moaned she sat up rubbing her eyes "Cliff?"

He touched her leg "yeah baby its me. Go back to sleep."

She shook her head "no, I can't sleep."

He smiled "you were sleeping just fine when I walked in."

She said "I must've just fallen asleep then."

He got up and touched her forehead "are you feeling alright?"

She shrugged "I just have a bad feeling I can't explain it."

He cupped her face and said "I'm sure it's nothing. I'm home now and so are the kids. Relax."

He kissed her nose.

She smiled.

Cliff said "I'm going to take a shower and I'll come to bed."

She nodded and snuggled back down into the covers.

When Cliff returned Clair was still awake.

He climbed in bed and she immediately snuggled into his arms.

She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

All was right in her world and within seconds she was sound asleep.

Cliff smiled and thought 'well whatever was bothering her isn't anymore'.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Clair is sitting at her desk looking at some files for a case she had coming up.

The letters on the pages were beginning to blend together.

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

She stretched her back and yawned.

She didn't get much sleep last night mainly because Cliff had been working late again.

All week it seemed as though he wouldn't get home until 3 a.m. and quite frankly she missed her husband!

She looked at the clock and sighed she still had another hour.

She just wanted to go home!

Today had been horrible.

She had to deal with a new male attorney Samuel Williams who had been questioning everything

she said so she had to fight with him all day and when he wasn't doing that he would constantly

hit on her.

It was tiring!

"Mrs. Huxtable?"

She looked at the intercom and said "yes?"

Her assistant Kate said "I'm sorry to bother you but Samuel Williams is here to see you."

Clair groaned to herself not now "is it important?"

Kate felt for her boss she knew how uncomfortable Samuel made her feel "he insists."

Clair took a deep breath "alright; send him in."

Kate opened the door and gave Clair sympathetic look Clair gave a small smile and said "leave the door open!"

Kate nodded and left the room.

Samuel grinned "Clair I'm glad I got to see you before you left for the day."

Clair wasn't in the mood for him "what did you want?"

He walked over to her and said "I wanted to take you out to dinner to discuss the case we have coming up."

Her eyes widen "no."

He was shocked no one ever turned him down "excuse me?"

She said "I said no; now you can leave!"

He was starting to get upset "do you know who I am? I wasn't asking you Clair I was telling you I was taking you. I'd like for you to dress up it's a very fancy restaurant."

At this point Clair found herself pushed up against the desk.

She panicked and quickly went behind her desk to put some distance between them.

She didn't like the look in his eyes.

She said "Samuel I'm a happily married woman with 5 kids you don't have a chance with me. Now I want you to leave!"

Before he could say anything Kate came into the office "Mrs. Huxtable is everything alright?"

Samuel answered Kate and said "everything is fine I was just leaving. Will continue this discussion later Clair."

He left and Clair let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kate shut the door and walked over to Clair.

Kate gently touched her elbow "are you alright? Should I call Dr. Huxtable?"

Clair gasped "no! Don't you dare mention this to Cliff! I don't want him to know. Promise me."

Kate was shocked.

She has never seen Mrs. Huxtable this way "okay I promise."

Clair looked relieved "thank you."

Kate asked "is Samuel becoming a problem?"

Clair looked at Kate for a minute and nodded.

Kate said "maybe you should tell your husband."

Clair shook her head "no, at least not yet. I can handle it."

Kate knew her boss was being stubborn but went along with her.

Clair said "I'm going to call it a day and head home. Let's lock up and we will walk out together."

Kate nodded and followed her boss.

Poor Clair was so incredibly tense.

She just wanted a hot bath and to cuddle with her husband.

Clair got in her car and left.

She parked the car and walked into her house.

She kicked off her shoes and set her briefcase on the floor.

She unbuttoned her jacket and hung it in the closet. "Cliff" she shouted.

She sighed and started walking through the house "Cliff?"

Denise came downstairs and said "hi mom. Dad's not here; he called and said he was working late."

She sighed "again?"

Denise knew her father had been working a lot lately and it was taking its toll on her mother.

Denise nodded "mom, are you okay?"

Clair nodded "I'm just tired its been a long day. I think I'm going to go take a bath."

Denise nodded and said "I'll make dinner tonight."

Clair smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek "thank you."

Clair went upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door.

She stripped and walked into the bathroom.

She put a clip in her hair to keep it dry.

She ran the bathwater and sat on the side of the tub.

She turned off the water and climbed in the bathtub.

She sighed as the warm water worked out the kinks in her body.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She wished Cliff were here.

She had to figure out what to do about Samuel before Cliff found out.

Cliff was very easy going but he was also incredibly protective of her which warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face.

If he found out someone was hitting on her and scarring her she was afraid of what Cliff would do to Samuel.

She decided she would cross that bridge if it got there.

She relaxed in the water until it got cold.

She sighed and pulled the plug.

She stood up and grabbed her towel.

She dried off.

She quickly locked the door.

Clair reaches in the closet and pulls out Cliff's shirt.

Clair buttons only the bottom three buttons, the top part of the shirt has a gap, her breasts pushing against the material.

She walks to the end of the bed and sits down, pulling her left knee up.

She knew Cliff loved watching her grooming routine why she didn't know but she always had his full attention.

Then she grinned and thought to herself 'okay so she knew why and she did it on purpose.'

She applies lotion to her legs, and all the way up to her thighs, she still does not have any underwear on.

She pulls her right knee up, and again applies the lotion all the way to her thigh.

Once she was done she grabbed Cliff's sweat shirt and some pants.

She did feel a little better.

She took out the clip and sat it on the counter.

She turned off the lights and went downstairs.

She laid on the couch and decided to wait for dinner.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

Cliff pulled in front of the house.

He was tired.

He knew Clair would be surprised to see him.

The doctor he was covering for came back from his vacation early and told him to go home and get some rest.

Cliff didn't need to be told twice.

He got out of the car and walked into the house.

He saw his beautiful wife asleep on the couch.

He smiled and walked over to her.

He leaned down and touched her cheek "Clair?"

Clair stirred and opened her eyes.

She smiled and sat up "Cliff!"

She wrapped her are around his neck and he hugged her tight.

He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

She sighed and buried her face in his neck.

He could feel how tense she was.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her back.

He said "are you alright?"

She snapped "why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!"

He said "okay."

She felt bad for snapping at him.

She looked at him and ran her hand down his face "I'm sorry it's just been a long day, I haven't been sleeping well and I've missed you."

He smiled "I've missed you too."

He leaned in to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by Denise.

Denise said "sorry I just wanted to tell you dinner was ready."

Clair nodded "we will be right there."

Denise left.

Clair smiled she was feeling much better.

He said "we'll continue this later?"

She nodded.

She hopped off his lap and they walked into the kitchen.

They finished dinner and Clair offered to clean up.

Denise agreed and left the room.

Cliff helped Clair.

They got everything cleaned up and Cliff quickly sat her on the counter.

She laughed "Cliff!"

He grinned and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

He said "what? I've missed you."

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

Things were heating up quickly when they heard Vanessa shout "oh my god!"

Clair gasped and pushed Cliff away.

She hopped off the counter and straightened up her top.

Cliff said "did you want something?"

Vanessa got her voice back and said "can I go to a movie with my friends?"

Cliff said "what time is it over?"

"11:00 p.m."

Clair said "will there be boys?"

Vanessa sighed "no mom."

Clair nodded "alright."

Vanessa smiled and left.

Cliff grinned "you do realize we have the house to ourselves right?"

She smiled "whatever shall we do?"

Cliff said "let's go in the living room."

She nodded.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

They both frozen and groaned.

She said "I'll get it. Tonight your all mine."

He nodded and went to the living room.

She answered the phone "hello?"

Clair's smile vanished and she said "how did you get this number we aren't listed?"

Samuel said "I have my ways. Why didn't you come to the restaurant?"

She said whispered loudly "I told you I wasn't coming. I'm with my husband! Stop calling here!"

She hung up the phone and tried to stop shaking.

"Clair!"

She walked into the living room with a smile.

He smiled "who was it?"

"Wrong number" she lied.

He nodded and turned on some music.

He grabbed her hand and they glided across the floor.

The music turned slow.

Cliff pulled Clair close.

She snuggled into him and sighed.

She felt bad for lying to him about the phone call but she didn't want him to worry about Samuel.

She started smiling as she felt Cliff's hand slide down to her butt.

In a sexy voice she said "you know took a bath when I got home and I was so lonely in our big bathtub. It's just not the same without you."

He imagined his sexy, beautiful wife naked under bubbles and groaned.

He said "you couldn't have waited for me?"

She scoffed "I've hardly seen you who knows how long I would've waited."

He cringed "okay, so I had that coming. I assuming I missed your grooming routine as well."

She pouted "Mhmm, I'm afraid so."

He huffed and muttered "dammit!"

She laughed.

He twirled her around and had her sit on the couch.

He playfully said "you owe me!"

She grinned "next time I take a bath you will be the first to know."

He glared at her "I better be!"

She grinned "always."

She leaned back against the couch.

He put her legs in his lap and took her feet.

He took off her socks and began massaging her.

She moaned.

Clair tried not to think about Sam but she knew there would be hell to pay for ignoring him but right now she was safe in the arms of her husband.

Across town Samuel was fuming!

He would do whatever it took to get Clair.

She was a beautiful, classy woman.

He was taken with her as soon as he met her.

He was crushed when he found out she was happily married.

He couldn't believe she had 5 kids.

She looked amazing.

He would win her over she would just take a little longer than the others but that's okay she was worth the wait.

He smiled evilly as he took a sip of wine.

Back at the Huxtable's residence:

Cliff picked Clair up and went to the bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed.

He took a moment to look at her.

He leaned in to kiss her and said "I'll be right back."

She pouted "Cliff!"

He said "I have an idea."

He left the room and went down to the kitchen.

He grabbed whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup and ran back upstairs.

Cliff got to the bedroom and sat the stuff on the bed.

She grinned.

Cliff came back with a tray of ice cream, chocolate and caramel topping, a jar of maraschino cherries, walnuts and bananas.

He sat it on the bed.

Cliff crawled in bed and kissed her cheek.

Clair grins and picks up the walnut.

She places it in Cliff's mouth and he gently chews the nut.

She puts a couple in her mouth and leans down across his body, chewing very slowly, so he can hear them crunching

His hands go up and down the small of her back.

He kisses her long and tender.

She raises back up to her straddling position and looks at him "let me show you how much I've missed you."

Clair takes out the whipped cream and squirts a dab on one of his nipples, licking it off and looking at him with those eyes.

Cliff sighs as she starts opening the jar of caramel topping and letting it drip out of the jar very slowly on top of both nipples.

She's smiling the whole time and making little sounds.

She takes the jar and continues to let it drip all the way down his hairline, licking her lips.

Next she takes the chocolate topping and does the same, making little circles around his nipples, and occasionally dipping her fingers into the topping and feeding her fingers to him.

She reaches up and squirts the whipped cream on to his chin and gently starts licking it off, making deep sighing noises.

Next she takes the whip cream and squirts it on his nipples and all the way down his hairline on top of the caramel and chocolate topping.

She takes out the cherries and sits them on each of his nipples.

They start to sag and she reaches out and swoops one up with her tongue and then very gently puts it up to Cliff's mouth.

He pulls it in gently, along with her lips.

She giggles as she starts to go lower, trailing all the way down the hairline to his abdomen, licking the toppings and the whipped cream, making sure she gets some stuck on her lips.

She goes back up for the other cherry and twirls it around in the cream on her lips and feeds it to him.

Just when he starts to kiss her long and tender, she pulls away from him, fanning her index finger in front of him, back and forth.

"Not yet -just lay back and enjoy."

"Clair, my imagination is already working overtime-I'm still wondering what you're going to do with those -nuts?"

"Good-I like to keep you wondering-that way our lovemaking never becomes -boring."

He arches his brow, "Sex with you has never been boring-a little scary at times-but never boring!"

She pulls back and looks at him, "Scary, why do you say that?"

"Because I never know what to expect-like the time you put a stripper pole in the bedroom, dressed like hooker and gave me a lap dance."

She continues to smile and lick her lips, backing down lower so she can see his manhood. "I never heard any complaints from you?"

He grins, "I'm not crazy."

She reaches for the toppings again and slowly starts to let it drip down onto his abdomen, keeping her eyes on him.

Every time she reaches for something, she deliberately lets her hand linger over the bag of walnuts.

His eyes grow big every time she does it, she's never seen him so nervous.

She goes back for the whip cream and squirts it up and down the length of his manhood, it feels cool and his muscles jerk.

She lowers her head and gently licks at the cream, watching him.

She takes her hand and gently goes up and down, the whip cream oozing out between her fingers.

She puts her hand up to his mouth and one by one he licks them clean.

She applies more cream, and her strokes get firmer each time she does so.

He's starting to breathe heavier as she teases him with just the tip inside her mouth.

His legs are starting to move up and down against the sheet.

She stops and reaches for the cherries, dipping them into the cream and eating them slowly, twirling them inside with her tongue.

Then she sits up and reaches for the bananas and a knife.

Now Cliff's eyes are really huge as he eyes the knife.

"Uhhhh- Clair-be careful -with that-it looks sharp."

"Of course it's sharp," she licks the blade slowly, Cliff is trying to edge further away from it as his manhood is just inches away from it.

"Now why would I want a dull knife?"

Cliff said "Please-put the knife away!"

Clair argued "Now, how am I going to slice this banana, if I don't have a knife?"

He said "Well-slice it already-and get rid of that knife!"

"O.k.-geez-am I scaring you?"

"Petrified-is more the word-" he murmurs. "Never trust a woman with a knife-especially when you're in your birthday suit!"

She rolled her eyes "why did you bring the knife if you were scared of it?"

He glared at her "well didn't think you'd get the knife"

She laughed.

Clair gently slices the banana lengthwise.

She pulls the skin back and tosses it on the tray.

She then lays the knife down on the nightstand.

She backs up further and puts a slice of banana on each side of his manhood, the whip cream has started to droop, so she adds more.

Then she starts very slowly going up and down his bulge, squeezing the bananas in closer each time and letting her mouth open wider to accommodate the extra width.

She lets her mouth go down lower each time, and just when he thinks she will start a pace, she pulls his manhood out and slowly inches up and down.

Her hands are squeezing harder and faster.

He's starting to suck air between his teeth, and his heart is racing.

All of a sudden she just stops and sits back, looking at him.

He stares back, "what-why -why did you stop?"

He asks almost out of breath.

She leans over and takes the small plastic bag, "Because-it's time for the-nuts."

Cliff's eyes follow the bag as she very slowly starts breaking up the nuts with her fingers,

"They're just a little too big," she explains.

She looks at her masterpiece, "Hmmmmm could use some more cherries and more whip cream."

She applies more cream all up and down his erection, and then she takes out the nuts and starts sprinkling them all around and then to his testicles, and in every little "nook".

She goes back to the tip, concentrating on the foreskin and gently pulling it back and inserting the smaller kernels.

She watches him constantly and starts to clinch her teeth together, his eyes are darting from hers and then back to his abdomen.

"Nowwww-I'm going to enjoy my creation-is there anything else you would like for me to add?"

He nods his head back and forth slowly.

She smiles, "good-because I am extra -hungry."

She takes his whole manhood and goes all the way down to his midsection, sucking hard at first, he jerks and starts grabbing the sheet.

Now she's set her pace and her hand is starting to grip tighter, the cream and the cherries oozing between her fingers as she makes contact with the nuts.

She pulls them in and gently starts chewing them, the crunching is just centimeters from his "pride and joy" and she is deliberately making her lips move closer to his pride every time she crunches., and then sucks.

He can feel the nuts hitting his manhood, the sensation is driving him crazy.

He's silently praying that she has the routine down, if she misses her cue, he will have to be peeled off the ceiling!"

She must be reading his mind as she purrs, "Don't worry-I know what I'm doing."

He sighs, "I hope-so-then you've done this before?" He pants.

She sucks harder and nibbles the nuts all around the tip, going in and out of the foreskin's ridges.

She stops and looks at him, the whip cream dripping from her face, and says very low,

"Noooooooo-I just studied the pictures-this is a first for me!"

Cliff's eyes grow bigger as he grabs the sheet, "Pictures? -What pictures?"

She goes back to her masterpiece and her pace is picking up, "The pictures-in the book."

Clair continues down his manhood and to his thighs, licking very slowly, and then back to his testicles, taking them in, one at a time and crunching the walnuts slowly.

Cliff's eyes are rolling back in his head, as she comes back to his manhood and sucks even harder, she can feel him about ready to explode, she sucks harder.

He spills his fluid, and she is ready for him.

He lies there, completely spent.

He groans as he finishes his release.

She rolls away from him as he's trying to catch his breath.

He lets out a long sigh.

She rolls over to him, his membrane is all red and swollen.

He keeps massaging himself and breathing heavily.

She takes her finger and goes gently down his hairline, stopping just short of his injured 'pride'.

She purrs, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

He moves away from her and tries to laugh, "Don't-you -dare touch me-I'll be just fine-just give me a little time to get my wind back."

She grins, "I'll get a cool rag-maybe that will help."

He can hear her giggling all the way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and Cliff is starting to get his color back.

The phone rings and Clair answers it "Huxtable residence?"

No one replies so she shrugs her shoulders and crawls back on the bed with her husband.

She hangs up the phone and looks at him as he's still trying to get the swelling to go down.

He turns over and buries his head into Clair's neck and starts trying to give her a hicky.

Enjoying his attention she sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

The continued to make love well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Clair was at home alone when the door bell rang.

She got up and answered the door.

She was greeted by a delivery boy carrying a dozen red roses.

He said "Mrs. Huxtable?"

She said "that's me."

He handed her the flowers and left.

She smiled and sat the flowers down.

She looked for a card.

She smiled as she read the card "I love you. Watching you last night was wonderful" it wasn't signed but it didn't need to be.

She brought the card to her heart and held it close.

She thought 'Oh Cliff you are so sweet. I wonder what is the occasion? Maybe he felt bad for working so much.'

Clair sat down on the couch and waited for Cliff.

A couple of hours later Cliff came home.

Clair greeted him with a hug and kiss.

She said "thank you for the flowers they are beautiful."

He furrowed his brow and said "flowers?"

Clair gently grabbed his chin with her fingers and smiled "Cliff I know you sent them."

He looked genuinely confused "Clair I didn't send you the flowers."

She frowned "this isn't funny Cliff!"

He said "I'm not trying to be sweetheart."

Now she was starting to worry.

She began to rack her brain 'if Cliff didn't send them who did? The card said I love you and talked about last night.'

Cliff watched his wife sit down on the couch and followed her.

Cliff said "I'm sure it's nothing."

She sighed "You don't understand. The card said was saying this person was watching me and it said I love you. This person doesn't even know me! How can he claim to love me and how did this person know red roses are my favorite?"

Cliff said "I don't know but I would like to know who is sending my wife romantic gifts! As for loving you well I know you're very easy to love. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

She teared up and touched his lips.

She looked at him and said "I don't like this Cliff. What if it is an angry client of mine? They obviously know where I live."

He couldn't help but joke around "well I don't think they are angry they must have been happy with your work."

She got annoyed "you think this is funny?! Someone is flirting with your wife, spying on her, sending her gifts and telling her he loves her! You're okay with this?"

He saw how worried Clair was.

He covered her hand with his and said "Clair I'm worried too. You're my wife! If anyone should be sending you gifts it should be me. I'm just sorry he sent them before I could."

She sighed and cupped his cheek "oh Cliff I'm not upset with you I'm just scared."

He patted his lap and she scooted over and sat on him.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

He said "let's think about this. Is there anyone that you could've upset or have you noticed anyone acting differently around you?"

She tried to think about everyone she's been in contact with.

She sighed "no there's no one I can think of. "

Suddenly as though a light switch went off Cliff said "Samuel! It has to be him."

Clair couldn't believe she didn't think about Sam because ever since he met Cliff Samuel seemed to have gotten the picture and backed off.

She smiled and ran her fingers down his face "Cliff you are overreacting. He hasn't bothered me since he met you. I think you scared him off."

She tapped his nose with her finger.

He wasn't convinced "no. I didn't like the way he looked at you. I know he has a thing for you. I wouldn't put it past him. He is probably up to something."

She grinned and leaned in closer "Cliff you have nothing to be jealous about."

She kissed him.

He pulled back "I'm not jealous I'm protective!"

She rolled her eyes "Cliff why would I want Samuel? I have you. You're an amazing doctor, husband, father, more importantly you make me laugh and you're great in bed."

He smiled and said "so what's you're saying is you could do worse than me?"

She got serious "what I'm saying is..." she leaned into kiss him.

The kiss soon grew passionate.

The door opened and they heard gasps and sprung apart.

Denise covered Olivia eyes "in the living room!"

Clair grinned "what do you want?"

Denise laughed and saw the flowers "nice flowers mom."

Clair said with disgust "you can have them!"

Denise looked confused "why don't you want dad's flowers?"

Cliff huffed "because I didn't send them!"

He moved Clair off his lap and went to the kitchen.

Clair sighed rubbed her temples.

Denise said "Olivia honey why don't you go play."

Olivia ran off and upstairs.

Denise said "mom, what's wrong?"

She smiled "nothing I just really don't want the flowers."

Denise grinned "do you have a secret admirer?"

Clair stood up fully prepared to end this conversation "Denise I don't want the flowers! If you want them take them or throw them away I don't care!"

Clair stormed off.

Denise grabbed the flowers and headed to the kitchen.

Cliff was eating chips.

He looked up with a guilty face.

Denise grinned "relax, dad it's just me."

She sat down "dad what's wrong with mom?"

Cliff sighed.

He decided to tell her everything.

Denise was stunned "whoa! No wonder she doesn't want them!"

He nodded.

Cliff went downstairs to his office.

Clair was lounging in Cliff's office when he walked in.

He said "I wondered where you got to."

She said "we weren't finished with our conversation."

Cliff grinned and put his hands on Clair's hips "what conversation? We weren't talking."

She grinned "exactly."

He kissed her and moved her over to the couch.

He remembered how he told Denise about Samuel Cliff realized he better tell Clair before she found out from Denise but Clair stopped the kiss first and said "did Denise take the flowers?"

He said "she moved them into the kitchen."

She sighed "get rid of them Cliff!"

He looked at her and said "Clair, if you want to keep them it wouldn't bother me."

She said "no I don't want them. I don't want whoever sent me the flowers to think it's okay."

He patted patted knee "okay."

That evening Clair goes to the kitchen and sees the flowers still sitting on the counter.

She walks over to them and picks them up.

She thinks to herself 'who sent you?'

Clair threw the vase in the trash can.

She sighed 'well at least that solves that problem!'

She goes to the living room and sets down at her desk.

She begins to look over some files to prepare for her next case.

About an hour later Rudy walked through the front door.

Clair looked up and Rudy kissed her cheek "hi mom!"

Clair smiled "did you have fun?"

Rudy smiled and nodded as she walked to the kitchen.

Clair went back to work.

Cliff came upstairs from his office.

He saw Clair working hard.

He came up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

Clair dropped her pen and leaned back "mmm oh Cliff."

He smiled "how did you know it was me?"

She laughed "who else would it be?"

He grinned "I don't maybe your secret admirer?"

She tensed up "that's not funny Cliff!"

He quickly kissed her cheek "relax, I'm only joking."

She nodded.

He continued the massage.

She said "I threw those hideous flowers away."

He said "I thought you loved red roses?"

She reached behind her and covered her hand with his "I do but as long as there from you."

He smiled and squatted next to her.

He touched her knees "I love you."

She cupped his cheek "I love you too Cliff."

They stood up and he leaned in to kiss her but they were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

She groaned.

Rudy shouted "dad phone!"

Clair crossed her arms and glared at Cliff who was talking on the phone.

He hung up and looked remorseful.

He was about to explain but Clair help her hand up "Wait! Let me guess you have to go the hospital?"

He nodded and said "I'm not covering for anyone it's just a delivery. I should be home in an hour or 2."

She wasn't happy.

He grabbed his jacket and gathered his stuff.

He walked back over to her.

He said "don't be upset."

She said "I'm not upset I'm disappointed. I was hoping we could spend the evening together."

He kissed her cheek and said "when I get home I'm all yours. I promise."

He watched her plop down on the couch and cross her arms.

He said "I love you Clairbear."

He knew he couldn't do much right now so he left.

She smiled and looked at her wedding ring.

She decided to do some more work to kill time.

A few minutes later the phone rang.

She answered it "hello?"

She didn't receive an answer so she hung up and thought 'that was weird.'

She sat back down and suddenly the phone rang again.

She slapped the table and stormed over to the phone "hello!"

Still no one answered.

She slammed the phone onto reciever "ugh" she said.

She went into the kitchen for a snack.

She froze when she saw the back door was wide open.

There were leaves all over the floor.

She shook her head and thought 'I've told those kids a million times not the leave the door open!'

She closed it and grabbed a snack.

She sat down at the table.

She couldn't believe how quiet it was in the house.

Denise, Martin and Olivia were at his parents for the evening.

Vanessa was at a friend's house and Rudy was upstairs.

All that could be heard was the wind howling and the branches hitting the house.

She knew there was a storm supposed to be coming in.

Clair hated the quietness especially without Cliff.

She finished her snack and threw it away.

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

She rolled her eyes and answered the phone "hello?"

Still no one answered.

Aggravated she said "who is this? I can hear you breathing!"

She slammed the phone on the reciever and locked the back door.

She sighed 'get a grip Clair.'

She heard the front door slam.

She ran into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief.

She said "Cliff!"

He looked guilty "sorry I slammed the door the wind caught it."

She hugged him dug her face into his neck.

He rubbed her back.

He could tell something was bothering her "honey, what's wrong?"

She pulled back and said "I have been getting phone calls all night but they wouldn't say anything and the back door was wide open but I'm sure the kids forgot to shut it."

He gently pushed her in the living room and they sat on the couch.

He took her in his arms and said "I'm here now I want you to relax. Okay?"

She was about to answer when lightening lit up the living room followed by a big 'boom' from the thunder.

She jumped and ended up on Cliff's lap "good Lord! Relax…yeah right."

He couldn't help but laugh and she rolled her eyes.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and guided her head on his chest.

After spending a night with her husband she felt much better.

Clair went to work the next day.

She said hello to her assistant and opened the door to her office.

She turned on the light and froze.

There on her desk sat a dozen red roses.

The vase looked exactly the same as the first one she received.

She walked over and looked for a card.

Again it said 'I love you.'

That was too much.

Maybe her secret admirer wasn't over her like she thought.

She shouted "Kate!"

Kate came running into the room. "Yes Mrs. Huxtable?"

Clair cleared her voice and tried to sound strong "who has been in my office?"

Kate looked confused "no one. Why?"

Clair glared at her "Kate are you sure?"

Kate nodded "is something wrong?"

Clair opened her mouth to tell her but decided to keep it to herself "no nothing is wrong. Go back to work."

Kate nodded and left.

Clair sat down at her desk and glared at the flowers. 'Who was this person' she wondered.

She picked up the phone to call Cliff but hung up.

She couldn't tell him about this.

He would really start to worry.

She leaned back and rubbed her temples.

She was trying to be strong because that's what everyone expected of her but to be honest this was starting to scare her.

She had to find out who this was and fast.

She decided to look at her case files to keep her mind off her "secret admirer".

Finally, lunch time rolled around and her boss Richard Phillips asked her to join him.

She smiled and agreed.

It certainly wasn't the first time and Cliff knew they had lunch together from time to time.

Cliff trusted her boss after all she has worked for him for 20 years and she needed to clear her mind.

They sat down at a place they visited quite a bit.

He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze "Clair if you don't mind my asking are you feeling alright?"

She nodded as she swallowed her food.

She said "I'm fine why do you ask?"

He sighed "Clair how do you feel about Samuel? Are you comfortable around him?"

This is weird she thought.

She sighed "at first I wasn't but when he found out I was married he got the picture and backed off."

Her boss said "I'm not so sure Clair."

She sat up straight "excuse me?"

He said "I saw him in your office after you left work leaving you flowers."

She froze and her hands started to shake a bit.

He gently touched her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze and peck on her cheek "be careful Clair. I want to fire him but as of right now I have no reason too."

She was grateful Mr. Phillips told her about Samuel so she gave him a quick hug.

She nodded.

They paid and went back to the office.

Little did they know someone was across the street watching their every move.

Samuel put the camera away and went back to the office.

He began planning his next move.

He knew Clair wasn't taken with his flowers.

She was a hard woman to impress.

He wondered how Cliff would react if he saw his wife with another man.

He smiled evilly and continued driving.

Clair grabbed the flowers and tossed them in the trash.

She went back to work.

Later Clair went home and saw Cliff looking at something.

She smiled and said "you're home early."

He looked a little upset.

She sat down next to him "what's wrong?"

He handed her some photos and said "care to explain these?"

She looked at them and saw that they were taken today at lunch.

They were pictures of her laughing, hugging, and her boss kissing her cheek.

She was shocked "where did you get these?"

He looked straight ahead with his arms crossed "I found them on my desk when I got back from lunch. I'm sure there is some logical explanation."

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her "Cliff this isn't what it looks like! He was comforting me because he had just told me Samuel had been in my office. I was scared. Samuel is the one leaving me flowers. He had to be the one to take these pictures!"

Cliff knew his wife would never cheat on him.

He stood up "are you sure it's Samuel?"

She nodded "who else could it be?"

He nodded "do you still have the flowers?"

She shook her head and said "no I threw them away!"

He said "good. I don't want you accepting any gifts it might lead him on. Just keep throwing away any gifts you get okay?"

She nodded.

He sighed "I'm going to make some phone calls and see who we are dealing with."

She grabbed his wrist "Cliff you believe me right? You know I would never cheat on you?"

He smiled "of course I know that. I trust you Clair."

He kissed her cheek and went to his basement office.

She sighed with relief and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

A few days later:

Clair came home and saw a package on her door step.

She picked it up and went inside.

There was no card attached.

She went upstairs and sat the package on her desk.

She opened it and saw a letter.

Inside the box were pictures of her.

The pictures were of her at work, at her desk, walking but what really scared her was the ones of her at her house.

She saw one of her lying on the couch.

There was one of her in the bathtub.

The last few were of her and Clair making love!

She was on top of Cliff riding him with her head thrown back.

The next one was of Cliff's head between her leg and her holding his head in place.

She felt like crying.

She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

She flushed the toilet and quickly brushed her teeth.

She heard Cliff call her. 'Good he was home!'

She stuffed everything in the box and tucked it under her arm.

She ran downstairs to see her husband.

He smiled when he saw her come down the stairs.

His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw how distraught his wife was.

She grabbed his arms and pulled him to his office.

He locked the door and she thrusted the box in his arms.

She began pacing. "Cliff he has been in our house! He's seen me naked! He has witnessed our most private moments."

She plopped down on the couch and put her face in her hands.

She began crying.

Cliff was at her side in an instant.

He brought her on his lap and let her cry.

He knew she has been holding this in for a while.

He rubbed her back and whispered sweetheart nothings in her ear.

A few minutes later she stopped crying.

He said "Clair I called my friend Dave at the police station there was no sign of Samuel Williams anywhere. It's as though he doesn't exist."

She sighed "great so he's using a fake name! I don't like this Cliff. Is there anything we can do?"

He nodded "Dave said to get an alarm system for the house and if anything odd happens to call him. He also said he will try and meet up with him and try to get his finger prints so he can have his DNA ran through the system. Dave said try not to go anywhere alone."

She sighed and stood up "so basically there is nothing we can do until he acts out his fantasy?"

He nodded "I'm afraid so."

She said "this isn't fair Cliff!"

She stormed over to the desk and handed Cliff the photos "get rid of them!"

He said "I can't Dave said they can be used as evidence."

Her eyes widen "Cliff please! I don't want anyone else to see them."

He felt awful he didn't want to make her feel worse so he thumbed through and grabbed the pictures that showed Clair naked.

He tore the up.

He didn't want anyone to see his wife like that either.

She sighed with relief and hugged him tight "thank you Cliff."

He lovingly patted her hip and kissed her cheek.

She begged "Please don't tell anyone about this especially the kids I don't want them to worry."

He agreed "only the people that need to know will."

She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Clair was usually ecstatic when she won her case but tonight she was quiet and tense.

He knew it was about Samuel and the hard day she had.

He hated telling her about Samuel.

He almost died when Dave told him Samuel was his fake name.

The man they were dealing with was much worse; Robert Johnson.

They found out he was a rapist and a murderer.

Cliff wanted to do something special for her to take her mind off of things.

Clair was laying her head on his shoulder with her feet on the couch.

He clapped his hands together startling Clair.

He hopped up and grabbed her hands so he could pull her up.

Excitedly he said "I know how to cheer you up I'm taking you out to dinner; just the two of us. We're celebrating."

She slowly shook her head and said "no, Cliff I don't want to go anywhere I just want to eat dinner at home and relax."

He hugged her and rubbed her back she sighed and closed her eyes.

He said "Clair you've worked hard on this case you deserve to celebrate. I always take you out to dinner when you win we can't break our tradition."

She cupped his cheek "I'm sorry Cliff I'm just not in the mood to go out."

He pushed her towards the stairs "I'm not taking no for an answer Mrs. Huxtable!"

He gently slapped her butt which made her laugh "you're feeling awfully brave."

He loved hearing her laugh.

He smiled raised his eyebrows.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs with her.

A few minutes later they came down all dressed up.

She had on a red top that showed just enough cleavage and a black skirt with a slit.

He stared at her.

She was getting her coat and noticed Cliff being quiet.

She turned around and smiled when she saw him looking at her.

She held out her hand and he glided over to her and took it.

He kissed the palm of her hand and helped her with her coat.

He opened the door and they left.

Hours later they returned home.

Cliff was wired because Clair had been flirting with him all through dinner and the car ride home.

It was a wonder that they didn't get in a wreck because she was blowing in his ear and kissing his neck.

Clair took off her coat when they got inside "Cliff thank you. You always know how to make me feel better."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled softly.

He said "that's what I'm here for."

She touched the back of his hands that were still on her waist "is there anything I can do to thank you?"

He grinned and said "well there is one thing."

He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

They ran upstairs.

He pinned her against the bedroom door once inside the room.

She looked in his beautiful eyes.

She took his face in her hands "I love you Cliff."

She leaned into kiss him.

He deepened the kiss and she moaned.

He began sliding his hand down her chest and under her skirt.

He touched her leg and picked her up making her wrap her long legs around his waist.

Still pinned against the door Clair let head fall back as he kissed her neck.

There would surely be a hickey there tomorrow but right now she didn't care.

She ran her fingers nails through his short hair.

He turned around and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her.

He took off her blouse and her bra.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed her nipples between his thumbs.

She moaned.

He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around it and she whimpered.

He continued playing with her other nipple; pinching it between his fingers.

When he was done playing with her breasts he moved to her skirt.

He slid his hands over her hips and took her skirt off.

He threw it on the floor.

All she was left in was her panties.

He ran his hand up her legs.

He cupped her and could feel the heat.

He slipped his finger underneath her panties.

He could feel how wet she was.

She whimpered "Cliff."

He took off her panties and took a moment to look at her. 'God she was beautiful. He was a lucky man. She had given him 5 wonderful children but you would never know it by looking at her.'

He spread her legs apart and crawled on between them.

He put her legs over shoulders.

"You are as beautiful now as you were the day I married you," Cliff told her as he drew the fingers of one hand down the centre of her body. "So beautiful…"

He buried his face between her smooth thighs and thrust his tongue out to lap at her swollen folds.

"…Cliff…" Clair moaned as his fingers brushed through her damp curls.

"Mmm… oh yes… yes…" Clair moaned loudly as his lips and tongue worked her swollen clitoris relentlessly.

Cliff wrapped his arms around her thighs, the fingers on one hand holding her open for his tongue's continued assault as he thrust two long fingers into her moist sheath; bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

She gasped when he pulled her open and released a warm breath against her sensitive flesh.

He buried his face between his wife's smooth white thighs; his mouth covering her sex in a hungry kiss.

He groaned her name as her unique flavor washed over his tongue, flooding his senses with all that was his precious Clair.

He thrust his tongue into her then slid up to circle and sucked her swollen clitoris.

Clair squirmed and clenched the sheets.

He pressed one long digit slowly into her as he concentrated on her clit with his lips and tongue.

At her low moan of approval, Cliff added a second finger and continued to thrust them in and out of her silken heat.

He could sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his efforts.

He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers.

Cliff smiled internally and grazed her clitoris gently with his teeth.

She gasped "Cliff…Cliff… Oh don't stop…Cliff"

Her left hand joining her right to hold him against her as she convulsed with her orgasm.

He removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her flowing juices.

He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Clair's body.

Clair loosened her grip on his hair and gently tugged. "Cliff… love, come here…" she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body.

With a final, deep kiss to her slick sex, Cliff rose to his feet, and gazed down at his wife.

A lustful smile came to his face at the sight of her laid out on the bed, her skin flushed and glistening, her breasts full and topped with tight rosy nipples.

She had the appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and Cliff couldn't help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was responsible.

He ran his hands up her torso, his fingers skimming her sides until he was cupping her breasts.

He gently kneaded the full mounds until her nipples hardened even more beneath his skilled touch and pierced his palms.

"I love you," Cliff smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling bright with emotion.

"And I love you," Clair replied as she brought her hands up to cover his which were still on her breasts.

She slid her hands up along his forearms and tugged, pulling his body closer, her meaning clear.

Cliff smiled at his wife and nodded.

His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides; one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other wrapped around his erection.

He flexed his member down and ran the head down and up her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance.

"Mmm…" Clair moaned as Cliff slowly pressed his length inside her. "Ooh… I love it when you enter me like that…" she told him once he was seated to the hilt. "So slow… letting me feel every inch of you…"

He gripped her hips tightly as he withdrew only to thrust back into her again and again.

With each successive plunge of his shaft into her, Cliff increased the speed and drive of his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He kissed her passionately.

The clutch and pull of her inner walls around him was too much for Cliff and he followed her over the edge; crying out Clair's name as his juices flew from his shaft in long ropes to pound against her womb.

He collapsed on top of her.

She held him tight not ready to let him go.

They held each other close, their lips seeking and finding each other for a loving kiss as residual tremors washed over them.

Eventually Cliff pulled out of her and rolled to his side taking her with him.

Their bodies started to cool so he grabbed the covers.

He saw her yawn "close your eyes baby. It's late."

She sighed "I don't want to go to sleep. I love being in your arms and have you inside me. I missed it. Who knows when we will have a romantic evening with just the two of us."

He heard her voice crack and said "don't cry baby. I promise I will try and make us have a romantic night at least one a week. How does that sound?"

She said "wonderful but don't make promises you can't keep."

She turned over and grabbed his arm to rest over her body.

He threw his leg over her hip and whispered "I don't make promises I can't keep!"

She smiled softly and rubbed his arm "I guess you're right. I love you Cliff."

He kissed her cheek and said "I love you too. Now go to sleep."

The next few days were stressful.

She and her boss had been under so much pressure from this case; they were constantly at each other's throats and Samuel didn't help matters.

She felt as though her head would explode from all the information stored in it.

Court:

10:30am

Clair was frantically looking for her notes but found they were missing.

She knows she stuffed everything in her briefcase.

She racked her brain trying to figure out where they went.

She only left her briefcase alone in her office for a couple of hours and she knew no one would dare go through her things!

He bossed poked his head in her office and said "Clair, it's time we need to go!"

She sighed "we can't; I can't find my notes!"

Her boss rarely ever got upset with her but he was just as stressed as she was with this case.

He snapped at her "Clair, they were supposed to be in your briefcase I told you to have everything ready! We can't afford to screw this up."

She was stunned at his attack on her.

She finally got her voice back "I had them earlier someone must've gone through my briefcase."

He glared at her "Clair, I don't have time for this. Who would go through your things?"

She sighed "I don't know…wait Samuel."

He rolled his eyes "Dammit Clair! I know you don't like him but do you really think he would go this far as to try to sabotage our case?"

Now, she was getting upset.

She wouldn't let anyone talk to her like this she didn't care who they were!

She said "First of all I'm the one that has been doing all the work for this case Samuel has done nothing but go against everything I say and I don't know who you think you are talking to me like this but yes I do think he would go this far. For god's sake you were the one who told me you saw him in my office leaving me flowers and he sent pictures of us having lunch to my husband to try and mess up my marriage I'm assuming. Now you can either stall the court or help me find the damn papers!"

Her boss was stunned at her little speech.

He didn't know whether to be proud or upset.

He sighed "I'll try and stall the court."

She sighed "thank you."

She went back to looking for the papers.

He felt bad for yelling at Clair.

She didn't deserve that and she was right he has pushed a lot of this case on her.

He ran his fingers through his short hair "Clair I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just nervous about this case."

She looked up and nodded "I understand. I just can't for the life of me think of where those papers got to."

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened "Clair, I'm sorry I know I said I'd stall them but we don't have time. You will just have to do your best at remembering."

Her boss ran out of the room and she followed.

She couldn't believe this.

She sighed and grabbed what few notes she had and prayed.

She was going to look like a fool in front of everyone.

All that hard work down the drain.

She got to the court room and the judge said smartly "Mrs. Huxtable it's nice of you to join us."

She sat down in between her boss and Samuel.

Samuel had a smirk on his face that she just wanted to slap off.

She knew he had something to do with this.

He was always trying to make her look bad and this time it looked like he may have succeeded.

Finally they went on a recess.

Clair was furious at Samuel.

Her boss felt for her.

Maybe Clair was right about Samuel.

They went to her bosses' office and her boss slammed the door.

He went over to Samuel and said "Sit down!"

Samuel did because he didn't want to lose his job and not be able to be around Clair.

Their boss said "What the hell is going on?"

Samuel looked confused "what do you mean?"

Their boss was fed up "I don't know what you're trying to do but if you had anything to do with Clair's missing notes I want them in her office immediately!"

His boss left the room and Clair glared at Samuel.

He grinned "nice job in court."

She glared at Samuel and said "I know you are the one sending me flowers and stalking me. It stops now! My husband knows everything. I wonder what will happen when I tell our boss that you're real name is Robert Johnson!"

The look on his face changed drastically.

Clair realized maybe she said too much.

She found herself pushed up against the desk.

He growled "you just don't know when to leave things alone do you? Do you know what happens to the women when they find out who I really am?"

She swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

He smiled menacingly and ran his finger down her cheek "Don't worry sweetheart I won't kill you but by the time I get done with you you're going to wish you were dead. Watch your back love."

He left the room.

Clair was shaking and felt like she was going to throw up so she left to use the restroom.

Miraculously when she returned there on her desk sat the notes.

Now that Clair had her notes she was ready to put this bastard away.

At the end of the day she felt like she redeemed herself.

She was exhausted and scared.

Every time she would glance at Samuel/Robert he would glare at her.

It made her uncomfortable.

The judge said "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The jury handed the bailiff the note and he handed it to the judge.

The judge read it and nodded. He handed it back to the jury.

They read the verdict. "We the jury find the defendant...guilty!"

Clair sighed with relief.

She couldn't believe they won.

Everyone left the court room.

Her boss told Clair "nice work out there. You did great. Go home get some rest."

She smiled.

She ignored Samuel.

She could feel his eyes bore into her.

She grabbed her briefcase and left for the day.

Clair got home and walked through the door.

She kicked off her shoes and sat her briefcase down.

She walked into the kitchen and took some aspirin.

She knew Cliff wasn't home yet so she decided to lay on the couch and take a little nap.

A few minutes later Theo walked in the house and accidently slammed the door.

Clair huffed "do you have to slam the door?"

He cringed "sorry mom. Where's dad?" She tiredly said "not home."

He came over to her and kissed her cheek "you look awful!"

She glared at him but before she could say anything he held his hands up in a surrendering motion and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Cliff was the next person to walk through the door.

He saw his wife on the couch and smiled.

In a perky voice he said "there's my beautiful wife!"

She looked annoyed "do you have to be so happy?"

He squatted next to her and touched her face "I take it the trial didn't go so well?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand "we won!"

He said "you don't sound too happy."

She looked at him and sat up "My head is pounding and I made everything worse Cliff."

He sat down next to her "what do you mean?"

She leaned on him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

She said "I told him I knew his name wasn't really Samuel Williams."

Cliff's eyes widened "you what!"

She felt like she had to defend herself "Not so loud! I'm sorry I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but he was making me mad. He was trying to mess up my case. He went through my things and tried to make me look like a fool! He made my boss yell at me for losing my notes that Samuel took. I don't like it when people mess with my work. I just had a horrible day and snapped. What was I supposed to do?"

He sighed "oh Clair I wish you hadn't done that."

She rubbed her temples trying to soothe her pounding headache and quietly said "yeah well me too."

He sighed "don't worry everything will be alright."

He said "put your head in my lap."

She laid down and looked up at Cliff.

He could see how bad she felt so he ran a finger down her nose "close your eyes beautiful."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She moaned when she felt Cliff's hand rub her temples.

She could feel all the stress begin to melt away.

The next day:

Samuel had been out most of the day so she didn't have to deal with him.

Her boss poked his head into her office "Clair I need to speak to you for a moment."

She nodded and told him to have a seat. He said "I've been thinking about the court room incident with Samuel."

She got annoyed "incident? He went through my things. He tried to make me look like a fool!"

He held his hand up "hear me out."

She sighed and nodded.

He said "I've decided to get rid of him."

Her face lit up and her boss smiled at her reaction "I thought that'd make you happy. You do realize what that means though? I'm taking away his cases and giving them to you."

Her eyes widened and she frowned "all of them?"

He said "if it gets to be too much we can split them. I know you have a family to take care of as well. I don't want you to be stressed but it's the only way I can think of to get him out of here."

She nodded "it's worth it. I'm not comfortable around him as you know."

She didn't tell him about Samuel being his fake name.

He nodded "he doesn't know yet but I'm sure he will be furious so be prepared."

She said "yes sir."

He said "I know it's only 2:30 but I want you to get out of here and go home with pay of course. I don't want you anywhere near Samuel when I tell him."

She nodded and loved how protective he was of her.

He was like an older brother to her.

He stood up and she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug "thank you for telling me."

He smiled "you're welcome Clair."

She quickly grabbed her things and locked up her office.

She left the building and headed home.

She went inside her house and locked the door.

She was the first one home so she went into her bedroom and decided to take a nap before the kids got home.

Back at the office:

Clair's boss Richard Smith walked into Samuel Williams aka Robert Johnson's office and slammed the door.

Samuel looked up "what can I do for you sir?"

Richard said "I'm giving all your cases to Clair."

Samuel stood up "may I ask why?"

Richard said "I can't have you trying to sabotage my cases and I can't have you bothering Clair. I told you she is off limits."

Samuel decided to be a smartass "you've mentioned that several times is because you have a thing for her?"

It took everything Richard had not to punch him.

He said "not that it is any of your business but I'm happily married. I love Clair like a sister and I would never betray my wife or Cliff like that!"

Samuel said "so what are you trying to say?"

Richard glared at Samuel "I'm saying you're fired!"

Samuel was livid.

He shouted "Fired!"

Richard said "that's right. I've had it with you. The last straw was making us look like fools in court and stealing Clair's notes."

Samuel grinned and crossed his arms "you have no proof only Clair's word and besides we won. I don't see what the big deal is."

Richard said "I'd take her word any day over yours. Now, get your stuff and leave!"

Samuel knew it was a losing battle to argue with Richard.

Samuel nodded but said "this isn't over."

Richard suddenly understood why Clair was uncomfortable with Samuel.

He was down right creepy.

Richard had security guards escort Samuel out of the building.

Huxtable residence:

Clair woke up about 3:45.

She stretched and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Rudy eating a snack.

Clair walked over to Rudy and kissed her head. She said "how was your day?"

Rudy swallowed said "fine, your home early."

Clair said "my boss gave me the afternoon off."

She didn't want to go into detail because the kids didn't know about Samuel.

Rudy finished her snack and headed upstairs.

Clair decided to get an early start on dinner.

About 5:15 Cliff got home.

Clair heard him come in so she ran to greet him.

She was excited to tell him about her day.

She hugged him tight "Cliff you will never guess what happened!"

He smiled at her excitement "what?"

She kissed his lips "Oh Cliff, Richard fired Samuel!"

Cliff didn't know whether to be happy worried.

Cliff sat down and looked at her "is this a good thing?"

She sat down next to him "I thought you'd be happy?"

He said "I am but he is probably upset right?"

She shrugged "I don't know because Richard gave me the afternoon off. He didn't want me around Samuel."

Cliff smiled he liked how protective Richard was of Clair.

He didn't have to worry as much.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She smiled "there is some bad news."

He closed his eyes "I knew it."

She grinned and ran her fingers down his cheek "not about Samuel. I have all of his cases now so I'll be working a lot."

He groaned "Clair!"

She said "it's worth Cliff it at least Samuel will be gone. My boss said he will split them with me."

He nodded but he still wasn't happy.

She laced her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder "Cliff don't be upset."

He said "I'm not I just don't want you to be stressed out from this."

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I'll be fine. Now, dinner is ready let's go eat."

He watched her go in the kitchen and hoped she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Richard had fired Samuel she had been working hard.

Clair didn't get home until 9:30 p.m and was exhausted.

Cliff was sitting on the couch when he saw her.

He didn't like it when she worked so hard.

She walked over to him and plopped down on the couch.

She laid her head in his lap.

He took her hand and massaged them.

She closed her eyes.

He said "you're dinner is in the oven if you're hungry."

She said "I ordered food at work."

He nodded "give me your feet."

She repositioned herself and laid her feet on Cliff's lap.

He took off her shoes and began rubbing them.

She moaned and closed her eyes.

She said "how are the kids?"

He said "there fine but they miss their mom."

She sighed "I told you I'd have to work a lot more."

He said "I know but is really worth it?"

She said "yes. I feel so much safer at work. I don't feel like I have to watch my back."

Cliff said "I still want you to watch your back. I don't think he is gone for good Clair."

She looked at him and smiled "you worry too much."

He said "Clair!"

She sighed "okay. Can we please not talk about this tonight?"

He grinned "what would you like to do instead?"

She smiled and said "kiss."

He leaned over.

He kissed her and she slid over onto lap.

He pulled back for a moment and said "you know the kids aren't the only ones who have missed you."

She grinned and whispered against his lips "prove it."

He rubbed her thigh and continued kissing his wife.

She ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues fought for dominance.

They pulled back long enough to catch their breath.

He said "should we continue this upstairs?"

She nodded and he stood up.

She held on to his neck as he carried her upstairs.

The next evening Clair was working after hours again.

She was the only one in the office.

She stood up and stretched.

She walked over to the window and enjoyed the view for a moment.

Little did she know Samuel had come back to the office.

He went to his old office for a minute saw Clair's light on.

He grinned and walked down the hallway to her office.

He saw her looking out the window.

He quietly walked into her office and snuck up behind her.

Deciding it was time to go back to work she turned around and gasped.

Her hand flew to her chest.

He smiled "I see you are working hard. How are my cases coming?"

He backed her up against the window.

She finally found her voice "what are you doing here?"

He said "I had to drop off papers and saw your light on so I thought I'd come by and see the beautiful Clair Huxtable."

He ran his finger down her cheek.

She quickly pushed his hand away from her "stop it!"

He put his hands on her hips to keep her from escaping "Come on Clair I want to see what Dr. Huxtable has been getting a taste of all these years. No one has to know."

He leaned into kiss her and she slapped his face.

That finally put the distance she needed to move away from him.

She said "get out!"

Suddenly a security guard appeared "Mrs. Huxtable is everything alright?"

She said "no, please escort out of the building he has no business here."

The guard nodded "yes ma'am."

He grabbed Samuel's arm and guided him toward the door.

Samuel smiled "don't worry Clair I'll be back soon."

She tried to calm down.

Her hands were shaking and she actually felt like crying.

She really thought he was going to hurt her maybe Cliff was right.

She decided to call it a night and packed her stuff up.

She thought 'maybe I should work from home after hours'.

Clair packed up and went home.

Theo was in the living room when she got home.

He smiled but frowned "are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She smiled "I'm alright just a rough day that's all. Is your father home?"

He said "yeah in the kitchen."

She nodded and thought 'get a grip Clair.'

She took a deep breath and went to see her husband.

Cliff was eating chips and a hoagie.

He looked up with a guilty expression and said "this is a surprise. I didn't expect you home until later."

After the night she had she snapped "obviously! Cliff I've told you to watch what you eat your doctor has stressed that."

She took the chips and put them up.

Denise and Vanessa looked scared.

Clair felt their stare turned around to look at them said "what?"

They quickly got up and left the room.

She stormed up to the bedroom and slammed the door.

She hated acting like that but dealing in with Samuel was too much to bare.

Deciding to be a man he went up to see what was wrong with his wife.

Cliff opened the door and saw Clair lying face down on the bed.

He shut the door and sat next to her.

He moved her hair so to one side and said "Clairbear what's the matter?"

He could feel how tense she was.

She turned over and he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

He pulled her in his arms "honey, what happened?"

She clung to him and buried her face in his neck.

He knew this wasn't like her, so he was very worried.

He held her until she calmed down.

She sniffled and he wiped her tears away.

She said "you were right Cliff Samuel came back."

Cliff got upset and said "what did he do?"

She said "he just scared me that's all. He backed against the window and said he wanted to get a taste of what you've been getting all these years."

Cliff sat up and said "that bastard I'll kill him! No one makes my girl cry."

He got up and on his shoes.

She sat behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

This is what she was afraid of.

"Cliff don't! I handled it. I slapped him and had the security guard escort him out."

She nuzzled his neck to calm him down and unbuttoned a few buttons so she could rub his chest.

He couldn't help but grin "you really slapped him?"

She whispered against his ear "yes."

He reached around her and patted her hip and said "that's my girl!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "yes I am."

He said "fine I won't go but if he tries this again he is a dead man!"

He turned around and quickly pinned her against the bed.

She squealed in delight "Cliff!"

The next morning Cliff and Clair were in the bathroom getting ready.

He said "Clair promise me you will come straight home when your work is over."

She said "honey, I have to work late and prepare the cases I got stuck with along with mine."

Cliff stood his ground. "Clair I mean it I want you home! I don't want you alone at your office."

She knew Cliff was protective of her but this was ridiculous. "Cliff I'm not letting him keep me from working! I know you mean well but I would like to finish these cases so I can enjoy time with my family again."

He sighed "Clair I'm worried about you."

She knew he didn't get like this very often and he had a good reason to be protective so she said "alright. I'll bring my work home."

He kissed her lips "thank you."

Later at the hospital Cliff had a little time to kill so he decided to call Richard and tell him about Clair's evening.

He knew she would be furious that he interfered with her job but right now he didn't care.

If Clair wouldn't tell her boss then he would! Cliff picked up the phone and dialed Richard's number.

Soon Richard's voice came on the line "Richard Phillip's office."

Cliff said "Richard this is Cliff. I was hoping to talk to you for a minute."

Richard said "of course! What can I do for you?"

Cliff said "did Clair ever tell you what happened last night?"

Richard said "no."

Cliff explained everything and said "I don't want my wife there alone and if she has to be I want security posted by her office!"

Richard has never heard Cliff get upset be for so he was stunned "don't worry Cliff now that I know I will see that she is protected."

Cliff said "thank you."

They hung up and both went back to work.

5:00 p.m.

Clair came home and slammed the door "Cliff!"

She was angry because Cliff went behind her back and talked to her boss.

He came through the kitchen door.

He said "yes dear?"

She said "how dare you interfere with work!"

He knew this was coming he decided to face the music.

He said "I'm your husband Clair it's my job to protect you!"

She glared at him "You went behind my back. I don't need you to protect me Cliff I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself!"

She crossed her arms.

He muttered quietly "and you've done so well in your dreams."

He never intended for her to hear it but apparently she did because she gasped and her lower lip trembled.

He said "well obviously you can't."

She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand "no, you will hear me out! Not only are you my wife but you are the mother of my children. You're job is already dangerous and now we have to worry about Samuel. I'm not letting that bastard hurt you or take you away from me!"

He sat down on the chair and crossed his arms and legs.

Clair realized that he was worried and suddenly all her anger vanished.

She walked over to him and squatted in front of him.

She balanced herself on his knees.

She rubbed his legs.

She said "honey, Samuel could never take me away from you. You're the one I love."

She took his hand and kissed the back of it.

He said "Clair we know nothing about him. What if you didn't have a choice?"

She furrowed her brow "what do you mean?"

He said "what if he kills you?"

She couldn't help but grin "kills me? Cliff he is a creep not a murderer."

He continued to stare at her "I'm not so sure. He practically admitted to killing before. You remember the creepy love note he sent?"

She nodded.

He said "well he sent me one today."

She stood up "what?"

He grabbed her hand and took her downstairs to his home office.

She saw roses except this time they were black with red tips.

He got the note and let her read it.

The note had the lyrics from the old Guns and Roses song I used to love her 'I used to love her but I had to kill her now she buried right in my back yard'.

Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the picture sent with the roses.

There was a freshly dug grave with a tombstone that read Clair Huxtable.

She ran to Cliff's bathroom and threw up.

Cliff saw her wash mouth out.

He hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm scared Cliff!"

He said "I know sweetheart I am too."

"What are we going to do Cliff? He obviously knows where we live. I don't want him anywhere near you or our kids!"

He said "we already have the security system. We've done everything Dave said to do."

She looked up with watery eyes "so that's it? There is nothing for us to do but wait until he attacks?"

Cliff hated seeing Clair cry.

It tore his heart to pieces.

He said "no! I'm calling Dave again. I want security at our house and with you at all times!"

She said "but Cliff I don't want the kids to know or worry."

He said "they don't have to we can just tell them we are just telling them we are taking precautions because you had an angry client. You know you will feel safer."

She leaned back against the couch "do I? I'll be thinking about him constantly. How does that make me feel safe?"

He kissed her cheek "good point. Tell me... what do you want to do?"

She sighed "leave. I'd love to get away just the 2 of us. I need a break but I can't do that. I'm not letting him run me out of my house!"

He smiled "that's my girl!"

She looked at him with sad eyes and in a quiet voice she said "can you still call Dave and see about security?"

He grinned "absolutely!"

Cliff called around and Dave had it all set up so that Clair would have security with her at all times.

Wednesday:

Cliff had gotten called into work again.

2 nights in a row without her husband was enough!

She was telling the kids good night when Vanessa asked "mom why are there police men outside?"

Clair froze she and Cliff had agreed not to tell the kids.

She said "uh my boss insisted that I have security until my case is over that's all. Now go to sleep."

She kissed her daughter's head and left.

She hated lying to them but she didn't want them to worry about her.

She crawled into bed and sighed.

She looked at Cliff's empty side of the bed and grabbed his pillow.

She breathed in his scent and fell into a fitful sleep.

Around 12:45 a.m. Clair was having a nightmare.

In Clair's dream she was at her office and Samuel came back.

He came into her office.

She was shocked because she had security posted outside.

She stood up "how did you get in here?"

She managed to get around him to look outside and saw the policemen had their necks sliced.

She screamed.

There was blood everywhere.

Suddenly, the door was slammed.

She jumped and came face to face with him.

He smiled menacingly "you're all mine Clair. There's nowhere to run."

He walked over to her and she ran over to her desk and tried to use the phone but the line was dead.

He grabbed the phone and threw it across the room.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

He began kissing her and ripped open her blouse.

He grabbed her breasts and exposed them.

He kissed them and sucked her nipples into his mouth.

She began crying.

She felt humiliated.

He slid his hand under her skirt.

She tried to push him away but he was much too strong.

He pulled her skirt down and pulled her to the floor.

He grabbed her wrist and moved them over her head.

He crawled on top of her and pinned her legs beneath him.

He took a moment to look at her. "God, you're beautiful. I dreamt about this since I met you. Dr. Huxtable is a lucky man. I wonder what will he do when he finds out you cheated on him?"

She opened her mouth to say something but he leaned down and kissed her before she could say anything.

End of dream.

Clair shot up in up in and reached out for Cliff.

She remembered he was at work.

She tried to catch her breath.

She was sweating and realized she had been crying in her sleep.

She wiped her eyes and leaned against the head board.

She wasn't tired anymore she decided to take a quick shower.

Clair came back to bed and sighed.

She thought 'that dream was to real'.

She decided to not tell Cliff about the nightmare.

She finally managed to go back to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and saw the bathroom light on.

She got out of bed and saw Cliff shaving.

She hugged him from behind and rubbed her face against his back.

She sighed and said "when did you get home?"

He said "about 3:30."

She said "why didn't you wake me up?"

He smiled "because it was late and you were already tossing and turning."

He washed and dried his face.

He turned around and saw dark circles under her eyes.

He cupped her cheek "are you alright?"

She nodded.

He didn't believe her "Clair?"

Suddenly, she felt like crying "no I'm not. I had a horrible nightmare and you weren't there. I hate sleeping with you!"

He took her in his arms and let her cry.

He said "do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

She said "no. Just hold me Cliff."

He held her tightly.

Eventually she started to relax.

She realized she needed to get ready for work so she pulled back and kissed him.

He squeezed her butt and she grinned.

She felt much better.

That next night Clair was sitting on the couch next to Cliff.

She yawned and snuggled into him.

He patted her leg "let's go to bed."

She was not looking forward going to sleep.

She sighed and headed upstairs.

Cliff was locking up downstairs.

Clair was in the bedroom looking out the window.

Ever since she saw the letter and had the nightmare she had been extremely jumpy and hardly wouldn't let Cliff out of her sight.

Cliff walked through the bedroom door and saw his wife standing by the window.

He smiled and walked up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gasped and slapped his arm "don't do that!"

He didn't realize how scared she was until now "I'm sorry."

He kissed her cheek.

He slid his arms around her waist again and she rubbed his arms and leaned against his chest as they stared out the window.

It was raining and the branches were hitting the roof.

He nuzzled her neck "come to bed sweetheart."

She said "I'm not tired."

He grinned "honey, you're exhausted. You've hardly gotten any sleep since I showed you the letter."

She pulled his arms even tighter around her and said "how can I? I'm scared he will show up in our room if I shut my eyes even for a moment. You've had to work late the last 2 nights and I've been in bed alone."

He said "Clair, I'm a doctor. My job doesn't end when I get home I get called out at night you know that."

She sighed.

He tightened his hold and whispered in her ear "I'm here now and you're safe."

She knew she was being silly but dammit she was scared!

She smiled and turned around.

She cupped his cheek "yes you are."

She kissed him and he quickly threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

She squealed and laughed "Cliff! Put me down!"

He gently tossed her on the bed and said "I know I have been out late a lot but since we have security posted outside the house I thought you'd be safe."

She said "Cliff I wanted you."

He said "I know. I'll make it up to you."

He got on all fours and crawled over to her.

She grinned as he pounced on her.

She laughed as he nuzzled her neck "Oh Cliff!"

He kissed her lips.

He opened her pajama shirt and rubbed her breast.

She sighed.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her breasts.

He slid his hand down her pants and fondled her.

She whimpered.

He quickly pulled her pants and panties down.

He kissed her stomach and moved down between her legs.

She closed her eyes when he began kissing her most private area.

She held his head between her legs and moaned.

Her eyes slipped shut as she withered on the bed.

She came and opened her eyes.

She watched her husband come back up to her.

He kissed her lips.

She quickly flipped them over so that she was on top.

She smiled said "why am I the only one that is naked?"

She took off his shirt and gently ran her nails down his chest.

She slid her hands over his pants and rubbed his penis.

He groaned.

She unbuttoned his pants and used her teeth to pull the zipper down.

She glanced up at him and grinned.

She pulled his pants and underwear down and his penis stood up.

She took him her mouth and rubbed his balls.

"Oh Clair."

He came and she swallowed every last drop.

She climbed on top of him and took him inside her.

Her eyes rolled back.

She began riding him.

They matched each other thrust for thrust.

He grabbed her hips as she bounced on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him.

There tongues played with each other.

They both came.

She collapsed on top of him.

He rubbed her sweaty back.

Pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her head.

She sighed and rolled off of him.

He turned off the lamp and held her in his arms.

He said "I love you Clairbear."

She whispered "I love you too Cliff."

He waited until she fell asleep which wasn't very long.

He followed her.

In the middle of the night Clair had another nightmare.

In the dream she was at her office again.

There was a knock at the door.

She walked over and answered it.

She gasped when she came face to face with Samuel.

He backed her into her office and shut the door.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

He kissed her lips.

She said "mmmph" as she tried to push him away.

He twirled her around and pushed her against the wall.

He grabbed her chin between his fingers and said "I love you Clair. Cliff doesn't deserve you. He works so much you don't get the attention you deserve. If you give me a chance I can show you a whole new world full of passion and excitement."

She got upset and slapped his hand away "how dare you! Cliff is the only one that deserves me and my love. He's loved me in my darkest times and he's given me 5 beautiful children. I've been with him since we were teenagers. It always has been him and always will be."

Samuel was furious so he slapped her across the face.

Her head hit the wall.

Her eyes widened and she thought 'no one has ever hit me not even Cliff.'

He kissed her again.

The door flew open and there stood an angry Cliff.

He said "get your hands off my wife!"

He pulled Samuel off Clair and they began fighting.

Suddenly, she heard 2 gun shots.

Samuel fell on Cliff.

He pushed Samuel off of him and went over to Clair she was terrified.

She cupped his face and he asked "are you alright?"

She nodded. He looked relieved and said "good. Call an ambulance."

She furrowed her brow "why?"

He pulled his jacket back and she saw blood on his stomach.

She screamed "Cliff" as he fell to the ground.

End of dream.

She sat in bed her heart was racing.

Cliff was looking worriedly at her.

"Clair?"

She turned her head and latched on to him.

He held her and she managed to ask him "are you alright?"

He lifted her chin with his index finger and said "I'm fine sweetheart. What's wrong?"

She tried to play it off.

She said "nothing I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

She kissed his cheek and tried to lay back down but he grabbed her shoulder to stop her and sternly said "Clair! This is the second nightmare you have had I want to know what is scaring you."

She shook her head "I can't Cliff. Please don't make me."

She begged.

He grabbed her hands and his thumbs rubbed the back of them "Oh Clair I know something is scaring you I just wish you would tell me what it is. We always tell each other everything."

She looked into his eyes and finally broke down and told him everything.

By the time she finished she was in tears.

He said "Clair I won't let that happen I won't let him hurt either of us!"

She said "I hope you're right."

A couple days had passed.

Samuel was trying to find new ways to get to Clair.

He knew how important her family was too her so he figured what better way to freak her out and show how serious he was than to confront her children.

He finally decided the youngest child Rudy would be the perfect one.

He had parked outside her school and waited for her.

He recognized her from Clair's pictures.

She was a pretty little thing.

She was with her friends.

He walked casually up to them so he wouldn't scare her.

He said "excuse me ladies I'm sorry to bother you but may I ask which one of you is Rudy?"

Rudy thought the man seemed nice she said "I am?"

He smiled "hello Rudy I am Samuel Williams I work with your mother Clair. I was wondering if you could pass something along to your mother for me?"

She thought this was odd but found herself agreeing "sure".

He smiled and pulled out an envelope.

She took it and put it in her backpack.

He smiled and said "thank you Rudy its been a pleasure talking to you. Be sure to tell your mother I said hello and I will see her soon okay?"

He shook her hand.

Rudy smiled and said "of course."

The girls continued walking home Samuel grinned and left the school.

About 30 minutes later Rudy got home and sat her backpack down.

She went to get a snack.

She sat down to eat.

As she was finishing up she heard the front door open.

She heard her mom's voice float threw the house "Rudy!"

She went into the living room and saw an annoyed look on her mother's face.

Clair said "why is your backpack in the middle of the foyer?"

Rudy grabbed it and said "sorry I left it there so I'd remember to give you a note your friend gave me he said it was very important."

Rudy gave it to Clair.

Clair said "what friend?"

Rudy was already heading upstairs when she stopped and answered "Samuel something I forgot his last name but he was very nice and he shook my hand."

Clair gasped "Rudy! Get back down here!"

Rudy was at her side in an instant.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Clair gently grabbed her daughter's face and said in a panicked voice "are you alright? Did he say or do anything else?"

Rudy made a face and said "no."

Clair said "Rudy this is serious I need to know if he said or did anything to make you uncomfortable?"

Rudy smiled and said "Mom, really I'm alright I promise. He was very nice."

Clair hugged Rudy tightly and tried to calm down.

She couldn't believe Samuel got to her daughter and was face to face with her.

Rudy said "Mom let go! I can't breathe."

Clair quickly let go of her daughter and smiled "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Clair said "sweetheart I need you to promise me if Samuel comes near you again you leave immediately! Okay?"

Rudy was confused "but why?"

Clair raised her voice and said "just promise me!"

Rudy jumped and nodded "I promise!"

Clair sighed and kissed her daughter's head "thank you."

Rudy walked upstairs and wondered what was wrong with her mom.

With shaking hands Clair picked up the letter.

The note said "hello my darling see I'm closer than you think. I can get to you through your children too. I know them all. There is Sondra, Denise, Theo, Vanessa and the pretty little Rudy. She is very sweet. She reminds me a lot of you. I don't plan on hurting them as long as you do what I want. I just wanted prove a point! I'll be seeing you soon my darling. All my love Samuel.'

Clair felt like crying.

Now he was threatening her family!

It just wasn't fair.

About 2 hours later Cliff walked through the door and was met by a hysterical Clair.

She said "Cliff! Samuel talked to Rudy; our baby. He knows where her school is. He came watch her anytime! He took her hand. He is able to get my children what else is he capable of?"

Cliff could barely understand because was talking fast.

He put his hands on her shoulder and gently guided her into his home office so they wouldn't be interrupted.

He shut the door when they got in his office.

He said "okay now tell me again what happened. You were talking so fast all I understood was Rudy and something about a Samuel."

Clair told him everything.

Cliff was furious "what! Is she alright?"

Clair whispered "she's fine."

'Messing with my wife makes me angry but my children are off limits!' Cliff thought.

She said "Cliff what are we going to do?"

He said "I want to tell Rudy what is going on she obviously the easiest one Samuel can get too."

Clair said "no! I don't want her to be scared."

He said "honey she needs to know that Samuel is a bad man so she can protect herself. Right she thinks he is nice."

She sighed and looked up at Cliff with sad eyes "I was hoping we could keep the kids in the dark about all this but your right."

He kissed her head "don't worry I will try my best not to worry her."

She nodded and watched him step out of his office to call Rudy.

A few moments later she appeared in the office.

Cliff said "sit down Rudy."

She asked "am I in trouble?"

Clair smiled "no honey."

Clair looked at Cliff and waited for him to start.

Cliff said "Rudy do you remember the man you ran into today?"

Rudy said "Samuel? Yes I remember him."

Clair and Cliff looked worriedly at each.

Cliff said "I want you to stay away from him! He's a bad man Rudy."

Rudy thought her parents lost it.

She said "no he is not he is really nice."

Clair stood up and raised her voice "he is not!"

Rudy jumped at her mother's voice.

Cliff pulled Clair behind him so she could calm down.

He touched her hip to comfort her.

Cliff said "Rudy listen to me. Samuel has been harassing your mother and sending her inappropriate things. He has also been stalking her. Now Samuel is trying to get to your mother through you kids. He is a dangerous man I'm begging you to not go anywhere near him. Okay?"

Rudy was stunned.

She nodded and said "I promise I'll stay away from him."

They looked relieved.

Rudy stood up to leave and hugged her mom.

Clair kissed her cheek and said "be careful sweetheart."

Cliff shut the door when she left and looked at his wife.

He opened his arms and she walked into them.

She hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rudy went upstairs and saw Vanessa doing homework.

She shut the door and said "Vanessa I know why we have police men outside!"

Vanessa shut her book "why?"

Rudy said "at first mom said it was because of her case but then she told me it was because a man is trying to kill her!"

Rudy had gotten then details wrong but at the moment she didn't think anything of it.

Vanessa jumped off the bed "kill her?"

Vanessa quickly ran out of the room to find her mother.

Rudy shrugged her shoulders and started her homework.

Vanessa saw her mom on the living room couch.

"Mom!"

Clair turned around and saw a worried Vanessa "honey, what's wrong?"

Vanessa sat next to her "is someone really trying to kill you. That's why those police men are outside?"

Clair froze and said "where did you hear that?"

"Rudy!"

Clair sighed and rubbed her temples 'maybe she and Cliff should've told Rudy to keep it between them.'

Clair said "Vanessa listen to me no one is trying to kill me."

Vanessa sighed in relief. "However, a man is stalking me but it's nothing to be concerned about."

Vanessa didn't believe her "is that you've been so jumpy?"

Clair nodded.

Vanessa said "if it's nothing to be concerned about then why do we have police men outside?"

Clair didn't like this third degree and she was getting annoyed.

She stood up and said "Vanessa it's nothing for you to be concerned about so just drop it!"

Clair went to find her husband.

Cliff was taking a nap so he would be rested for his shift tonight.

She went to their bedroom and quietly shut the door.

She said on the bed and tapped Cliff on his shoulder.

Cliff cracked open an eye and smiled.

Clair said "Cliff, Vanessa knows!"

He sat up and said "knows what?"

She said "Cliff focus! She knows about Samuel; Rudy told her."

Cliff said "ugh! I thought she knew it was just between us!"

She sighed "we didn't tell her that Cliff we can't be upset with her for that. I'm just worried that all of our kids will know now."

He said "I guess we need to have a family meeting and set everything straight."

Clair frowned and crossed her arms.

He kissed her cheek and patted her leg "don't everything will be fine."

She nodded and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry I woke you go back to sleep."

As she started to stand up Cliff grabbed her waist and pulled her back down to the bed.

She laughed "Cliff!"

He said "how can I sleep when my beautiful wife is sitting right next to me?"

She laid next to him and he nuzzled her neck.

She giggled and said "Cliff you need to sleep."

He crawled on top of her "this is more important."

She smiled and cupped his face with both hands.

She kissed him and said "I love you Cliff."

He said "I'm sorry I have to work tonight. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded "I'll be fine but I still don't like it."

Later, that evening Cliff kissed his wife and left for work.

Denise saw her mom working in the living room.

She said "mom can you watch Olivia tonight?"

Clair looked up and said "of course. It will take my mind off of things."

She said "thanks mom."

Denise left and Olivia looked at Clair "well now what?"

Clair smiled and held out her hand.

Olivia took it and they went into the kitchen.

Clair forgot how much energy a 4 year old could have.

She was worn out and thankfully she noticed her step-grandaughter was too.

Clair let Olivia stay up past her bedtime.

It was around 11:00 when they passed out on the couch.

The lights and television were still on.

Cliff came home around 1:45 a.m.

He saw that the lights were on inside the house.

He thought 'that is weird.'

The police men were still outside and said "hello Dr. Huxtable."

Cliff nodded at them and went inside.

What he saw warmed his heart.

There on the couch laid his wife and Olivia asleep on Clair's chest.

Olivia was clutching Clair's shirt in her tiny fist and her face was buried in her neck.

He locked the door and grabbed the camera.

He took a picture and sat the camera down.

He walked over to the couch and squatted next to Clair's head.

He moved a piece of hair out of her eye and kissed her cheek.

He whispered "Clair?"

She opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her.

She smiled "hi."

He grinned "hi. Why are you watching Olivia?"

Clair said "Denise and Martin had plans this evening and wouldn't be back until late tonight."

He said "let me take her upstairs."

She nodded and moved her arms so Cliff could take Olivia upstairs.

He said "you go on to bed I'll be there in a second."

She nodded.

She sat up and turned off the television.

She turned off the lights and followed her husband.

She got on her pajamas and crawled in bed.

Her husband came through the door and saw Clair already in bed.

He got dress and climbed into bed with his wife.

She said "how was work?"

He said "busy babies coming from all different directions."

She laughed and got serious "Cliff when are we going to have the family meeting?"

He said "what about tomorrow evening? We can invite the kids over and tell them everything."

She sighed and agreed.

She was not looking forward to this at all.

Cliff took her in his arms and they fell asleep.

Family meeting

Cliff called the kids the next day and invited them over for dinner.

Clair was in the kitchen cooking and Cliff came downstairs.

He could tell she was not happy about this.

He walked behind her and snuck his arms around her waist.

He kissed her neck.

She leaned against him.

He said "relax. It's just our kids."

Clair said "I know but I still don't like that we have to tell them that this man is mentioning them in my letters!"

He held her tighter "It will be alright. I can tell them if you want."

She nodded.

He said "how much are we going to tell them?"

She said "I don't want them to know everything about my letters and I don't want them knowing about my dreams."

He said "okay so I can say you been getting flowers from a secret admirers who we thought was harmless at first but turns out he was obsessed with you and is trying to steal you away from me."

She shrugged "I guess but can you use something other than obsessed I think that would make them worry."

He nodded.

They heard "Mom, Dad?"

She sighed and Cliff said "they're here I'll go see them."

She watched him leave.

Cliff saw Sondra and Elvin and the twins.

He smiled and hugged Sondra and shook Elvin's hand.

Sondra said "where is mom?"

Cliff said "in the kitchen."

Elvin and Cliff sat down and talked.

A few minutes later Theo walked through the door "hey dad!"

Cliff smiled and said "my son!"

Theo grinned and greeted Elvin.

Clair and Sondra were in the kitchen cooking.

Sondra noticed something was bothering her mother "mom are you alright?"

Clair said "I'm fine."

Sondra said "is there some reason you and dad invited everyone over on a week night?"

Clair tensed "of course not we just wanted everyone under one roof what is wrong with that?"

Sondra shook her head and said "nothing I guess."

Clair quickly changed the subject and said "so how are my grandbabies?"

Sondra grinned and said "in everything and all over the place. I don't know you managed with 5 kids!"

Clair grinned "it wasn't easy but your grandparents helped a lot."

Sondra said "I heard you watched Olivia the other night. How'd that go?"

Clair laughed "great but I forgot how much energy 4 year olds could have Olivia and I passed out on the couch."

They laughed.

Denise came downstairs with Olivia and Olivia hugged Clair's legs tightly.

Clair patted her back and gave her the spoon from the desert to lick.

Denise grinned and watched Olivia sit at the table.

The women continued cooking and talking.

Theo came in the kitchen and tried stealing food and they kicked him out.

Cliff, Martin and Elvin laughed.

Cliff said "I told you would have to wait."

Theo plopped down on the couch next to Martin.

Rudy was entertaining the twins in her room while Vanessa went downstairs to help cook.

Denise saw Olivia had chocolate on her hands and face and said "let's get you cleaned up."

She picked her up sat her on and the cabinet and helped her wash her face and hands.

Olivia ran into the living room when she was done.

The women grinned.

About 20 minutes later Clair came out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready.

Sondra had gone upstairs to get the kids.

Cliff helped Clair set up the table and before they went in she tugged on his hand and looked at him with a worried look on her face.

He gave a comforting smile and kissed her "don't worry it will be fine."

Clair said "can you wait and tell them after Rudy and the babies leave the room they don't need to know and Rudy already knows."

He nodded and they walked in the dining room.

They had dinner and Clair grabbed desert.

Once they finished everyone went to stand up but Cliff quickly said "wait! Your mother and I have something to say."

Theo panicked and said "you're not getting a divorce are you?"

Clair rolled her eyes and watched Denise and Vanessa hit Theo's arms.

Cliff said "don't be ridiculous of course were not getting a divorce. I love your mother very much."

Clair smiled.

Cliff said "Rudy can you take the kids in the living room please?"

She nodded and quickly left.

She knew what this was about.

Cliff said "okay there have been some things going on that we've been keeping from everyone and we think it's time you know."

Once again Theo panicked and said "you're not sick are you?"

Clair was getting annoyed with all these interruptions "boy will you shut up and let your father talk!"

Theo shrunk down in the chair.

Cliff grinned and got serious.

He said "I'm sure you're wondering why they are police men outside."

They all nodded.

Cliff said "your mother has been receiving odd things and up until now we thought it was a joke."

Worriedly, Sondra said "what things?"

Cliff said "roses at first and now letters."

Sondra grinned "mom you a secret admirer?"

Clair glared at her and said "no!"

Sondra could tell this was freaking her mom out so she shut up.

Cliff said "the only reason we are telling you this is because the last letter we got talked about you kids and we thought you should know."

The kids said "what?!"

Clair felt bad for keeping them keep the dark this long but she didn't want anyone to know until now.

Cliff could see the worried look on Clair's face so he walked over to her and touched her shoulders.

He could feel how tense she was and thought poor thing he will have to take care of that later tonight.

He said "I don't think you have anything to worry about but he came in contact with Rudy the other day and we figured you would want to know so you can protect yourselves. I honestly think he was just trying to scare your mother."

Clair said "well it worked!" Cliff rubbed her shoulder and Sondra and Denise covered their mother's hand with their's.

Sondra said "so who is this person?"

Clair said "his name is Samuel Williams he used to work with me but only for a couple of months before my boss fired him."

Theo said "why did he get fired?"

Cliff said "because he wouldn't leave your mother alone and for messing with their cases."

The kids didn't know what else to say.

Cliff said "okay that is all we wanted to say just be careful."

As the kids left the dining room they all hugged Clair.

Cliff said "how was that?"

She nodded and cupped his face "good; they didn't look too worried."

He hugged her and they cleaned up the kitchen.

They walked into the living room where the kids were seated.

Now that conversation was over they could relax.

Cliff and Clair sat next to each other on the couch.

Cliff rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while they talked to their kids.

She leaned into him and smiled.

About 8:30 Sondra, Elvin, the twins and Theo left.

Denise said "I think its someone's bedtime."

Olivia protested "but Mrs. Huxtable let me stay up until 11:00!"

Martin, Denise and Cliff looked at Clair with a surprised look on the faces.

Clair snuggled into Cliff protective embrace and she shrugged her shoulders.

They all grinned and carried Olivia upstairs anyway.

Cliff held Clair and tried to get her to relax.

He said "are you ready for bed?"

She said "it's only 8:30!"

He said "I never said we sleep. I was thinking that you could use a back rub."

Clair grinned "Cliff your back rubs are lethal I fall asleep every time."

Cliff grinned "that's the idea."

She grinned and watched Cliff lock up.

He chased her upstairs.

Cliff told Clair to undress and lay face down on the bed.

Cliff climbed on top of her and began massaging her neck, shoulders, and back.

Clair was moaning in pleasure.

Every once and a while he would hear a sigh but that was about all that was coming from her.

Once she was completely relaxed he moved her hair the side and saw that she was sleeping.

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

He crawled off of her and pulled the comforter over her shoulders.

She snuggled deeper into the pillow.

He turned off the light and threw his arm over her back.

Within in seconds he was asleep.

6:00 a.m. 'Beep beep beep beep'.

Cliff turns off the alarm and sees Clair sleeping.

He nuzzled her neck "Clair wake up."

She groaned and covered her head with the sheets.

He smiled. Cliff knew how hard it was to wake her up.

He crawled on her back and began whispering in her ear "come on Clair time to get ready for work."

She whimpered "no."

He grinned and slapped her on the butt "yes."

Clair said "Cliff!"

He got up and walked to her side of the bed and threw the covers off fully expecting to see her only in her panties.

He was disappointed to see her in his shirt.

He complained "why are you dressed?"

She grinned and finally sat up rubbing her eyes "I got cold last night."

Cliff frowned and watched her stand up.

She kissed him and said "thank you for the massage it was wonderful."

She walked into the bathroom.

He grinned and followed her.

Cliff stepped into the shower with Clair.

She grinned and said "we don't have time for this."

Cliff gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately "I'll be quick!"

He made her wrap her legs around his waist.

She laughed "okay."

He touched her making sure she was wet enough and coated himself in her juices and gently entered her.

She closed her eyes and held on tightly.

She rested her head against the shower wall.

Before long she knew she was about to come "I'm coming!"

Cliff came deep inside her.

She panted and let her legs fall to the floor.

She kissed him and smiled as they finished there shower.

They stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Clair asked Cliff "honey, can you take Vanessa to school? I don't want her walking to school alone."

He said "of course. What about Rudy? "

She said "I will take her."

He nodded and kissed her head.

She smiled.

They finished getting ready and they walked downstairs.

They left the house and took the girls to school.

Clair got to her office and sat down to work.

Lunch time rolled around so she stepped out of her office to go eat.

She came back an hour later.

She entered her office and froze.

There on her desk sat a dozen red roses with a note attached.

She closed her eyes and thought 'not again!'

She shut the door and walked over to her desk.

With shaking hands she read the letter "My dearest Clair I've missed seeing your beautiful face in the office so I decided to pay a visit to your house. Last night I saw all of your kids. You have a beautiful family maybe one day we can try and make a baby. I know you are an older woman but trying is the best part. I also watched Cliff give you a massage. It took everything I had not to bash his head in. That should've been me on top of you and me touching your amazing body not Dr. Huxtable! He's had you long enough now it's my turn. Don't fret my love soon it will be me on top of you making you moan. I can't wait!"

She dropped the letter and plopped down in her chair.

She covered her face with her hands and tried to calm down.

'This is too much. At first he was just creepy now it's down right scary. He wants to hurt Cliff my darling husband who does everything in his power to keep me happy and make me laugh. He was in our house again! I wish he would just leave me alone!'

She knew she wouldn't be doing anymore work so she told her boss she wasn't feeling well and said she needed to leave.

Clair ended up going to the hospital to see Cliff.

Clair waited in his office.

Cliff came in and shut the door.

He was surprised to see his wife in the middle of the day.

She turned around.

He was worried she looked pale and her eyes were red.

He took her in his arms "honey, what's wrong?"

She clung to him and cried "he sent me more roses and another letter!"

Cliff said "what did the letter say?"

She pulled it out of her coat pocket and handed it to him.

He read the letter and was furious. 'Samuel saw my wife's naked body and wants to make a baby with her. He thinks I don't deserve her. What does he know! She is my whole world. I knew he was bad news from the moment I met him. Well that's it I'm done playing nice. If thinks I'm going to stand by and let him bother my wife he has another thing coming!'

Clair noticed Cliff standing by the window with his fists clenched.

She walked behind him and touched his back "Cliff?"

He turned around.

Clair saw how angry he was and cupped his cheek "honey, you need to calm down. I know you're upset and you have every reason to be but he is wrong Cliff. You're the only man in the world for me. If anyone deserves me it's you."

She rubbed his cheek and kissed his lips.

He faked a smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

He tried to play off his anger.

Cliff said "I love you."

She smiled and said "are you okay?"

He said "I'm fine."

She hugged him.

Inside however Cliff was fuming.

He clenched his jaw.

He saw how scared she was and that was not okay with him.

Obviously the police weren't doing anything about Samuel so he would find Samuel himself and tell him to leave Clair alone!

Cliff asked Clair "you should go back to work."

She shook her head "no, I took the rest of the day off."

He nodded "then I want you to go home and lock the door. Do not let anyone in until I get home. I will take care of everything."

Clair looked at him and said "What are you planning on doing?"

He said "I'm just going to pay Samuel a little visit!"

Her eyes widened "Cliff no! I don't want you to take matters into your own hands; let the police handle it!"

He scoffed and sarcastically said "they've done a great job at handling Samuel so far haven't they? It's my turn now."

Clair grabbed his face and desperately "Cliff I know you're worried so am I but I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

He just looked at her.

Clair huffed and said "Cliff promise me!"

He sighed and nodded.

She said "say it!"

Cliff knew there was no way he was getting out of this so against his better judgment he said "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

She said "and."

He sighed "I'll let the police handle him."

She was relieved.

Her thumbs rubbed his cheek and she said "thank you."

He said "wait right here and I will walk you to your car."

She grinned "that's not necessary I have my so called body guard with me."

Cliff said "I'm walking you to your car."

She grinned and nodded. Cliff saw Clair off and went back to work.

Cliff called around and found out where Samuel was working.

Hours later it was quitting time and Cliff had some business to take care of.

He went to Samuel's new law firm and up to his office.

Samuel looked up when the door slammed shut.

He grinned when he saw Dr. Huxtable.

Cliff stormed over to his desk and reached across.

He grabbed him by his shirt and brought him close to his face. In a deadly voice Cliff said "I'm warning you leave Clair alone. I don't enjoy seeing seeing my wife in tears especially when its because of another man! Stay out of our house! If you ever go near her again you will have to deal with me! Is that understood?"

Samuel decided to mess with him.

Samuel said "what makes you think I've been in your house?"

Cliff said "your letters."

Samuel grinned "I don't have to be physically in your house to see Clair."

Cliff knew he was fighting a losing battle and wondered what he meant by that.

He let go of Samuel and walked out of the office.

Cliff decided to go out for a stroll and clear his head.

He knew Clair would be upset but maybe now Samuel would get it through his head and realize she was not interested.

Clair was at home with the kids.

She was cooking dinner and looking at the clock.

It was getting late and she hadn't from her husband since she left his office.

She was worried sick.

8:30 p.m. had come and gone she began pacing.

She kept looking out the window for any sign of Cliff.

She went into the kitchen and decided to have a cup of tea.

She drank the tea and went into the living room.

She tried to watch television but couldn't focus. 'Where in the hell was he?!'

The clock chimed 9 times.

The door opened and she saw Cliff.

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him tight.

He hugged her and she said "where have you been?"

He said "I needed to clear my head. I went for a stroll and I might've gone to see Samuel."

She let go of him and shouted "Cliff you promised me you wouldn't!"

He sat on the couch and said "I lied. I just couldn't take him harassing you any longer."

She sighed and sat down next to him "I wish you hadn't done that."

He said "I couldn't sit idly by while the police did nothing."

She couldn't stay mad at him so he opened her arms and he laid his back on her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head "you're a good husband Cliff."

He laid his legs on the couch and she intertwined hers with his.

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

She rested her head on top of his. 'This was the only man she needed and could ever love'.

Her whole world was right here in her arms she silently prayed Samuel wouldn't take that away from her.

She could feel Cliff start to relax.

She whispered "close your eyes and rest."

He nodded and snuggled deeper in her embrace.

He only closed his eyes for a moment before they popped open.

He pushed Clair's arms away and ran upstairs.

Clair was startled and quickly followed him.

Clair saw Cliff ransacking the "Cliff stop! What are you doing?"

He said "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. He hasn't been in our house."

Cliff was looking on top of the shelves.

He hit something and picked it up.

It was a small video camera.

He looked at it and said "that son if a bitch! So that's how he is everywhere and no where. He planted cameras in our house."

Clair gasped "he's been recording us?!"

He turned around and tried to comfort her.

She pushed him away "no! He's seen me naked, us making love. He has heard us talk about everything. He is in my office, my head, and now our room! Our room is supposed to be sacred the one place I can forget about everything. Now he has taken that away too. I can't get away from him!"

She covered her face and began crying.

He took her in his arms and let her cry.

He hated seeing her like this.

His wife was the strongest woman he knew and for her to break down like this broke his heart.

She whimpered "Cliff make him stop!"

He sat her on his lap and rubbed her back "I will" he vowed 'if it was the last thing I do!'

Eventually, she crying but was nowhere near calm.

She continued to cling to her husband.

He saw that it was getting late so he carried her to their bed and laid her down.

Cliff said "I'm going to check the bathroom for any cameras and I'll be right back."

She grabbed his wrist.

He said "I'll leave the door open."

She listened to him look around the bedroom and heard him slap the course "dammit another one!"

She sighed and realized this was only the beginning.

Clair rolled over and went to snuggle into Cliff but found a box instead.

She sat up and brought the covers up to her chest.

She looked at the clock and saw a note from Cliff.

'Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there when you woke up but I got called out at 3:30 a.m. Don't worry I will see you this evening. I have a romantic evening planned. I'll pick you up at 7:30 happy birthday Clair bear'.

Her eyes widen 'I can't believe I've forgotten my own birthday.'

She opened the box and pulled out the dress.

It was stunning long, flowing red dress. 'He is so sweet' she thought.

Clair got ready for work.

Despite everything that happened yesterday she was determined to not let Samuel ruin her birthday especially since Cliff was trying to make her birthday special.

Clair got to her office and saw about 10 vases of red roses all around her office and one on her desk.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

She picked up the note and just as she was about to read it a hand touched her shoulder.

She gave a quiet scream and turned around.

She came face to face with a guilty Cliff "sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you like them?"

She was relieved "you sent them?"

He nodded.

She smiled "they're beautiful Cliff."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him "what are you doing here?"

He said "I didn't have any patients so I came to whisk you away for the day."

She looked torn "I'd love to but we have court today I'm sorry."

He was disappointed and frowned "are you sure you can't skip it?"

She laughed "I'm positive! Rain check?"

He nodded and said "fine. I guess I'll go home and rest but be ready because tonight you're all mine!"

She grinned "what are you up to?"

He knew how much she loved surprises so he said "you'll have to wait and see."

She complained "Cliff."

He grinned and kissed her "happy birthday Clair bear."

She softly smiled and watched him leave and wished with all her heart that she was going with him.

She turned around and groaned when she saw the files piled on her desk.

'Happy birthday to me ' she thought.

With a sigh she sat down and began working.

Cliff went home to an empty house.

He got to his steps and saw a box.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

He walked up the steps and picked up the box.

He walked inside and locked the door.

He sat the box on the coffee table and decided to find out what was inside.

He opened the box and saw a dozen red roses and a small box.

He opened the box and saw a beautiful ring.

It was a promise ring with two bands criss crossed one had diamonds the other had an inscription that said today, tomorrow, always.

Cliff clenched his jaw 'now Samuel was sending his wife expensive gifts' he thought.

This was highly inappropriate!

He read the note 'happy birthday beautiful. I hope you like your gift. I took my time picking it out for you. You deserve it. I love you my darling; enjoy your day. I'll see you later.'

Cliff threw the ring in the box and grabbed the box that held Clair's presents.

He stormed downstairs into his home office.

He opened the closet and put the box inside.

He slammed the door and leaned against it.

Cliff was fuming and was getting desperate.

Cliff thought 'I wish he would leave my wife alone. I don't know how much more of this we can take.'

He sighed and walked over to his desk.

He opened the drawer and saw a jewelry box he pulled it out and looked at the diamond bracelet.

He knew she would love it.

He couldn't wait to give it to her.

He decided he wasn't going to tell Clair about Samuel's present…at least not today.

He put his present up and decided to take a nap.

He went to his bedroom and slept. 1:45 p.m.

Clair was working diligently when she received a phone call.

"Clair Huxtable" she answered.

Samuel said "happy birthday my darling."

She froze and dropped her pen "what do you want?"

He paused and said "you."

She shuddered and said "well you can't have me I'm happily married."

He said "not anymore; I took care of that. Now we can finally be together."

She panicked "that's not funny!"

He said "who's laughing? I followed him home. I shot him once in his head while he was sleeping."

Clair hung up and quickly called Cliff.

The house phone had been disconnected "dammit!"

She ran out of the office trying not to cry.

She thought 'Please be lying.'

It felt like forever driving home but in reality it was about 20 minutes.

She yelled "Cliff!"

He got up and out of bed when he heard Clair.

She ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

She ran into him.

He steadied her steady saw tears pouring down her face.

She touched his face and whispered "Cliff?"

He nodded "honey, what's wrong?"

She threw herself against him a clung to him.

He could feel wetness from her tears on his shirt.

He wanted to know what made her so upset.

He tried to pry her off of him but she wasn't having it.

He said "okay" and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

She finally stopped crying but continued to cling to him.

He made her look at him.

He wiped the tears off of her face "honey, what happened; were you hurt?"

She said "I thought you were dead!"

He smiled "dead?"

She nodded "Samuel called me. He said he followed you home and shot you!"

Cliff said "Why did you believe him?"

Clair said "because the phone was disconnected and I didn't know if it was true. I panicked."

He sighed "come here."

He led her to the bed and made her sit down "honey he was just trying to get to you."

She whimpered "well it worked. Why did he have to do that and on my birthday of all days? If he really loved me like he claims he would respect the fact that I'm madly in love with my husband."

He knew she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon so they laid in the bed and Cliff held her.

He said "but that's just it he doesn't love you. He is obsessed with you. There is a difference."

She looked at him with sad eyes and said in a tired voice "I'm so tired of dealing with him Cliff."

His heart broke for her.

He kissed her head "I know baby I know."

He wanted to take her mind off things so he finally decided to tell her something he has been saving in case got in trouble.

He smiled and said "hey do you know why I went to Hillman?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and said "for me!"

He looked shocked "how in the world did you know that? Did the kids tell you?"

She finally laughed and sat up "honey, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I mean for god sakes you got a full ride to Harvard and Yale and yet you turned them down to go to Hillman! You have no idea how happy you made me. I was crushed when you showed me your letters I just knew you were going to Harvard or Yale and I would lose you."

He smiled "I thought the same thing."

She grinned "I was yours from the moment we first kissed."

He smiled and kissed her.

He pulled back and said "are you feeling better?"

She nodded "just be careful Cliff."

He said "always".

Clair asked slyly "what are we doing this evening?"

He grinned "nice try!"

She ran her foot over his leg and said "Cliff please tell me."

He laughed "nope."

She switched her tack ticks and straddled him.

She leaned down and nuzzled his neck.

She whispered "come on Cliff you know you want to tell me. I promise I'll act surprised."

He said "you don't have to act surprised."

She had him right when she wanted him.

He grinned and said "because I'm not telling you!"

She pouted "Heath Cliff tell me right now!"

She grabbed his wrists and she put them by his head so he couldn't escape.

He laughed he loved seeing her so care free and having her on top of him wasn't a bad thing either.

He said "honey, I want to surprise you. I promise you'll love it so just relax."

She let go of his wrists and went to climb off of him but he grabbed her hips and flipped them over.

She squealed "Cliff that's not fair!"

He said "I'll tell you what I won't tell you what are plans are but I will give you your present."

Clair grinned and said "okay."

At least she won half the battle.

He let go of her and tried to leave the room but Clair panicked "Cliff wait!"

He stopped and watched her follow him.

He took her hand 'apparently she wasn't over the phone call from Samuel like he thought.'

Clair didn't want to let Cliff out of her sight.

They walked downstairs to his home office and Cliff got her present.

He gave it to her.

She opened the rectangular box and gasped.

She looked at the beautiful diamond bracelet.

Clair looked at Cliff and cupped his face "it's beautiful I love it."

He smiled and said "I'm glad."

She knew he always had good taste but this was gorgeous.

She hugged him tightly "thank you."

He smiled and said "only the best for my wife."

She smiled.

4:30

The kids came over and celebrated Clair's birthday.

That evening Cliff took Clair out to a fancy restaurant.

He had the whole night planned.

He was bound and determined to make sure Clair didn't think about Samuel.

Cliff got a limousine for the evening.

Cliff knocked on the bathroom door where Clair was getting ready she said "yes?"

Cliff said "be sure to pack an overnight bag we won't be coming home until tomorrow."

Clair cracked open the door so he couldn't see her and said "we can't stay out late I have case to finish and court tomorrow!"

He said "no you don't your boss and I have everything worked out so you have nothing to worry about."

She stuck her hand out and Cliff took it.

She said "you're a wonderful husband Cliff I love you."

He smiled and kissed her hand "I love you too sweetheart. Hurry up the limo will be here soon."

She let go of his hand and closed the door.

He finished getting ready and headed downstairs to wait for his wife.

Cliff was in the living room.

The door bell rang.

It was the limousine driver.

Cliff shook his hand and said "we will be right there."

The driver nodded and went to the limo.

Cliff shut the door and shouted "Clair! Let's go!"

Clair's voice floated downstairs "alright, I'm coming!"

Cliff saw Clair walk downstairs.

He thought she was stunning.

Clair was wearing the long, red dress Cliff bought for her and she had red high heels.

Her hair was pinned up.

She had on the bracelet he got gave to her.

He swallowed and finally found his voice "wow! You look amazing."

She smiled brightly "thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

He kissed her cheek and helped put her coat on.

He took her small overnight bag from her and guided her outside.

They walked to the limo and the driver opened the door.

They climbed inside and were off. Inside the limo Clair and Cliff were talking.

She said "honey, are you sure Richard said he didn't mind about taking my case? I don't want to upset him."

He said "Clair, I've had all of this planned for weeks. Just relax and enjoy your birthday."

She smiled and nodded.

She snuggled into his arms and said "what about the kids? I don't want them staying by themselves especially with Samuel hanging around."

Cliff said "I've taken care of that as well. My parents are watching them at their house and I don't want to hear one more word about Samuel for the rest of the night. Okay?"

She sighed "okay."

She said "where are you taking me?"

He said "you'll see."

She huffed "Cliff!"

He grinned and kissed her.

Cliff nibbled on her ear and she giggled.

Finally, the limo stopped at their destination.

The door opened and they got out.

Clair gasped.

They were at the Golden Goose.

"Oh Cliff."

He smiled and guided her inside.

She was pleasantly surprised to see all of her friends and family including parents and Cliff's parents.

She looked at Cliff "you planned all of this for me?"

Cliff nodded "I thought you could use a relaxing evening with nothing to worry about."

She smiled kissed his cheek "you're wonderful."

He smiled and guided her to her seat.

She kissed her parents and Cliff's parents.

She asked Russell and Anna "are you sure you don't mind watching the kids? We can always come back."

Russell said "nonsense! We love spending time with our grandchildren. You just relax and enjoy your evening."

She hugged Russell and sat down.

They ate dinner and mingled with everyone.

Cliff requested Clair's favorite song.

He walked over to her and asked Clair to dance.

She smiled and took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor.

He took her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They slowly danced around the floor.

Eventually, everyone joined them.

She looked at him "I'm having a great time Cliff."

He smiled "I'm glad."

The song was over so they went back to their seats and had desert.

10:00 p.m.

The party started to wind down.

The guests started leaving.

He said "are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

He loved seeing her so relaxed.

Lord knows she reserved it.

They entered the limo.

They stopped in front of the Condor hotel.

They checked in and went to their room.

Cliff opened the door and they walked in.

He sat down their bags and she sat down in a chair and took off her shoes.

He pulled up a chair and took her feet in his lap.

She smiled and laid back.

He said "so are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

She smiled brightly "of course I am. How could I not? I got to spend time with my wonderful husband, family and friends. I just can't believed you planned all of this without me knowing."

He grinned "it wasn't easy!"

He could tell she was getting tired.

He stopped massaging her feet and she complained "why did you stop?"

He grinned "you're about to fall asleep. I'm putting you to bed."

She frowned "but Cliff you worked so hard on planning all of this I don't ruin it by falling asleep."

He grinned "I did what I wanted to do. My goal was to get you to relax and you are. It's okay to go to sleep."

She said "are you sure?"

He nodded.

She sighed in relief.

She could barely keep her eyes open.

She kissed him and went to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom.

She hugged him "tonight's been so amazing Cliff. I'll never forget it."

She kissed him and he guided her to the bed.

He tucked her in and went to take a shower.

He was pleased with how well her birthday turned out.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off.

He got dressed and saw that Clair was sound asleep.

He smiled.

He was happy that she did not think about Samuel.

He crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her.

She curled into him and sighed.

Within minutes he was asleep.

They woke up the next morning and packed up to go home.

Cliff stopped Clair before they entered their house "how are you feeling?"

She smiled "wonderful. Samuel who?"

He laughed "that's my girl."

They went inside.

Cliff called his parents to let them know they could send the kids home.

Clair took the bags from Cliff.

She head upstairs.

Clair opened her bedroom and dropped her bags.

She gasped.

The room had been trashed.

Clothes and undergarments were everywhere, the sheets were thrown off the bed. Then she noticed something that broke her heart. Their wedding photo was smashed and the picture had Cliff's face cut out and Samuel's was put in place. She couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed "Cliff!"

He came running.

He saw the room was trashed.

He saw Clair on the floor holding a picture.

He looked to see what it was and was shocked to see their wedding photo smashed.

She looks at Cliff with tears in her eyes and was heartbroken.

He knew how much she loved that photo.

He said "come here."

She carefully sat down the picture and avoided the glass.

She whimpered "how could he do this?"

He held her in his arms.

He guided her out of the room and called the police.

That evening Clair was extremely quiet.

She hardly left Cliff's side.

The police had come and gone.

Vanessa and Rudy were due home anytime.

Thankfully, there rooms were untouched.

Cliff and Clair decided not to tell the kids about Samuel trashing their room they didn't want to scare them.

Cliff had all of his patients come to his home office so he didn't have to leave Clair home alone.

Cliff was with a patient right now so Clair decided to cook dinner to occupy her time.

She heard the front door open.

She went to see who it was.

She smiled when she saw Vanessa and Rudy.

Vanessa said "did you have fun at the party?"

She smiled "I had a great time!"

Rudy laughed and said "dad got you good!"

Clair grinned "yes he did I still don't know how he planned everything right under my nose."

Rudy said "well we were all in on it and it helped that you were working late at the office."

Vanessa glared at Rudy and hit her arm.

Rudy said "oops."

Clair laughed and watched the girls go upstairs.

Clair went back to the kitchen.

The phone rang.

She wiped her hands and answered "Huxtable residence."

Samuel's angry voice came on the other end "so my present wasn't good enough for you? Did you at least like our wedding photo? One day you will be my bride but in the mean time you can look at that and dream about us."

Clair froze and with a shaky voice said "we will never be married! Stop calling here and stay out of our house! The police won't be so nice to you next time."

He laughed "wake up Clair. I'm untouchable. Even if I do get caught I always get off!"

She closed her eyes.

He said "this isn't over Clair. We will be together soon. I promise."

She hung up the phone and sat down.

She cover her face and tried to get herself together.

The timer went off and she jumped.

She sighed and took the food out of the oven.

She thought back to the phone call.

She remembered Samuel saying something about a present.

She didn't recall him sending anything to her; maybe Cliff knew something about it he was being a little weird yesterday.

Cliff came threw the kitchen door.

He smiled but frowned when he saw Clair deep in thought.

He said "Clair?"

She jumped and said "did Samuel send me something yesterday?"

He froze.

She crossed her arms and said "well?"

He nodded.

She sighed "why didn't you tell me?"

He said "because I wanted you to have one day where you weren't worrying about Samuel!"

She walked over to him "you're wonderful Cliff but I think me not seeing his present set him off. He's madder than ever."

Cliff got a little upset "are you saying the reason Samuel is upset and our room is trashed is because of me?"

Clair's eyes widen "no! That's not what I meant."

He said "I told you I don't want you to accept gifts from him."

Clair sighed.

He was being unreasonable.

Clair took his hand "honey, I know that and I don't plan on keeping it but I would like to know what it was. Please?"

Cliff was just trying to protect her but he could never refuse her anything.

He nodded.

They went to his office.

He opened the closet and pulled out the box containing the flowers and ring.

He sat it on the desk and went to leave the room.

She grabbed his wrist "don't go!"

He sighed and plopped down on the chair with his arms crossed.

She opened the gift and read the note.

After reading the note she looked at the ring and threw it in the trash.

She understood why Cliff didn't want her seeing it.

She looked at him.

She was angry "how dare he send me something like that! That was extremely inappropriate. I'm not his nor will I never will be his! I wish he would understand that."

Suddenly she looked like she was about to cry.

He took her in his arms.

He said "just try and forget about it. He is just trying to get to you."

She said "well it worked."

She said "what are we going to do about our wedding photo?"

Clair couldn't see his face so he grinned "you let me worry about that."

She pulled back and said "what are you up to?"

He quickly wiped the smile off his face and said "nothing; let's go back up stairs."

He gently pushed her out of the office.

Clair went back to the kitchen and finished making dinner.

Cliff was in the living room watching television.

She could still hear him so she felt safe.

That evening Cliff and Clair were cuddled on the couch.

He was laying down and she was on top him.

The phone rang and Clair answered it "Huxtable residence."

She sighed and handed the phone to Cliff "the hospital."

Cliff closed his eyes and said "this is Dr. Huxtable."

After listening Cliff let Clair hang up the phone and patted her on the butt "I need you to get up. I have to leave."

Clair sat up but stopped him from standing "but Cliff what about Samuel?"

He saw how worried she was and kissed her hand "honey I don't think he will be back anytime soon; besides there are police men right outside."

She looked down and sighed.

Cliff sighed.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave her but he had no choice.

He decided to call his father.

Russell was the only other person that knew about Samuel.

Clair watched Cliff and her eyes widened when she listened to the phone conversation.

He hung and said "dad will be here in a few minutes. Now I have to go."

Clair said "but Cliff."

He kissed her cheek and said "relax he already knew about Samuel."

Clair's mouth dropped open "you told him?"

He nodded and said "try not to worry to much. You'll be fine."

Cliff left before she could stop him.

She turned around and looked at the empty living room 'but I want Cliff'.

She quickly locked the door and sat on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She hated being scared especially in her own house.

True to his word Russell arrived and hugged Clair.

He said "how are you doing honey?"

Clair said "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and "you're a terrible liar Clair; always have been."

She sighed "I'm scared" Russell sat down and patted the seat next to him.

She gladly sat down. He put his arm around her.

She felt safe already but still he was no Cliff. She smiled "are you sure Anna won't get mad?"

He laughed "nonsense we love you like a daughter."

She smiled and tried to relax.

Hours went by and finally Cliff came home.

He saw his wife and father in the kitchen having a cup of tea.

She immediately went over to Cliff and hugged him.

He kissed her head and said "thanks for staying with her dad."

He smiled "anytime; I enjoyed it."

Russell kissed Clair on the cheek and left. Clair looked at Cliff "what took you so long?"

He said "every time I finished delivering one baby another one popped out. Don't worry I'm home for the night."

She sighed with relief.

They walked into the living room.

He said "did you get anymore phone calls?"

She said "no."

He said "I told you."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled up to him.

10:30

Clair began to yawn.

He stood up and pulled Clair with him "come on let's go to bed."

She protested "Cliff I'm not tired."

He said "why don't you want to go to bed?"

She said "no reason. I'd just rather stay here."

He knew what was bothering her.

He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her "Clair I know you're scared but you're safe. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you. Let's go."

He took her hands and practically pulled her upstairs.

They stopped at their bedroom.

He said "if we sleep downstairs the kids will know something is up then we will have to tell them what happened. Do you really want that?"

She was torn.

She whispered "no."

He walked in first and she followed him.

They got dress and crawled into bed.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and said "come here."

She laid her head in his chest.

He kissed her head and rubbed her arm until she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Clair was at the office.

Her intercom buzzed "Mrs. Huxtable?"

She said "yes?"

Kate said "you have a visitor by the name of Dave. He says you know him."

She smiled "yes I know him send him in."

Clair stood up and greeted Dave with a hug.

She said "this is a surprise. Cliff didn't mention that you were dropping by."

Dave sat down "he doesn't know. I wanted to talk to you first."

She folded her hands and said "sounds serious."

He looked at her "it is. I'm sure Cliff told you that Samuel Williams doesn't exist."

She nodded "he did."

Dave said "well I believe I may have a lead but I needed some handwriting samples so I can compare other notes. Do you still have them?"

She nodded "I kept all of them."

She reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a small stack of notes.

Dave said "does Cliff know you have these?"

She nodded "yes it was his idea that I keep them."

Dave nodded and said "he's a smart man."

She said "who are we dealing with Dave?"

He said "I don't want to reveal his identity yet I need to be sure. Have you received anything else from him that I should know about?"

Clair said "more roses and a ring."

Dave said "that's it?"

She said "that's it. Dave, tell me honestly this is going to get worse isn't it?"

He said "I don't want to scare you but if this is who I think it is then yes Clair it's going to get much worse. Try not to go anywhere alone and make sure your security system is on at all times."

Dave left and Clair leaned back in her chair.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples 'Who was this man and do I really want to know who he is' she thought.

Clair worked until it was time to go home.

Clair walked into her house and immediately set the alarm.

She looked around the empty house and tried to relax.

She sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Denise walked through the door with Olivia.

Olivia ran to Clair and climbed on the couch.

Olivia slid onto her lap.

Denise said "Olivia honey leave mom alone."

Clair said "don't be silly she's fine."

Olivia snuggled into Clair's arms.

Denise was pleased that Clair and Olivia seemed to bond even more the night Clair babysat.

Denise went to the kitchen and left them on the couch watching t.v.

Olivia said "Mrs. Huxtable?"

Clair said "what is it sweetheart?"

Olivia looked at Clair and pulled out a note from her pocket.

Clair smiled "is this for me?"

Olivia nodded.

Clair said "did you make it?"

Olivia frowned and said "no."

Clair read the note 'hello my darling. I'm starting to get antsy. I need to see you in person. I know Dave came to your office. I don't think I like him very much. He is trying to keep you from me now I have to go through your loved ones. I must say think Olivia is so cute. I'm glad I got to chat with her. Not only am I able to get to your children but your grandchildren as well maybe now you will start to see how serious I am!'

Clair crumbled the note in her hand.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

She felt a small hand on her cheek.

She looked down at Olivia.

Olivia said "are you okay?"

Clair kissed Olivia's hand "I'm fine sweetheart."

Olivia said "Mrs. Huxtable, Sam is a scary man I don't like him."

She sighed and said "neither do I baby neither do I. Did he hurt you?"

Olivia said "no, but I didn't like his eyes."

Clair furrowed her brow "what do you mean?"

Olivia said "they looked evil."

Clair's skin crawled.

She said "you're absolutely right. Olivia promise me that if he comes near you again you will run away and find an adult. Okay?"

Olivia nodded "yes ma'am."

She kissed her head.

Olivia felt better after their conversation and snuggled into Clair's arms.

Clair was furious.

Samuel got to Olivia and scared her not intentionally but just the same she didn't like it! Bothering her children made her angry but Olivia was special she was off limits!

Clair and Olivia looked up when the door opened.

Cliff walked through the door.

Clair smiled and said "hi! How was your day?"

He said "good; Dave called me and said he stopped by your office."

Clair looked at Olivia "honey I need to talk to Cliff can you excuse for a minute?"

Olivia said "sure!"

She left the room and Cliff sat down next to her.

He kissed her and said "are you alright? I'm sure his visit wasn't pleasant."

Clair shrugged her shoulders and snuggled up next to him.

He held her.

Clair said "he said it was going to get a lot worse."

He said "that's what I was afraid of."

She said "Cliff Samuel got to Olivia."

He said "when?"

She said "today at preschool. He talked to her and handed her a note. She told me the creepiest thing."

He said "what?"

Clair said "she didn't like his eyes because they looked evil and I completely agree with her."

He sighed "what did Denise say?"

Clair said "I don't think she knows."

He said "well we need to tell her."

That evening Cliff and Clair pulled Denise aside and told her that Samuel got to Olivia.

Denise said "he what?!"

Clair calmly said "I don't think he will bother her again. He was just trying to get to me."

Denise looked upset "I'm supposed to be okay with this? A man came up to my 4 year old daughter. He could've kidnapped her and it's all because you!"

Cliff said "that's enough! None of this is your mother's fault. If you really knew what was going on..."

Clair grabbed his arm to stop him from revealing too much.

He took a deep breath to calm down.

He didn't like anyone talking to Clair like that especially one of his children.

Denise rolled her eyes "you always take her side. If you told us what was really going on we could help."

Denise looked at Clair and waited for an explanation.

Denise felt for her mother really she did but she couldn't take all the secrecy anymore.

Clair's voice cracked "I'm sorry but I can't."

Denise scoffed and stood up "Olivia and I are going out. Don't wait up!"

Clair watched her daughter leave the room.

She covered her face and tried not to cry.

She has never seen her daughter that angry but she had every reason to be.

Cliff rubbed Clair's shoulders and said "she was just upset she didn't mean any of that."

Clair was about to cry and said "Cliff she did mean it and she was right about everything. If something happens to anyone in our family it's my fault! I don't know if I can handle being blamed for something like that."

He didn't like her thinking this way.

He took her hand and she stood up.

He took her face and made her look at him.

He sternly said "Clair none of this is your fault I don't care what anybody says! This is all because of Samuel. Do you understand?"

She said "my head does but heart tells me otherwise. There are times when I wonder if all the worrying is really worth it; sometimes I think it would make everyone's life easier if I just give myself up."

He was shocked.

Clair has never sounded so defeated and it scared him.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter.

He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

He made sure she was paying attention to what he had to say "Clair bear, you can't let him win. He is dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him! We can handle anything he throws our way as long as we do it together. I will make sure our kids are safe."

She said "I'm so tired of dealing with him Cliff. I just wish he would do whatever he was going to do so we can get on with our lives!"

He didn't know what else to say so he just held her and rubbed her back.

Sondra's house:

Sondra and Denise were in the living room talking.

Sondra said "I think you overreacted."

Denise said "I overreacted?"

Sondra nodded "You and I both know mom adores Olivia. She would never intentionally let anyone hurt her. You have to realize mom is going through a lot right now I'm sure she is just trying to protect all of us. I know there is more than they are letting on. Mom has always been there for us and now it's our turn to be there for her."

Denise sighed "I guess you're right I just panicked because I don't want Martin to get upset."

Sondra said "I think he will understand. He loves mom too."

Denise said "I should probably apologize right?"

Sondra nodded.

Denise said "Olivia let's go home."

Cliff guided Clair upstairs.

He ran her a bath.

She laid in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles gazing at Cliff.

He ran his finger down her nose and told her to close her eyes.

She complied without hesitation and soon felt Cliff's hand on her shoulders doing their magic.

When the water got cold he put her to bed.

It may have been early but she was tired.

He laid with her and watched her sleep.

He heard Denise shout "Mom!"

Clair opened one eye and muttered "Cliff?"

He said "go back sleep sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the bed.

Cliff ran downstairs before Denise could yell again.

Cliff said "be quiet! Your mother is asleep."

Denise said "oh I wanted to apologize."

He said "you can do it tomorrow."

Denise said "are you sure mom is okay?"

Cliff said "she will be fine."

Denise said "dad please tell me what's going on?"

He knew Clair would be upset but he decided she had a right to know.

Cliff told Denise everything that had been going on.

Denise had tears in her eyes.

She said "oh my god! No wonder she has been so tense and jumpy. I shouldn't have blamed her. I feel so guilty."

He said "don't be. There was no way you could've known."

She sighed and he kissed her head.

Denise said "are you sure I can't wake up for a minute to just apologize?"

He smiled but sternly said "no! It wasn't easy getting her to go to sleep."

She nodded and went up for the night.

Cliff wasn't tired so he went outside in the cold.

He sat in the back yard and tried to relax.

A few hours later Clair turned over in her sleep and didn't feel Cliff next to her.

She looked at the clock 11:50 p.m.

She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her robe.

She went downstairs looked for Cliff.

She saw a light on outside.

She opened the door and saw her husband.

"Cliff what are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

He said "couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out here and just relax."

Clair smiled and said "well come inside before you catch a cold!"

Cliff rolled his eyes and got up.

He walked over to her cupped her cheek.

She shrieked "Cliff your hands are like ice!"

He grinned and said "will you warm them up?"

She laughed "come on."

They went to bed and she took his hands between hers.

He nuzzled her neck.

She shivered "Cliff your nose is cold too!"

He smiled "I know how you could warm it up?"

She grinned and decided to play along.

She kissed his nose.

He said "not quite what I had in mind."

She kissed his ear.

He said "getting warmer."

She kissed his lips.

He smiled and said "you're hot!"

She grinned and said "why thank you!"

He laughed and pinned her to the bed.

She squealed "Cliff!"

He nuzzled her neck and nibbled her ear.

She ran her fingers over his head.

Clair sighed.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast.

Clair closed her eyes.

He took off her shirt while she unbuttoned his.

Cliff slid her pants and panties off.

Clair slid Cliff's jeans off his hips and tossed them on the floor.

He continued kissing her.

He fondled her for a few minutes.

She whimpered "Cliff please!"

He gently entered her.

She sighed and closed her eyes "Oh Cliff."

Cliff said "look at me!"

She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful brown eyes she loved so much looking back at her.

She felt so safe and loved.

He came deep inside her and she followed.

He collapsed on top of her.

He rolled off of her and she immediately snuggled up next to him.

She made small circles on his chest.

She said "I love you."

He kissed her head "I love you too."

They fell asleep.

The next morning Clair was making breakfast before she left for work.

Denise came downstairs and saw her mom grabbing something out of the refrigerator.

Denise said "Mom!"

Clair jumped.

Denise said "sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Clair said "that's alright I just wasn't expecting you."

Denise walked over to her mother and said "Mom, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it. I just panicked because of Martin."

Clair smiled and hugged Denise "don't worry about it and you were right it is all my fault. Samuel being able to get to Olivia never should have happened."

Denise said "mom no none of it was your fault. Dad explained everything to me. I can see why you've been so jumpy."

Clair glared at her daughter and said "he what?"

Denise realized her dad must not have told her mom that she knew "uh well I begged him to tell me what was wrong and he told me about the letters, rose, pictures and the cameras."

Clair's eyes widened and she shouted "Cliff!"

Denise jumped and quickly grabbed Olivia and left the house.

Clair stormed upstairs and saw Cliff.

She said "how could you?"

He looked confused "what are you talking about?"

Her voice cracked "you told Denise everything? Why?"

He sighed "because she needed to know."

Clair sat down "I wish you hadn't done that."

He said "honey, we can't hide all this forever."

She sighed "I know."

He kissed her head "she won't tell anyone. I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

She nodded.

Clair got to work and entered her office.

She saw roses on her desk.

She sighed and walked over to her desk.

She saw that there was a note and a record.

It was Vera Lynn We'll Meet Again.

The note said 'good morning beautiful. I'm sorry your daughter yelled at you. I hope these roses brighten your day. I saw you outside last night. You shouldn't be outside that late it was freezing and you never know who is watching and waiting to strike. I should have taken Cliff out when you were inside but I want to wait for the perfect moment; I want you to watch while I slowly kill your husband. I've dreamt about it you know. I amaze myself I have killed so many people but I still have so many exciting ways to kill. Don't worry sweetheart we'll meet again real soon.'

She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked at the record.

She decided to play it. 'We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when but I know we'll meet again some sunny day.'

She managed to listen to the whole song before turning it off.

She knew this was far from over.

She would have to watch her back all the time.

She decided not to tell Cliff about this.

He would never let her out of his sight if he heard this song and saw the note.

Using all her strength she went back to work.

Thankfully the day went by quickly.

She packed up her things and put the record and note in her briefcase just in case she changed her mind.

The security guards walked her out and she drove home.

The girls were home.

They greeted Clair.

Clair decided to change into more comfortable clothes.

She grabbed her briefcase and went to her bedroom.

She turned on the light and shut the door.

She opened her briefcase and hid the record and note in her bedside table.

She changed and went back downstairs.

She saw Cliff walk through the door.

Her face lit up "hi sweetheart!"

She walked over to him and kissed him.

He hugged her and returned her kiss.

He said "how was your day?"

She lied and said "fine."

He looked at her.

She knew he could always see right through her when she lied.

He said "you lie! Did something happen?"

She smiled "no."

He glared at her and sternly said "Clair!"

She gave up and sighed "fine! He sent more roses."

Cliff said "you're not telling me everything; something else is bothering you."

She groaned and grabbed his hand.

He followed her upstairs and into the bedroom.

She closed the door and said "I hate how you can see right through me!"

She pulled out the note and record.

She placed it in his hand.

He took a moment to read it.

He was angry and a bit scared not that he would ever admit that to Clair.

He listened to the record.

He turned it off half way through.

He said "Clair why didn't you call me when you received this?"

She said "I didn't want to bother you or make you worry."

He took her in his arms.

She buried her face in the nape of his neck.

He rubbed her back.

He said "you know I'm going to have to call Dave?"

She nodded.

She said "I need to get dinner started."

He nodded and let her go.

She kissed his cheek "are you coming?"

He said "in a minute."

She nodded and left the room.

Cliff made the phone call and he headed to the kitchen.

Across town Samuel sat in his apartment planning his next move.

He despised Cliff with every fiber of his being.

Cliff had the one thing he had always wanted and that was Clair.

He remembered her in her younger days.

She was quite the looker even back then but having kids sure filled her out nicely.

Now with careful planning he could finally have her all to his self all he had to do was get rid of Cliff.

He looked at Clair's picture in the newspaper.

He grinned and touched her lips "don't worry we will be together very soon."

Huxtable house:

Clair was reading her notes and looking through her law books.

Cliff was at work and had been all evening.

She knew his job was demanding but she wanted him home especially with Robert/Samuel back in her life.

Thankfully, the kids were home so she wasn't all that scared.

She popped her neck and stretched.

She couldn't concentrate anymore.

Her mind kept going back to the night Robert raped her all those years ago.

He made her life miserable even back then having Robert sent to prison was the only break she got from him.

She closed her eyed and tried to push the images out of her head.

Cliff opened the door and Clair looked at him.

She smiled "hi! I'm glad you're home."

He hugged and said "how was your night?"

She said "better now that your here."

She guided him to the couch and curled up against him.

He rubbed her arm and said "is everything alright? You seemed like you were deep in thought when I walked in."

She laid her head on his chest and said "I was just thinking."

Cliff said "about what?"

She sighed "its not important."

Cliff said "you were thinking about Robert again."

She sniffled and her voice cracked "Cliff please I don't want to talk about it. Just hold me."

He tightened his hold and kissed her head "okay."

He could feel her slowly start to relax.

He said "Clair how about we go to a movie?"

She pulled back and looked at him "Cliff you're exhausted you will fall asleep as soon as the lights shut off."

Cliff grinned "I will not!"

Clair laughed and ran her finger down his cheek "honey, you say that every time."

Cliff said "I want you to relax and not worry about Robert. What do I have to do to make that happen?"

She looked lovingly at him "all I need is you."

He smiled.

She said "as long as I have you I know I'm safe."

He kissed her hand "you have me sweetheart."

She smiled softly "so you're home for the night?"

He said "I'm not going anywhere."

Her face lit up and she kissed him "oh good!"

He smiled and she snuggled in his arms.

She felt Cliff's hand slide from her back to her butt and repeat the movement.

She eventually felt herself dozing off.

Cliff held his wife and fell asleep.

Later, Clair woke up.

She tried to move off of Cliff but found that she couldn't.

She felt arms tightened around her waist.

She raised her head to look at Cliff but came face to face with Robert glaring at her "you're mine now!"

Clair shrieked and felt herself fall off the couch.

She woke up to see and worried Cliff.

He said "are you alright?"

He helped her up.

She snapped "I'm fine!"

He frowned and she said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It was just a nightmare that's all."

He cupped her cheek "you look like you've seen a ghost."

She tried to smile "I'm fine really."

He knew she was lying but left it alone.

He stood up and said "let's go to bed."

She nodded and watched him lock up.

She had to be at the office early tomorrow for court.

They crawled into bed.

She fell asleep in Cliff's arms.

The next morning Clair woke up saw that Cliff was already ready for the day.

He was putting his shoes on.

She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She kissed his cheek and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled "good morning! How are you feeling?"

She said "much better in fact I was thinking tonight we could send the kids away and have a nice, romantic evening."

Cliff kissed her hand and stood up "that sounds wonderful but I'm afraid I have to work late tonight."

She frowned "but Cliff"

He said "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm covering for Dr. Jones."

She plopped down and crossed her arms.

She glared at him.

He smiled because thought she looked so adorable when she pouted.

He crawled over to her and was ready to pounce "don't be mad. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She sighed.

He knew she wasn't going to make this easy so he leaped on to her and she squealed "Cliff!"

He nuzzled her neck and she rubbed his hair.

He pulled back "I really am sorry but he was desperate."

She nodded "just hurry home."

He said "I'll do my best."

He stood up and watched her make her way to the bathroom.

He patted her butt and she grinned.

Cliff left the house.

Clair had finished up in court and had an hour to kill before she could go home.

She decided to do some paper work.

The phone rang "Clair Huxtable."

Samuel/Robert said "hello baby I've missed you."

She tensed and gripped the phone tighter "what do you want?"

He said "I just wanted to hear your voice."

With a shaky voice she said "I know who you are and I want you to leave me alone. Please!"

He said "I escaped just so I could see you again. You're all I thought about while I was in prison. You kept me sane. I kept all the newspaper clippings just so I could see your face. I wonder... what would happen if Denise found out that I was her father? That would make for an interesting conversation don't you think?"

Clair stood up and angrily said "Cliff is Denise's father!"

He said "I know that and you know that but she doesn't. I could make it sound very believable."

She was tired of dealing with him and snapped "look you raped me, and you're making my life miserable. What more do you want from me?"

He said "I told you before I want you and I will have you and before it's all said and done Cliff will be dead."

She slammed the phone down.

She swallowed hard and tried not to cry.

She saw the clock and decided to leave a few minutes early.

She got home and set the alarm.

She kicked off her shoes and sat down.

She went into the kitchen for a snack.

She went upstairs and decided to take a nap.

She crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

She began dreaming.

A woman entered Cliff's office and locked the door behind her.

It was Eunice Chantille.

Eunice smiled and hugged him.

They moved to the couch.

Clothes flew across the room and when they were done making love Eunice started the conversation.

She sighed "I've missed you Cliff."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

She laid on top of him.

He rested his hands on her back and said "I know it's getting harder to make up reasons to leave the house. She wanted to have a romantic evening and I had to lie and say I was covering for someone. I still care for her. I don't want to hurt Clair."

Eunice rolled her eyes "When are you going to tell her you want a divorce? I hate having to share you! I want to be able to have you stay over all the time not just when you tell her you have to work late or cover for someone."

He nodded "I want that to I just have to find the right moment. She has no clue about any of this so I don't want to completely blindside her."

Eunice said "Just send her divorce papers and be done with it! Cliff, forget about her. She is sleeping with Robert and you have me. It's time to let her go. You belong to me now."

He looked torn but said "I guess you're right. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Eunice smiled and leaned into kiss him.

Clair shot up in bed breathing heavily.

She woke up hurt and upset.

She thought 'that was weird.'

Clair tried to shake the dream.

She got out of bed and went downstairs.

She went downstairs and saw Denise in the kitchen with Olivia.

Olivia smiled and said "hi Mrs. Huxtable!"

Then Olivia went back to coloring.

Clair smiled and looked at Denise 'How could Robert think he was Denise's father?'

Denise felt her mother's stare and looked at her "what?"

Clair smiled "nothing."

Denise saw her mom still staring at her.

Denise said "alright mom what's up?"

Clair said "Denise it's nothing. I'm just proud of you."

Denise stared at her mom and said "okay. Are you sure your alright?"

Clair said "I'm fine."

Clair went into the living room and thought about the night Denise was conceived.

Flashback: 2 year old Sondra had gone to her grandparents house.

Clair had been depressed and disgusted that she let herself get raped.

She was scared that Cliff would leave her.

Cliff on the other hand just wanted his wife back.

He could see this was destroying her.

So, Cliff had planned a romantic evening.

He had a candle lit dinner and rose petals on the bed. Cliff turned on some jazz music and they slowly danced around the room.

He whispered in her ear "Clair bear I miss you."

She froze against him.

He rubbed her back and said "I want my wife back and Sondra needs her mother. Don't let him win baby."

She looked at him and said "but Cliff I cheated on you! How can you still love me?"

He said "that's what you think? Clair you are my whole world. No matter what happens you will always be the love of my life."

That's what she needed to hear.

She smiled and said "Cliff I'm ready."

He smiled and led her upstairs.

That night she knew they had conceived another child that would be named Denise.

End of flash back.

She smiled and thought 'I love him so much but what the hell was that dream about?

He wouldn't cheat on me...would he?'

She sighed and went to the kitchen.

Around 10:00 p.m. Cliff came home.

He saw Clair working at her desk.

He smiled and walked up behind her "I missed you."

He moved her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled "hi. I'm glad you're home. How was work?"

He said "busy."

She was suspicious and said "was it now?"

He nodded and sat down.

She couldn't help but back to her dream "did you have any visitor's I should know about?"

He looked puzzled and said "no. Why do ask?"

Clair realized she was being paranoid for nothing.

She shook her head and smiled "never mind. It's nothing."

She snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her.

He said "how was your day?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He said "Clair?"

She sighed "he called again. I just wanted him to leave me alone so I told him I know who he really is."

He groaned.

She said "oh wait gets better! He also said he wanted to make sure that Denise knew he was her father."

Cliff shouted "what!"

She nodded and said "you heard me."

He was upset "she is my child!"

Clair felt bad for Cliff "I know that. He is just trying to cause problems."

He said "did anything else happen that I should know about?"

She scoffed and said "I had a dream that you were cheating on me with Eunice Chantille."

He looked at her and blinked.

He smirked then started laughing.

Clair glared at him and stood up to leave the room.

He quickly grabbed her wrist.

He said "I'm sorry but did you hear yourself?"

She sighed and plopped down next to him.

She crossed her arms and legs.

He kissed her cheek and said "Clair I haven't seen Eunice in so long. You know I would never lie to you. More importantly, I have the only woman I could ever want right here."

She really wanted to believe them because that dream shook her to the core "you really mean that?"

He said "of course I do."

She couldn't help herself so she softly asked him "you would never leave me would you?"

That was her biggest fear.

He realized how much the dream was bothering her so he had her tell him about her dream.

He took her hands and looked her straight in the eye "Clair, I could never love Eunice or any woman but you. You are my whole entire world. You should know that when I leave and go to work I am not going to be with another woman! I'm there to work so I can provide for you and the kids believe me I would much rather be at home with you. I just wish you would trust me."

She smiled "I do trust you!"

He frowned "obviously you don't."

She realized that she had hurt him with her accusation "Cliff, I'm sorry. There is so much going on right now with work, and Robert I guess my dream shook me up that's all. I think I'm just missing you so much that I let my fears seep into my dreams."

He said "what fear?"

She frowned "it doesn't matter."

He said "yes it does."

She sighed "I guess part of me is scared that one day you will wake up and not want to be married to me. I see that happen to our friends and my clients and it just scares me to death that one day it could be us."

He was shocked for he had absolutely no idea she thought about this.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Cliff looked deep into her eyes and said "Listen to me sweetheart. That could never happen to us! I would be lost without you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. Thanks to you I became a husband, father and now a grandfather. I know I how lucky I am to have you as my wife because let's face it you could've had anyone you wanted and you chose me! I can't wait until the kids grow up and move so I can finally have you all to myself."

With tears in her eye she smiled and said "Oh Cliff! Let's go to bed."

He grinned and chased her upstairs.

Sunday morning:

The Huxtable's were getting ready for church.

Clair loved going to church.

It made her feel good on the inside.

She was excited to be singing again.

Cliff came in the bedroom and saw her putting her shoes on.

He said "are you almost ready?"

She nodded.

They left the house and drove to the church.

The choir stood up and Clair was dressed in her church robe.

Clair started singing and the choir followed.

She looked ahead and almost choked.

She saw Robert in the back row smiling.

She managed to finish the song.

Clair stepped down.

She sat with the choir.

Thankfully, she saw Robert leave.

She felt like she could finally breathe.

12:00 p.m.

Church ended so Clair went to put her robe away.

She was the last one out of the room.

As she was coming out of the room Robert blocked the doorway.

Her hand flew to her chest.

He grinned "hello Clair, I didn't know you could sing? You sang beautifully."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

She knew there were people in the hallway so she didn't want to make a scene.

She managed a small smile and tried to be civil.

She said "thank you. I have to go now."

He blocked her path again and touched her arm "I wanted to visit with you."

She snatched her arm back and glared at him.

She said "please move! My family is waiting for me."

He grinned and stepped aside.

He said "it was nice talking to you Clair."

She quickly walked away.

She saw Cliff talking to their friends.

He smiled and she walked over to them.

They continued talking for a little bit and gathered the family and left.

They pulled in front of their house and the kids went inside.

Cliff stopped Clair.

She looked at him "what's the matter?"

He said "are you alright? You took quite a while returning the robe?"

She said "I'm fine."

She went to go inside but he grabbed her wrist "Clair what's going on? When you were singing you looked pale. Are you feeling sick?"

She was getting annoyed.

She said "Cliff I'm alright!"

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stormed in the house.

He sighed and followed her.

When he got to the bedroom she was changing.

He hugged her from behind "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled and leaned against him "it's alright. I didn't mean to snap. It seems like I'm snapping a lot at you lately."

He said "don't worry about it. You have a lot on your plate."

She turned in his arms and said "it's no reason to take it out on you."

She kissed him and cupped his cheek.

She said "I'm sorry Cliff." He smiled "apology accepted."

He continued staring at her.

She smiled uncomfortably "what?"

He said "you sounded wonderful."

She smiled "thank you."

He leaned into kiss her and she pulled away.

He was confused. She couldn't keep lying to him.

She said "Cliff, Robert was in the church."

Cliff glared at Clair and said "excuse me?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

She said "I saw him in the back row and then he came up to me when I was returning my robe. That's why it took me so long."

He just looked at her.

She noticed how quiet he was and said "Cliff? Please say something?"

He said "did he hurt you?"

She said "no."

He said "how dare he come to our church! That's sacred. Your supposed to feel safe there not scared."

She hugged him and said "honey, calm down. It's not worth getting upset."

He said "I hate him Clair!"

She didn't like hearing him talk like that. "I know you do" she whispered.

He said "I wish he would just leave you alone. If he has a problem he needs to take it up with me!"

She frowned and said "that's what I'm afraid of."

He looked in her eyes and said "what do you mean?"

She sighed and said "he keeps saying he's going to kill you."

Cliff closed his eyes and said "that's not going to happen!"

She said "Cliff you didn't hear him. He means it and there is nothing we can do to stop him!"

He watched Clair sit on the bed.

He sat next to her and held her.

He said "honey, calm down. You're letting yourself worry over nothing."

She said "but Cliff he..."

Cliff had grabbed her face and said "stop, stop, stop" and cut her off with a kiss.

She moaned and relaxed into the kiss.

Cliff felt her relax and pulled back "You're not going to lose me anytime soon so stop worrying."

She said "I hope your right."

He said "Clair stop worrying." She nodded "I'll try."

He pulled her up and said "that's all I ask."

They went back downstairs.

Cliff made lunch.

Olivia was playing in the living room when Clair walked in.

Olivia looked up and smiled "hi Mrs. Huxtable want to play?"

Clair said "I'd love to!"

Clair sat down next to Olivia and they began to play.

After a while Cliff came in the living room and announced lunch was ready.

She and Olivia went to the kitchen.

The family ate lunch and Cliff cleaned up the kitchen.

Olivia had gone back to the living room.

Cliff went over to Clair and rubbed her neck.

She moaned.

He knew she needed to clear her mind so he said "let's go for a walk."

She smiled "I'd like that."

They went to grab their jackets.

Olivia saw them and said "where are you going?"

Clair smiled and said "were going for a walk."

Olivia said "can I go to?"

Cliff and Clair grinned "of course you can!"

Denise said "are you sure its alright?"

Clair said "absolutely!"

Clair helped Olivia with her jacket and they left.

Olivia walked in between Cliff and Clair.

She held their hands.

Cliff knew being around Olivia calmed her down so he was all for Olivia joining them.

They walked to the park so Olivia could play.

They sat down but watched Olivia like a hawk.

Cliff looked at Clair and said "are you doing okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders "For the moment; some days are better than others."

He put his arm around her and said "I know."

She leaned into him and continued to watch Olivia play.

After a while they walked back.

Clair was feeling a little better.

That night Clair and Cliff crawled into bed.

She fell asleep.

Clair's dream:

Eunice was in a hotel room.

There was a knock at the door.

She answered it and saw a smiling Cliff looking back at her.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Eunice said "I've missed you. I've been counting down the days until could see you again. Cliff you keep saying you are leaving Clair but I want to know when you are planning on telling her. I hate being apart from you."

He smiled and said "I know I don't like it either. The truth is I'm in love you not her. I'll tell her tomorrow for sure."

He kissed her again and walked her towards the bed.

They fell on the bed and he crawled on top of her.

End of dream.

Clair shot up and tried to catch her breath.

She looked at Cliff sleeping next to her.

She glared at him and thought 'how dare he! He promised me!'

She grabbed her pillow and hit him.

Cliff said "mmmph Clair stop! What did I do?"

She had tears slipping down her cheeks "I thought you said you weren't seeing Eunice!"

He was shocked "I'm not!"

She stood up and said "you promised me! This time you met Eunice in a hotel. You told her you were leaving me again and that you didn't love me!"

He frowned and realized she was talking about her dream.

He sighed and stood up.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

She glared at him.

He repeated his speech and said "Clair listen to me. I am not seeing Eunice. I haven't seen her since our high school reunion. I would never leave you. You're the mother of my children and you're the woman of my dreams."

She sniffled she felt awful for not trusting him again.

She hugged him tight and said "I'm sorry Cliff. I don't know what's gotten into me."

He rubbed her back "it's alright."

She pulled back and said "no, it's not! You know I trust you right?"

He nodded "of course I do. Honey, a dream like that would throw anyone off. Let it go."

She nodded.

He said "let's go back to bed."

Clair went to work the next morning.

She walked into her office and saw a big box sitting on her desk with a big bow on top.

She wrinkled her nose when she smelled something coming from the box.

She frowned and slowly walked over to it.

She saw a note attached and groaned.

She read the note and all it said was 'my birthday present for you wasn't good enough so maybe you'll like this'.

She opened the box and screamed.

Kate came running in the room "Mrs. Huxtable what's wrong?"

Kate saw her boss point to the box so Kate looked inside and saw a dead cat.

She covered her mouth and quickly backed up.

She realized that was what upset her boss.

Kate said "do you want to call the police?"

Clair froze and said "no! I don't want to cause a scene. Just call Dave. He will know what to do."

Kate called Dave and he came to Clair's office.

He ran inside and saw Clair sitting on the couch staring at the box.

Dave frowned and walked over to Clair.

He touched her shoulder.

She jumped and relaxed when she realized who it was.

He said "Clair why don't you sit with Kate for a bit."

She said "no; I'll be okay."

He crossed his arms and sternly said "Clair you are not okay! You're shaking like a leaf and you look like you're about to pass out. Go!"

She glared at him but finally went outside with Kate.

Kate was trying to comfort her boss.

She gave her some water.

Clair smiled and tried to calm down.

Kate said "you think Samuel did this?"

Clair nodded "I know he did."

Kate said "do you want me to call Dr. Huxtable?"

Clair would've loved to have him here but found herself saying "no. He needs to focus on his job."

Dave came out of the room with the box.

Dave said "I called Cliff he is on his way."

She said "you what?"

He said "you heard me. He was really worried about you."

She nodded and was grateful he called Cliff.

Dave left with the box.

She took a deep breath and headed back to her office.

She noticed it still smelled bad so she sprayed her office and opened a window.

She sat down and tried to concentrate on her cases.

As she was working she heard the door open and saw her husband.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

He held her close.

He felt wetness on his neck and knew she was crying.

He said "it's alright Clair you're safe now."

She said "it was horrible Cliff. The poor cat. Why did he have to kill it?"

He rubbed her back "he is a sick man but maybe the police will take him seriously now."

She pulled back and said "I doubt it."

He hated seeing her look so defeated.

He said "if they won't I'll take care of him myself."

She frowned and shook her head "no, Cliff you can't."

He said "I won't do anything if they do their job."

She sighed and "I'm so tired of dealing with him."

He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better so he just held her until she calmed down.

About 30 minutes later Clair said "honey, you need to go back to work. I'll be okay."

He frowned and said "are you sure?"

She nodded.

He sighed and said "alright; but if you need me promise me you will call."

She smiled "I promise."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her "I'll see you later."

She watched him leave and went back to work.

5:30 p.m.

Clair left for the day.

She walked inside and kicked off her shoes.

She saw Vanessa, Rudy, and Olivia come downstairs.

Olivia's face lit up when she saw Clair and ran to her.

Clair scooped Olivia in her arms and said "hi sweetheart how was your day?"

She said "fine!"

Rudy couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous that was her mother after all.

Vanessa and Rudy kissed their mother's cheek.

Clair said "hello girls. How was your day?"

They both said "fine."

They went into the kitchen.

Cliff came out of his office and saw his beautiful wife.

He excitedly said "there is my wife!"

He kissed her cheek.

Clair smiled and sat Olivia down "can you give us a minute sweetheart?"

Olivia nodded and went into the kitchen.

She immediately hugged him "thank you for coming to see me today."

He said "my pleasure. Although, I wish it was under better circumstances."

She shrugged "seeing you during the day always brightens my day no matter the circumstance."

He smiled and walked her to the couch.

He said "so aside from the cat did anything else happen after I left?"

She said "shhh don't mention the cat. I don't want the kids to know."

He nodded.

She said "I was in court most of the day but nothing exciting happened."

He said "my poor Clair bear was on her feet all day? Well give them to me."

She smiled and repositioned herself so that her feet her on his lap.

Cliff began rubbing them.

She sighed and relaxed.

She said "that feels amazing. How did you get to be an expert at these massages?"

He grinned and knew there would be hell to pay but he didn't care.

He said "rubbing on Eunice."

Her eyes popped open and she tried to get up but Cliff held her feet so she hit his arm.

She shouted "excuse me?!"

Theo walked in the house when Cliff started laughing.

She managed to pull her feet from Cliff's grip and put him in a head lock.

Theo said "what did you do now?"

He grinned and said "nothing."

She squeezed her arms and Cliff laughed.

Theo laughed and went into the kitchen.

She smacked Cliff's head and let go.

She went to stand up but he pinned her against again couch.

He loved her feistyness "I was only kidding you're the only one I've been rubbing on."

She cut her eyes and said "sure."

He said "Clair I swear I have never touched Eunice."

She believed but she wanted to make him sweat a little.

He sighed and let go of her.

He sat up and she quickly hugged him "I believe you."

He grinned and she snuggled into him.

She said "feel free to continue the massage."

She laid down and grinned.

He laughed and continued the massage.

Theo walked back in the living room and sat down in the chair.

Cliff continued his massage and said "hey son how are you doing?"

Theo said "I'm doing good. Nice to see you out of the head lock."

Clair smiled and playfully said "oh shut up after the day I had your father deserved it."

They grinned.

Theo said "speaking of work have you had any more problems with Samuel?"

Cliff and Clair looked at each other.

They quickly said "no!"

Theo cut his eyes and said "can you just tell me the truth. I'm an adult I can handle it."

Clair scoffed and said "I can't even handle it how do you think you can?"

Theo knew something bad was going on so he moved in front of his mom and sat on his knees.

He said "mom tell me please."

She touched his face and sighed.

She looked at Cliff and said "I can't say it."

He stood up and told Theo to follow him to his office.

Clair stayed on the couch.

Cliff said "are you coming?"

She shook her head and said "no."

Cliff went to his office.

Little did she know Robert was watching through the window.

She got up and went to the kitchen.

Olivia was helping with the pie crust.

Clair said "do you girls need any help?"

They said "sure."

A few minutes later Theo and Cliff walked in the kitchen.

He hugged his mom.

She kissed his cheek and looked at Cliff.

Cliff smiled at Clair and watched Theo walk away.

She walked over to him and Cliff said "he will be fine."

She nodded.

Cliff was working a double shift.

He was tired so he would take cat naps any chance he got.

He entered his office and laid on the couch within minutes he was asleep.

He began dreaming.

Clair was home alone and working at her desk.

She was so focused on her files that she didn't notice Robert sneak up behind her.

Cliff woke up breathing heavily.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go home.

He drove home and walked up the steps.

He frowned when he saw the security guards were missing.

He ran inside.

The house was dark.

He was being as quiet as possible.

He dashed up the stairs and saw the light was on in their bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Clair sitting at the desk working.

She smiled "hi. You must be tired."

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees.

He said "are you alright?"

She nodded "of course. Why do you ask?"

He said "did you know the security guards are missing?"

She smiled "oh honey, there not missing I gave them the evening off."

He was shocked "you what?"

She said "Cliff its freezing outside and they've been here every night for the last few weeks. Nothing's happened. I told them to go spend time with their families."

He said "Clair how could you do that?"

She said "sweetheart, I felt safe. I'm surrounded by our kids and Martin is here as well. I didn't think Robert would dare try anything tonight. Besides the security guards called their friends and set it up so a police car would drive by every 30 minutes."

He rubbed his hand over his face and said "so I overreacted?"

She grinned and took his face in her hands.

She kissed him and said "Yes. It's okay to worry but promise me you won't worry any more tonight."

He nodded.

She said "rough night?"

He nodded again and said "we were slammed. I can barely keep my eyes open."

She used her thumb and rubbed his cheek "go change and then we will go to bed."

He went to the bathroom and changed.

Clair was already in bed with her arms opened.

He smiled and crawled into bed.

He snuggled into her arms.

He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes while Clair ran her fingers through his hair.

She kissed the top of his head and sang 'Wondrous Love'.

Cliff grinned as he fell asleep.

She turned off the light and whispered "good night Cliff. I love you."

The next morning Clair woke up and saw that Cliff was not beside her.

She frowned and quickly got ready.

She went downstairs and looked for Cliff.

She saw Rudy sitting at the table.

Clair kissed Rudy's head and said "good morning."

Rudy smiled and said "morning."

Clair grabbed some coffee and asked Rudy "have you seen your father?"

Rudy said "he went to work."

Clair frowned "he did?"

Rudy nodded and said "he got called in. He said he would be home around 5:30."

She was disappointed and said "okay.

Clair said "don't be late for school."

Rudy nodded and

Clair left for work.

She arrived at her office and sat down.

Thankfully, there was no note or roses.

She started preparing for court.

The phone rang and she answered "Clair Huxtable."

No one answered.

She hung up.

A few minutes later the phone rang again.

She answered it but again no one answered.

She rolled her eyes and hung up.

She got up and gathered her files and notes.

She was about to step out of her office when she received another phone call.

She huffed and answered the phone "Hello?!"

It was Cliff.

She sighed with relief "hi sweetheart."

He said "is everything alright?"

She sighed "I've been getting phone calls again."

He said "is it Robert?"

She sighed "most likely their not saying anything so its hard to tell. Look Cliff I have to go to court can we talk later?"

He said "okay. Good luck!"

She hung up and smiled. She went to court.

After a few hours of court they called for a recess and went to lunch.

Clair was walking through the garage parking lot.

She got to her car and dropped her keys.

She rolled eyes and picked them up.

She pulled the key in the lock but before she could unlock it a hand covered hers.

She jumped and whirled around.

She came face to face with a grinning Robert.

Her heart started pounding.

He said "good afternoon Clair."

She said "what are you doing here?"

He said "I wanted to see you."

He gripped her chin between his fingers.

She froze.

He touched her lips "Cliff is a lucky man. Don't worry baby I'm not going to hurt you. I just love gazing into your eyes."

She felt his arm sneak around her waist and she panicked.

He quickly leaned down and captured her lips.

He shoved his tongued inside her mouth.

She put her hands on his chest trying to put some distance between them but he was just to strong.

He let his hand slip under her shirt and touch her back.

He gripped her side.

She whimpered in fear and pain.

She was having trouble breathing.

She finally managed to tear her mouth away from his and gasped for air.

He heard people coming so he reluctantly said "thank you baby I enjoyed that. Don't worry I'll be back for more."

He walked away and she quickly unlocked her door and got in her car.

She locked the doors and cried.

She finally pulled herself together and went to lunch.

When she came back she tried to put the kiss out of her mind and concentrate on her job.

Finally, the work day ended.

She got a security guard to walk her to her car because she didn't want Robert to surprise her again.

She drove off and went home.

She still felt nauseous after today so she wanted to lay down for a bit.

The kids weren't home yet so she set the alarm and went upstairs to rest.

A little while later she felt a hand touch her face.

Her eyes popped open and she saw Cliff looking back at her.

She smiled "hi."

He said "hi. How was your day?"

She opened her mouth to lie but she found she couldn't say anything.

She clamped her mouth shut and began crying.

Cliff was shocked and immediately took her in his arms.

She clung to him.

He said "honey, what happened?"

She pulled back and he wiped her eyes.

She said "Robert kissed me!"

He said "what? When?"

She said "I was walking to my car and Robert appeared out of no where. He pinned me against the car door and gripped my chin and my waist. Then he shoved his tongue down my throat. The only reason he stopped was because there were people coming. Oh god Cliff I was so scared!"

He took her in his arms again and held her until she calmed down.

He was livid but tried to remain calm for Clair.

He said "are you your alright?"

She sighed and said "I'll be okay it just scared me that's all."

He said "are you sure?"

She nodded. He nodded "good. Now stand up."

She was confused but did what he asked.

He looked examined her chin and said "does it hurt?"

She sighed "Cliff stop. I'm fine."

He ignored her and continued examining her chin.

She touched his wrist and said "honey, stop I'm okay."

He looked in her eyes and finally believed her.

He nodded and went to leave the room.

She frowned and stepped in front of "hey, where are you going?"

She touched his cheek "sweetheart please stay. After today I really need my husband. It's not everyday that we can make love during the day."

He sighed "Clair..."

Before he could turn her down she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell on the bed.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and touched her waist.

She flinched.

He knew something was wrong so he immediately took off her shirt and saw a bruise forming on her waist.

He clenched the sheet.

She said "Cliff let it go. It's just a bruise. It will fade."

She took matters into her own hands and quickly flipped them over so that she was straddling him.

She grabbed his face and said "Cliff it only hurts when you touch it so calm down!"

He glared at her "how am I supposed to calm down? That bastard hurt you...my wife."

She smiled and ran her finger down his cheek "sweetheart yes he may have hurt me but I'm right here safe in your arms...well on top of you is more like it."

He laughed a bit.

She said "Cliff please make love to me I promise I won't break."

She leaned down and kissed him.

He flipped them over and began kissing her.

He moved down to her stomach and his lips kissed around the bruise and finally in the middle.

He moved back up her body and captured her lips again.

Before long they were naked and under the sheets.

That evening they were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

She was in a great mood.

She could tell Cliff was feeling better but she could still tell he was angry on the inside especially by the way he was chopping vegetables.

She gently touched his arm and kissed his cheek.

She whispered "let me."

He glared at the food but placed the knife on the cutting board and sat at the table.

She finished and walked behind Cliff.

She massages his shoulders and neck.

She could feel knots all over his neck.

She said "honey, you have to calm down."

He said "I won't be able to until he's dead!"

She was alarmed "Cliff don't say that! He is not worth it."

He said "I'd wouldn't mind killing anyone that hurts you."

Before she could say anything the kids came in the kitchen.

She tried to put on a brave face for them.

She watched Cliff stand to leave the room before she could say anything.

She sighed.

Denise said "did we interrupt something?"

She cleared her throat and said "no."

She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him right now so she let him cool off.

She put the food in the oven and went to find her husband.

He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

She sighed.

She knew that she had to calm him down before he did something stupid.

She said "lean forward please."

He frowned but did what she asked.

She moved behind him and sat on top of the couch with her legs on both sides of him.

She said "lean back."

He did and she started rubbing his neck and shoulders.

He moaned and closed his eye.

She was stunned and said "my god you have so many knots in your neck no wonder you are so tense. What made you like this?"

He muttered "take a wild guess."

She gently slapped his head and said "don't get smart with me!"

He sighed and patted her leg "I'm sorry Clair. I'm stressed, annoyed and I'm taking it out on you."

She kissed the top of his head and said "it's alright. Cliff what's on your mind? I mean I know what your thinking but I need to know what your planning."

He wrapped his arms around her legs and gently rubbed in order to calm himself down.

He said "I really hate him Clair! I have never felt that much hatred toward someone and I don't like it. I think about killing him all the time and I've even had dreams about it. When I wake up from them I feel great!"

She was trying not to cry.

This man that she was massaging wasn't her husband.

Cliff was so carefree, loveable, and funny.

Now he was moody and angry.

She hated how Robert made him feel.

This was not the man she fell in love with.

She stopped the massage and sat next to him.

She grabbed his face and made him look at her.

She said "Cliff this is eating you up inside. It's changing you and I don't like it. I want my husband back! I know he is in there somewhere."

He was shocked and kissed her hand "I'm sorry sweetheart. You know I love you more than anything else in this world but until Robert is out of our lives and I know you are safe this is all I can give you."

He unhooked his arms from around Clair's legs and stood up.

She grabbed his hand and desperately said "but I am safe...with you."

He tried to smile.

He said "it's not enough Clair bear."

He left the room and went to his office.

She felt defeated.

She covered her face and tried not to cry.

Denise walked through the kitchen door and ran over to her mom.

She touched her shoulder and said "Mom what's wrong?"

Clair sighed and said "I'm losing your father. Samuel is destroying our marriage! I don't know if my heart can take it."

She walked away before Denise could say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Cliff was feeling extremely guilty about treating Clair the way he had.

They had barely spoken to each other.

Cliff still was angry with Samuel but saw that Clair looked almost defeated.

Cliff had sent the kids away for the evening.

He wanted his wife all to himself.

5:30

Clair arrived home and set the alarm.

She heard jazz music playing.

She frowned and shouted "Cliff are you home?"

Cliff came in the living room and excitedly said "there is my beautiful wife."

She looked concerned and said "are you feeling alright?"

He kissed her cheek "never better! I thought about what you said and I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to think.

She wanted to believe him but something seemed off.

She felt his head "are you sure your feeling alright?"

He kissed her hand "I'm fine. You wanted your husband back well I'm back!"

He took her in his arms and twirled her around the room.

He dipped her and kissed her passionately.

She said "mmmph..." but soon relaxed in the kiss.

He lifted her back up and they swayed to the music.

She laid her head on his shoulder and dug her face in his neck.

She sighed 'god she's missed this. Maybe what she said really did sink in.'

He said "I love you Clair."

She smiled and whispered in his ear "I love you to."

She held him tighter.

The song ended and they pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces.

He said "that was lovely!"

She grinned "yes it was."

They sat on the couch and she said "where is everyone?"

He said "I sent them away for the night. I wanted you all to myself. I thought we could have a nice romantic evening it's my way of apologizing."

She smiled and kissed him.

She straddled him and they continued kissing.

After a few minutes he pulled back and patted her hip "I need to check on dinner."

She nodded and slid off of him.

She grinned as she watched him go into the kitchen.

She covered her heart and thought 'He was back!'

Later, they were sitting at the table eating and gazing into each others eyes.

After desert he led her to the bedroom.

She gasped when she saw the bed covered in rose petals candles lit around the room "oh Cliff its beautiful."

He whispered in her ear "strip and lay on the bed face down."

She grinned and did what he asked.

He walked into the bedroom and came back with the oil.

He straddled her butt and poured some oil in his hands.

He began rubbing her back and moaned.

Her eyes slipped shut and he moved to her butt and legs.

He let his hand slip between her legs touching her and she moaned.

Then he worked his way back up to her neck.

He leaned down and said "Clair?"

She muttered "hmm?"

He grinned because he knew she was about to go to sleep "I'm sorry Clair bear for everything."

She forced her eyes open and smiled "I forgive you. I was just scared."

He frowned and said "scared?"

She nodded and said "I thought I was going to lose you."

He frowned and told her to turn over.

She did and looked into his eyes "Clair you could never lose me."

She smiled and said "I know that."

He smiled and kissed her.

He made love to her all night until she fell asleep.

The next day around 4:00 Cliff called Clair's office.

She said "Clair Huxtable."

He said "hello sweetheart."

She smiled.

She leaned back in her chair and said "well hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He said "how are you feeling today?"

She said "wonderful. Thanks to you."

He said "I'm glad I could help and I think I've figured out a way to keep Samuel from bothering you again."

She said "how?"

He said "I'm going to pay him a visit and take care of him myself! I know where he is."

She gasped "Cliff no! You can't!"

He sounded so defeated and upset "Clair I have to do this. If I don't he will only keep bothering you and I cannot let him mark you again."

She was hysterical and said "but Cliff I told you it was just a bruise! Its already fading. Cliff I know you're upset and not thinking clearly just come and see me. Please."

He said "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Just know that whatever happens I love you very much. Goodbye Clair."

She shouted desperately "Cliff!"

All she heard was the dial tone.

She knew he was going to Robert's office she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

She ran right smack into Dave.

He grabbed her arms to steady her "careful.".

She grabbed his arm and said "you're coming with me!"

Clair explained everything to Dave.

She was almost crying "Cliff is going to kill him Dave we have to stop him!"

They pulled into the covered garage and ran to Robert's office.

She heard a gun shot.

She froze and screamed.

The saw Robert laying on the floor and said was yelling "what the hell? You could've shot me!"

Cliff said "I still can. You hurt my wife not once but twice for that you must pay! You're nothing you don't deserve to live!"

Robert grinned as he rested on his elbows and taunted Cliff "then this is going to be real easy. Go ahead Cliff I'm not gonna stop you. Pull the trigger. Come on Cliff do it. You know you want to."

Clair ran into the room with Dave and said "Cliff. Don't! Please don't. Cliff please put the gun away."

Cliff kept the gun pointed at Robert and calmly said "get out of here both of you."

Dave said "you know I can't do that."

Cliff said "this is between Robert and me."

Clair said "and me and I'm not going to let you hurt Robert. He's not worth it."

Cliff angrily said "after what he did to you? He tried to come between us. He almost destroyed marriage."

She said "after what he tried to do but he failed."

She walked over to him and said "I love you Cliff now more than ever. Nothing and no one could ever break us up; but if you shoot Robert you're going to leave me and go to prison and he will have won. Is that what you want? Please just put the gun down and we will beat him together. Please."

Cliff continued to glare at Robert.

Clair held her breath not knowing what he would do next.

Finally, he lowered his arms and walked over to Clair.

She hugged him tight and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Dave said "I'll take him in."

Robert said "for what? He attacked me! Cliff was going to shoot me! Hell he tried but he missed."

Cliff glared at him and said "I didn't miss. Trust me if I wanted you dead you'd be dead!"

Dave said "get up Robert you're under arrest!"

Robert scoffed and said "for what? I've done nothing wrong. Is it illegal to send love notes and roses?"

Dave said "oh you've done a lot of things like killing all those women."

Robert grinned "you have no proof. The bodies have never been found and there were no finger prints. Face it you've got nothing on me and you never will."

Clair saw Cliff's jaw tighten and said him attempt to lift the gun.

She stood behind Cliff and laced her arm with his "come with me Cliff. Okay? Just come with me. We've got all the time in the world."

Cliff nodded and turned around.

He covered her hand with his and said "let's go Clair bear."

She smiled and nodded.

Cliff stopped on the way out and said to Robert "she's always been mine and she always will be. If you ever go near her again I guarantee you next time I won't miss!"

Clair held out her hand and Cliff took it.

He kissed her hand and they walked out.

Dave glared at Robert and said in a deadly voice "I'm not going to arrest you because you're right I have no proof but I will be watching you very, very closely and I will be there waiting with handcuffs when you mess up because everyone makes a careless mistake sometimes!"

Dave said "I'd watch your back if I were you and stay away from Clair!"

Robert grinned "whatever you say detective."

Dave rolled his eye and left.

Robert started laughing.

Cliff and Clair walked hand in hand to Cliff's car.

He opened her door but she remained standing.

He looked at her and saw her eyes unshed with tears.

He opened his arms and she flung herself against him.

She began whimpering which turned into crying.

He rubbed her back and let her cry.

She finally calmed down enough to talk.

She said "Cliff how could you do that? I hadn't shown up when I did would you have killed him?"

He looked at Clair and said "come on will talk about this later."

She knew he was trying to avoid the question but she would stand for it. "Cliff answer me!"

He sighed and stared her right in the eyes.

He said "yes I would have! Are you happy now?"

She frowned "no, I'm not happy. My heart is breaking because you felt like killing Robert. Cliff was last night just an act to try and throw me off?"

He nodded "at first it was but then I started enjoying our alone time because let's face it we never have the house to ourselves."

She said "Cliff, promise me you will never do something like that again."

He saw the scared look in her eyes and he hated that he put it there.

Cliff said "I promise!"

She nodded and gently slapped his arm "and don't you ever end a phone conversation like that again. I was terrified. I kept thinking that could've been the last conversation we ever had!"

He said "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

She crossed her arms and said "good."

She continued looking at him and he said "what?"

She sighed "oh for god sakes are you going to kiss me or not?"

He finally smiled kissed her passionately.

They only pulled apart when the need for air became to much.

He said "I'm sorry I scared you. It was never my intention."

She nodded and touched his lips "I know just let it go okay."

He agreed.

She got in the car and Cliff walked around to his side.

He started the car and she held her hand out.

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

She was quiet the entire ride.

His thumb rubbed circles on her hand with hopes that it would calm her down.

He pulled in front of their house and they walked inside.

He watched her as he rested against the door.

She touched his cheek and smiled softly "rough day huh?"

He said "Clair bear you have no idea."

She hugged him and whispered "oh believe me I do."

He squeezed her butt and released her.

She frowned "what's the matter?"

He said "we both know this isn't over."

She said "Cliff I don't think he is stupid enough to try anything with Dave watching him like a hawk."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face "yeah he is; its just a matter of when."

She sat next to him on the couch. "Cliff forget about him."

He shook his head "I can't. I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

She panicked "Cliff stop talking like that! I know your upset but please put him out of your mind tonight...for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She snuck her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear "please."

He closed his eyes.

He never could deny her anything when she did that.

He nodded.

She pulled back and smiled "that's my guy. I'm going to change. Will you be alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders again.

She sighed and walked upstairs.

She didn't want to let him out of her sight she was afraid he would bolt and go after Robert again.

She came back after she changed and saw that Cliff was missing.

She gasped and went to his basement office.

She sighed with relief when she saw him sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on his desk.

He looked at her.

She walked behind his chair and let her hands slid around his neck and down his chest.

They rested over his heart.

He patted her hands and kissed them.

She rested her head on his shoulder "what are you doing down here all by yourself?"

He said "I wanted to be alone."

She frowned and was hurt "oh."

She went to move her arms but he stopped her "you can stay."

She smiled and went back to her original spot.

She kissed his cheek and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

She laid her hands on his bare chest and whispered "let it go Cliff."

He rubbed her arms and said "how can you be so calm about all this?"

She said "someone has to."

She wanted to get his mind off of Robert.

She said "honey, do you know what's coming up in a few weeks?"

He grinned "our anniversary."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck "mmhmm. Have you planned anything yet?"

He knew she was trying to be slick and find out details.

"Nope" he said.

She cut her eyes and quickly put him in a headlock.

He laughed and she said "Cliff!"

He said "well I've been kind of busy you know."

She frowned and realized he was talking about the whole thing with Robert.

He quickly grabbed her waist and made her sit on his lap.

She laughed.

She gazed into his eyes and brushed her fingers down his face "I don't care what we do as long as were together."

He kissed her.

He rubbed her legs.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

They pulled away to breathe.

She said "I love you Cliff."

He said "I love you too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and rested her eyes.

A few minutes had passed and they heard a kid shout "Mom!"

She sighed "I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her leave.

Clair came back downstairs and said "I'm going to start dinner. Will you be alright?"

He nodded.

She said "why don't you go lay down. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

He said "I'm not tired."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cliff go lay down. I need you to calm down. Please."

He glared at her and practically shouted "I'm not an invalid Clair!"

She jumped at his attack on her and looked at the ground.

He ran hands through his hair and sighed "I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just been a rough day."

She said "I know that's why I want you to relax."

He nodded "I'll try and relax but I want to stay here. I don't feel like being around anyone."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

He laid down on his couch and she covered him up with a blanket they kept in the cabinet.

She left his office.

She came back a while later and saw him asleep.

She sat his plate on his desk.

She softly smiled and walked over to him.

She leaned down and kissed him awake.

He smiled and opened his eyes.

She said "hi. How are you feeling?"

He said "fine I guess."

She said "I brought your plate down here in case you still wanted to be alone."

He nodded and said "thanks."

She said "I'll be back after the kids finish dinner."

He nodded.

Clair came back about 30 minutes later.

She noticed that he hardly ate.

She sighed "sweetheart you have to eat."

He shook his head "I'm not hungry."

She didn't feel like arguing so she said "fine."

She took the plate and left the room.

Cliff couldn't believe he let Clair talk him out of killing Robert.

He sighed and tried to push Robert out of his mind.

He found Clair sitting at the desk in the living room.

He felt bad for snapping at her so he quietly walked over to the record player and turned on some music.

She looked over and saw Cliff.

She smiled.

He took her in his arms and they swayed to the music.

He said "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

She said "it's alright I shouldn't have pushed you."

10:00 p.m.

Clair was getting ready for bed.

She was exhausted after today.

She was so worried about Cliff.

He came out of the bathroom and crawled under the sheets.

She climbed in next to him.

She said "are you feeling better?"

Sarcastically he said "peachy."

She sighed and straddled him.

He said "not tonight Clair!"

She smiled and said "please."

He said "no, I don't deserve your love."

She was alarmed "don't you ever say that again!"

She grabbed his face and said "you're the only who deserves my love."

She kissed him.

When she pulled back she had tears slipping down her cheeks.

She said "Cliff I love you. You're the only man I want and need. Please don't let him destroy our marriage. Its finally over he is out of our lives now!"

He touched her face and calmly said "but that's just it Clair it's not over and it won't be until he is dead." She said "well why do you have to be the one to get rid of him?"

He said "because this is between me and him. Have you forgotten that he raped you all those years ago?"

She was hurt.

Her eyes widen "you promised me you wouldn't bring that up again!"

Before he could stop her she crawled off of him and laid on her side face away from him.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over face.

He laid down and wrapped his arm over her waist and buried his face in her neck.

He said "I'm sorry Clair bear I didn't mean that."

She turned on her back and looked at him.

He said "I'm just tired of him terrorizing you. He can't have you. You're mine!"

She smiled softly and brushed her fingers down his cheek.

She whispered "all yours."

He leaned and kissed her.

She snuck her arms around his neck.

She smiled against his lips as he slipped his hand under her shirt.

She moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple.

He slipped off her shirt and took a nipple in his mouth.

She held his head.

His hand slipped inside her pants and fondled her.

She whimpered.

She quickly took off his shirt and threw on the floor.

Clair woke up a few minutes before the alarm went off.

She turned off the alarm so it wouldn't wake Cliff.

She touched his lips and then crawled out of bed.

She really didn't want to go to work.

She was still afraid that Cliff would go after Robert and finish the job.

She got in the shower and let the hot water run over her face and down her body.

She washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Cliff standing in front of her. "Don't do that!"

He grinned "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You don't mind having company do you?"

She smiled and said "come here."

She said "don't forget you have to drop me off at work. My car is as the office."

He nodded.

She held him for a moment "how you feeling?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know."

She sighed and said "maybe you should stay home today."

He shook his head and said "no, I'll be fine."

She said "why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

He said "if I stay here alone I'm going to be thinking about yesterday and then I will get angry and want to find him! Is that what you want?"

She frowned and said "of course not. What if I stay home with you?"

He smiled "that'd be great but you can't."

She pulled back and said "why not?"

He grinned "because you have court today. Remember?"

She muttered "oh yeah."

They washed off and he reached around her and turned off the water.

He said "don't worry I'll be fine."

He stepped out and grabbed his towel and one for Clair.

He dried her off and held her hand while she stepped out of the shower.

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

He put on his underwear and started shaving.

They brushed their teeth.

She got dressed and put on her face and fixed her hair.

She said "I'll start breakfast."

She kissed his cheek and went downstairs. The kids ate quickly and ran out the door.

Cliff grabbed his jacket and helped Clair with hers.

He handed her briefcase and kissed her "you'll do great."

She smiled and got serious "if you start getting upset please call me."

He nodded "sure."

She glared at him and grabbed his chin "promise me" she begged.

He finally said "I promise."

She kissed him "good. Let's go."

They walked out the door and went to work.

He dropped her off at work and she grabbed his face.

She gazed into his eyes "I love you Cliff. Please don't do anything stupid."

He kissed her and said "I won't."

She sighed in relief and got out of the car.

She waved at him as she walked away.

He muttered "at least not today."

When she was no longer in his sight he left.

Clair was in court.

She was worried sick about Cliff.

10:00 a.m.

They finally got a break and she rushed to her office.

She opened her door and froze when she saw red roses at her desk.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

She slowly walked over to her desk.

She saw a note.

With shaking hands she grabbed the note and read 'hello baby. Yesterday was interesting. I see I got under your husband's skin. I know you've told me before that you will never love me but I can't accept that...I just can't let you go. This is far from over. Good luck in court."

She gasped and dropped the note like it was on fire.

She thought 'how did he know I'm court?"

She yelled "Kate!"

Kate came running in the office. "Mrs. Huxtable what's wrong?"

She looked at Kate and angrily said "how did these flowers get in here?"

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I stepped away from my desk for a few minutes to deliver some files."

She sighed "are you sure no one entered my office?"

She nodded "the door has been shut the whole time. Why?"

She said "I received flowers again."

Kate looked worried "from Samuel?"

Clair nodded. Kate said "are you alright?"

Clair shook her head and said "no. I've got to go back to court."

Clair left.

She really wanted to call Cliff but there was no way she would because he was already on the edge.

Little did Clair know Robert was in the back row of the court room watching her every move.

Finally, the trial ended. Robert snuck out before Clair noticed him.

She left for the day.

She was tense, exhausted, and worried about Cliff.

She drove home.

She set the alarm and saw that Cliff wasn't home yet.

She frowned and decided to go upstairs and change.

She went downstairs and started dinner.

Vanessa and Rudy came through the kitchen door "hi mom!"

Clair said "hi girls. How was your day?"

They said "fine."

They kissed her cheek and went upstairs.

She looked at the clock and sighed.

Denise and Olivia came through the door a few minutes later.

Olivia ran to Clair and hugged her legs "hi Mrs. Huxtable!"

Clair smiled "hello sweetheart!"

Denise smiled.

Olivia said "can I help?"

Clair said "of course you can!"

She picked her up and said her sat her on the counter.

The ladies continued cooking.

Clair heard Cliff shout "Clair!"

Clair practically ran into the living room and straight into his arms.

She sighed "I'm so glad you're home. I've been worried about you all day. Are you alright?"

He rubbed her back and frowned when he felt how tense she was "what's wrong?"

She said "don't change the subject."

He said "I'm fine."

He led to the chair and rubbed her neck.

She moaned in pleasure.

He said "why are you so tense?"

Without thinking Clair ranted "I was in court all day. I received more flowers and I didn't get to talk to you all day!"

He said "he sent you flowers again?"

Her eyes widened and tried to play it off she said "flowers?"

He glared at her "you said he sent you flowers?"

She sighed and said "I'm afraid he did."

He clenched his jaw "he's a dead man!"

She latched on to him and said "Cliff stop it was just flowers I never even saw him."

She rubbed his cheeks and said "I'm alright I promise."

He said "I told you he wouldn't stop!"

She said "yes you did."

She hugged him.

She said "come with me."

She took his hands and pulled him with her.

She guided him towards the couch and made him lay his down with his back facing her chest.

She guided his head to rest on her chest.

She ran her fingers over his hair.

He closed his eyes and smiled a bit. She kissed his head and told him "rest; I'm here."

She held him and tried to figure out what was going through his mind.

She whispered "Cliff?"

He said "hmm?"

She said "you're thinking about him aren't you?"

He said "maybe."

She said "Cliff stop thinking about him and try thinking about pleasant things like our anniversary."

He grinned and patted her leg "nice try."

She huffed "Cliff this isn't fair!"

He smiled and snuggled deeper into her arms "just relax I promise you will enjoy it."

She glared at him and sighed.

That evening Clair checked on the kids and went to her bedroom.

She saw Cliff laying fully clothed on top of the sheets with his fingers laced together over his stomach and his eyes closed.

She smiled softly.

She was glad he went to sleep early he needed to rest.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She said "I didn't mean to wake you up."

He said "you didn't I was resting my eyes."

She grinned "whatever you say."

She got up and went to bathroom when she came out she was ready for bed.

Instead of walking around the bed she crawled over Cliff and onto her side.

She sat up and looked Cliff who was staring at the ceiling lost in his own little world.

She knew something was bothering him.

She said "Cliff are you feeling alright?"

He said "I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind."

She said "so I've noticed. I can usually tell what your thinking but right now I don't have a clue and I don't like it. Talk to me honey you'll feel better."

He sighed and turned his head and looked at her.

He said "I'm sorry I've been so moody lately I'm just worried about you. I just wanted you to feel safe and happy sometimes I wonder..."

She frowned and said "wonder what?"

He gazed into her eyes "if I make you happy?"

She was stunned and laughed a bit "are you kidding me?"

He said "no, I'm serious!"

She touched his face "sweetheart what brought this on?"

He said "I just don't want to take you for granted that's all."

She said "alright then let me spell it out for you. When I wake up every morning I think God because you're lying right there beside me."

He interrupted and said "snoring with stubble and morning breath..."

She touched his lips and said "because I don't think that I could make it through a day without you. When you fight you fight fair, when kiss you kiss dirty, and what else you're an amazing husband, father, and doctor."

He said "so what you're saying is that you could do worse than me?"

Clair touched his face and said "what I'm saying is..." she kissed him.

She pulled back and said "okay?"

He nodded.

She could tell he was still questioning her so she laid down said "hold me."

She turned on her side and he threw his arm around her.

She took his hand and kissed it.

She held his hand under her chin and snuggled deeper into his arms.

She sighed and said "I love you Cliff never doubt that."

He threw his leg over her hips and whispered in her ear "I won't baby I love you too."

She grinned and closed her eyes.

The next day Clair came back from lunch and went to her office.

The door slammed shut and she quickly turned around.

She saw Robert grinning.

She intended to scream but he ran over and covered her mouth "don't scream! I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

She was frozen in fear.

He let go of her mouth and said "let's sit."

He pulled her to the couch and forced her to sit on his lap.

She fought a little but the he tightened his grip so she gave up.

He said "I have something for you."

He pulled out some pictures.

She looked at them and saw that they were of Cliff going to and leaving work.

She frowned and looked at Robert.

He said "now that I have your attention I want to discuss something with you. I've told you before I loved you and given you presents but that has gotten me nowhere. I know Cliff's daily schedule by heart if you don't want him to get hurt I suggest listen to what I have to say."

Her heart was pounding but she agreed.

He took her left hand and rubbed her wedding ring.

She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't allow it.

He gripped her hand and she winced so he loosened his grip slightly.

He looked into her eyes and said "do you truly love your husband?"

She was tired of his games and she was so uncomfortable with this whole situation.

She said "you know I do so just leave me alone!"

He shook his head "you know I can't do that."

She glared at him "why not? I'm happily married with five children and have grandchildren. What could possibly see in me?"

He said "you're a beautiful woman. I'm fascinated with you."

She sighed "you have no right to say that. You don't love me. If you did you would respect me and leave me alone!"

He glared at her and slapped her across the face.

She fell off his lap and onto the floor with a thud.

He said "you will not talk to me like that!"

She held her cheek and tried not to cry.

He stood up and yanked her off the ground.

He gripped her arms and she whimpered "you're hurting me!"

He continued to squeeze her arms and she started crying.

He finally let go and gripped her chin forcing her to look at him.

He said "I will only say this once. You will divorce Cliff or I will kill him either way you will be mine. It's your choice."

He kissed her and let go of her chin "tell him tonight! We will talk soon."

He left and she quickly locked the door.

She slid down the door covered her face and cried.

After a couple of minutes she pulled herself together and looked at her arms.

They were already bruising.

She pulled down her sleeves and wondered how she was going to hide this from Cliff.

She couldn't tell him about this and she obviously didn't want a divorce.

She sighed and managed to go back to work.

The next day:

Dave ran the handwriting samples through the system.

He slapped his desk and grabbed his coat.

He was right which meant Clair was in grave danger.

It turns out Samuel Williams was Robert Johnson.

He had stalked and killed other women but they could never lock him up because he always had an alibi.

Unfortunately, the thing they were able to pin him with was raping Clair.

Robert was arrested 20 years ago.

Cliff and both sets of parents were the only ones that knew of the horrific act.

Dave went to Clair's office.

Clair had been in court all day.

She finally returned to her office for the rest of the day.

She was exhausted and her feet were killing her.

She sat down in the chair and tried to rub the kink out of her neck.

She was just about to kick off her shoes when Dave stormed through her door.

Kate said "I'm sorry I tried to stop him."

Clair smiled "that's alright. Dave what can I do for you?"

Kate left the office.

Dave shut the door and said "Clair I know who Samuel is."

She stood up and said "who is he?"

Dave said "Robert Johnson."

Clair froze and the color drained from her face.

She managed to say "no, he is in jail!"

He said "Clair he escaped 3 months ago."

She knew that Samuel said he escaped but she didn't realize it was the same man that raped her all those years ago.

She got upset "Why wasn't I informed?"

He said "it's like he disappeared off the face of this earth. I had to be sure."

She walked over to the window and tried to calm down.

She clenched her fists.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

She couldn't let Dave see her cry.

She needed Cliff!

Dave touched her shoulder "Clair are you alright?"

She jumped when he touched her.

He removed his hand immediately "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She took a deep breath and said "you didn't."

She turned around and looked at him.

Dave wasn't stupid he knew she was about to cry.

He touched her arm and said "why don't you sit down."

She shook her head "no! I'm fine."

He sighed he had forgotten how stubborn she was "Clair I know your scared. It's okay to cry."

She glared at him.

He said "let me call Cliff."

She said "no! He needs to focus on his job. I'll be fine. Just drop it."

Dave began to think he should've told Clair at home.

Dave said "would you like me to take you home?"

Clair cleared her throat and said "I can't go home. I have to much work to do."

Dave sighed "do you have court or a client?"

She said "no, just paper work."

He said "Clair you're going home and I'm calling Cliff!"

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

He grinned "that's not going to work Clair. I'm not scared of you."

She huffed "fine! But what am I supposed to tell my boss?"

Dave said "you pack up your paper work and I'll take care of your boss."

She nodded.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

Dave came back and said "I've got it all worked out."

She cut her eyes at him and said "What exactly did you tell him?"

He touched her shoulder and guided her out of the office.

He said "I told him the truth."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

He said "relax I didn't tell him that you were raped."

He whispered that last part so she wouldn't get upset.

She nodded and let him guide her to the parking lot.

Dave drove her home.

Along the way he said "do you want to stop and see Cliff?"

She said "no, I don't want him to know yet."

He said "very well but I'm staying at your house until he shows up!"

She rolled her eyes and looked outside.

They pulled in front of her house.

They walked up the steps and walked inside.

She put on the alarm on.

She said "thank you for taking me home. Would you like some tea?"

He said "that'd be great."

She said "have a seat I'll be right back."

Dave sat down and thought about Clair.

She was an amazing woman; incredibly smart and a wonderful mother. He vowed that that he would do whatever he had to so that she was protected.

Clair yawned as she was making the tea.

She had to admit she did feel safe with Dave here but having Cliff here as well would've been better.

It was nothing against Dave she just didn't like being alone with another man.

The phone rang "Huxtable residence."

Cliff's voice came on the line "hi sweetheart. Is everything alright? Kate said you left work early but didn't know why."

She felt the fight leave her.

Hearing Cliff's voice was too much.

Her voice cracked "Cliff..."

Cliff was alarmed "honey what's the matter? Did Dave do something?"

She said "no, but he told me..."

He said "told you what?"

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth.

She was trying not to cry.

He said "Clair!"

She begged "Cliff please come home I can't tell you over the phone."

He said "I'm on my way! Are you sure your alright?"

She whispered "I'm fine."

They hung up and she tried to pull herself together.

She grabbed the tray and headed to the living room.

Dave was looking at a magazine and smiled when she returned.

She sat the tray down and said "here we go. Sorry it took so long Cliff called."

Dave said "did you tell him?"

She sighed and said "I tried but I couldn't bring myself to tell him over the phone so he said he's on his way home."

Dave said "good."

They continued to talk until Cliff opened the door.

She hopped off the couch and went over to him.

She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He said "hi Dave."

He kissed her head and said "what's wrong?"

Dave said "you might want to sit down."

Cliff and Clair walked over to the couch.

She kicked off her shoes and curled up next to Cliff.

Cliff could tell Clair was tired. Cliff said "I knew something was up when Kate said you brought my wife home. Now I want to what's going on!"

Dave said "I know who Samuel Williams is."

Cliff sat up straight and demanded "who?"

Clair whispered "Robert Johnson" and buried her face in his chest.

Cliff looked at Clair and back at Dave "are you sure? He is supposed to be in jail!"

Dave said "he escaped 3 months ago."

Cliff didn't get mad often but he was furious "he escaped! Why weren't we informed! Clair is the only survivor it's obvious why he is back!"

He heard Clair whimper.

He forced himself to calm down.

He kissed her head "I'm sorry baby."

He said "sweetheart why don't you go upstairs rest for a little while. I need to talk to Dave for a minute."

She looked at him and finally nodded.

She didn't really want to be apart from him but she also didn't want to talk to Dave right now.

She stood up and grabbed her shoes.

Cliff watched Clair slowly walk upstairs.

Clair changed into Cliff's shirt and took off her pants.

She got under the covers and grabbed Cliff's pillow.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to fall asleep.

Cliff turned back to Dave and was done playing nice.

He said "what the hell are we going to do about this? Her work is stressful enough without her having to deal with Samuel or Robert whoever he is! I will not let that bastard hurt her again. It almost destroyed her."

Dave said "I will think of something I just wanted you to know everything about Robert."

Cliff sighed and said "well you better think of something quick!"

Dave nodded and left.

Cliff locked the door and set the alarm.

Cliff went upstairs to his wife.

He walked into the bedroom and saw her clothes laying on the chair.

He took off his shoes and crawled in bed.

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She sighed in her sleep.

He whispered in her ear "don't worry Clair bear I won't let him hurt you not again!"

He closed his eyes and took a little nap.

Cliff woke up about 5:00 p.m.

Clair was awake and drawing small circles on his arm.

He smiled "hi."

She jumped.

He laughed "sorry didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled and turned over so that she was facing him.

She kissed him "I didn't realize you were awake."

He said "how are you feeling?"

She frowned "can we not talk about that right now?"

He sighed agreed.

She went to roll over but he stopped her "hey where do you think you're going?"

She touched his hand that were on her stomach and said "I need to make dinner."

He nibbled her ear and said "but I want my wife."

She laughed "Cliff stop!"

He said "honey you're tense. You need to relax."

She said "later."

She stood up and grabbed her clothes she put on her pants and her shirt.

Cliff grinned when he saw her topless.

She grinned and rolled her eyes. She said "come on!" Cliff followed her downstairs.

Clair was making dinner and talking to Cliff.

He walked behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

He kissed neck.

She smiled.

He really wanted to know what was going through her head "Clair talk to me. You can't keep holding it in."

She looked at him and said "I can't talk about right now if I do I'm afraid I'll break down."

He said "Clair..."

Sternly, she said "honey we will talk later!"

He let go of her and said "fine."

Cliff started leaving the room when Clair said "where are you going?"

Without looking at her he said "living room!"

Clair closed her eyes and thought 'great now he's upset with me.'

She put the food in the oven and saw the door open.

Olivia ran inside and directly to Clair.

Clair picked her up and hugged her.

She sat her on the counter "hi sweetheart! How was your day?"

Olivia smiled and said "good!"

Martin said "Olivia honey can you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Mrs. Huxtable."

Clair had been dreading this moment.

She knew Martin would be upset with her about Samuel coming face to face with Olivia.

Olivia nodded a Clair helped her off the counter.

Martin said "Denise told me about Samuel giving Olivia a note."

She sighed and said "Martin I know you're angry with me and you have every reason to be..." Martin raised his hand to stop her.

Clair immediately stopped speaking.

Martin said "mom, I'm not angry with you I'm worried. If I need to talk to this man I will be more than happy too."

Clair looked lovingly at Martin "that's not necessary Cliff already talked to him but thank you for offering."

Martin said "are you sure everything is alright?"

She shrugged "I don't know. Just when I start to feel safe Samuel sends a gift or torments me whether its in my dreams or face to face and now he is bringing my family into it! I just hate that he got to Olivia! "

Martin touched her shoulder.

He said "mom, don't worry about Olivia she is fine. I just want you to worry about you and be safe."

He kissed her cheek and left the room.

She was relieved that Martin wasn't angry with her.

She went to the living room and saw Cliff watching television.

He glanced at her and turned his attention back to the television.

She sighed and curled up next to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry Cliff. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head "it's okay."

She smiled.

She said "I talked to Martin he wasn't angry just worried about me."

Cliff nodded "I told you worrying for no reason."

He kissed her hand "Martin is a nice young man he doesn't hold grudges."

She said "I know. I was just worried that he wouldn't trust me with Olivia. I love that little girl like she was my own. She's a little ball of energy."

Cliff smiled "I know you do and she loves you too."

She looked at Cliff "I don't want Robert anywhere near her!"

Cliff said "I don't think you have to worry about that."

She stood up and said "I hope you're right."

She went back into the kitchen.

Later, that evening they had finished dinner and were cleaning the kitchen.

She watched Cliff get ice cream out of the freezer.

He smiled at her and grabbed two bowls.

He guided her to the table.

She sat down and watched him.

He scooped out the ice cream.

He drizzled hot fudge over it and placed a cherry in each bowl.

She grinned.

He cleaned up his mess and placed the bowls on the table.

They clinked there spoons together and dug in.

He took his cherry and placed next to her lips.

She grinned and opened her mouth.

He placed it in her mouth.

She took a bite and Cliff laid the stem in the empty bowl.

She did the same thing with her cherry.

She cupped his cheek and kissed his lips.

Cliff pulled back and put the bowls in the sink.

He took her hand and guided her to the living room.

He put on a jazz record.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

They swayed to the music.

She felt so safe wrapped in his arms.

She needed her safety net after today.

The music ended and Cliff and Clair danced all the way to their bedroom.

He sat her in the chair and said "wait here."

She watched him go in the bathroom.

She heard the water running.

He came back guided her to the bathroom.

She undressed and slipped into the bathtub.

She sighed.

He rubbed her neck and feet.

She relaxed until the water got cold. He dried her off and put her to bed.

She snuggled against him and she whimpered "Cliff what are we going to do? I'm scared."

He tightened his arms and said "I don't know; but I promise I won't let him hurt you again!"

He felt tears on his chest.

His heart broke for her.

He said "don't cry baby you're safe in my arms. Try to sleep. I'm here."

She eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long day at work Clair finally made it home.

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her briefcase at her desk.

She sighed and decided to go upstairs and change.

She saw a picture of her and Cliff sitting on the dresser.

She picked it up and thought 'I would never divorce him but what am I going to do?'

She sat the picture back down and changed.

She made sure she wore a long sleeve shirt so she could hide bruises at least for now.

Later that evening Clair was cleaning up the kitchen.

She had tried to avoid Cliff most of the day but she knew she would have to talk to him eventually.

She finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and Cliff came in the kitchen.

He said "there you are!"

She muttered "Hi."

He frowned and snuck up behind her.

He snuck his arms around her waist and she tensed and moved out of his embrace.

He frowned again and said "are you mad at me?"

She quickly turned to look at him "Mad at you?"

He said "you've been avoiding me all night and won't let me touch you. Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and said "of course not. I just want to be alone that's all."

He said "is everything alright?"

She nodded and said "everything is fine I just had a rough day at work."

He cupped her cheek.

She flinched and pulled away "stop".

Her cheek was still throbbing from her encounter with Robert but thankfully her cheek wasn't bruised.

Cliff said "what's the matter?"

She got annoyed with him and snapped "Cliff I said I want to be alone!"

He knew something was bothering her.

She didn't usually lash out at him so he was a little hurt "fine."

He walked away before she could stop him.

She sighed.

She didn't mean to snap at him she just had a lot on her mind and now she was taking it out on Cliff.

She decided to go to her bedroom so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

She wanted to tell Cliff what happened today but she was terrified he would storm out and kill Robert.

Clair decided to relax in the bathtub.

She locked the bathroom door so Cliff wouldn't surprise her and see the bruises.

She pinned her hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

She sank into the warm water and closed her eyes.

She got out when the water got cold.

She put on Cliff's sweatshirt and sweatpants.

She decided to go downstairs and see Cliff.

She needed to apologize to him.

She walked downstairs quietly and saw him sitting on the couch watching television.

She smiled softly.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

He didn't even glance at her.

She frowned but knew she deserved it.

She snuggled up next to him and Cliff slid over.

She was annoyed now he was just being childish.

She slid next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Thankfully, he didn't move this time.

She said "Cliff?"

He grunted.

She said "I'm sorry."

He looked at her and said "it's okay."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him.

He said "are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said "no, you will hate me."

He looked at her and said "I could never hate you."

She didn't plan on telling him about Robert.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

She whispered "I want a divorce."

He laughed "very funny Clair now try telling me the truth."

Tears sprung in her eyes.

She looked at him and her voice cracked when she said "I am."

He frowned "this isn't funny anymore Clair!"

She said "I'm not trying to be."

He stood up and said "what is going on?"

She whimpered "Now you hate me."

He sighed and sat back down "It doesn't seem to me like you want a divorce."

She lost it and snapped "of course I don't want a divorce I love you! He's making me say all this stuff because if I don't divorce you he will hurt you…" she couldn't speak anymore because she started crying.

He took her in his arms and rubbed her back "shh. I'm here."

He finally got her calm enough to guide her to his office so they could talk without being interrupted.

He sat her on top of his and he stood in front of her.

He rubbed her legs and said "talk to me. I want to know everything!"

She said "I can't."

He sighed and lifted her chin "Clair bear talk to me. What happened?"

She said "Cliff just hold me."

He picked her up and sat in his chair.

He held her and let her calm down.

She played with the button on his shirt.

He captured her hand and she looked in his eyes.

He kissed her hand and said "honey, come on tell me."

She took a deep breath and said "promise me you won't get mad."

He said "I promise…to try."

She frowned but nodded.

She stood up and leaned against his desk.

She slowly lifted her sleeves up.

Cliff saw bruises on her arms.

He quickly stood up and held her arms.

He looked at them and into her eyes "Robert?"

She nodded.

Cliff said "that's it I've had enough!"

She knew he was about to bolt so she pushed him into the chair and sat on him "Cliff don't!"

He said "Clair get off!"

She said "I'm afraid I can't do that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

He said "then tell me everything he did!"

She told him everything.

He was angry.

He said "we will not get a divorce! You are my wife."

She said "But Cliff he said he would…"

Cliff covered her mouth with his hand "Stop. I don't care what he said all I know is you're safety comes first. I would gladly give up my life for you in a heartbeat."

She whimpered "but I don't want you to. I'm scared for you Cliff. I don't want to lose you."

He used his thumb and gently rubbed her cheek.

He said "you will never lose me. You've had a rough day no wonder you were so tense. Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He said "why don't you call it a night?"

She said "it's early and besides I have to figure out what I'm going to do about Robert."

He said "don't worry about that you need you're rest."

She sighed and said "fine but only if you go with me."

He said "alright. Let's go to bed."

After they made love Clair was laying on her side completely naked rubbing his arm that was thrown over her.

She was dreading the moment Robert contacted her.

She still wasn't sure what to tell him.

Cliff said "I've got it!"

She looked at him and said "got what?"

He went to sit up but Clair wouldn't let go of his arm "don't go."

He nodded and laid back down.

He had his chest snuggled against her back.

He kissed her cheek and he said "Clair I've been thinking and you should tell him you want a divorce."

She quickly turned around wide eyed and said "what?"

He said "it could be the perfect opportunity to nail him! We could set him up."

She frowned and shook her head "no, Cliff I can't."

He said "why not? You could say that you've thought it over and realized that you like all the attention he's given been giving you. You could even apologize to him for waiting so long to realize it."

She looked at him like he lost his mind "are you crazy?"

He ran his finger down her cheek and said "think about it. He would forgive you in a heartbeat and try to make you his. You could say you finally realized that you love him."

She sat up pulling the sheet with her and said "but I don't want to be his! I love you not him!"

He cupped her face and said "I know and you won't be. I'll be there the entire time along with Dave. I'll set the whole thing up. What do say? All of this could finally be over."

She closed her eyes and frowned.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Clair?"

She whimpered "I don't want to do this."

He said "he won't hurt you."

She said "you don't know that."

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him "I wouldn't put you in harm's way on purpose! I really think this will work. Do you trust me?"

She said "of course I do. It's Robert that I don't trust!"

He said "I know."

He moved away from her and picked up the phone.

She grabbed his arm and said "what are you doing?"

He said "I'm calling Dave."

She realized she had no say in this.

She laid back down on her side with her back facing him.

She listened to Cliff's side of the conversation and it all became to real.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished none of this was happening.

He hung up the phone and saw her laying down.

He patted her hip and laid against her.

He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck "it's all set up. Tomorrow this could all be over. Aren't you excited?"

She turned around and said "excited? You make this sound like its supposed to be fun! I'm scared to death. I told you I didn't want to do this. You don't seem to realize that I could lose my husband tomorrow if something goes wrong!"

He sighed "Clair I know you're scared and you have every reason to be but I told you before that I would gladly give up my life for you and I meant it. Sweetheart, I could die going to work or in my sleep were not promised tomorrow."

She was crying "Cliff..."

He touched her lips "shhh I don't plan on dying anytime soon but if I did just know that it's been a privilege being married to you. You've made my life what it is today and I wouldn't trade any second for ..."

She covered his mouth with her hand and then threw herself in his arms and whimpered "stop. You sound like you're saying goodbye."

He held her and rubbed her back "I'm not saying goodbye I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

She sighed "I know how much I mean to you. You show me everyday."

He smiled "good."

He kissed her.

Eventually, she managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Cliff had taken the day off to be with Clair.

They were in Clair's office.

She had been extremely quiet and clingy all morning.

Cliff and Dave had everything planned.

She was standing by the window.

Dave and Cliff looked at each other and Dave went to hide in back of her office to give them some privacy.

Cliff snuck his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

She pulled his arms tighter around her.

He said "stop worrying everything will be fine."

She frowned "you can't promise that."

She turned around and kissed him passionately.

She said "I wish we could've just stayed in bed."

He grinned and squeezed her butt "me too."

She giggled. Kate came on the intercom "Mrs. Huxtable Samuel is here."

Clair's heart started pounding.

Cliff grabbed her face and said "relax."

He quickly kissed and Cliff hid in the bathroom with Dave.

They had Clair wired so they could hear everything going on.

Clair took a deep breath and let Robert in.

Clair plastered a fake smile on her face Robert grinned.

He said "so tell me Clair what is your decision?"

She swallowed hard and said "as a matter of fact I...I told Cliff last night I want a divorce."

Robert smiled and said "really?"

He took her left hand and said "well then we can finally remove your wedding ring."

She quickly pulled her hand away and said "no!"

He frowned "why the hell not?"

She knew he was getting upset so she panicked "uh, I just made the decision I need time that's all. Can you respect that?"

He cut his eyes and smiled "of course."

He touched her chin and kissed her. It was everything she could do not to throw up.

He pulled back and said "what's wrong?"

She said "nothing. Its just awkward kissing another man. I've been with Cliff so long its hard to imagine being with anyone else. It's taken me a while to realize but I love all the presents and attention you've given me I just had to act like I didn't because of Cliff."

Robert was pleased to hear that.

He quickly guided her to his lap.

She tensed and tears sprung in her eyes before she could stop them.

Robert noticed this and he frowned "what's wrong beautiful?"

She knew she had to play it off so she said "I'm just happy that's all."

Cliff was fuming he could hear everything.

Hearing Clair start to cry was too much.

He put his on the door knob but Dave stopped him.

He stayed there clenching his fists trying to calm down.

Robert nodded.

He rubbed her arm "so I've been thinking we could get married as soon as you divorce him and maybe I could even adopt your children."

He attempted to rub her back but she panicked.

She didn't want him to find the wire.

She quickly stood up and snapped "no. You may have gotten me but you will not adopt my kids!"

Robert was stunned and said "why are you acting like this?"

She sighed "I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into me."

She forced herself to walk over to Robert and cup his face.

He smiled as she lowered herself onto his lap.

He was looking at her and she said "work with me I'm still getting used to all this."

He nodded and kissed her.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth before she could stop it.

He moved to her neck and nibbled.

She sighed and decided to get some information from him.

She ran her fingers over his head and said "can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

As hard as it was she let him continue and she said "did you really kill all those women?"

He smiled against her neck and said "absolutely but they had it coming."

She frowned and said "do you mind if I ask what you did with the bodies?"

He said "it doesn't concern you."

She said "I thought you wanted me to marry you well married people trust each other with everything."

He looked at her and said "why the sudden interest?"

She shrugged "I can't marry a stranger."

He grinned and said "I'll let you know in time but there are other ways to earn my trust and get to know me."

She lost it when he slipped his hands under her skirt and slid up her thigh.

She hopped off of him again and quickly ran into the bathroom.

She locked the door and ripped off the wire.

She clung to Cliff and cried "I'm done I can't do this anymore please don't make me!"

Cliff felt awful for making her go through this "alright, I agree it went to far. You're done."

She sighed in relief. Cliff said "I'm sorry."

She nodded "I forgive you just please get him out of my office!"

He looked at Dave and said "would you get rid of him?"

Dave nodded and left the room.

Cliff was trying to calm Clair down.

He cupped her face with both hand and said "are you alright?"

She nodded and gently kissed him.

They hear Robert shout "what the hell? Where did you come from?"

Dave said "this was a set up and we heard you admit to killing those women. I'm placing you under arrest."

Clair looked worried. Robert said "is Cliff in there?"

Robert pulled out his gun and slowly walked up to Dave.

Dave went to grab the gun but it went off 'bang!'

The bullet wized past Dave's head and hit the wall.

Robert hit Dave with the butt of the gun knocking him out.

Clair's mouth fell open and said "oh my god Cliff he's shooting!"

Robert shouted "come out now!"

Cliff knew they were trapped.

Cliff slowly open the door.

They saw Robert laying on the floor.

Cliff said "you killed him?"

Robert rolled his eyes "relax, I missed so I hit him on the head with my gun. He is just knocked out. You won't be so lucky."

Cliff hid Clair behind him.

Robert said "Clair come here."

She didn't budge.

Robert waved the gun around and shouted "now!"

Clair jumped.

Robert said "if you don't get out here I will kill your husband!"

Clair was torn.

Robert walked up to them.

He started counting "5,4,3..."

She shouted "don't! I'm coming."

Cliff said "Clair no!"

She slipped past him and went to Robert before he could stop her.

Robert glared at Clair "how dare you make me wait! You will learn."

Robert planted a kiss steamy kiss on her lips.

Cliff was furious he started going towards Robert.

Robert threw Clair to the floor and aimed the gun at Cliff.

The gun went off with a loud 'bang!'

Clair held her breath and screamed.

Cliff looked down and saw that he had been shot in the chest.

Blood started seeping through the entry wound.

He touched the bullet hole and looked at Clair.

He fell to his knees and the face down on the floor.

She ran to him and turned him over.

She saw blood on her hands.

There was already a small pool of blood on the floor.

She screamed at Robert "look what you've done! How could you?"

Robert grinned and quickly left the premises.

She quickly called 911 then tended to Cliff.

She turned him over.

She took off her jacket and put it on his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

She pressed hard and Cliff groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

She was thrilled that his eyes opened "I know it hurts sweetheart but I have to stop the bleeding. You've got to stay awake okay. The ambulance is on it's way."

He managed to mumble "tired."

She said "I know your tired but if you shut your eyes you might not wake up. I need you to stay awake! I can't lose you. We have so much to look forward to and I want you there for all of it. Our anniversary is in a few days, our kids still have to get married and we will have more grandbabies to play with. I can't raise Vanessa and Rudy alone Cliff they need their father."

She whispered "I need their father."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and about jumped out of her skin.

It was Dave he had come to.

She saw that the paramedics had arrived.

She looked at Cliff and saw he had closed his eyes.

Dave pulled her away so the paramedics could do their job.

Clair's white blouse was covered in blood along with her hands.

Clair was trying to was strong but when she saw Cliff's eyes close and the blood on her hands she lost it.

Dave held her.

She cried and clung to Dave "he is losing too much blood!"

Dave rubbed her back and tried to comfort her "he is strong. He will make it."

The hospital: everyone was at the hospital except Martin and Olivia.

Martin didn't think the hospital was some place Olivia needed to wait and Denise agreed.

The kids had brought Clair some clean clothes.

Clair was pacing.

Her father forced Clair to sit down between him and her mother.

Her mother guided Clair's head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around her trying to comfort her daughter.

Her father held her hand.

Clair looked straight ahead not speaking to anyone rubbing her wedding ring.

Everyone was extremely worried about her.

She had tears sliding down her cheeks.

After hours of waiting the doctor stepped out.

He said "Mrs. Huxtable?"

She stood up and said "how is he?"

He the doctor said "it was touch and go for a while. He is very lucky. The bullet knicked an artery if the bullet had hit a little to the left he would've bled out before he got here but he will be just fine."

She covered her mouth and everyone cheered.

She said "can I see him?"

He said "of course. Follow me."

She went through the door and into Cliff's room.

She saw him hooked up to wires and his eyes were closed.

She walked over to him and held his hand and brushed her finger down his face.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

She smiled and said "welcome back. You gave me quite a scare. How do you feel?"

He said "tired."

She nodded "go ahead and rest I'm here."

He said "did they get him? Is it over?"

She put her fingers on his lips and whispered "shhh don't worry about that right now. You need your rest. I want you home as soon as possible."

He smiled and she kissed his forehead "go to sleep."

She sat down and held his hand.

He let his eyes close.

She brought his hand to her lips and closed her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from falling.

Clair stayed with Cliff for a few minutes and then she went to the waiting area to talk with her family.

She saw her parents and she told them that she was going to stay with Cliff.

They began to argue.

Her father said "now Clair he needs his rest and so do you. He is fine the doctor said so."

Clair was mad she said "I'm not leaving him!"

Clair's mother said "sweetheart I know you're worried but you need to save your energy. Cliff will need you when he comes home."

Clair said "I'm staying here! I promised Cliff I wouldn't leave him."

Her father had had enough "Clair you're going home. Think of the children they need their mother now more than ever."

Rudy had been listening to the conversation and she knew her mother was about to snap.

Rudy walked behind her mom and touched her shoulder.

Clair turned around and Rudy said "mom, Vanessa and I will be fine if you want to stay here with dad. Sondra said she would stay with us and Denise will be there too. We could even bring you some more clothes if that will help."

Clair smiled and cupped Rudy's cheek.

She kissed her daughter's head and hugged her "that would be a big help."

Rudy glared at her grandparents for upsetting her mother and walked off.

Clair knew how protective her children were of her so she was relieved that Rudy stepped in because she didn't know how much more she could take.

Tired of arguing she hugged her children and went back to her husband.

Cliff had woken up.

She saw him sitting up and she smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long I finally got everyone to leave" she said.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

She sat down in the chair beside him and said "I'm not leaving you Cliff!"

He said "Robert didn't hurt you did he?"

She frowned and said "no. Cliff can we please not talk about this right now."

He nodded.

Clair stayed by his side the rest of the evening.

The kids had stopped by with clothes for them.

Night had fallen.

Cliff could tell Clair was tired and he knew there was something she was not telling him.

He said "sweetheart you need to sleep."

She shook her head "I'm not tired."

He smiled "you're a terrible liar Clair. Lay down with me."

She protested "Cliff I can't I might hurt you."

Cliff sternly said "Clair either lay down with me and get some sleep or go home!"

She frowned "I don't want to leave you."

He patted the bed "then get in here with me!"

She sighed and climbed in the bed being careful of him and the wires.

She was just grateful he was still here with her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and went to touch his bandaged wound but quickly pulled her hand away.

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

He placed it on his wound "its okay."

She whispered "does it hurt?"

He said "every once and a while."

He said "what's wrong?"

Clair shuddered and her voice cracked when she said "when I heard that gun shot and saw you fall I thought I was going to lose you. There was so much blood Cliff. I thought I lost you!"

She cried and buried her face in his neck.

He held her and whispered sweet nothing's in her ear.

She finally calmed down but didn't budge.

He said "feel better?"

She shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

He said "I know there is something you're not telling me but I know you must be tired so close your eyes and rest."

He felt her lips on his neck and he kissed her head.

The next morning Cliff was the first one awake.

He looked at the window watching the sun rise.

Clair had her leg thrown over his leg similar to the way she sleeps at home.

He didn't move when he heard someone come in the room.

He heard his mother in law Carrie say to her husband Al "move Clair before she hurts Cliff."

Suddenly, Cliff grabbed his father in law's wrist and said "leave her alone!"

Clair's mother said "Cliff she needs to go home and rest."

Cliff was very protective of Clair.

He said "we both know she won't rest at home not with the kids hounding her with questions and she will be worried so she is staying here."

Angrily she whispered said "I'm her mother I know what's best for her!"

Cliff was getting upset and said "I'm her husband I out rank you."

Suddenly, the monitor's started beeping and Clair woke up and got off of him.

Not noticing her parents frantically, she asked "what's wrong?"

The nurse ran in and asked "Dr. Huxtable what's wrong?"

He said "nothing everything is fine."

The nurse glared at him "are you sure?"

He nodded.

The nurse left the room.

Clair finally noticed her parents "what are you doing here so early?"

Al quickly informed Clair "we were worried about you and Cliff."

Carrie was angry at Cliff so she excused herself.

Clair said "did I miss something?"

Al said "no, I'll be right back."

She frowned and turned around to focus on Cliff "that was strange. Honey, are you sure you're alright?"

Cliff forced himself to calm down "I'm just fine sweetheart."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She smiled.

He said "when can I get out of here?"

She said "the doctor said you should be out of here by today."

He smiled "that's great news!"

She said "yes it is."

Cliff had been home for an hour.

He was laying in his bed.

Clair was constantly checking on him.

She went to grab something out of the bathroom when Cliff grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down with him.

She looked at him and he said "Clair stop."

She said "Cliff I need to get..."

Cliff covered her mouth with his hand "you've been going nonstop since we got home I want you to relax."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

He carefully guided her on her side of the bed and ordered her to lay down.

He knew she was trying to remain strong for everyone but she past her breaking point.

She laid on her side and cupped his cheek "how are you feeling?"

He huffed "Clair if you ask me that one more time!"

She sighed "I'm sorry I'm just worried about you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "I know but you don't have to be. I'm alright."

She snapped "you have a hole in your chest for God's sakes you are not fine!"

He was taken aback by her outburst but should've known it was coming.

He saw the wall finally start to break.

He said "come here."

She carefully snuggled into him and laid on him.

Her hand was thrown across his stomach and he rubbed her back.

He held her while she cried "oh god I lost it when I looked down and saw that I was covered in your blood. Dave had to pull me away from you so the paramedics could save you. He kept telling me you were strong and you would be fine but I honestly thought you were going to die and all the while I had selfish thoughts running through my head like how am I going to raise the kids alone and how you wouldn't be here to celebrate the kids getting married or having babies. But the worst part is I let Robert get away! The gun had fallen to the floor I could've grabbed it and ended it all but I didn't because of my own selfish actions! I am horrible person!"

Cliff was shocked.

She had tears streaming down her face and was having trouble catching her breath.

He said "Clair!"

He finally got her attention "listen to me sweetheart. Sit on my lap."

He wanted to look her straight in the eyes.

She hesitated but he was insistent.

She carefully maneuvered herself so that she straddled him.

He wiped her tears "you are not a horrible person. You're amazing and I'm lucky to call you my wife! Those were not selfish thoughts I would've thought the same things. You did everything right. You're safe and I'm alive thanks to you."

She frowned "but he got away."

He nodded "I know but Dave is looking for him and next time he won't get away. You got him to admit that he killed those women that was incredibly brave. You know everyone keeps babying me but I'm fascinated with everything that you did. I know it wasn't easy."

He ran his finger down her face.

She grabbed his finger and sucked it in her mouth.

He grinned "want to fool around?"

She laughed out loud "Heath Cliff Huxtable behave."

He laughed "you started it."

She suddenly glared at him "well I'm finishing it! I'm going downstairs."

He grabbed her hips and wouldn't let her go "What did I do?"

Clair frowned "you got shot."

He said "I know."

She said "you just don't get it! Let me go!"

He knew something was wrong but she obviously didn't want to talk about it so he let her go.

She climbed off of him and left the room.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Clair was sitting on the couch trying to calm down.

She didn't mean to snap at him but he was not taking this seriously.

All she could think about was how close she came to losing him and he was just thinking about sex.

She decided to cook dinner to clear her mind.

She put the food in the oven and went to check on her husband.

She went into the bedroom and saw him sleeping.

She smiled and gently kissed his head.

She walk into the bathroom to grab his pills and some water.

She saw a bag and knew it was her shirt that was covered in blood.

She couldn't stop herself with shaking hands she pulled out the shirt and saw all the dried blood.

Tears sprung in her eyes and she fell to the floor.

She covered her mouth and cried.

Cliff had woken up and heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom.

With extreme caution he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

His heart broke when he saw his wife crying.

He said "Clair?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and stuffed the shirt in the bag.

She stood up and sternly said "what are you doing out of bed?"

He said "I heard you crying. What's in the bag?"

She tried to play it off "nothing. Come on let's get you back in bed."

Cliff reached around her and grabbed the bag.

He said "let me see."

She held onto the bag tightly and said "no."

He sighed "I'm not asking you. I want to see what made you cry and I want to see it now!"

She knew he was getting upset and he needed to keep his blood pressure down.

She loosened her grip and he took the bag.

She looked down at the floor.

He opened the bag and pulled out his light blue shirt and saw the bullet hole and red stains.

He heard her whimper.

He put the shirt back in the bag and took her in his arms.

She covered her face in her hands and laid her head carefully against his chest.

He said "it's okay sweetheart I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She mumbled "promise?"

He nodded "I promise."

She looked at him and cupped his cheek "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

He said "don't worry about it."

She guided him back to bed and gave him his pain pills.

She went to finish dinner.

She brought a tray with their dinner.

She got him settled and sat down next to him and ate.

She was picking at her food and avoiding eye contact.

He touched her arm "honey, what's wrong?"

She shrugged "I keep thinking about Robert."

He sighed "I know you're worried but there is no reason to be."

She glared at him "how can you say that? He said "do you really think he will try to shoot me again?"

Exasperated she said "yes!"

He softly said "you worry too much."

She said "and you don't worry nearly enough! Cliff he wants you dead. What don't you understand about that?"

He said "I understand perfectly but you can't let him worry you to death."

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed when he kissed her cheek.

She said "how can I not worry? He is all I keep thinking about."

He squeezed her hand "try and think about something else like our upcoming anniversary."

She smiled and whispered "23 years."

"23 wonderful years" he repeated.

Suddenly, she frowned "and to think I almost lost..."

He said "stop."

She nodded and kissed his hand.

There was a knock at the door.

Clair said "come in."

It was Russel and Anna.

Anna was over to Cliff and kissed his head "how are you feeling?"

He said "I'm doing okay."

Russell said "I hope we didn't interrupt anything but Anna would rest until she saw for herself that Cliff was alright."

Anna grinned and playfully hit Russell's arm "oh hush! Cliff is my baby I have every right to worry."

Clair grinned and took their plates to the kitchen.

That night Clair came out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

Cliff's eyes followed her every move.

She climbed into bed and Cliff drowsily said "you're beautiful."

Clair blushed "you're sweet."

She kissed his lips and snuggled into the covers.

She could see his eyes drooping.

She smiled "go to sleep Cliff."

Being his stubborn self he said "I'm not tired."

She rolled her eyes and grinned "you're fighting to stay awake."

She saw him yawn and knew the pain pills were working and with in minutes he'd be asleep.

She reached over and turned off the light.

When she turned back she saw Cliff fast asleep.

She smiled softly and pulled the sheets over his shoulders.

He sighed in his sleep.

After watching him for a few moments she fell asleep.

Dream:

Hours later the room was dark.

The door flew open.

She sat quickly up.

She saw a figure standing in the doorway.

She was frozen in fear.

It was Robert.

He made his way to the bed.

End of dream.

Cliff was woken up when Clair was muttering in her sleep.

He turned on the light and saw Clair twitching.

He knew she was having a nightmare.

He shook her the best he could.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

He said "are you okay?"

She gasped and said "he is here Cliff!"

He shook his head "no, baby there is no one here."

She argued "Cliff, Robert is here he was in our bedroom! Why won't you believe me?"

He sighed and slowly scooted over.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her.

He said "honey, calm down you're going to wake everyone up."

She sighed and whimpered "but Cliff..."

He rubbed her arm "you're safe."

She said "neither one of us are safe! Robert is still out there."

He made Clair lie down and placed her head on his chest.

He held her and said "Clair everything will be alright just go back to sleep!"

She whimpered and said "what if I dream about him again?"

He sighed "then i'll be right there to comfort you; just hold on to me and I'll keep you safe."

She nodded and rubbed her cheek against his chest "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He said "shhh go to sleep."

She whispered "I love you Cliff."

He said "I love you too Clair bear."

She smiled and with some coaxing eventually fell asleep.

A few days later Cliff got the all clear from his doctor.

He was still a little sore but was able to move around the house easier.

He made Clair go back to work and she was not happy.

She called him every hour to check up on him.

He had gone to his basement office to catch up on some paper work because he was bored out of his mind!

He knew Clair would be upset but he could finish up before she ever found out.

It never crossed his mind that he wouldn't be able to here the house phone to reassure Clair he was alright.

He sat down at his desk and opened his drawer.

He pulled out a present.

Inside the box was a gold charm bracelet.

It had a birthstone charm for each of their children and their anniversary.

It also had a music note, a rose, an ice cream cone, a cross, an ice skating shoe, the Eiffel Tower and of course a bear.

He couldn't wait to give it to her.

He placed it back in the drawer and went back to work.

Clair was at her office quickly packing up to go home.

She had gotten stuck in court so she hadn't been able to check on Cliff for the last 3 hours.

She parked her car and ran inside her house.

She ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

She frowned when she saw the empty bed.

She looked in the bathroom and found it empty as well.

She sighed and stormed out of the bedroom.

She specifically told him to stay in bed! She went to his office and saw him working.

She huffed "Heath Cliff Huxtable what do you think you're doing?"

He said "I got bored so I thought I'd catch up on some paperwork."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and said "what?"

She said "I told you to stay in bed!"

He didn't feel like fighting so he closed his files and stood up.

He said "happy?"

She frowned and said "don't get smart. I've been worried sick about you all day."

He sighed and walked over to her "Clair I'm fine the doctor even said so."

She wrapped her arms tighter around her and whispered "I know."

He knew something was bothering her.

He touched her hip "what's the matter?"

She shrugged.

He rubbed her arm "talk to me."

She said "I'm scared."

He said "Robert?"

She nodded "I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I close my eyes he's there. I don't want to let you out of my sight because I'm afraid when I do Robert will ..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying.

He took her in his arms "shhh. Nothing is going to happen to me not as long as I have you in my life."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth.

She put her arms around his neck.

He pushed her against the wall and moved his lips down her neck.

He said "you have great legs."

He slid his hand under her skirt.

She grabbed his hand and half heartedly gasped "Cliff stop!"

He continued to kiss her chin "why? You want it just as badly as I do."

She let her head fall back against the wall.

She swallowed "I know but we can't do this."

Stubbornly he said "yes, we can."

She let him lead her to the couch.

He carefully laid back on the cushions taking her with him.

His hand rested on her butt.

She kicked off her shoes and they fell to the floor.

He unzipped her skirt and slid it off her hips and down her long legs.

Her blouse covered her butt.

He unbuttoned the buttons on her blouse but before she let him slide it off of her she stopped him and sighed "Cliff are you sure you're up to this?"

He grinned and squeezed her butt letting her feel his hardness "oh I'm up to it."

She shook her head smiled.

He slid her shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He looked at his wife sitting on top of him in her lacy red bra and red panties "your beautiful so incredibly beautiful."

His hands moved to her bra clasp.

Clair blushed.

She leaned down to kiss him and unbutton his shirt and the door flew open "Dad, I need to talk ..." Theo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw his mother pretty much naked sitting on top of his father.

Cliff rested his hands on her bra straps fully prepared to slide them down.

She quickly covered her bra to keep it from falling and to keep Theo from seeing anything he shouldn't.

Claire's froze and she could feel her face turn red because she was so embarrassed.

Cliff was annoyed and said "boy, why didn't you knock?"

Theo finally found his voice and said "the door was cracked I'm sorry I'll come back later."

Clair quickly said "no, no, it's okay um I'll just go start dinner."

Cliff protested "but honey..."

She smiled and ran her finger down his face "don't worry we will continue this later."

She looked at Theo who had a dazed look on his face and said "do you mind stepping out so I can get dressed?"

Theo said "oh sure sorry" and quickly stepped out stepped shut the door.

Cliff sat up and watched Clair get dressed.

She was being quiet.

Cliff said "are you alright?"

She was still embarrassed "Cliff our son just saw me practically naked! How am I supposed to look him in the eye again?"

Cliff grinned.

She finished buttoning her shirt "you think this is funny?"

He wiped the smirk off his face "I'm sorry but you have admit it is a little funny."

She sighed "okay maybe a little but I still don't like that he saw me like that! I certainly didn't like the look in his eye."

Cliff rolled his eyes "he's your son he doesn't think of you like that."

She said "he's a grown man Cliff either way I don't like it!"

She left the room and saw Theo waiting avoiding eye contact.

She said "he's all yours." Theo walked into the office "dad, I am so sorry."

Cliff muttered "me too."

Theo and his dad finished their conversation.

Theo asked his dad how he was feeling.

Cliff said "I'm doing good I just wish they would catch him."

Theo nodded "how is mom doing with all this?"

Cliff said "not good. She puts on a strong front for you kids but when were alone her walls break."

Theo nodded "and I had to go and interrupt you like that. I really am sorry."

Cliff said "don't worry about. You're mother is more embarrassed than anything."

Before Theo could stop himself he said "she has nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean for a woman that's had 5 kids she looks amazing!"

Theo frowned and said "what am I saying she is my mother! Does that make me sick?"

Cliff laughed "no, I know you didn't mean it that way."

Theo said "you're a lucky man. I hope I have a wife like that."

Cliff glared at him and rolled his eyes.

He pushed him out of his office.

Cliff went to the kitchen.

He said Clair prepping the vegetables.

He came up behind her and snuck his arms around her waist.

Her kissed her neck and could feel how tense she was.

He said "Clair relax you have no reason to be embarrassed."

He rested chin on her shoulder.

She said "speak for yourself! It seems like we can't have a moment alone without someone ruining it. I'm tired of being seen in a comprising position. First, Robert takes those pictures then Denise walks in on us in the living room and now Theo walks in on us with me straddling you. All I want is to make love once without having to worry about Robert or anything else. Is that too much to ask?"

He said "no, baby it's not."

He kissed her cheek and pulled back "wait you only want to make love once?"

She patted his hands and smiled "okay more than once but you know what I mean."

He said "that's more like it! If it makes you feel any better Theo told me you have no reason to be embarrassed. He thinks you look amazing for a woman who has had 5 kids."

She rolled her eyes and said "all that matters is what you think?"

He tightened his arms and whispered "I think Theo was right when he said I was lucky man you're amazing."

She smiled.

Clair had been busy with her work the last couple of days.

Cliff is going back to work the next day.

In the mean time he decided to surprise Clair at work.

He brought a picnic basket and a blanket.

Kate was not at her desk so he knocked on Clair's door.

She said "come in!"

Cliff opened the door and saw a recorder in her hands.

She had been going over legal briefs.

She smiled "hi what are you doing here?"

He shut the door and lifted up the basket.

She smiled softly "oh Cliff you are so sweet. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He sat the basket down and she walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He said "can I make a suggestion?"

She nodded and said "mhmm."

He said "stop the recorder take the tape out and burn it."

She looked at the recorder and laughed but turned it off.

He said "when does your next client come in?"

She said against his lips "10:00 o'clock tomorrow morning."

He pushed her back and held her arms.

Excitedly he said "are you serious? You mean to tell me that no one is going to come through those doors for the rest of the day?"

She grinned "I'm working on legal briefs I didn't have anyone scheduled."

He smiled and hugged her "I love briefs!"

She laughed and sighed when he kissed her neck.

She said "you know I could probably clear out a day next week and we can spend the day together."

He said "me too and I know the perfect place!"

She looked at him and watched him go lock the doors.

She smiled.

He came back with his hand stretched out and said "isn't technology great?"

She walked into them and hugged him.

She nuzzled his neck.

He said "just to be clear Kate is not here today right?"

She nodded "that's right."

He said "thank god."

He tried to walk her over to the couch but she stopped him.

He was aggravated "Clair!"

She said "what about the food?"

He said "it'll keep."

He cupped her cheek "I've waited too long to make love to you there is nothing stopping us now."

Her skirt hiked up.

He slid his hands under her skirt and up her thighs.

She ran her hand up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt "your right."

She kissed him and pulled him to the couch.

They fell on the couch.

Cliff laid on the cushions and she was on top of him.

She grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes "you're absolutely sure about this? Please be honest with me Cliff. I would never forgive if something happened to you because we made love too soon."

He held her waist and said "we've been over this."

She sighed "well tell me again."

He sighed "Clair I'm fine. You worry too much just relax and let it happen."

She brushed her finger down his cheek "I love you so much Cliff."

He smiled "I love you too."

She slid his shirt off his shoulders and frowned when she saw his wound that was healing nicely.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He said "don't! I'm fine."

She smiled and nodded.

They took off each others clothes which flew across the room.

Before long they were both naked and making love.

When they were done she laid on top of him with her face buried in his neck.

He rubbed her back.

She made circles on his chest and said "are you okay?"

He covered her hand "never better."

She looked him in the eyes and searched for the truth.

He said "I promise."

She smiled and laid back down.

She said "this was a wonderful surprise. I'm glad you came here."

He squeezed her butt "so am I. I knew we needed time together somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted."

She said "you thought right."

She leaned down and grabbed his shirt.

She put it on and but only a few buttons.

He frowned when she tried to get up.

He held her tighter "where do you think you're going?"

She smiled "to get the food."

He grabbed his underwear and slipped them on.

They sat on the floor and she opened the basket.

She paused when she saw a present in the basket.

She looked at him "what's that?"

He smiled "open it up and find out."

She picked it up "what is it for?"

He said "its an early anniversary present."

She smiled "but our anniversary isn't until next week."

He said "go on open it."

She smiled and opened the package.

She gasped when she opened the box.

She saw a beautiful gold charm bracelet.

She picked it up and whispered "oh Cliff its beautiful. Let's see there is the kids birthstone's and one for our anniversary, a rose, a music note, ice skating shoe, ice cream cone, a bear, and the Eiffel tower." She furrowed her brow "but honey we haven't gone to Paris."

He said "yet. I fully intend to take you."

She brushed her fingers down his face "you're so wonderful to me."

He said "you deserve the best."

Tears sprung in her eyes "you're going to make me cry."

He brushed a tear that slid down her cheek "don't cry; I hate seeing you cry."

He kissed her and said "let me put it on you."

She held out her wrist and he put it on her.

She looked at it and hugged him tightly.

Cliff said "would you like some wine?"

She shrugged "wine? But I'm working."

He said "oh come on just one glass."

She sighed "I don't know about that Cliff you know how I get after I drink wine."

He smiled "that's the idea."

She felt bad.

She cupped his cheek and smiled "I'm sorry Cliff but I can't not at work. I'm already pushing it by having sex in my office."

He frowned "spoil sport. Fine! It just happens I knew you would say that so I brought us some tea."

She grinned "not sweetened right?"

He rolled his eyes "of course. I still don't know why you don't like sugar in your tea that's disgusting."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

They ate their lunch and desert.

She asked him "are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

He nodded "I am. I hate being home alone all day. I'm bored."

She said "I know you are but I don't want you to over do it."

He said "I won't."

She stood up and found her clothes.

He sighed and knew she needed to get back to work.

She slipped Cliff's shirt off and gave it back to him.

She put on her clothes and he got dressed as well.

She zipped up her skirt and Cliff snuck his arms around her waist.

She sighed "I hate to do this but..."

He said "I know, I know you need to get back to work."

He cleaned up the mess and Clair grabbed his wrist "today has been amazing. Thank you."

He smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He grabbed the basket, kissed her passionately and left.

She smiled and thought 'after a week of waiting to make love which was torture it was more than worth it.'

She leaned back against her desk and sighed trying to calm the fire burning inside of her.

She pushed all those thoughts and turned on the recorder.

After a long boring day at work Clair rushed home.

A few days later everything had gone back to normal.

She was still worried about Cliff but his wound was almost healed.

There was still no word from Robert which made them happy but nervous as well.

Dave was still looking into Robert's disappearance.

Clair was laying in bed playing with her charm bracelet.

Ever since Cliff gave it to her she hardly ever took it off.

In 2 days it was their anniversary but they were celebrating tomorrow because Cliff had to work and there was no way he could get out of it.

Cliff came out of the bathroom and got into bed. He kissed her cheek.

He smiled "you really like your bracelet don't you?"

She nodded and said "I love it! You did good."

He grinned.

She said "what are we doing tomorrow night?"

He scooted closer and nuzzled her neck "I have made reservations at your favorite restaurant and we will be staying at hotel for the rest of the night."

She smiled and leaned her head back against the headboard "but it's a week night. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He nodded.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head as he kissed her neck "I know your feeling better but I don't want you over doing it. You have to get plenty of rest Cliff."

He started unbuttoning her pajama top and kissing her exposure skin.

He muttered "I'll take my chances."

She closed her top and glared at him "you're unbelievable. Cliff you almost died and don't even care. What don't you understand about that? If I hadn't been there you would've bled out before the paramedics got there. Every time I look at that spot in my office I see you lying on the floor."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He was getting really annoyed that she constantly reminded him about that.

He thought they were over this.

He snapped "look I realize that I almost died and you saved me but what do want from me a medal?"

Cliff's eyes widen when he realized what he said.

Clair gasped and her jaw dropped.

She frowned and tears sprung in her eyes.

She got extremely quiet.

She laid down and pulled the covers up to her neck.

He said "Clair, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that."

She said "good night Cliff!"

He heard her whimper.

As she reached for the light switch Cliff stopped her.

He worked hand under the covers and then her top.

She froze when she felt his hand over her bare stomach.

He put his lips near her ear and whispered "Clair bear, I didn't mean it. I just hate that you keep focusing on that. I don't want fight. Please forgive me."

She sighed and turned over.

She buried her face in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said "what is it?"

She looked at him and said "I know keep reliving the day you shot and I'm sorry I keep taking it out on you but I just can't seem to get it out of my mind. When I was in the waiting room I was preparing myself for the worst. I just knew the doctor was going to tell me you didn't make it but when the doctor said you were alive I had so many emotions running through my body. I made myself be strong for the kids but when you made me lay in the bed with you at the hospital with your arms around me I could feel what I would've lost. I don't think I could l live without you Cliff that's why I'm so worried about you and the fact that Robert is still out there doesn't help matters."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away and placed his fingers on her lips.

He whispered "shhh. Honey, I'm never going to leave you. I know you were scared but I'm here now so just try and put all those bad thoughts away."

He brushed his finger down her cheek and kissed her lips.

He said "lay your head on my chest, close your eyes and hold on to me."

She turned off the light and laid down.

He held her tightly.

He said "just think about our anniversary."

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest "you mean the one you won't be here for?"

He playfully slapped her butt "hey! I tried everything I could..."

She laughed "I know I'm just messing with you."

He rolled his eyes and said "go to sleep."

The next morning 6:00 - Clair woke up and heard Cliff say "good morning beautiful. Happy early anniversary."

She smiled and laid on her back.

She hugged him tightly and kissed him "happy early anniversary."

She slyly said "I don't have any clients until 9:45 you know."

She ran her foot up and down his leg.

He grinned "wish I could say the same."

She huffed "Cliff! First, I don't get to spend our actual anniversary with you and now on the day before our anniversary all I want is for you to be a little late to work and you won't."

He scooted closer to her and kissed her neck.

She pulled back playfully "Dr. Huxtable what are you doing?"

He smiled "I'm kissing my wife."

She put her hands on his chest holding him back.

She said "I thought you had to get to work."

He shrugged his shoulders "I think I can make an exception after all I already have to miss our anniversary."

She smiled brightly "oh Cliff."

They made love.

She snuggled up to him and sighed.

He grabbed her butt and said "don't go back to sleep."

She nodded.

He turned over and grabbed a box he had under the bed.

She smiled softly and opened the box. It was a dozen long stem red roses.

She said "there beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled "you're welcome."

She said "I have your present but do you mind if I give it to you tonight?"

He frowned "but you got your present early and roses; that's not fair."

She sighed and cupped his cheek "Cliff..."

He laughed "I'm just messing with you I don't mind at all."

She smiled.

He started to crawl out of bed but she quickly climbed on top of him "and just where do you think you're going?"

He laid his hand on her butt and said "I've got to get ready for work."

She kissed his lips and crossed her arms.

She placed them on his chest and laid her chin on her hands.

She said "sweetheart, isn't there anything I can do to convince you stay a little while longer."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his all the chin and made her way down his throat and begin his ear.

Before she knew what happened she was laying on her back looking at a grinning Cliff.

She looked at him.

He said "believe me baby its very tempting but I can't stay. I hate this just as much as you do but we will see each other later."

He kissed her passionately and got up. Clair's office: she was reading over some cases files when the phone rang.

She answered "Clair Huxtable."

When no one answered she shrugged her shoulders and thought wrong number.

A few minutes later the phone rang again.

Not thinking anything of it she answered "Clair Huxtable."

Her blood ran cold when she heard the old song 'we'll meet again'.

She dropped the phone like it was on fire.

She thought 'He's back!'

She debated whether or not to call Cliff but she didn't want him to worry about Robert she wanted him to focus on her tonight.

She went back to work.

Hours later she still couldn't focus.

Her mind was on Robert.

She threw her pen down on her desk and rubbed her temples.

Robert was sitting at his apartment looking at Clair's picture.

He was missing her like crazy.

He had to see her but he also knew the cops were looking for him so he had to be extremely careful with his actions.

He already screwed up once because Cliff was still alive.

He began thinking of ways to get closer to her.

Back in Clair's office she decided to call Cliff.

She wouldn't tell him want happened she just needed to hear his voice.

She was on hold and started tapping her nails on her desk.

Suddenly, a nurse came on the line "Mrs. Huxtable's I'm sorry but Dr. Huxtable isn't here."

Clair sat up straight and frowned "what do you mean he isn't there?"

The nurse said "no one has seen him all day. Dr. Arden took his patients for the day."

Clair hung up the phone.

She made more phone calls to see if anyone had her from her husband.

It turned out no one knew where he was or had heard from him.

She laid her hands on her desk and took deep 'calm down I'm sure he is fine but just to be sure I'm going home.'

Thankfully, the workday was over so she rushed home.

By the time she got home she was worried sick.

She ran inside and stopped dead on her tracks.

The room had been rearranged and there were rose petals scattered on the floor leading upstairs.

The couch had been moved and a candle lit table set for two sat in the middle of the living room.

There was a bottle of wine chilling next to the table.

She was stunned. Cliff came out of the kitchen and smiled.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

She said "what's all this?"

He said "I wanted to make our time together extra special since I won't be able to spend our anniversary with you."

She smiled softly and brushed her fingers down his cheek "what did I ever do to deserve you?"

He kissed her palm and said "I ask myself that everyday. I don't know what I did but I thank god everyday. You made my life everything it is today I can never repay you for that but I intend to try."

She was so touched.

She went to kiss him but he said "hold that thought."

She watched him go over to the record player.

She slipped off her shoes.

Soon she heard Percy Sledge 'When a Man loves a Woman.'

She smiled and he slipped his arms around her tiny waist.

She held him tight as they danced.

She loved that he did all this and she was really trying to enjoy herself but she kept thinking about that phone call.

She hated keeping things from him but the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their beautiful evening.

Cliff could tell something was bothering his wife but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

The song finished.

He guided her to the table "wait here."

She nodded.

He came back with their dinner and two glasses.

He poured the wine and they ate.

She looked at Cliff "honey, where are the kids?"

He kissed her hand staying at your parents and I made Denise leave for the night."

She said "so we have the house to ourselves?"

He nodded "that's right."

She sighed "what if Theo or Sondra comes over?"

He playfully said "that's not going to happen I called both of them and threaten their lives!"

She was shocked "Cliff! Their our children."

He was confused said "your the one saying we always get interrupted."

She sighed.

She squeezed his hand "I know I did. I'm sorry I snapped."

He said "is everything alright?"

She nodded "I was just worried about you today."

He said "what do mean?"

She sat her fork down and wiped her mouth "they said you didn't show up to work and I panicked."

He said "I'm sorry I lied but I couldn't tell them why I needed my shift covered they have big mouths!"

She smiled "I guess understand I just worry about you that's all."

He kissed her "so you're sure everything is alright?"

She nodded and took a sip of wine.

He frowned "then why do I feel like you're keeping something from me?"

She sat down her glass and stood up.

He stood up and grabbed her wrist to keep her from bolting.

She laced their fingers together and kissed his hand.

He said "Clair what is it?"

She looked him in the eye and said "you're right I am keeping something from you and I want to tell you what it is and I will but not now. Okay? I don't want our night to be ruined."

He was worried and thinking the worst "your not sick are you?"

Clair's eyes widened and quickly said "no! No, honey it's nothing like that."

He looked relieved.

She kissed "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

He nodded.

Cliff pulled out a small box from his pocket.

He kneeled down and opened the box.

She was shocked "Cliff what are you doing?"

He said "Clair Huxtable will you do me the honor of spending forever with me?"

Tears sprang in her eyes "oh Cliff yes of course I will."

He slipped her wedding off and put the new one on.

She looked at her new ring and said "it's beautiful."

He smiled and said "this is the type of ring I wanted to buy you the first time I proposed but there was no way I could afford it then."

She said "sweetheart, I love my original wedding rings. I don't have to stop wearing them in place of this ring do I?"

He said "of course not. That's completely up to you."

She said "I know! I can wear my original weddings rings on my left ring finger and my new one on my right ring finger. What do you think?"

He said "you amaze me. Most women would be thrilled to have the new ring."

She cupped his cheek "I'm not most women."

He said "thank god for that."

He kissed her and blew out the candles.

She watched him lock the doors and turn off the lights.

She said "what are you doing? It's only 8:30."

He walked over to her and grinned "I know but were spending the rest of the night in our bedroom I have another surprise."

She said "another one? You're spoiling me. I haven't even given you yours yet."

He quickly scooped her in his arms.

She squealed "Cliff! Put me down you're going to hurt yourself!"

He ignored and carried her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

He carried her upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

She gasped and saw the work Cliff had done.

There was a bottle of wine, candles, 2 glasses and rose petals on the bed.

She grinned "more wine? Are you trying to get me drunk?"

He smiled and nodded "now you're getting it. You owe me!"

She laughed "what do you mean I owe you? I don't need to be drunk to make love to you."

He smiled and laid her down.

He opened the wine and poured it in the glasses.

He said "remember our date in your office? You didn't drink the wine then so now you get to drink it here."

She rolled her eyes and said "you're the one that surprised me at work knowing full well that I would turn you down."

He shrugged "did I now?"

She glared at him and pursed her lips.

He grinned "so maybe I did."

She smiled "I love that you've gone to all this trouble."

He said "it's no trouble at all. I cherish all the time we get to spend together."

She smiled softly "oh Cliff."

She leaned into kiss him.

He took the glasses and sat them on the night stand.

She moaned into his mouth.

He supported the back of her neck with his hand and lowered her to the bed.

He gazed into her eyes "I love you so much. You know that know that don't you?"

She touched his chin "of course I do. Not only do I love you but I adore you."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

He slipped his hand under her skirt and felt her smooth legs.

He muttered against her lips "I love your legs."

She smiled.

He quickly undressed her.

He threw her bra and panties across the room.

He climbed on top of her.

Soon all that could be heard were moans, giggles and the sound of skin slapping against each other.

The candles showed their shadows moving on the wall.

Cliff continued to pound into her and she had her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

He took her hands and laced their fingers together.

He placed them above her head and continued to kiss her lips.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

Clair whimpered and he knew she was close.

They both came shouting each other's name.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment.

Cliff knew how much she loved and longed for the closeness.

He rolled off of her and took her in his arms as they caught their breath.

Their bodies started to cool down so he reached and grabbed the covers.

She laid her head down and drew circles on his chest.

Cliff noticed she had gotten quiet.

He could tell whatever was bothering her was big.

She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

She was thinking about the phone call she received today.

He knew he had a better chance of her telling him what was wrong now that she was tipsy.

He said "Clair, what's wrong?"

She said "nothing."

He noticed her speech slur.

He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

He knew his wife better than anyone.

Clair hardly ever drank unless he was with her because men would always come up and want to dance with her.

He would never allow it not after the incident that happened a while ago.

He remembered one time they were at a party and Cliff had to step out and take a phone call.

He couldn't find his wife anywhere.

He happened to hear a whimper and looked out on the balcony and saw a man trying to have his way with his wife.

She was being pushed up against a pillar and her dress had been pushed up over her knees.

She was trying to push the man off of her.

Cliff threw the man off of her and punched him.

After comforting her and making sure she was okay they went home.

From then on he wouldn't let her out of his sight and she stopped drinking wine at least out in public.

One glass of wine made her tipsy and very relaxed but two glasses of wine made her lose all inhibitions.

He knew she trusted him implicitly because he would never take advantage of her.

If she said no for some reason he would stop.

That made her love him even more.

He said "Clair bear talk to me. I know something is bothering you."

She sighed and sat up bringing the sheet with her.

She must've moved to fast because the room was spinning.

He watched her grab her head.

The sheet fell.

He put his arm around her "easy."

She leaned against him.

She muttered "you did this to me."

He laughed "it's just us I didn't see the big deal."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

He kissed her neck and whispered "what is it?"

She said "you're not going to give up are you?"

He said "no."

She sighed and said "just remember I tried to let our evening be just about us."

He nodded.

She looked down and rambled "he called...at least I'm almost positive it was him because he didn't say anything it was just music I thought about telling you earlier but I didn't want to ruin our evening. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath.

He just looked at her with wide eyes and said "I caught some of that. Now who called?"

She huffed "Cliff pay attention. Robert called!"

He jumped off the bed and shouted "what!"

She jumped not expecting his outburst.

He quickly sat back and kissed her hand "I'm sorry. You just surprised me. You poor thing you've kept this to yourself all day. It must have been eating you up inside. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and said "I told you I didn't want him to ruin our evening considering the fact that I don't get to spend my anniversary with my husband."

He ignored that last part and said "did you tell Dave?"

She shook her head and whispered "no."

He sighed "why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I was hoping I was wrong."

He took her hand and kissed it "I know baby but he needs to know."

She sighed "now?"

He said "the sooner the better; then I'm all yours."

She touched his arm while he was dialing.

He hung up when he saw the worried look on her face.

He touched her face "what is it?"

She whimpered "please Cliff not tonight. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I want tonight to be just about us. He's ruined everything else. Don't let him ruin us celebrating our anniversary."

He was shocked but found himself nodding "okay."

He took her in his arms and laid her down.

He nibbled at her neck.

She looked at the phone as Cliff covered her body with his and tried to push Robert out of her mind.

She could feel Cliff's lips and hands roaming her body.

This was who she belonged with; the man of her dreams.

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy this moment.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked angrily at her.

She was confused "why did you stop?"

He glared at her "you went dead on me. Are you still thinking about Robert?"

Clair froze.

He sighed and moved away from her "so only you can think about him? You're the one that said you didn't want him ruining our night but you brought him into our bed!"

She was hurt "why are you upset? A minute ago you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

He said "a minute ago you weren't thinking about him!"

She found herself smiling.

He standing naked with his arms folded.

She crawled to him and touched his arms "why Dr. Huxtable are you jealous?"

He frowned "no, dammit I'm not jealous! How could you think that?"

She frowned.

She was confused.

She didn't know what happened or what she did to make him get like this but they shouldn't be fighting not tonight anyway.

She sighed "this is why I didn't want to tell you about him. Now you're mad at me."

He rubbed his hand down his face and plopped down on the bed.

He laid against the headboard and looked at Clair.

He looked at and touched her leg.

He kissed her cheek "you're right maybe I am a little jealous; my wife is thinking about another man in our bed while I'm trying to make love to her. I lost my head. I'm sorry."

She smiled "I forgive you."

She quickly straddled him and grabbed her head.

He held her steady "careful."

She looked at him and said "what's so funny?"

He grinned "you're adorable."

Again she muttered "this is all your fault."

He rubbed her back "you could've said no."

She glared at him and grabbed his chin "you know I love wine and you know what it does to me. You did this on purpose!"

He laughed "okay so I did. It's not every day that my wife gets tipsy and I can get her to almost anything I want."

She sighed "my mother was right you are bad influence on me."

He smirked "and yet I still won your heart."

She smiled softly "yes, you did."

She leaned into kiss him but stopped half way.

He complained as he watched her climb off him and crawl to her night stand.

She squealed he grabbed her waist and gently tossed her on the bed.

He used one hand and grabbed her wrists placing them above her head.

He said "where do you think you're going?"

She said "I was getting your present but now I don't know if you deserve it after that little stunt you just pulled."

He let go of her like she was on fire and sat down "I'm sorry I'll be good."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

She grabbed her present and handed it to him.

He opened the box and gasped.

She smiled "do you like it?"

He took it out of the box and looked it "Clair it's a Rolex watch!"

She said "look on the back."

The inscription read 'all my love Clair bear'.

He smiled "I love it. Thank you."

She nodded "here let me put it on you."

He held out his wrist.

She said "fits perfectly."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her.

They made love for the rest of the night.

In the wee hours of the morning Clair woke up and ran to the bathroom.

Her head was pounding and she began throwing up.

Cliff went to the bathroom when he heard her.

He held her hair and rubbed her back.

When she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out.

She laid her head against her husband's chest and heard him laugh.

She slowly lifted her head up and glared at him "What is so funny?!"

He grinned "hangover huh?"

She gently slapped his arm "oh shut up! I'm going back to bed."

He turned off the light and sat the trash can by her side of the bed.

He quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade and aspirin.

He made her take the pills and tucked her in bed.

He slipped his arm around her waist and they both fell back sleep.

Clair's alarm went off and she rolled over to find Cliff's spot empty.

She frowned but went to get ready for the day.

She was just grateful that her hangover was gone.

She locked the house up and headed for work.

Clair had been at work all afternoon.

This was the first time they were not able to spend their anniversary together and she hated it.

Cliff had to leave early this morning so she hadn't even got to see him.

She would gaze at her beautiful, new ring from time to time and day dream.

She received more roses from Cliff this morning and they sat on her desk.

It was a slow day at work so she decided to call it a day and head home.

She hoped Cliff was at his home office so she could surprise him.

Cliff's home office:

Robert finally managed to pick the lock and crawled through the window.

He wiped off his pants, stood up and looked around.

He knew Cliff was at the hospital today because he snuck into his office at the hospital and looked at his calendar.

Robert happened to see that it was their wedding anniversary.

He smiled and knew there was some way he could use this to his advantage.

He had come up with a plan to finish what he started with Cliff and kill him.

He knew once Cliff was out of the picture he would have Clair all to himself.

Clair parked the car and went inside.

She knew her family had plans today so she would have the house all to herself.

She smiled and walked down to Cliff's office.

She got a naughty idea.

She quickly stripped and put on her long black jacket.

She tied the string tightly around her waist.

She saw the light was on and smiled.

She knew he was home.

She quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

She frowned when she didn't see him.

The room was freezing.

She saw that the window was opened.

She sighed and closed it.

She knew Cliff was bad about leaving the window open so she didn't think anything of it.

She threw away some leaves that had blown in the room.

It looked as though nothing had been touched.

Little did she know that if only she had taken a moment to think about the odd things going on in the room she might have noticed Robert hiding in the corner smiling menacingly waiting to attack.

She turned around and saw Robert looking back at her.

He pinned her against the wall.

She froze.

She managed to say "how did you get in here?"

He said "the window."

She swallowed hard and said "what are you doing here?"

He said "well I came here to kill Cliff but now my plans have changed."

She saw the look in his eye and said "Cliff will be here any minute."

He rolled his eyes and laughed "nice try I saw his schedule. He has clients all day."

He roughly grabbed her chin and said "you're mine now!"

She moved her head when he leaned down to kiss her and stomped on his foot.

He shouted and she tried to get away.

She almost made it to the door when grabbed her by the waist and threw her.

She slid across the desk and fell to the floor.

She grabbed her face.

She whimpered and tried to sit up.

He squatted down, grabbed her wrists and made her stand up.

She said "you're hurting me!"

He put them behind her back and said "I'm sorry I had to do that but you left me no choice. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

She started to raise her knee up but he stopped her.

He slapped her face and she cried out.

He glared at her "fine; I guess it's going to be the hard way."

He ripped her jacket opened and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She was completely naked.

She closed her eyes and held her head down with shame.

He grinned "well, well, well looks like you had this planned. You're a little slut aren't you?"

Her head popped up and in a shaky voice she said "I'm not a slut! Not that its any of your business but I was doing this for my husband. You won't get away with this!"

He smirked "of course I will I always do. Besides do you really think your husband will want you after I have had you and on your anniversary? Wake up Clair I'm about to ruin your life and enjoy every second of it."

She was trying to escape.

He got tired of fighting with her so he threw her on the couch.

He covered her naked body with his.

He held her wrists behind her body with one hand and unbuttoned his jeans with the other.

She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and knew that there was no way out of this.

She felt humiliated and started crying.

She couldn't believe this was happening again and by the same person.

He straddled her face and forced her mouth open.

He forced his penis into her mouth.

He began to move in and out of her mouth.

He turned around and began licking her vagina.

Robert could hear her gag.

He put his fingers in her and roughly fingered her.

Even with his penis in her mouth she was trying to fight him.

He ripped his fingers out and heard a muffled whimper.

He came in her mouth and pulled out.

She coughed and tried not to swallow his cum.

He moved off of her long enough to grab a condom.

He looked at her for a moment and saw tears streaming down her face.

He grinned.

He had tried to get her wet by fingering her but she wasn't having it so he got aggravated and shoved his penis into her vagina.

She screamed in pain; yes he was big but Cliff was bigger she thought to herself.

He moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit.

He was in heaven.

Finally, he got to experience what Cliff had all these years.

He was pounding into her.

After what felt like hours he came and collapsed on top of her.

She had tears streaming down her face.

She was in so much pain.

He looked at her and smiled "that was amazing baby; worth the wait."

He went soft and pulled out of here.

He saw that she was bleeding a little "see what you made me do. I tried to be nice."

He knew he needed to get out of her.

He took a quick look at his handy work and saw the bruises that covered her body.

The damage had been done now all he had to do was wait and see how it all played out.

He grabbed his jeans and kissed her passionately.

He left the house.

She wiped her mouth and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable.

Clair curled into a ball and cried.

Cliff was going to hate her.

A few minutes had passed and she managed to stand up.

She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

She tied it tightly.

She slowly walked over to the desk and cleaned up the stuff she had knocked off.

She walked to the door and turned off the light.

She slowly walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Clair entered her bedroom and locked the door.

She took of her jacket and threw it in the trash.

She stopped in front of the mirror and frowned when she saw the bruises that marked her body.

Her cheek was still throbbing, her mouth and throat were incredibly sore and her head was beginning to hurt.

She sighed and shook her head.

Clair walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Clair had the water steaming hot and was scrubbing her body.

She sat down under the spray and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

Eventually the water started to cool so she got out of the shower and dried off.

She went into Cliff's closet and grabbed his sweat shirt.

She slipped it on and grabbed her panties.

She decided not to wear pants and laid on the bed under the covers.

She looked at her new ring Cliff bought her.

She didn't feel like she deserved it any more.

She reached in her night stand and grabbed the box it came in.

She opened the box and put the ring inside.

She closed the box and stuck it back in the night stand.

She grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms tightly around it.

She thought 'oh Cliff please don't hate me."

Clair woke up a few hours later got dressed.

She decided not to tell Cliff about what happened. 'Maybe he wouldn't figure it out' she thought.

She slowly walked downstairs.

She decided to cook dinner and try to get mind off of what happened.

A few minutes later she was lost in thought stirring the food.

Cliff came through the door and his smile turned into a concerned look.

He said "Clair?"

She jumped and said "hi. What are you doing here?"

He furrowed his brow and jokingly said "I live here."

She rolled her eyes and said "you know what I mean!"

He said "I got done sooner than I thought and wanted to spend what was left of our anniversary together. I thought you'd be happy."

She sighed "I'm sorry. I've just had a rough day that's all. I am happy to see you."

She pecked his cheek and brushed him off. 'Could've fooled me' he thought. Something was bothering her.

She had acted like this before he just couldn't pin point exactly when.

He grabbed a drink and went to the living room since she obviously didn't want to be around him.

She felt awful for treating him like that but she was terrified of his reaction.

She placed her elbows on the counter and hid her face in her hands.

She eventually pulled herself together and went back to cooking.

She knew she needed to apologize but she didn't want him finding out.

She took a deep breath and went into the living room.

She sighed when she saw it empty.

He came back in the room with her clothes.

He was confused "sweetheart why were your clothes hidden behind the door?"

Clair cleared her throat and said "oh that well I went to your office to surprise you but you weren't there."

She yanked the clothes from his grasp and went upstairs.

As quickly as she could she walked into her bedroom slammed the door and leaned against it.

She looked at her clothes and threw them in the hamper.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep this from him much longer.

He was already getting suspicious.

Cliff was still at his office door looking toward the stairs wondering if he should go check on her or leave her be.

He sighed and turned around to go in his office.

The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

He began wondering if he should've just stayed at the hospital.

He turned on the light and stopped.

Something seemed off in his office.

The desk had been rearranged.

He shouted "Clair! Honey, come here!"

He heard her foot steps and saw her appear in the door way with an annoyed look on her face "what do you want?"

He was getting tired of her attitude. "Were the kids in my office?"

She crossed her arms and said "no! You know there not home."

He said "well then were you in my office for some reason?"

She fought the urge to run into his arms and tell him everything so instead she lied and said "yes I was. I came in to grab your stapler and knocked some things off your desk. I'm sorry."

He said "that's alright."

He kissed her cheek and could've sworn he saw her flinch.

He could tell she was dying to say something else.

He prodded "was there something else?"

She opened her mouth to say something but clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

He knew she was flat out lying to him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was so he let it go.

He nodded.

She turned to leave when his phone rang.

She tensed and listened to his side of the conversation.

She quickly turned around when she heard him say something about leaving again.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head frantically.

He looked worriedly at her and he said into the phone "could you hold on for one second?"

He looked at Clair and said "what is wrong with you?"

She shrugged and looked at the ground.

He sighed and sternly said "Clair either tell me what is going on or I'm going back to the hospital. Its obvious I'm not wanted here!"

Tears sprung in her eyes at his at his attack on her and she whispered "never mind its not important."

She left the room before he could stop her.

He sighed and ended his phone conversation "are you still there? Find someone else. I'm spending the day with my wife."

He hung up.

He walked back upstairs and saw his wife sitting on the couch with a defeated look on her face gazing at the wall and her feet pulled up.

She happened to look up and quietly said "what time will you be home?"

He sat down next to her and said "I'm not going anywhere Clair."

She looked up surprised.

He said "Please sweetheart I know something is bothering you. Talk to me."

She couldn't tell him she just couldn't.

She snapped "Cliff there is nothing wrong! Please just let it go!"

He noticed her voice start to crack and she started shaking.

He touched her hand and she snatched it back.

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face "fine! I'm going for walk!"

She did not want to be left alone not with maniac still lose.

She stood up and said "no!"

He stopped in the middle of the room and said "dammit Clair! Make up your mind. You either want me here or you don't!"

She walked over to him and softly said "don't go. Please."

He could feel her hand tightened around his arms as though she were afraid of something.

He looked at her and said "Clair bear are you feeling alright?"

She nodded "as long as I have you I'll be fine."

She forced herself to peck his lips and guided him to the couch.

She carefully snuggled into him and tried to relax.

She rubbed his ear as he held her.

He knew she always did that when something scared her or when she was tired.

She didn't seem tired and it was obvious something had scared her but what he wondered.

He looked down and saw the ring he had just bought her was missing.

He asked "sweetheart where is your ring? Don't you like it?"

She said "of course I do. Its in my nightstand."

He frowned "do you not want it?"

She looked at him and said "it's not that Cliff. I don't deserve it."

He was appalled and playfully said "what do you mean you don't deserve it? You put up with me. That in itself is a miracle."

She glared at him and said "don't talk bad about my husband!"

He grinned "it was a joke."

She frowned and crossed her arms "well it wasn't funny!"

He said "okay something is definitely wrong. I want you to tell me what it is...Now!"

Here it was the moment she has been dreading.

She knew she could run away but where? Tears welled up in her eyes.

She grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom.

She decided to show him.

She pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door.

She pushed him on the bed and looked at her.

She said "remember when you asked me what happened in your office? Well I lied."

He nodded "I know."

She cocked her head "you knew?"

He nodded.

She said "Cliff, Robert was here."

He closed his eyes.

He knew what she was going to say.

She touched his face.

He opened his eyes.

She went to say something but he touched her lips "don't say anything yet."

He could tell she wanted to protest but he gently squeezed her hand.

He stood up walked over to her night stand and grabbed her ring.

He took her hand and tried to place the ring on her finger.

She was trying to pull her hand back.

He tightened his grip and said "Clair stop. I know what you're going to say and I want you wearing the ring when you say it. Contrary to what you believe you deserve the ring!"

Her heart burst with love for him.

She let him slip the ring on her finger and he kissed her hand "now say it."

She looked him straight the eye and cupped his face "Cliff, Robert raped me."

As soon she said her face crumbled.

He immediately stood up and took her in his arms.

She clung to him and cried.

Clair clung to Cliff.

He said "let me call one of my nurses; we need to go to the hospital and have them check you out and make sure your alright."

She gripped his arms and said "no!"

He said "Clair, I want to make sure your okay."

She snapped and said "he used a condom! I didn't get any diseases if that's what your concerned about."

He calmly said "that's not all I'm worried about. I need them to tell me that your physically and emotionally alright."

She crossed her arms "my word isn't good enough? I thought you trusted me!"

He touched her arms and she yanked them back.

He sighed and said "Clair of course I trust you but I know your not in your right frame of mind."

Her lip trembled and she looked away.

He touched her elbow "baby talk to me."

She said "I can't go."

He said "why?"

She shrugged "I know most of the people there and they know me. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me."

He said "Clair, I understand that but they deal with this kind of thing all the time unfortunately; they will be professional."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she said "I can't believe it happened again! You think I'd be used to this part."

He said "hey now don't talk like that."

She shook her head and said "why not it's true. That's twice that I've cheated on you and with the same person! I just hate that it happened on our anniversary."

She broke down.

He held her in his arms again.

She buried her face in his neck and clung to him.

Her body shook. 'So that's it' he thought.

He commanded softly "honey, look at me."

She sighed and looked into his eyes.

He slowly took her face in his hands she flinched because of the throbbing pain in her cheek.

He said "let's get one thing clear. You have never cheated on me! You were raped and no one should be used to any of this. I don't like that it happened at all it doesn't matter what day it is anyone hurting you breaks my heart."

She was touched "Cliff?"

He said "yes my darling?"

In a hopeful tone she said "you still love me?"

He touched her nose which got a faint smile "with all my heart and soul." She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

He said "you thought I wouldn't?"

She nodded "he called me a slut and told me you wouldn't want me anymore."

He was in a panic.

The last thing he wanted was for her to fall into a depression again.

He said "you are not a slut!"

She argued "yes I am. I thought you were home and wanted to surprise you so I took all my clothes off and put on my long black jacket. I wanted to make love to you in your office like we did in mine but he was waiting in there. He grabbed me then threw me across your desk and picked me up. Then he ripped opened the jacket saw that I was completely naked and called me a slut. I made his job easy for him."

He was concerned "he threw you across my desk?!"

She frowned "were you listening when I said I was naked!?"

He said "yes but I don't care about that right now! You weren't hurt were you?"

She said "I hit my head on the wheel of your chair but its nothing."

His hands immediately went to her head and gently wove his fingers through her hair making sure there was no bump.

She tried to push away from him "Cliff stop!"

He said "fine then go to the hospital!"

She begged and clenched his shirt "Cliff please don't make me."

He rubbed her hand and said "Clair please go. I'll stay with you the whole time. I need to hear for myself that you're okay."

She sighed and glared at him.

He knew he won this fight.

She finally said "fine I'll go. If that is how you want to spend our anniversary fine but you better not leave me alone!"

She grabbed a jacket and tossed him his.

He knew he was going to pay for this but it was for her own good.

They got Clair in a room and had her change in a robe.

Cliff waited outside the door.

She called him.

She was still upset with him but didn't want to be left alone.

He came in the room and walked over to her.

He touched her hand "are you doing okay? Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head and stared at the wall.

He walked over to the chair and sat down.

The nurse came in and politely asked him to step out.

Terrified, Clair's eyes widened and she all but shouted "no!"

Cliff said "I'm staying."

The nurse didn't like arguing so she allowed him to stay.

He found out everything that happened.

He thought 'When he found out that Robert came in her mouth he wanted to kill him.'

Once they finished she put her clothes back on.

She looked at him and said "can we go home now?"

He nodded and out his hand.

She glared at him and opened the door.

He sighed and thought 'great she was mad at him.'

She had been quiet the whole way home.

He would glanced at her from time to time.

She was looking out the window with her nails digging in her palms and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

He decided the first thing he would do was call Dave and if he couldn't get this bastard put away he would make sure Robert would pay for hurting his wife.

He parked the car and started to open the door when she touched his arm.

He waited for her to say something.

She said "Cliff, are you alright?"

He picked up her hand and kissed it "I should be asking you that."

Sternly, she said "Cliff, that doesn't answer my question."

He said "as soon as that bastard is in jail or dead I'll be fine."

She was alarmed "Cliff, I want your word that you're not going to do anything stupid!"

He just looked at her.

She grabbed his face "Cliff, promise me!"

He said "I can't do that."

Her voice cracked "Cliff, by some miracle I was able to stop you from killing him last time and I know why that was now."

He furrowed his brow and she rubbed his chin "you simply don't have it in you to harm another person and I love that about you."

He shook his head and said "you may have been able to stop me last time but your wrong. I would hurt anyone that hurt you and not regret it."

She said "but I don't want you to kill him. I almost lost you once Cliff I don't think I can live without you."

He sighed and cupped her throbbing cheek "I'm never going to leave you."

He slowly leaned in so he wouldn't scare her and gently kissed her cheek.

He said "let's get you inside where its nice and warm."

They walked inside the house and took off their jackets.

He said "are you hungry?"

She shrugged "maybe a little."

He carefully took her in his arms and said "tell you what I'll cook dinner and I want you to relax in a hot bath. How does that sound?"

She sighed "okay I guess."

He guided her upstairs and into their bedroom.

He sat her on the edge of the bed and ran her a bath.

She saw him come back out and he asked her "would you like me to help you undress?"

She tensed.

He whispered "please baby. I'm going to see your beautiful body eventually."

She sighed and nodded.

He helped her out of her clothes and saw every bruise forming on her body.

Clair looked at the ground.

His jaw clenched and he grinded his teeth.

He clenched his fist.

She looked up when she noticed how quiet he was.

She almost jumped back in fear when she saw the look on his face.

She slowly touched his face and he snapped his head back up.

She said "sweetheart, what's going on?"

He swallowed hard and said "nothing. Let's get you in the bathtub."

He guided her into the bathroom and she sunk into the bathtub.

He squatted down and she cupped his cheek.

She said "stay?"

He said "I need to get dinner started."

She frowned and said "we could always order pizza. Right now I just want my husband."

He finally gave up and said "alright you win."

He saw a faint smile and she said "I always do."

He chuckled.

Clair was covered in bubbles and she wanted Cliff to put these thoughts out of his head.

She grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them at him.

She was pleased that she got a smile out of him.

He wiped the bubbles off his face and said "playing dirty huh?"

He used his finger and scooped up some bubbles.

He ran his finger down her nose.

She giggled and cleaned off her nose.

She drew circle on his arm with her finger "I love you Cliff."

He said "I love you to Clair bear."

She smiled.

He said "let me go order the pizza."

She nodded and squeezed his hand "hurry back."

He nodded.

She was still sore not only from the rape but being thrown over the desk.

She sighed and sunk further down into the water.

She thought about the hospital.

She hated every second of that and she jumped every time someone walked past her. 'How was she going to be able to work tomorrow' she thought.

Meanwhile, Cliff was downstairs.

He ordered the pizzas and went to his office.

He turned on the light and looked around.

He saw that is paper weight was missing.

He realized it must've broken when Clair was thrown over the desk.

He looked in the trash can and saw the shattered glass inside.

He walked over to the couch.

He kneeled on the couch and made sure the window was locked.

He saw something from the corner of his eye.

Lying on the floor was the used condom.

He felt his blood boil.

He vowed right then and there that he would kill Robert if it was the last thing he did.

He heard the doorbell ring.

He ran upstairs and paid the delivery man.

He took the food upstairs and sat it on the bed.

He went into the bathroom and saw Clair with her eyes closed.

He grabbed the towel and he touched her head.

She opened her eyes and he said "pizza's here."

She pulled the plug and stood up.

The bubbles slid down her body.

He carefully dried her off and helped her out of the tub.

She followed him into the bedroom.

Soon she was in a pair of panties and Cliff's shirt.

She crawled under the covers and Cliff locked the bedroom door.

He laid the boxes over their laps and they dug in.

She flinched every time she took a bit and swallowed.

She said "I've been thinking."

He said "about what?"

She said "work. I don't know if I'm able to be around people right now."

He wrapped his arm around her and said "you take as long as you need. Your boss will understand."

Her eyes widened "Cliff don't tell the kids."

He sighed "if that's what you want."

She kissed his cheek.

They finished their pizza in silence.

He gathered up the boxes and took them downstairs.

While he was in the kitchen he made a couple of phone calls; one to Dave and one to Clair's boss.

After explaining the situation to her boss he gave her a week off with no questions asked.

Clair's voice floated downstairs "Cliff!"

He went back upstairs and saw her lying on the bed wearing his shirt.

He frowned.

She said "what?"

He said "you couldn't have waited 5 minutes?"

She blushed "I was cold."

He laid next to her and laced her fingers with his.

She looked down at their hands.

He said "how are you doing?"

She sighed "I don't know. I'm really sore and I'm scared to be around people and I'm terrified because he's still out there."

He nodded and said "I was able to get you a week off after telling your boss what happened."

Her eyes widened "you told him and without talking to me first?!"

He said "it was the only way I was able to get you time off and there was no way I was going to let you go to work tomorrow."

She glared at him and said "let me?"

He said "Clair you've hardly let me out of your sight since I've gotten home, you're sore and jumpy, and Robert is still out there. You really thought I would let you go to work? We both know you wouldn't be able to concentrate. I want you to stay home until you feel better."

She tried to be angry but she was touched by his concern.

She nodded "okay."

He was shocked that she gave in so quickly.

That told him he made the right decision by calling her boss.

He said "I also called Dave. He is scouring the city trying to find Robert. He said that you shouldn't be alone and that the police men will be placed in front of the house again."

She sighed and whimpered.

He said "what?"

She said "just when I started feeling safe again he had to ruin it."

He put his around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Cliff said "it will take some time but you will feel safe again I'm sure of it."

He played with the ends of her hair.

She whispered "some anniversary."

He frowned "honey, we can celebrate later. All I'm concerned about is you."

She yawned.

He knew it was only 8:30 but saw her fighting to stay awake.

He smiled softly and maneuvered them so that they were laying down.

She carefully rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed.

He said "go to sleep baby you've had a hard day. I'm right here."

She clung to him and said "will you please stay home with me tomorrow?"

He rubbed her back "I'll try."

She sighed and said "sometimes I hate your job Cliff."

He smiled "the only thing I hate about it is that it keeps me away from you."

He felt her smile against his chest and saw her raise her head.

She said "that's a very good answer."

She quickly kissed his lips and laid back down.

He whispered "its the truth."

She squeezed him tighter and said "happy anniversary Cliff."

He smiled and said "happy anniversary Clair."

With some coaxing she eventually fell asleep.

Cliff laid with her about 10 minutes he got up and made some phone calls.

Thankfully, Dr. Hill owed him a favor so he was able to get a couple days off.

He went back to his office and cleaned everything.

He wanted her to feel safe in here again.

He sat down and sighed.

Dave promised him that security would be out front before morning.

He wondered how she would be when the kids came home.

He double checked the window to make sure it was locked.

He decided to go to the kitchen for a snack.

He turned off the light and shut the door.

A few hours later Cliff was watching tv trying to get his mind off of Robert.

The doorbell rang and he quickly ran to the door hoping it didn't wake Clair.

It was the security guards letting Cliff know they had arrived.

Cliff felt like he could relax now that security had been posted out front.

He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

He could feel himself dozing off.

Sometime later he felt a hand gently touching his cheek.

His eyes flew open and he saw Clair looking at him.

He sat up and said "what's wrong?"

She said "I woke up alone that's what's wrong. Honey, its 12:30 come to bed."

He was shocked that he fell asleep.

She held out her hand and he took it.

He turned off the lights and locked the door.

She saw movement outside and was startled.

He felt her jump and said "its just the security guards."

She relaxed against him and they walked upstairs.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

She immediately snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her and laced his fingers together.

Within minutes they fell asleep.

2:30 a.m.

Clair was dreaming about Robert.

They were in Cliff's office.

He had her pinned against the couch raping her.

His hands were around her throat to stop the screaming.

She couldn't breathe.

She had her hands against his chest trying to push him off but it was no use he was much too strong.

End of dream.

Clair shot up in bed gasping for air.

Her heart was racing.

Cliff was already awake trying to calm her down.

He rubbed her back when she hid her face in her hands.

He said "baby, what's the matter?"

She finally caught her breath and leaned back on the headboard.

She was pale and had tear streaks on her cheeks.

He took her hand and kissed it "take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

She said "we were in your office Robert was raping me again except this time he was choking me. I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to kill me!"

She started crying.

Cliff took her in his arms.

She eventually stopped crying but would not let him go.

She softly said "I'm sorry."

He said "don't ever apologize for crying."

She sighed "I'm not but I'm keeping you up you're going to be tired tomorrow."

He kissed her head "no, I'm not. I got Dr. Hill to take my shift the next few days."

Her face lit up "you mean it?"

He said "of course. You didn't really think I'd leave you alone did you? Clair you are my main priority. You come first."

She looked up at kissed him.

She touched his cheek "I love you Cliff."

He said "I love you too Clair."

The next morning Clair woke up first and saw Cliff sleeping next to her.

She was so grateful he was able to stay home with her because if she was honest with herself she was terrified to be left alone with Robert still out there.

She was trying so hard to be brave but thankfully with Cliff she knew she didn't have to be.

She was praying that the kids didn't find out and that they didn't argue with her.

Lately, Vanessa's attitude was horrible.

She and her daughter would get in yelling matches and Cliff would have to keep them apart.

It was worse than the time she snuck off to Baltimore for the concert.

She didn't know if it was the whole age 17 thing or what but it was getting old fast.

She saw Cliff stir. Soon, his eyes opened.

She said "hi."

He rubbed his eyes and said "good morning. How are you feeling?"

She said "sore and worried."

He said "what are you thinking?"

Clair said "I keep wondering what he's going to do when he comes back. You know he will."

He said "Dave has everyone out looking for him."

She sighed "I know but I'd still feel better if he was behind bars."

He gently kissed her cheek and she jumped.

He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She clenched her fists and sighed "I hate that you have to be cautious around me. You're my husband."

He said "I will take whatever steps necessary and do whatever it takes to make you feel safe around me. I do not want it to be like last time and have you keep your feelings buried inside you. I don't want to lose you...I can't lose you."

She cupped his cheek and softly said "you won't."

She kissed his lips "your the one person that makes me feel safe."

He smiled "that's my job."

She grinned.

He said "so I've been thinking."

She said "about what?"

He rubbed her hand and said "last night I cleaned my office from top to bottom."

She tensed when he mentioned his office.

Cliff said "just hear me out?"

She nodded.

He continued "I want you to feel safe in there again so maybe when you're feeling up to it we can go furniture shopping and you can redecorate my office."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

She said "are you serious?"

He laughed and said "absolutely!"

She said "when you had that office built I begged you to let me decorate it."

He sighed "I know, I know but you got to decorate the entire house and this was mine. What can I say I had a change of heart. So you want to?"

He already knew she would jump at the chance.

He knew she loved decorating and she was good at it.

She excitedly said "of course I want to."

She paused and said "you will stay in there with me; right?"

He nodded "of course."

She smiled in relief "good."

He said "you let me know when you're ready to go shopping and we will."

She nodded and looked at Cliff "thank you Cliff. This means a lot to me."

He nodded "your welcome. I'm just sorry it took something tragic to happen to let you decorate."

She sighed "oh Cliff don't do this to yourself."

He shrugged "I can't help it."

She said "come here."

He laid his head gently on her chest.

She rubbed his head and said "Cliff I don't want you to beat yourself up over this."

He said "but it's my fault! I just had to leave the window open. I know that's how he got in there!"

She sighed "I should've paid attention to the signs. I thought something was off but I ignored all the signs. I didn't take precautions its like he wanted someone to find him. I just happened to be the one."

He said "I wish I was the one who went into the office and not you."

She gasped "well I don't! You didn't see the look on his face. He would have hurt you or worse!"

He said "better me than you."

She frowned and remembered when he was shot "don't say that Cliff. Can you imagine if I came in your office and saw your body lying there unconscious? I would've lost it!"

He looked up and saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

He moved and held her.

She calmed down but still stayed in his embrace.

He said "I didn't mean to upset you."

She said "it wasn't your fault my emotions are just unpredictable right now."

He said "do you want to get up or stay in bed? The kids will probably be home soon."

She tensed.

He said "what's wrong?"

She said "I don't think I can handle a screaming match with Vanessa right now."

He sighed "I will keep her away from you. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. I hate when you two fight."

She said "I think its just her age."

He said "I don't care! I don't like anyone yelling at you especially our kids."

She loved how protective he was of her.

She knew she could count on him.

They decided to get ready.

A couple hours later they were in the kitchen.

Cliff heard the front door open.

He went into the living room and saw Vanessa and Rudy.

He said "how was grandma and grandpa's?"

Rudy said "fun."

Rudy went upstairs and Cliff took Vanessa aside.

He went against Clair's wishes and told Vanessa about the rape.

Vanessa was shocked "is mom alright?"

He said "no. She is scared and sore. I'm only telling you this because your mother's not in the right frame of mind. She is very fragile. I will only say this once...I will not have you disrespecting your mother. Lately, your attitude has been horrible especially towards your mother."

Vanessa got angry.

She opened her mouth to argue but Cliff held up his hand "don't you dare say a word! You know I'm right. Your mother has been far too easy on you. The next time you try and fight with her you will deal with me. I'm done dealing with the attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

Vanessa said "you always take her side! She has you under her control. Well not me."

Cliff was furious "I don't always take her side...wait I don't have to explain myself to you! I love you and I love my wife. Don't make choose sides Vanessa. You won't like the outcome. If this attitude doesn't change when you're 18 I will have to kick you out. Think about that."

Vanessa's eyes widened.

She glared at her father "you wouldn't?"

He said "try me! Go to you room!"

She went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

He sighed.

He turned around and saw Clair with her arms crossed.

He sighed "how long have you been there?"

She said "long enough. I can't believe you told her!"

He said "I thought it might help. I'm sorry."

She walked over to him and cupped his cheek "don't be. Thank you for standing up for me."

He said "Clair, you're my wife I will always take your side besides I'm sick of her attitude!"

She softly smiled "me too."

She kissed him and pulled back with a frown.

He said "what?"

She said "I don't control you do I?"

He sighed "of course not. Don't listen to her she's just upset."

She nodded.

He guided to the couch.

They sat down and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He played with her hair and she sighed.

They had turned the tv on but weren't really paying attention.

A few minutes later the phone rang.

She jumped and snuggled closer to him.

He leaned back and grabbed the phone.

He said "hello?"

She listened to his side of the conversation.

Dave was on the other end.

Cliff sighed and hung up.

She said "what's wrong?"

He said "nothing."

She sat up and frowned "Cliff I thought we were in this together."

He said "we are."

She said "I'm your wife. Please don't shut me out."

He said "they still haven't found him."

Frustrated she said "how hard is it to find one person?"

He said "if they knew how to do there job they could've already caught him. I'm getting sick of them."

She said "I just want to feel safe when I'm alone. Is that to much to ask?"

He said "no, baby its not."

4:50 p.m.

Cliff was helping Clair make dinner.

He had insisted that he make dinner and she relax but she refused.

He had her preparing the vegetables.

The phone rang.

He answered. She listened to his side of the conversation.

He hung the phone and ran his hand over his face.

He sighed "Clair we have a problem."

She frowned "what do you mean?"

He walked over to her and touched her arms "I have to leave for a little while."

She tensed.

He said "honey, I tried to get out of it but its an emergency with one of my patients. You won't be alone the kids are here and the security guards are right outside."

She said "I know but..."

He cupped her face "you'll be safe."

She nodded "please hurry back."

He nodded "I will."

He kissed her and left.

Cliff spoke to the security guards and told them to keep a close eye on Clair.

Back in the house:

Clair locked the door and looked around the living room.

She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

When dinner was ready she called the kids to the table.

Rudy was the first one down.

Clair hollered upstairs for Vanessa again.

Still she didn't come down.

Clair sighed and decided to go get Vanessa and prepared herself for a fight.

She saw Vanessa coming down the hallway dressed up.

She said "dinner is ready."

Vanessa said "thanks but I have plans."

Clair said "I don't remember you asking me if you could go anywhere."

Vanessa glared at her mother "I'm 17! You can't tell me what to do! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want to hangout with my friends!"

Clair didn't want her kids out and about with Robert still out there.

She said "Vanessa I don't want you going out tonight."

Vanessa wasn't quite sure how to act since her mother switched to nice mode.

She said "why not? What's the big deal its just a party!"

Clair said "you're father told you why. He is still out there and I don't want him hurting anyone else that I love."

Vanessa was angry "wait let me get this straight. I can't go to the party of the year that's been planned for months that I had asked for permission in advance to go to because you let yourself get raped? That's not fair!"

Clair gasped and tears sprung in her eyes "you don't mean that?"

Vanessa crossed her arms "yeah I do. I'm tired of having to be punished because of other people's mistakes! Dad may have forgiven you but let's be honest with ourselves you know you loved every second of being with another man! I can't believe dad wants to be married to a slut like you."

Clair slapped Vanessa.

Clair quickly realized her mistake and gasped "honey, I'm so sorry."

Vanessa didn't even flinch.

She scoffed and grinned "hurts hearing the truth doesn't it? Don't wait up."

Vanessa quickly left before her mom could stop her.

Clair ran to her bedroom.

She covered her face, slid down the door and broke down.

She needed Cliff.

Dining room:

Rudy sat alone finishing her dinner.

She cleared the table and made her mom and dad a plate.

She knew whatever was going on with her parents was big so she wanted to help anyway she could.

Cliff walked through the door as Rudy was walking through the living room.

They greeted each other.

He said "it certainly is quiet in here."

Rudy said "earlier it wasn't. You missed a screaming match. I heard Vanessa slam the door and mom never came back down."

Cliff was extremely worried "anything else happen that I should know about?"

She said "no, but there 2 plates in the fridge for you and mom."

Cliff smiled and kissed her head "you're a good kid. I'm going to check on your mother."

Cliff got to the bedroom door. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He could hear her whimper.

He knocked on the door "Clair its me sweetheart. Open the door honey."

The door opened and he saw Clair crying.

He immediately took her in his arms and was her backwards so that he was in the room.

He shut the door and let her cry.

He said "how bad was it?"

She wailed "I hit her Cliff. I slapped my baby."

He was shocked "you hit her?"

She said "she threw the rape in my face she said I enjoyed it and called me a slut. I lost it."

Cliff was livid "she said that?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

He said "she didn't mean it."

Clair looked at him and in a defeated tone "yes she did Cliff. I don't think I handle fighting with Vanessa again."

He said "I'll deal with her later! As long as she is living under this roof I will not allow her speaking like that towards you! Right now you're my concern. Rudy cleaned the kitchen and left us each a plate."

Clair said "I feel bad that she had to eat alone."

He said "she was fine."


	10. Chapter 10

They ate dinner together.

Rudy still had no idea that her mother had been raped.

Throughout the night Clair was not letting Cliff out of her sight.

9:15 p.m.

Clair was looking out the living room window.

She was extremely worried about Vanessa.

Things had not been easy between them lately but she was still her daughter and she loved her despite it all.

Cliff saw his wife standing by the window dressed in a thin robe.

He hated that Vanessa was putting her mother through this.

He walked over to her and slid his arms around her small waist.

She jumped.

He kissed her cheek "I didn't mean to startle you."

She said "I can't believe she's still out there. It's a school night. She knows she is supposed to be home by 9:00 p.m."

Cliff said "I'm sure she is fine."

Clair's voice cracked "but Robert is still out there I want my baby home!"

She turned in his arms and cried.

He held her and rubbed her back.

He was furious that Vanessa caused her mother to cry again! He was fed up with Vanessa not caring about her mother's feelings.

He eventually led her to the couch.

They laid down together.

He said "we can wait up for her if you want to."

She sighed with relief "you always know what I'm thinking."

He carefully patted her butt taking precautions not to scare her and said "I've known you most of my life and loved you from the moment I first saw you. I think I should know how your mind works by now."

She smiled and lifted her head.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him "I've always been yours Cliff. You're the best husband in the world."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

They pulled back and she said "that was nice."

He nodded and said "I know your tired baby lay your head down."

She nodded but said "I don't want to fall asleep. I need to make sure Vanessa's is alright."

He said "you let me worry about her. Right now, I want you to relax in my arms."

She sighed and snuggled deeper into him.

12:00 a.m.

Cliff had been dozing when he heard the door open.

He saw Vanessa locking the door.

She turned around and gasped when he turned on the lamp.

Her father was holding her mother.

She gasped "jeez dad don't do that! You scared me."

He glared at her "lower your voice! You'll wake your mother."

Vanessa rolled her eyes "look I'm sure she told you what happened but..."

He whispered loudly "stop! Yes, I know what happened. I didn't tell you about the rape so you could throw it in her face! She is fragile right now and I will not have you treating her like crap again. I hate seeing my wife cry and knowing it was because of one of our kids makes me furious. She was worried sick about you tonight! She feels awful for hitting you. She knows she was wrong about that and she was willing to let you off the hook but I'm not. I've had it. I'm done Vanessa. She may be your mother but she is my wife and as long as I'm around I will not allow anyone to speak to her that way! Do I make myself clear?"

Vanessa looked stunned.

She thought 'he's bluffing.' Vanessa said "so what happens now? Am I grounded?"

He scoffed "Why? It's not like you listen."

She frowned "Dad come on..."

He said "when you learn to respect us then we will talk. Now, go to your room. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Vanessa was confused and angry because her dad was usually easy going.

She knew that her mother probably had something to do with this.

Vanessa stormed out of the room and went upstairs.

He sighed and looked at Clair.

She was sound asleep clenching his shirt.

He was grateful that she never even budged.

He kissed the top of her head.

The next morning Cliff woke up in bed.

He had carried Clair upstairs after dealing with Vanessa.

Clair was still sleeping.

Cliff got ready and went downstairs.

He forced himself to go in his office because he needed to make an important phone call.

He was bound and determined to get Vanessa out of the house for a few weeks.

Clair didn't need the stress of dealing with Vanessa.

He called up his father and asked if Vanessa could stay with him for a while.

He decided to beat around the bush so he didn't give an exact answer.

All he said was that Vanessa's attitude had been horrible and that she was stressing Clair out.

Russell was more than happy to take Vanessa in.

So it was settled: Russell would pick her up in 2 hours.

Russell had been warned that Vanessa would probably throw a fit.

Cliff went into her room and told her that she would be late for school and to pack her bags.

She opened her mouth but he said "don't you dare argue with me. I'm am in no mood today! I'm sending you to your grandparents. Your mother knows nothing about this so don't be upset with her."

Vanessa had to act fast so she said "dad, I'm sorry for yelling at mom. I'll change my attitude."

He said "we both know your lying."

Vanessa knew he was serious so she glared at him and said "okay so you're right I'm lying. I'm not sorry that I yelled at mom or threw the rape in her face. She got what she deserved as far as I'm concerned."

He was shocked and furious.

He clenched his fists to control himself and gritted out "excuse me?"

Vanessa said "you heard me. It was bound to happen. She's a beautiful woman and I thought it would end up being one of Theo's friends raping her. She probably has a lot of enemies with her job and it doesn't help with the way she dresses; flaunting her body like a slut. Besides she treats you like crap and you let her walk all over you I thought be happy that someone put her in her place and on your anniversary; I bet that's really eating her up."

The look on Cliff's face changed drastically.

He said "shut up Vanessa! I told you don't talk about my wife that way."

She grinned.

She knew she got to him "truth hurts doesn't it?"

He had to get out of this room immediately before he hurt Vanessa.

He said "get your stuff packed now!"

He shut her door and took deep breaths to try and calm himself.

He didn't hate Vanessa but right now he strongly disliked her.

He was livid that she spoke about her mother, his wonderful wife that way.

He began pacing the hallway.

Slowly, he felt himself calming down.

Vanessa opened the door with her bags in her hands.

He said "wait down stairs."

She rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

He decided to check on Clair.

He cracked the door open and saw Clair still asleep.

He shut the door and went downstairs.

He saw Vanessa sitting on the couch.

He heard the front door open and saw his father.

They talked for a little bit and Russell left with Vanessa.

Cliff sighed with relief.

He went back upstairs.

He entered their room and saw Clair stir.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

Her beautiful eyes opened and looked at him.

He smiled "good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

She stretched "unfortunately, yes. Why did you let me fall asleep? I wanted to wait for Vanessa. I need to apologize for hitting her."

He frowned and said "you are not apologizing to her! She doesn't deserve it."

Clair said "Cliff! What's wrong with you?"

He didn't want to bother her with the fight he and Vanessa had.

He said "nothing. Forget I said anything."

He started to stand up but she stopped him "Honey, what's going on?"

He plopped down on the bed and said "Vanessa and I fought last night and this morning. Clair I've had it with her! She said horrible things about you. I had to leave the room before I lost it and hit her."

Clair was stunned.

She knew it took a lot to make Cliff angry and it looks like Vanessa pushed all the right buttons.

She scooted over and made him lay with her.

She said "come here."

He laid his head on her breasts and she held him tightly.

She ran her fingers over his head "what time did she end up coming home?"

He said "midnight."

Clair frowned "did you ground her?"

He said "not exactly. Its not like she listens to us anyway."

She nodded "so now what?"

He said "about that. I sent her to my parents for a while. Maybe they can do something about her attitude." She pushed off of her and said "you did what?!"

Cliff said "you were the one who said you didn't think you could handle another fight with her! I thought I was helping. I want you to focus on getting better not fighting with our daughter. Vanessa is not concerned about you and I know she would only try and break you."

Clair said "Cliff I'm sure she feels bad for the things she said."

He said "that's just it! Clair, she said you deserved it and that you had it coming with the way you dress. Tell me the truth. Do you really want to be around her right now? Because I'll go pick her up and bring her home."

Clair was quiet.

He sighed and sat down next to her "what is it baby?"

Clair asked "she really said that?"

He nodded.

Clair frowned "do you think that too?"

His eyes widened this was exactly what he was afraid of "sweetheart of course not! None of this was your fault. Is that understood?"

Clair shrugged "Maybe she's right. Do I dress to sexy for court? Be honest Cliff."

He said "Clair! Listen to me. A woman should be allowed to dress however she likes and not have to worry about attracting the wrong people. Vanessa was just upset and was taking it out on you. That's all."

Clair looked up with unshead tears in her eyes "you didn't answer my question? You do think I brought it on myself!"

He said "sweetheart, that's absurd! No. I don't think that you had it coming or that you dress to sexy. Come with me."

He gently pulled her off the couch and guided her to the mirror.

He slid his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

He said "Clair, you're an incredibly beautiful woman with or without make up and whether your dressed up or completely naked and stepping out of the shower. No matter what you do or how you look I only see my beautiful, sexy wife. Believe baby if I thought that you were dressed to sexy I would say something. Does that answer your question?

She turned around in his arms and smiled.

She kissed him and for the first time since she was raped she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He missed this so much.

He let her be in control of the kiss so he didn't scare her.

Eventually, she pulled back and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks.

She said "I love you so much Cliff."

He said "I love you too Clair. So what do we do about Vanessa?"

Clair frowned and whispered "you're right. I can't deal with her right now."

He smiled "you're making the right decision."

She said "then why do I feel like a bad mother?"

He said "because you love her.

She brought this on herself Clair remember that."

She nodded.

He guided her to the couch and they tried to relax.

The family was sitting at the dining room table.

Denise was helping Olivia cut her food.

Clair saw Vanessa's empty seat and started feeling guilty.

Cliff noticed the look on Clair's face and wished he could make her feel better.

Clair was picking at her food when she heard a voice say "mom? Mom!"

Clair turned to Rudy and said "I'm sorry what?"

Rudy looked at her mother weird and said "where is Vanessa?"

Clair froze and looked at Cliff.

Cliff said "I sent her to your grandparents. I was tired of her attitude."

Rudy frowned "is there something going on that we should know about?"

Clair quickly said "no!"

Rudy wanted but Cliff said "your mother said no so drop it!"

Rudy looked back and forth between her parents and wanted to say something else but decided against it.

They finished dinner quietly.

Meanwhile at Russell and Anna's home:

Vanessa was upset that her father sent her away.

She was picking at her food.

Anna said "aren't you hungry?"

Vanessa said "no! I can't believe dad did this!"

Russell said "don't be mad at Cliff I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing."

Vanessa scoffed "yeah right! We all know this has mom written all over it. Dad is just her puppet. I still say she got what she deserves!"

Russel and Anna looked at each other confused.

Russell said "what are you talking about?"

Vanessa smirked "oh that's right! You don't know. Mom was raped."

They gasped.

Anna said "my god is she alright?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes "who cares?"

Russell was getting fed up with her attitude and said "your grandmother asked you a question!"

Vanessa said "she seemed just fine when she slapped me. Trust me this rape didn't phase her. I'm sure she enjoyed every second and the best part is that it happened on their anniversary."

Vanessa sat back grinning.

Russel and Anna frowned at Vanessa's reaction.

Anna said "you think this is funny?!"

Vanessa said "yes! Someone finally put her in her place. I know that day she is secretly happy about it to. She got the chance to be with another man. I'm sure it's always been in the back of her mind because mom doesn't love dad she just uses him as a puppet."

Anna said "that's not true! They love each other very much."

Vanessa said "dad might love her but she just likes the idea of being married to a doctor."

Russell said "that's it. Go to you room!"

Vanessa said "gladly!"

Anna said "I need to call Clair."

Russell stopped her "honey, I don't think now is a good time. They don't know that we know remember?"

Anna sighed "no wonder they needed a break from Vanessa."

The kids left the room and Clair remained seated.

Cliff was behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

She whimpered "I hate this Cliff! I miss Vanessa."

He kissed the top of her head "I know but it's for the best."

She said "is it? Vanessa's just going to hate me even more!"

Cliff pulled a chair next to her and said "Clair, she's mad at me. She knows you had nothing to do this."

She said "like that matters. You heard her she thinks I control you."

He smiled "I have a mind of my own thank you. I'm not controlled by anyone."

She sighed "I wish she knew that."

He kissed her cheek "she's just trying to get to you."

She said "well it's working! Everything is piling up. I'm scared to be alone. I feel like I have to watch my back because he's still out there. On top of it all I have to deal with Vanessa. It's too much Cliff. I feel like I'm going to lose it!"

He made her sit on his lap so he could comfort her.

She clung to him.

He said "I know your scared and you have every reason to be but were doing the right thing with Vanessa. You need a break from work, Robert, and Vanessa. Let me take care of you. Okay?"

She sniffled and said "alright."

He wiped her tears and said "try to relax and I will clean up the kitchen." She nodded.

She went and sat on the couch while he cleaned up.

Clair was laying on the couch alone in the living room.

Her mind drifted to Vanessa.

She wished she knew why her daughter hated her.

They used to be so close.

Her other daughter's never gave her this much trouble.

She stretched out and leaned her head back.

She closed her eyes and waited for Cliff.

Cliff came back in the living room.

He smiled when he saw his wife relaxing.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She said "I didn't hear you come in the room. You just surprised me that's all."

He put her legs on his thighs and rubbed her feet.

She smiled "that feels wonderful."

He said "close your eyes and relax."

She frowned "you're not going anywhere right?"

He grinned "I'm all yours."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Clair asked "have you heard anything from Dave?"

He playfully pinched her toe and said "how is that relaxing?"

She shrugged and said "I can't help it. I need to know if they any closer to catching him."

He sighed "I understand but no I haven't heard anything new."

He went back to rubbing her feet.

Suddenly, he heard a whimper.

Worried, he looked up and saw tears sliding down.

He held out his arms and said "come here sweetheart."

She moved over until she was sitting on his lap.

She held onto him and said "I want him caught Cliff! I'm scared."

He sighed "I know you do. I'm sure Dave is doing his best."

She said "how do you know?"

He said "do you want me to call him?"

She whispered "would you?"

He nodded "of course."

He eventually got her to calm down.

Later that evening he got Clair tucked bed and took a quick shower.

He crawled on top of the bed and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and said "hold me."

He smiled and got under the covers.

He opened his arms and she snuggled into him.

He said "are you alright?"

She said "no. What happens when you go back to work?"

He frowned "baby don't think about that. I have one more day."

She sighed "but Cliff I'll be all alone. I'm not ready for that yet."

He said "the security guards right outside. You'll be safe!"

She got quiet.

He knew she was an incredibly strong woman but everyone had their breaking point.

He said "Clair I know you're scared but I have to back to work. If you're worried about being alone I can talk to Denise and see if she could keep you company during the day."

Clair panicked "you can't tell her!"

He got frustrated "well I'm out ideas! What do you want me to do?"

She was shocked that he snapped at her.

Tears sprung in her eyes and she whispered "I just want you. Is that so wrong?"

She went to turn over but he stopped her "I'm sorry."

She looked at him.

He nuzzled her neck and said "forgive me?"

She could never stay mad at him for long.

She sighed "mhmmm."

He said "I would love to stay with you but I just can't. Right now and tomorrow I'm all yours. Okay?"

She moaned as his lips moved down her neck.

She panicked when his hand slipped under her shirt.

She grabbed his hand and said "Cliff don't!"

He quickly pulled his hand away and said on his side of the bed.

Cliff rubbed his hand over his face and said "I'm sorry sweetheart I don't know what got into me."

She crossed her arms and said "I hate this! I want you so much but my mind won't let me!"

He laid next to her and patted her leg "you just not ready. It's okay. I don't want you to force yourself."

She sighed.

He reached over her and hit the light.

Cliff threw his arm over her and eventually fell asleep.

She pulled his arm tighter around her and stared into the darkness.

The next day Vanessa was walking home from school when Robert/Samuel approached her.

He said "excuse me are you Vanessa Huxtable?"

She nodded.

He smiled "Clair's daughter?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes "unfortunately."

Robert grinned "you don't sound very happy about that."

Vanessa crossed her arms "can I help you with something?"

He said "I think we can help each other. I've been watching your mother. I've seen the two of you fight you can hold your own with her. Maybe we can work together. I want to make her miserable and I think you want that to!"

Vanessa interrupted "wait your the one that raped her!"

He shrugged his shoulders "raped, made love same thing. The bitch had it coming! She loved every second of it. So you want to help me or not?"

Vanessa was scared and angry. Yes, it's true that she had been mad at her mother.

She was just wanting to get under skin and yes she may have meant it at the time but she didn't want to see her get hurt.

Despite it all she loved her mother with all her heart.

Vanessa frowned and was shaking on the inside.

She needed to get away from this creep now!

He could tell she was about to run so he grabbed her wrist and said "relax, I'm not going to hurt you its your mother I want. This may depress you but you look so much like her but never mind that I need you to give her this."

He pulled out a big envelope.

He said "see that she gets this.

It was a pleasure talking to you Vanessa."

He left and she ran home.

Cliff was out in the backyard when  
Vanessa caused through the front door.

Clair jumped and said "Vanessa what are ..." Vanessa hugged her mother's sore body tightly without thinking.

Clair whimpered "Vanessa you're hurting me."

Vanessa quickly loosened her grip and said "mom I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying those awful things about you being raped. You didn't deserve that. Please forgive me. I'll try and be better. Can I come home?"

Clair barely understood anything Vanessa said because she spoke so fast but she got the apology part.

Clair took Vanessa's face in her hands and wiped her tears away "sweetheart of course I forgive you but what brought this on?"

Vanessa got quiet and handed her mother the envelope. Clair opened it and swallowed hard.

There were pictures of her children and on the bottom was their wedding photo with Cliff's face cut out and Robert's picture put on Cliff's body.

Clair screamed for Cliff.

Cliff ran into the living room and saw Vanessa.

Cliff got angry and said "what do did you do to your mother?"

Clair touched his elbow "she didn't do anything. Cliff look!"

He looked at the photo and then at Clair.

She said "he's back."

Cliff looked at Vanessa and said "give us a minute."

Vanessa left the room.

Cliff sat down and tossed the photo on the coffee table.

Clair sat down next to him and said "why won't he leave us alone?"

He shrugged his shoulders and he kicked his feet up.

She touched his face and said "Cliff please say something!"

Cliff said "what do you want me to say? Look if you will just let me kill him or let him kill me the problem would be solved! I'm out ideas Clair! You tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

Clair looked hurt "I just want you and I want to feel safe. I'm sorry I bothered you."

She started to stand up but he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her down.

He said "baby, I'm sorry I'm just tired of dealing with him and I hate the way he is making you feel."

She leaned against him and said "I know. I feel like I need a break from everything."

Cliff playfully gasped and said "from me?"

She smiled and said "no!"

He held her and kissed her head.

Cliff had left for work hours ago.

It was his first day back since her attack. Clair was very nervous but thankfully the kids were in the house.

Vanessa and Denise had been filled in much to Clair's dismay.

Clair had the week off but decided to get some work done.

The kids had fixed dinner.

The phone rang.

Clair answered and smiled when Cliff voice came on the other end.

In a sultry voice she said "well hello caller."

He said "hi sweetheart I can't talk long but I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"

She leaned back into the sofa and said "I'm scared but I'm trying to be brave for the kids. I just wish they'd catch him."

He sighed "I know but I have a feeling it will all blow over soon."

She frowned and said "what are you talking about?"

He quickly said "nothing forget I said anything. Is Vanessa behaving?"

She noticed how quickly he changed the subject but thought nothing of it "she's behaving. We've actually been getting along. Isn't that wonderful Cliff?"

He scoffed "a shame that it took you getting hurt to make her realize how important you are!"

She sighed "honey don't do this. Just be happy. I am."

He said "I'll try but if she gives you any trouble at all I want know!"

She said "okay."

He said "Clair I mean it!"

She said "I promise. Cliff?"

He said "yes?"

She asked "are you feeling alright?"

He said "I'm fine."

She frowned and said "Honey don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

He didn't feel like getting into this over the phone so he sighed and said "I hate to do this but I have to go."

She sighed "Cliff!"

He said "we will talk later!"

She said "alright. I love you."

He smiled and said "I love you too."

Cliff hung up the phone feeling awful for lying to Clair.

He didn't have to work all day just deliver a baby.

Now he had the whole day to himself and he was bound and determined to find the bastard.

He left the building.

He drove all around the city and finally found the building where Robert supposedly was living.

Back at the house:

Clair hung up the phone feeling extremely worried.

Clair knew Cliff better than anyone so she knew when he was lying to her.

She made a quick call to the hospital so she could talk to her husband and calm herself down.

The nurse told her that Cliff wasn't scheduled to work.

Clair said "that has to be some mistake he told me he was working all night!"

The nurse said "Dr. Huxtable came in and delivered a baby then left."

Clair hung up phone and leaned against the couch.

She began wracking her brain trying to think of places he might go and why he was lying to her.

She thought 'oh Cliff please don't do anything stupid.'

Cliff was watching Robert's building.

Finally, he spotted Robert going inside.

Cliff clenched his jaw and reached for the gun laying in his front seat.

He took a few deep breaths and reached for the car door but froze.

He kept hearing Clair's voice in his head telling him not to do it and that he's not worth it.

He laid his head against the seat and sighed.

He looked at the clock.

It read 8:00 p.m.

He looked at the gun and as hard as it was he decided to go home to his wife instead of killing Robert at least he knew where Robert was staying now.

After looking at the building one last time he drove away.

Clair was in the house pacing.

She was worried sick about Cliff.

No one knew where he was and that just wasn't like him.

She heard the door open and saw Cliff standing in the doorway.

She ran as fast as her sore body would allow and hugged him.

He slid his arm around her waist as Clair whimpered.

She said "where have you been?"

He said "out."

She sighed and glared at him "that doesn't answer my question! They said you left the hospital hours ago. What were you doing? Even though I'm sure it has something to do with Robert."

He let go of her and said "I went out looking for Robert and I found him."

She froze and said "what do you mean you found him?"

He sat on the couch and said "I parked in front of his building and waited for a couple of hours. I brought my gun and sat it in the front seat. I finally saw him enter his building. I grabbed my gun."

She covered her mouth.

He continued "I went to open the car door but something stopped me."

She frowned and said "what stopped you?"

He took her hand and kissed it "you did."

He pulled her on his lap and said "I kept hearing your voice telling me not to kill him."

She smiled softly and touched his face.

He said "I really wanted to kill him Clair. I think I would have."

She frowned and leaned her forehead against his "thank god you didn't."

The next day Cliff was due home within the next hour.

Clair felt safe at home but was starting to go stir crazy so she was glad when Dave showed up but part of her wondered why he was at her home.

Clair let Dave inside and said "what can I do for you?"

Dave said "where is Cliff?"

She said "at work. Why?"

Dave walked over to Clair and gently grabbed her arms.

She frowned and tensed at the closeness.

He said "where was Cliff last night?"

She said "at home."

He sighed "Clair be honest with me. Where was he from 4:00-7:30 p.m?"

She shrugged and said "please let me go!"

He let go and watched her move further away from him.

He realized he was scaring her and said "Clair I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I really need to know where Cliff was yesterday."

She said "I told you he came home about 8:30. Why are you so interested?"

He said "Clair, someone shot Robert in the chest."

She gasped and said "Cliff didn't do it if that's what your thinking!"

He said "Clair we both know he left the hospital and no one knows where he was and for God's sakes he tried to kill him before remember?"

She got upset "exactly he tried but wasn't able to do it because he is not like that!"

Dave said "so maybe this time he decided to take matters into his own hands!"

Clair's voice started to crack and tears started slipping down her cheeks.

She said "you're wrong. I know my husband and he would never hurt anyone!"

He felt bad that he made her cry.

He decided to comfort while she cried.

He rubbed her back in circular motion similar fashion that Cliff would do.

Dave had always been jealous of Cliff and Clair's relationship.

He and Cliff had been friends for so long and he didn't want to mess that up but now holding Clair in his arms made him think otherwise.

He slightly tightened his hold and slid his hand further down her body.

Clair suddenly stopped crying and tensed.

He ran his hand over her butt and squeezed she pushed away from him.

She slapped him "what do you think you're doing?!"

He smiled and said "comforting you."

Clair glared at him and said "you're one of Cliff's best friends. How could you do this to him?"

He said "do what?"

She frowned and said "you're a real piece of work. Have you been using your friendship with my husband to get to me?"

He grinned "now you're getting it."

Before she could say anything Cliff came through the door.

He was surprised to see Dave.

He shook his hand and kissed Clair.

He could feel the tension in the room so he asked "is everything alright?"

Dave looked at Clair and waited for her to answer.

She forced a smile and said "everything is fine."

While Cliff's back was turned Dave smiled and winked at her.

Cliff slipped his arm around Clair's waist and she held his hand.

Cliff said "do you have news about Robert?"

Dave said "I actually stopped by to let you know Robert was shot."

Cliff was truly shocked.

He said "is he dead?"

Dave said "no. He is laying in a hospital bed. I came here because I wanted to know where you were between 4:00-7:30 p.m."

Cliff frowned and leaned forward "you don't really think I did this?"

Dave said "its just routine questions. We've been friends for a long time. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone. You can trust me. Where were you?"

Clair glared at Dave for being condescending.

She rolled her eyes and thought 'trust him yeah right.'

Cliff told him everything.

Dave looked relieved and said "I knew you couldn't hurt anyone. I have to go. Sorry this wasn't a pleasant visit."

They all stood up.

He shook Cliff's hand and went to kiss her cheek but she moved behind Cliff.

Cliff knew Clair didn't like being around many people since the rape so he didn't think anything about her reaction to Dave's kiss on the cheek.

Dave said "we will get him Cliff try not to worry to much. Nice to see you again Clair."

Dave left and Clair sighed on the inside.

As Dave was walking to his car we smiled his plan was coming together nicely.

All he had to do was get rid of Cliff and he could have Clair all to himself.

Back in the house:

Cliff said "at least he won't be able to hurt or bother you."

Clair crossed her arms and muttered "Dave or Robert?"

He sat down "what was that?"

She quickly said "nothing."

She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him finally feeling safe.

Cliff noticed how quiet she was being and said "are you alright?"

She said "I'm fine."

He said "did something happen between you and Dave?"

She looked up and quickly said "no."

He knew she was lying.

She didn't want to taint his friendship with Dave so she said nothing.

He said "what did he do?"

Clair said "what do you mean?"

Little did she know that Cliff already knew Dave had a thing for her that's why he never left them alone.

He smiled "sweetheart, don't protect him. I know he likes you."

She looked surprised "you do?"

He grinned "yes. He's a good friend but I would never trust him where your concerned. What happened?"

She frowned and said "he was holding me while I cried then he squeezed my butt. I don't trust him anymore Cliff."

Cliff got upset and then said "wait! He squeezed your butt?"

Clair said "I pushed him away and slapped him."

He sighed with relief "that's my girl. I can't believe he finally tried to steal you away from me."

She said "Cliff I don't think you should tell him anything about Robert."

He sighed "honey, I think you're over reacting."

She shook her head "but Cliff you should have heard the things he said about you before you walked in. He is not your friend!"

He said "sweetheart we've known him for a long time. Is he making you that uncomfortable that you want me to end my friendship?"

She sighed "that's just it Cliff! He is just using you. You're friendship means nothing to him and I don't want you to get hurt."

He said "I know you mean well but can I think on it?"

She looked at him and whispered "you don't believe me?"

He said "I do but you're scared and not thinking clearly. Isn't it possible that you imagined the whole thing? You said he tried maybe his hand slipped."

Clair was hurt and said "I can't believe you just said that! You're choosing Dave over me?"

She stood up but he grabbed her hand "hey, I would never choose him over you. You're my life. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. If it makes you feel any better I will only talk to Dave on social calls okay?"

Clair sat back down and said "okay."

He put his arm around her and she said "Cliff?"

He said "hmm?"

She said "tell me again. You didn't have anything to do with Robert getting shot right?"

He sighed "we've been over this!"

She said "I know but as a lawyer I would like to know the truth."

He looked at her "I had nothing to do with it. If I did he'd be dead!"

She sighed "that's all I needed to know."

She kissed his cheek "I'm sorry I asked Dave just got into my head."

He nodded "don't worry about it. Let's talk about something else."

Later, that evening Clair roamed the house in her pajamas looking for Cliff.

She came face to face with his office door and swallowed.

She grabbed the door knob and froze.

She couldn't bring herself to go inside.

Suddenly, the door opened and they both gasped.

He smiled and said "you startled me. Are you alright?"

She nodded.

He said "you can come in you know."

She frowned "no, I can't!"

He touched her arm and tried to guide her in the room but she wouldn't budge.

She whimpered "no, I don't want to."

He nodded "okay. You let me know when you're ready."

She nodded "when are you coming to bed?"

He said "right now."

He turned off the light and took her hand.

They walked to their bedroom.

They climbed into bed and Clair snuggled into Cliff's embrace.

She really wanted to believe that Cliff had nothing to do with Robert but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if he was lying to her.

She's only seen Cliff's dark side a handful of times and it wasn't pretty.

The next day Cliff was laying on the couch while Clair fixed lunch.

The door bell rang so he answered it.

He was surprised to see 2 police men.

He let them in the house and he said "what can I do for you?"

Clair walked into the living room and froze when she saw the police.

She said "Cliff?"

He looked at her and held out his hand.

She walked over to him and took it.

She asked "what's going on?"

The police men started questioning Cliff on his whereabouts.

Clair was extremely worried and got in attorney mode.

She said "Dave already questioned Cliff."

They said "we know that ma'am but Dave was concerned that Dr. Huxtable was lying and wanted us to check him out."

She was fuming on the inside.

Cliff was confused and said "Dave said that?"

The police felt for Cliff.

They knew the good doctor could never hurt anyone.

She said "I told you not trust him Cliff!"

The police man said "Dr. Huxtable I need you to follow us down to the station for more questioning."

Clair was upset and said "he didn't do anything! You can't take him!"

Cliff grabbed her hand and said "calm down."

He knew she was trying hard not to cry.

He said "how long will I be there? I don't want to leave her alone for long."

They said "we just want to get to the bottom of everything."

He nodded and looked at Clair.

He told her "stay here.

Everything will be alright."

She frowned.

He quickly kissed her cheek and left with the police men.

It was the first time she had been left alone since the rape; at least one person had been in the house with her at all times and now she was scared and stressed out.

A couple of hours later Cliff came home and was greeted by a frazzled Clair.

She hugged him tightly and cried.

He was shocked to his beautiful, strong wife reduced to this fragile shell of a woman.

He rubbed her back and said "I'm fine sweetheart.

Dave had tried to make it seem like I shot Robert but I cleared my name."

She sniffled and said "is it over?"

He said "no. They still don't know who shot Robert they will find out more when Robert wakes up but I certainly don't trust Dave anymore."

She said "I'm sorry Cliff."

He said "for what?"

She shrugged "Dave was supposed to be your friend."

He sighed "I thought he would have my back instead he is trying to make it seem like I shot Robert."

She said "I hate this and it's all my fault." He said "what are you talking about?"

She said "I turned him down and now he too wants to make our lives miserable."

He guided her to the couch and said "no. You did the right thing.

He shouldn't have been comforting you like that especially since he upset you. None of this is your fault. Okay?"

She nodded and snuggled in his arms "I'm so glad you're home."

He kicked back his feet and said "so am I."

A couple of days later Dave had gotten the phone call that Robert had woken up so he rushed over to the hospital.

He entered the room and saw Robert sitting up in bed.

Robert's eyes widened when he saw Dave and went to push the button to call the nurse.

Dave quickly stopped him and said "relax, I'm not here to hurt you."

Robert didn't look convinced.

Dave pulled up a chair and said "I know you're obsessed with Clair Huxtable and I know you hurt her. Now I could arrest you right now or we could help each other out."

Robert crossed his arms and glared at him.  
Dave said "I see that I have your attention. We both love Clair and we both hate Cliff. I want Cliff out of the picture! The question is how do we make that happen?"

Robert narrowed his eyes said "is this a trick?"

Dave said "absolutely not! I'm very serious. I've hid my feelings for to long and now she's on to me. I want them both to pay and I know that getting Cliff out of the picture is the perfect way to hurt Clair."

Robert leaned back and grinned menacingly.

He said "if I help you do I get to play with her too?"

Dave grinned and said "well you already played with her but we will see I don't want her seriously injured."

Robert said "how do we make this happen?"

Dave said "I was thinking maybe we could have it seem like Cliff cheated on Clair so we could have them not speaking to each other."

Robert said "not bad but will it work? You know how much they trust each other."

Dave rolled his eyes and said "well, what did you have in mind?"

Robert said "we could either take Clair hostage at work or we could kidnap her as she is leaving and have her all to ourselves."

Dave rubbed his chin and said "I don't know. We have to remember we only get one chance and I have to be careful because I'm a detective I don't want to ruin my reputation."

Robert huffed and said "so what happens if we get caught? I'm not going down alone!"

Dave thought 'sure you will it's your word against mine.'

Dave played along and said "of course you won't were a team. I want Clair and I will do whatever it takes!"

Robert smiled and said "you've got yourself a partner."

Dave shook Robert's hand and left the hospital.

The next day Dave decided to be the bigger person and stopped by Clair's home.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Cliff answered the door and frowned.

He said "haven't you done enough?"

Dave looked at him and looked remorseful "I just wanted to apologize to you and Clair. I didn't mean to scare her."

Cliff said "but you meant everything else!"

Dave sighed "I never meant to hurt you but I can't the way I feel. I wish I could say that I love her like a sister but it's more than that. Please, may I apologize to her?"

Cliff didn't trust him but would let Clair make that decision.

Cliff let him in and shouted "Clair come here for a minute!"

Clair came through the kitchen and saw Dave.

She froze and looked at Cliff.

She said "honey, what is he doing here?"

She walked over to Cliff and he said "he wanted to talk to you."

She shook her head and said "I have nothing to say to him. I want him out of my house Cliff!"

Cliff looked at Dave and was about to tell him to leave when Dave said "Clair please I'm begging you just hear me out!"

She looked at Cliff and said "it's up to you."

She sighed and looked at Dave.

Dave said "Cliff can you give us a minute?"

Scared to be alone with Dave Clair grabbed Cliff's arm and said "no, don't leave!"

Cliff said "whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me!"

Cliff slid his arm around her waist and touched her hip.

Dave said "fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I overstepped. You two are my best friends and I don't want anything to ruin that. We have too many years together and too many memories to let something so small destroy that."

Clair glared and said "how dare you!"

Cliff was shocked "honey, he seemed sincere."

Clair snapped "Cliff he is lying! You should've heard the way he talked to me and the things he said about you. Our friendship means nothing to him. For god sakes he grabbed my butt!"

Cliff said "sweetheart..."  
Clair said "I want him out of my house now!"

Clair stormed upstairs and they heard a door slam.

Dave said "she hates me."

Cliff said "can you blame her?"

Dave sighed "I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt either one of you."

Cliff said "did you really grab her?"

Dave thought here is the perfect opportunity to start the lies.

He said "look I hugged her because she was crying and I rubbed her back. She snuggled closer and I swear she let her lips brushed against my neck. I took that as a sign so I let my hand move down and I touched her butt by accident. She came onto me."

Cliff glared at him and said "get out!"

Dave said "you don't believe me? Cliff she was the one hugging me! I was just comforting her!"

Cliff said "Clair would never betray me like that. Now get out!"

Dave clenched his jaw and said "fine."

Dave stormed out of the house.

Cliff sighed and went upstairs.

He opened the door and heard Clair whimpering.

He saw her lying on the bed.

He shut the door and walked over to her.

He sat down and touched her leg "Clair?"

She turned over and reached for him.

He said "what's wrong?"

She said "he was lying. Our friendship means nothing to him."

Cliff said "I know."

She looked surprised "you do?"

He said "Dave tried to make it seem like you came on to him."

She shouted "what? I would never do anything like that! "

He nodded and told her everything that was said downstairs.

She frowned and was desperately trying to convince him that nothing happened between them.

She said "Cliff I can explain..."

He said "Clair stop. I believe you. I know he was lying."

She said in a hopeful voice "you do?"

He brushed his finger down her cheek "of course I do. I trust you Clair bear."

She looked relieved and leaned into kiss him.

They ended the kiss and he said "I don't want you around him anymore. Alright?" She nodded "fine by me. I don't trust him

either."

He kissed her and stood up.

He held out his hand "let's go back downstairs."

She grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs.

Meanwhile Dave was putting his plan in motion.

He was upset when Cliff didn't believe him that Clair came onto him. 'It could happen' he thought.

He would make sure Clair would pay!'

A few days later Cliff was at work.

Clair wasn't quite ready to go back to the office so her boss let her work from home until he really needed her.

Clair was working diligently in the living room.

Cliff was at the hospital finishing up his rounds.

He stopped by his office and called Clair.

Her voice came on the other end and he smiled.

He said "hi sweetheart how are doing?"

She said "I'm doing okay but its lonely here in this big house. I miss you."

He smiled and said "well I'm coming home soon unless something happens."

They talked for a few minutes.

Cliff looked on his desk and saw a big envelope.

He furrowed his brow and said "sweetheart, can I call you back?"

They hung up and he opened the envelope.

He frowned when he saw pictures of Clair hugging another man his colleague of all people.

That didn't bother him too much but the next picture broke his heart.

The picture showed her kissing the mysterious man.

The man held his wife closer he should've been allowed.

Cliff found himself feeling extremely angry with Clair.

He packed up his belongings and went home.

Clair was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the front door open.

She came to a stopping place and went to greet her darling husband.

She saw Cliff heading upstairs "Cliff?"

He completely ignored her.

Usually she would be highly upset but she was more disturbed than anything.

She followed him and saw him in the bedroom packing!

Her eyes widened and she shut the door.

With a shaky voice she said "are you going somewhere?"

He laughed and said "I can't believe I probably lost a great friend because I trusted you!"

Clair was at a loss "what are you talking about?"

He said "Dave never made a pass at you. Hell you probably welcomed it!"

She was shocked "Cliff you know me better than that! I would never cheat on you!"

He frowned and grabbed the pictures.

He said "with my colleague?"

She took them and gasped "this is not what it looks like you have to believe me! He was congratulating me. It was innocent Cliff! "

Cliff huffed and continued packing.

She gently touched his back and whimpered "don't do this."

He tensed and "don't touch me. You've lost that privilege!"

Tears sprung in her eyes and she slowly removed her hand.

He picked up his suitcase and she walked around him and blocked the door.

She said "honey, please just hear me out. We have children together you can't leave me!" He said "move!"

She knew that he needed to calm down and then she could talk to him.

She sighed and reached for his arm "Cliff I know you're angry but please don't leave me alone. I am scared to be by myself."

He gently pushed her out of the way and said "why don't you call Dave and have him comfort you."

He walked downstairs.

She followed him and shouted "Cliff! Cliff! Come back!"

He slammed the door and she slid down and whimpered "come back please come back! I didn't do anything."

Cliff ended up at his parents home. His parents were worried.

Russell asked "is Vanessa causing problems again?"

Cliff said "no. It's Clair. She's been seeing another man!"

His parents were stunned.

Anna said "Cliff this is Clair were talking about. She loves you."

He rolled his eyes "the picture showed her hugging and kissing another man. Pictures don't lie!"

Anna said "son, you need all the facts before you go accusing someone like that."

He crossed his arms "why are you taking her side?!"

Anna knew how stubborn the Huxtable men could be.

She said "someone has to! You've already made up your mind. Cliff she is your wife and mother to your children. She would never do anything to hurt you and you know that!"

Anna said "Russell let's go!"

Russell stood up and told Cliff to call Clair.

Cliff frowned and muttered childishly 'I don't want to.' Cliff stayed at his parents home overnight and didn't speak to Clair all night.  
He hated to admit it but he was beginning to miss her of course he wouldn't let her know that.

Clair on the other hand was losing it.

She was confused and scared.

The kids didn't understand what was going on.

She waited for him to return but ended falling asleep on the couch.

She woke up the next day heartbroken when she realized Cliff didn't come home.

Clair had called any place that her husband might be but sadly no one knew where he was.

The door bell rang so cautiously she answered it.

She saw a delivery boy holding a long box with a red bow.

She took the box thanked the boy and went inside.

She saw a card attached.

She pick up and read it. It was a note from Cliff. 'I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Meet me at The Golden Pond for dinner. I'd like to apologize properly. I love you.'

She was glad he was at least willing to talk but she didn't want to be around people.

She knew that something about this entire situation seemed off.

She opened the box and gasped.

There were a dozen long stemmed red roses. 'They were beautiful; okay so maybe I am overreacting' she thought.

She went to the kitchen and put them in a vase.

She decided to get ready for her date with her husband.

She was looking forward to being with her husband but was incredibly nervous about being around other people.

She made it to the restaurant and the waiter led her to the table.

She froze when she saw Dave smiling at her.

He said "you look beautiful; I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat."

She glared at him and said "where is Cliff?"

He grinned "at work I'm assuming. Sit down I'd like to apologize. Cliff is furious with me I need to make this right."

She said "so you trick me into making me think I'm meeting my husband! I'm leaving!"

She was turning around when he roughly grabbed her wrist and growled "sit down! You're not going anywhere."

She froze and whimpered "you're hurting me!"

He said "Dammit Clair, sit down before you make a scene!"

Clair tensed and knew there was no way she was getting out of this.

She sat down and put her hands in her lap.

He smiled and said "order whatever you like."

She said "I'm not hungry! I want to go home!"

He glared at her "look we have find a way to convince Cliff that nothing happened! We will sit here and eat until we figure it out. The fact that I get to spend time with a beautiful woman doesn't hurt. I hope Cliff knows how lucky he is I'd worship the ground you walk on if you were my wife."

She looked disgusted "cut the crap! Cliff is your friend I can't be seen here with you. If this got back to Cliff I could lose him and I'm already on thin ice."

He moved his hand under the table and touched her leg.

She almost jumped out of her skin only Cliff was allowed to do that.

He put his lips next to her ear and said "so does that mean you didn't like the flowers?"

Clair managed to pull away and stood up "get away from me! I'm going home to my husband."

She ran out before he could stop her. He threw down the napkin and huffed.

Clair ran into something and looked up and saw Robert grinning "going somewhere?" Clair gasped and managed to stomp on his foot.

He cussed and let go of her.

She ran to her car and with shaky hands put the key in the ignition and drove home.

She was crying so much that it blurred her vision but she didn't dare stop.

After what seemed like hours she finally made it home.

She tried to make herself look presentable for the kids then ran inside and locked the door.

Cliff's voice boomed through the house "well don't you look nice. Where did you go? I wanted to talk."

She jumped and turned around.

She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

She said "I'm so sorry for everything. I thought it was you but it wasn't I didn't even want to go I'm not ready to be around people. I hated every second of it! Please forgive me."

Cliff was shocked.

He held her close "sweetheart what are you talking about?"

Clair pulled back and opened her mouth to explain when the doorbell rang.

Her eyes widened as he answered the door.

She saw the shadow and dug her nails into his arm "no! Don't answer it!"

He flinched and rubbed her hand "what's gotten into you? Relax."

He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

She gripped his waist and hid behind him.

He opened the door and saw Dave.

Dave said "I'm sorry to just drop by but I wanted to talk to you Cliff."

Cliff said "business or pleasure."

Dave smiled and said "pleasure. I wanted to see if we could get past this. I think if Clair can control herself you and I can continue to be friends but I think you should know she wanted to have dinner tonight."

Clair was furious "excuse me! You sent me flowers pretending to be Cliff! He's the one hitting on me! Cliff you have to believe me; it was a set up. Robert was there!"

Cliff looked at a hysterical Clair and touched her face "we're you hurt?"

She said "no."

He glared at Dave and said "get out!"

Dave said "you've got to be kidding me!"

Cliff said "you put my wife in harms way!"

Dave said "She's the one who's playing you. You're really going to throw away twenty years of friendship for this stupid bitch!"

Cliff fist came in contact with Dave's chin and he fell against the door with a thud.

Clair gasped.

Cliff said "don't you ever talk about my wife that way! Now get out!"

He threw Dave out of the house and locked the door.

Clair was impressed and touched that he would still stand up for her.

Cliff was rubbing his hand.

She kissed his cheek and said "thank you."

He said "well I couldn't let him talk about you that way."

She said "how's your hand?"

He said "sore."

She grabbed his other hand said "come with me."

They walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack.

She placed it on his hand and sniffled.

He said "what's wrong?"

She said "are we going to be alright?"

He kissed her and said "were going to be just fine. Can you ever forgive me for acting like a jerk?"

She smiled "always. I missed you."

He said "I missed you too."

She said "where did you go?"

He said "my parents."

She frowned "I called there. You mean they lied to me?"

He nodded "I told them to."

She glared at him "I was worried sick about you!"

He shrugged "I was mad. I needed some time alone."

She stood up and threw the flowers away.

She sighed "Dave sent them. He pretended to be you."

He said "honey, come here."

She walked over to him and he made her sit on  
his lap.

He said "I know you were scared by this fight but you have to know that if leave and need some time to myself I'm always going to come back to you."

She cupped face "always?"

He nodded. She said "always come back to me Cliff. I really thought our marriage was over. I cried myself to sleep."

Knowing he caused his wife to cry broke his heart.

He leaned into kiss her and she moaned into his mouth.

It was everything she had dreamed of.

She rested her forehead against his and smiled.

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and used his good hand to rub her back.

The door opened and Theo said "eww in the kitchen!"

She sighed and snuggled into Cliff.

Cliff said "what do you want? Can't you see were busy?"

She stood up and he grabbed her wrist "where are you going?"

She brushed her fingers over his cheek "I have to get out of these clothes. I'll be right back."

Cliff heard a slight crack in her voice and he immediately knew everything was not alright.

Theo was getting food and said "sorry I interrupted you."

Cliff glared at him "you're getting really good about that!"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and said "hey what happened to your hand?"

Cliff said "nothing!"

Theo said "no, I'm serious."

Cliff huffed and said "I punched Dave."

Theo started choking and took a drink to calm himself "uncle Dave?"

Cliff said "he's not your uncle anymore!"

Theo said "why not?"

Cliff stood up and said "because he hit on your mother!"

Cliff went upstairs leaving a shocked Theo downstairs.

Cliff went into the bedroom and saw Clair sitting against the headboard wearing his sweatshirt and her sweatpants.

He shut the door and crawled on the bed.

He lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach.

He laid his head on her stomach and she smiled softly.

He said "alright, what's wrong?"

She sniffled "what happens now?"

He said "what do you mean?"

She said "Cliff you hit a detective! You don't really think he's going to let that go do you?"

Cliff kissed her stomach and said "he will if he knows what's good for him. Besides he would have to explain luring you to the restaurant and teaming up with that bastard! I still don't believe Dave would sink so low."

He rubbed his face against her stomach.

She sighed and rubbed his head "I wouldn't put anything past him Cliff!"

He looked up and said "are you sure you weren't hurt?"

She said "he just grabbed my wrist. I was more scared than anything. I feel awful that he betrayed your trust."

He kissed her hand " I don't want you worrying about that. Its between Dave and I."

She said "but Cliff that's not true. Its between all of us. I have every right to worry.

He was my friend too."

Cliff smiled and kissed her hand "I know baby but you've been worrying for the last few months let me worry enough for the both of us."

She sighed "I wish everything could go back to the way it was."

He nodded "I know so do I but our lives won't ever be the same. Robert raped you, Dave betrayed our trust, and let's face it we've changed to."

She whimpered "I know we have. I've been scared most of the year. We've fought so much these last few months and our marriage was almost destroyed because we didn't trust each other. I never want that to happen again. I hate it when we fight."

He said "so do I; it scared me to."

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

He nibbled at her ear and said "why don't you and I go downstairs cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

She said "I'd like that."

A few minutes later they were cuddled on the couch underneath a blanket.

Clair was hardly paying attention to the movie she was just enjoying laying in her husband's arms.

Cliff would hear his wife sigh from time to time and he knew she was content.

He buried his face in her hair and gently breathed in.

She pulled his arms tighter around her.

She could feel his bulge pressing against her.

She tried to ignore it.

Soon she felt Cliff's hand slip under her shirt and touch her stomach.

He said "is this alright?"

She shrugged "Cliff I'm not ready."

He whispered against her ear said "I know I just want to touch yourselves skin. Trust me. I won't go any further."

She frowned but stayed still.

He whispered "its just me baby you know I would never hurt you."

She said "I know."

He said "just close your eyes and focus on my touch."

She felt his hand rub in small circles then it moved up and rested underneath her bra.

She tensed so he quickly moved back to her stomach.

She sighed with relief.

He knew he was pushing it but he missed making love with his wife.

A few seconds later his hand started moving again.

She leaned her back against his chest and turned head against his face.

She kissed his chin "what are you doing?"

He said "just touching you. I need my wife!"

She rubbed his arm and said "I'm right here."  
He sighed "that's not what I mean!"

She frowned "Cliff, I'm sorry but I just can't! Not yet."

He huffed "I'm sick of this!"

Clair sadly looked down at her hands and whispered "I know."

He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm just frustrated."

She said "you think this is easy for me? My body longs for your touch and your lips against my skin but my mind won't let me! When you touch me I only see and think Robert. That probably makes me a terrible wife."

She covered her face and cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder "don't cry baby. You've been through so much I should be supporting you and making you feel safe not pressuring you to have sex. I just lose control having you so close to me."

She smiled and kissed him "I'm flattered that you still find me attractive but I can't help it I'm just not ready."

He sighed.

She laid back against him and tried to focus on the movie.

The doorbell rang.

Clair jumped and dug her nails into in him.

He kissed her head "you're going to have to move."

She groaned and slid off him and paused the movie.

Cliff opened the door and saw two police officers.

Clair tensed.

The police man told him why they were there and said "I'm sorry to do this Dr. Huxtable but we're placing you under arrest for assault of a detective."

Clair gasped and stood in front him.

She begged "no! Please you can't do this."

The police man felt bad but he had no choice "Mrs. Huxtable I'm sorry but Dave is pressing charges. We have no choice."

She shouted "he what?! Cliff didn't do anything wrong he was defending me!"

Cliff wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her close.

He said "Clair stop! Don't make this any worse. Call your boss and have him come down to the station. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a lawyer. Right?"

The police men nodded "it couldn't hurt."

Cliff said "may have I a moment alone with my wife?"

They could see how scared she was so they nodded.

Clair eyes were bright with unshead tears.

He cupped her face "everything will be alright. Get to the station as soon as possible. You can tell Sondra, Denise, and Theo but no one else. Please don't worry to much."

She sighed "please don't cause problems and do not say anything until I get there!"

He smiled when he saw his wife slowly coming back.

She snapped "I mean it Cliff! Not a word!"

He nodded and she kissed him.

He was led away by the police men.

She looked outside and when she could no longer see him she locked the door and quickly moved to the phone.

She laid her hands against the table and tried to calm herself down.

She picked up the phone and held the phone to her ear.

She rested her fingers against her lips and tried to swallow her tears.

She soon heard her boss's voice and told him everything.

Her boss was shocked he told Clair to be ready and he would swing by and pick her up because she was in no condition to drive.

They both got to the station and found Cliff being interrogated.

Clair's boss said "Cliff don't say a word! I'd like a minute alone with my client!"

The frustrated police men "don't worry he hasn't said anything."

Clair's boss said "he's just doing what he was told."

The men got up and left the room.

Clair's boss shook his hand and wanted him to tell him everything.

Clair stood by Cliff and touched his shoulder.

When Cliff was done he looked at Clair "did you tell the kids?"

She shook her head "no. I didn't have the heart but your parents know. There staying with the kids until we get home."

He nodded he knew they would find out eventually.

She touched his shoulder and Clair's boss went to see if he could get Cliff released.

Cliff could tell Clair was terrified not only from being in an interrogation room but being around so many people was making her clam up.

He didn't want her seeing him like this so he said "sweetheart, go home you have no business being here."

She was hurt and confused "you don't want me here?"

He said "no. Honey, I know your not ready to be around all these people and I don't want you seeing me like this."

She loved how he always thought about her.

She frowned "I'm not going anywhere. I'd worry myself to death if I was at home. Please don't make me leave."

He was amazed how strong she was so he said "ok you can stay."

She smiled "everything will be alright Cliff."

He said "I just hope this doesn't ruin my practice."

She closed her eyes of course he worried about his job.

Before she could say anything the door opened and in came the boss, the police men, and Dave.

Her eyes widen.

Cliff smirked to himself when he saw the bruise on Dave's chin.

Dave sat down across from Cliff "hello Cliff. Wish this visit was on better terms."

Cliff glared at Dave.

Cliff no longer wanted any connection with Dave not after the way Dave treated Clair.

Clair touched Cliff's shoulder to calm him down.

Dave's blood boiled when he saw Clair touch Cliff.

One of the detectives asked Cliff "is it true that you punched Dave?"

Richard Phillips said "you may answer."

Cliff sighed "yes, but..."

The detectives continued to interrogate him.

It was obvious they were on Dave's side.

Clair was getting nervous.

They wouldn't let Cliff get a word edges wise.

Finally Richard Phillips said "that's enough! Is my client under arrest or not?"

Dave said "no, I'm willing to drop the charges if Cliff apologizes."

Clair glared at him and Cliff said "you expect me to apologize after the way you treated my wife!?"

Dave asked the detectives to give them some time alone.

Richard Phillips along the Clair were the only one's that remained in the room.

Dave said "look I sorry that I pressed charges but I needed to talk to you."

Cliff was appalled "so you arrest me?"

Dave said "that wasn't right I know there were other ways but I was desperate and angry at Clair for coming on to me. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Clair was furious "I never came on to you! I turned you down and you know it. Why are you doing this to us?"

Dave said "you're the one who is hurting Cliff not me."

Clair's voice cracked "what did I ever do to you?"

Cliff immediately took control and put his arm around his wife.

Cliff angrily said "that's enough you're making her cry."

Dave smiled on the inside because the strongest woman he knew was starting to crumble.

Richard Phillips said "if Cliff is not under were leaving!"

Clair clung to Cliff.

Dave knew this plan may have failed but he would succeed eventually.

They finally arrived home and his parents hugged him.

Cliff said "I'm going to take a shower."

Clair said "This whole thing was a set up. Dave was trying to break Cliff and mess up our marriage."

Anna and Russell tried to comfort her but she was to stressed. She said "if you'll excuse me."

They watched her go upstairs.

Clair opened the bedroom door and heard the shower running.

She wanted nothing more than to strip and hop in there with him but she just wasn't ready for that yet.

She sat on the chair and waited for him to finish.

Meanwhile Dave was with Robert thinking of new ways to mess with their lives.

Dave said "well having him arrested didn't work now what?"

Robert said "you were to easy on them. I say we take matters into our own hands and kidnap the bitch!"

Dave said "I don't know that's pretty risky."

Robert rolled his eyes "I thought you wanted to make her pay? Make up your mind!"

Dave said "I do but I love her and I don't want to hurt her. They're like family!"

Robert scoffed "family my ass. You're trying to get rid of Cliff so you can move in on Clair."

Dave sighed and thought 'maybe this was a mistake to invlove Robert because he was to unpredictable.'

Back at the Huxtable's residence:

Cliff came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was surprised to see Clair and said "sorry, I'll change in the bathroom."

In a soft voice "that's not necessary."

He said "are you sure? I don't want to scare you."

She sighed "I've seen it all before."

He nodded.

He turned around and dropped the towel.

He grabbed his clothes and started to pull on his underwear.

He stopped when he felt a small hand on his back.

He turned around and saw Clair looking at him.

He said "what's wrong?"

She shrugged "nothing."

She took a deep breath and softly asked "can I touch it?"

He was shocked and found it a bit funny that she was asking but didn't dare laugh.

He said "of course."

She slowly reached out and cautiously touched his penis.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Clair said "I miss you Cliff."

He said "I miss you too."

Clair let go and said "would you like me to suck you?"

Cliff's eyes popped open "Clair why the sudden interest in sex?"

She softly said "does it matter I thought you'd be happy."

He said "Clair what's going on?"

He saw her face crumble.

He quickly put on his towel and held her while she cried.

She said "you could've gone to jail without making love and it would've been my fault."

He sighed "Honey, don't worry about that. I know you're not ready especially after Robert raped your mouth and I'm not going to push you besides we can't make love anyway because my parents are downstairs."

She frowned "but Cliff."

He used his finger and placed it on her lips "shhh, honey stop. I will be here when you are ready. Okay?"

She shook her head stubbornly and kneeled in front of him.

She said "I can do it!"

She pulled the towel down before he could stop her.

He watched curiously wondering what she would do.

She stared at his penis and gently grabbed him.

He could hear her breathing change and her hands began to shake.

She froze.

He knew she was starting to panic so he grabbed her shoulders and made her stand up "Clair that's enough!"

He quickly got dressed and said her looking at the ground.

He said "what?"

She said "I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brow "why?"

Clair said "I'm not able to make love with you."

He sighed "Clair! I'm not angry and I will not have you pushing yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at him for a long minute then nodded.

They went downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed and Clair was thinking about going to work.

Robert was still on the lose.

Dave kept trying to make peace but they wouldn't hear it.

Dave walked into the hospital hoping to talk to Cliff.

He wanted to make things right or at least make him think that.

He saw Cliff going down the hallway talking to a nurse.

Dave ran up to him and said "Cliff! Is this a bad time?"

Cliff glared at him "yes!"

He continued to walk with the nurse.

Dave said "Cliff wait! Please hear me out. Its about Clair."

At the mention of her name he froze.

He was furious at Dave for being here.

He calmly excused himself and forced Dave into his office.

He all but slammed the door.

Cliff said "how dare you come here! I don't know who in the hell you think you are but our friendship is over! I don't ever want you mentioning my wife's name again!"

Dave said "Cliff, we can't let this little incident ruin our friendship."

Cliff glared at him and said "incident?! You tricked her and called my wife a bitch! We have nothing left to discuss. I have to go back to work I'm sure you can find your way out!"

Cliff left and Dave looked around Cliff's office.

He grinned when he realized he was all alone.

He shut the door and decided to snoop.

He looked at his desk and saw pictures of his family and his favorite one of Clair. 'Damn, she is beautiful.'

He wanted to find something to use against Cliff.

After 30 minutes he found nothing so he left.

As he was driving he remembered the nurse she was a hot little number.

He thought she must have been in her early twenties.

He decided to make it look like Cliff was cheating on her with the nurse.

Cliff came home after a long day at work and saw his wife making dinner.

She smiled at him when he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She was slowly healing mentally and physically.

He let go of her and stopped at the refrigerator to get a drink.

He moved to the table and kept her company.

She said "Cliff, can I talk to you about something?"

He said "of course."

She said "I think I'm ready to go back to work."

He frowned and said "come here."

She sat at the table and he took her hand "what's this about?"

She said "I'm bored. I want to be back at the office but I'm still scared."

He said "honey, I don't want you at work until you are ready. If you're worried about money don't be I am doctor after all."

She smiled and touched his hand "I know."

He said "Robert is still out there. I want you at home where you are protected. We both know you are not ready to go back you haven't even gone into my office and we have yet to make love!"

Clair frowned "you had to go there!"

He said "well it's true. If you're bored you can decorate my office. We can go shopping for furniture and if you can show me that your ready to be around people then I will consider allowing you to go back to work. How does that sound?"

She was angry "allow me?! Cliff I am a grown woman! How dare you talk to me like I'm a child. I just told you because I wanted your support. It's obvious that I don't have it!"

She got up and he gently grabbed her wrist "wait!"

She looked at him and he said "Clair, I just don't want you rush into something that your not ready for."

She sat down and cupped his cheek "I know that but I think I'm ready at least I would like to try."

He said "but he is still out there!"

Clair said "I know but I can't let him stop me from living my life. I have a job to do and my boss has been great through all of this but I know he is ready for me to be back."

Cliff glared at her "did he threaten your job?! Is that why your forcing yourself to go back?"

She kissed his hand and said "no, sweetheart. This is my decision it has nothing to do with my boss."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Cliff said "I don't like this Clair but if its want you want I won't stop you. Just don't expect me to be happy about any of this!"

Cliff stood up and stormed upstairs.

She sighed and thought 'well he took it better than I expected I just hope I'm making the right decision.'

She flinched when she heard the bedroom door slam.

Cliff kicked off his shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes.

He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know why she was pushing herself but he didn't like it.

He was starting to feel a little guilty about the way he treated Clair.

He took out his anger from Dave on her.

He sighed closed his eyes.

Clair was still in the kitchen when Dave walked through the kitchen door with Rudy.

Clair dropped her spoon on the floor with a loud clang.

Rudy said "uncle Dave is here."

Clair's voice shook when she said "Rudy go get your father!"

Dave quickly and sweetly said "that's not necessary Rudy I'm here to see your mother."

Clair insisted "Rudy go get your father. Now!"

Rudy frowned she could've sworn she detected a bit of panic in her mother's voice but ran upstairs like her mother insisted.

Clair found her voice and said "what are you doing here?"

Dave said "I wanted to apologize."

She glared at him and tried to remain brave "I have nothing more to say to you!"

Dave said "I went to see Cliff today and I saw him with his nurse."

She crossed her arms "of course he was he works with them!"

He said "no. I mean he was extremely close to her."

Clair cut her eyes and said "what are you trying to say?"

He said "I think there is something going on with them."

She said "Cliff would never cheat on me!"

He knew she would never believe him so he went to plan B.

He caught her off guard and leaned into kiss her.

She slapped his face.

Cliff was coming downstairs when he heard the commotion.

He had seen Clair slap Dave.

Cliff angrily said "what's going on in here?"

Clair ran to Cliff and hid behind him "he was trying to convince me that you were having an affair and then he tried to kiss me."

Dave angrily said "that's a damn lie!"

Cliff grabbed Dave and threw him out of the house.

He locked the door and heard Clair whimper.

He took her in his arms until she calmed down.

He lovingly said "are you alright?"

She said "no, he tried to kiss me!"

Cliff took her face in his and said "may I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded.

He leaned in close and kissed her lips.

He let his tongue slip in her mouth and she moaned.

Her arms went around his neck.

All too soon the kiss ended.

He rested his forehead against hers.

She said "that was wonderful."

He pulled back and said "are you feeling better?"

She nodded "I can't believe he had the nerve to come to our house again!"

He huffed "I can."

She looked concerned and he explained how he showed up at the hospital.

He said "I was still upset and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

She cupped his cheek "don't worry about it. I know none of this easy."

He sighed "still it was no reason to take it out on you."

She kissed his cheek and lovingly said "I forgive you sweetheart. Does that mean you're ready to talk about me going back to work?"

He sighed and said "I'm sorry Clair but I don't support your decision because I know your not ready. I can see it in your eyes and I can here you whimper at night. I have a bad feeling about this. Just give it some time please!"

She sighed "No. I'm going back Cliff. Whether you want me to or not!"

He said "then were done discussing this!"

He went started going back into the living room and she begged "Cliff please be reasonable about this! I need to know that you'll be there for me."

He completely ignored her and walked into the living room.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Deep down inside she knew Cliff was right but she was just as stubborn as he was if not more.

Cliff was sitting in his office knowing full well that she would not come in.

That evening Cliff was avoiding Clair.

She was incredibly hurt by his attitude.

He could tell she wanted to talk but he didn't want to say something he might regret later.

Night fell and Cliff was still in his office.

She was tired and wanted to go to sleep but not without her husband.

She went to his office and stared at the door.

She was terrified that he would turn her down and sleep on the couch.

Cliff was doing some paperwork when he heard a knock at the door.

He said "who is it?"

He heard Clair voice softly say "its me."

He and sighed leaned back "come in."

He waited and watched the door.

He huffed when she didn't open it.

He threw his pen down and opened the door.

He saw her jump back and thought 'oh yeah your really ready to go back to work.'

She sighed.

He said "did you need something?"

She nodded "I needed you. Please come to bed. You've been in here all night."

He watched her hold out her hand.

He grabbed it and kissed her hand.

She smiled and tried to pull him in the hallway.

He held her hand tightly and she looked at him "what is it?"

He attempted to pull her in his office.

When she realized who he wanted she panicked and begged him to stop "no, Cliff! I can't. Let me go! Please."

He heard her voice crack and he dropped her hand "how do you expect to go to work if you can't even come in my office where you were attacked?"

Clair froze "why do you keep throwing that in my face?"

He said "I'm just trying to make a point! Clair just take a couple steps forward into my arms. Your safe honey. There's no better time than now."

She sighed "he raped me in here Cliff! Why are you trying to make me relive it?"

He realized that pushing her was not the answer so he turned off the light and gently moved her.

He said "fine! Let's go to bed."

She followed him to the bedroom.

They got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

She said "Cliff are you upset with me?"

He frowned and said "of course not! I just miss your company when I'm in my office."

She leaned against him "I really want to come in there but I see Robert hiding or on the couch and it scares me to death."

He wrapped his arm around her "oh Clair bear that's why I want you to redecorate the room so you will feel safe and welcomed. You know what I miss the most about your visits?"

She closed her eyes when he kissed her neck "making love to you on my desk. Don't you miss it too?"

He kissed her ear lobe.

She sighed "of course I do."

She moved her head to give access to her neck.

He was pleased at her reaction.

She let her hand rub his arm.

She moaned "oh Cliff."

He knew it was a risk but he slid his hand over her shirt and covered her breast with his hand.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

He quickly said "it's just me sweetheart."

She looked at him curiously.

He said "do you want me to move it?"

She swallowed hard and said "no."

He smiled and slowly massaged her breast.

He kissed her cheek and whispered "I won't hurt you. I love you so much Clair I just want to be close to you."

She swallowed hard.

He knew she wasn't ready so he stopped.

He removed his hand and said "thank you baby."

Her eyes widened "you stopped!"

He looked confused "I thought that's what you wanted."

She looked aggravated "I don't know what I want or think or feel! Cliff I would like to try and be with you tonight."

He saw her give him a hopeful look and he said "let's start by sleeping naked and go from there. Okay?"

Clair took a deep breath and nodded.

He cautiously took off his shirt.

She slowly reached out and touched his chest.

He said "may I take off your shirt?"

Clair froze.

He said "look in my eyes. It's just me."

She nodded.

He unbuttoned her shirt while looking into her eyes.

He very slowly pushed the shirt off her body.

He saw her beautiful breasts and the bruises that were healing.

He looked up and saw tears streaming down her face.

He was alarmed "honey, what's wrong?"

She said "I hate that you have to see the bruises."

He lovingly said "oh sweetheart don't. You're gorgeous. All I see is my beautiful wife whom I love more than anything else in this world."

She sniffled and said "really?"

He smiled "really."

He reached and slowly pulled down her pants watching her face as he did so.

She was left in her underwear.

He said "are you alright?"

She breathed deeply but nodded.

He ran his hands up and down her legs.

He crawled back up to her and said "why don't we start by just sleeping in our underwear tonight? I can tell you're not ready to be completely nude lying so close to me."

She looked relieved but said "but I thought..."

He put his finger to her lips "shhh. Don't worry about it. We will take it one step at a time."

She held his hand to her heart "oh Cliff your so good to me. Most husband's wouldn't be so understanding."

He smiled "I'm not like most men."

She gazed into his eyes "no your not and I think God for it. Cliff?"

He said "hmm?"

Clair said "hold me?"

He grinned "come here sweetheart."

She slowly moved into his arms.

He let her get comfortable.

It was hard to control himself with his wife laying practically nude against him but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her so he remained a perfect gentleman.

He rubbed her back and she eventually started relaxing and said "Honey, are you still upset with my decision to go back to work?"

He said "I think it's to soon. I just wish you would reconsider. Have you told your boss yet?"

She said "no."

He was relieved "so then you don't have to go."

She sighed "I have to do this!"

He said "why?"

She shrugged "if I don't do it now I may never go back. It just something I have to do for me. I know I'm not ready I was just going to spend the day in my office. I'll do baby steps Cliff I promise. I just really need your support!"

Cliff pulled her closer "alright. You have it but I still have a bad feeling about this."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and thought 'so do I.'

She said "I love you Cliff."

He kissed her head "I love you too Clair."

Eventually, she fell asleep listening to the calming sound of Cliff's heartbeat.

Cliff on the other hand stayed awake holding Clair close.

Thursday night:

Cliff locked the house up and went to get Clair who was in the kitchen sipping on her tea.

He saw her sitting at the table deep in thought.

Cliff knew she was having second thoughts about going to work tomorrow.

All evening she had been very quiet and glued to his side.

"Clair?"

She almost jumped out of her skin and nearly spilled what was left of her tea.

She looked at him and he said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

She swallowed and said "it's alright. I was just thinking."

He sat down next to her and touched her hand "Clair, I wish you would reconsider this."

She pulled her hand back "No! I told I'm doing this one way or another!"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "if that's what you want. Let's go to bed."

He didn't want to fight with her so he gave in.

She nodded.

She put her cup in the sink and walked upstairs with Cliff.

Clair was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Cliff had already climbed in bed and set the alarm.

He decided to read a bit hoping that it might calm his nerves.

He had a bad feeling about Clair going to work.

He heard the bathroom door open and saw her go to the closet.

He was incredibly disappointed when he saw her wearing long sleeve pajamas.

'She was doing so good' he thought.

She picked out her clothes and laid them out.

Clair carefully crawled over Cliff and got under the covers.

He frowned "were not sleeping in our underwear tonight?"

She said "No! Go to sleep Cliff."

She laid down and tried to get comfortable.

He didn't like this attitude it was obvious she was scared about tomorrow.

He said "are you alright?"

She snapped "what do you care? You already think me going back to work is a bad decision."

He had enough and said "don't you dare take this out on me! I told you weren't ready. You can change your mind I know you never told your boss."

She didn't like the way he talked to her "I told you I have to do this for me! I am doing this whether you like it or not!"

He huffed and threw back the covers.

He grabbed his pillow and a blanket lying on the chair.

He heard her voice change from angry to worried "Cliff, where are you going?"

Her voice squeaked "Cliff?!"

He continued to go downstairs ignoring her pleas.

Tears instantly sprang in her eyes and she looked around the room.

She knew he was upset with her and it was all her fault.

She was terrified and was taking it out on her darling husband.

She turned on the lamp

Clair laid down and turned off the light.

She pulled the covers around her shoulders and tried to sleep.

Cliff was downstairs on the couch.

He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Clair on the other hand tossed and turned.

She finally managed to fall asleep at 12:45 a.m.

Cliff woke up sometime later and decided to head back upstairs.

He opened the bedroom door and saw an empty and heard Clair whimpering.

He went into the bathroom and saw Clair on the floor with her knees drawn up against her chest.

She was on the verge of having a panic attack.

He sat next to her and touched her arm.

She jumped.

He said "baby, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head.

He said "just breathe in and out okay?"

She did what he told her to do.

After a minute she started to calm down.

She rested her head against the cabinet.

He rubbed her hand and said "are you alright?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

He said "you haven't been like that in a long time. What caused it?"

She looked down.

He calmly said "Clair?"

She sighed and said "I was thinking about tomorrow and panicked."

He frowned "oh sweetheart I told…"

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand and begged "Please, Cliff don't say it."

He kissed her hand and said "I won't."

He watched her for a minute and said "are you ready to go back to bed?"

She frowned and said "that all depends. Will you stay?"

He smiled "absolutely."

She nodded.

He helped her stand and they got into bed.

She immediately went into his awaiting arms.

She sighed and said "Cliff, I'm sorry about earlier."

He said "I forgive you. Now just close your eyes and hold onto me. I'll protect you."

She smiled and fell asleep.

Friday morning:

Clair was in the shower.

She leaned against the wall letting the hot water hit her face.

She was having second thoughts about going to work.

Her stomach was in knots.

She felt like she could have a panic attack at any minute.

She jumped at Cliff voice.

He said "you're going to drown in there."

She sighed and turned off the water.

Suddenly a towel appeared.

She took it from his hand and dried off.

He saw the shower curtain open and looked at his wife.

He saw the dark circles under her eyes and noticed she looked peaked.

He touched her face "are you alright?"

Clair froze.

He sighed "Clair baby stay home. We both know your not ready."

She stepped out the shower and said "I know I'm not and you're right maybe I shouldn't go."

She saw his hopeful expression and sighed "I'll just stay for an hour."

He huffed "Clair!"

She loved how protective he was of her.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him.

She slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He moaned and slid his arms around her waist.

She felt the familiar bulge and tensed.

She ended the kiss and smiled.

She said "Cliff, I'll be okay. If you let me do this and don't complain when you get home tonight we can try and make love. How does that sound?"

He was shocked but found himself nodding.

She grinned and shook her head "oh Cliff we've been married for over 20 years and you get so excited when we make love."

He said "why wouldn't I? I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world. You take my breath away every time I look at you."

She was touched her heart felt like it would explode with all the love she felt for her husband.

She took his face in her hands and softly said "you're too much Cliff. I love you more than anything else in this world. You know that right?"

He said "of course I do."

She frowned "I need to finish getting ready."

He said "do you want me to drop you off?"

She said "no. I might not get out of the car if your there and if I change my mind I want my car there so I can leave; but thank you for the offer."

He nodded.

He was still against this but didn't want her to go through it alone.

They moved into the bedroom and she said "Cliff please turn around."

He sighed but complied.

She dropped her towel and grabbed her panties and bra.

She said "okay."

He turned around and saw her in her undergarments.

It was so hard for him not to run over to her and kiss her senseless.

She quickly got dressed.

She sat at her make up and put on her face.

He kissed her head and said "I'll make breakfast."

She nodded and watched him leave the room.

She began thinking 'what are you doing Clair? Stay home relax in the bed talk Cliff into staying home with you. Don't do this to yourself!' She debated with herself over and over.

She put the finishing touches and stood up.

Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

This was too much for her.

She finally made her decision...she wasn't going!

She finally went downstairs and saw the kids at the table.

She touched Cliff's back and softly asked "Can talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and they walked into the living room.

She had her arms crossed and her nails digging into her arms.

She said "do you think you could stay home with me?"

He said "I thought you were going to work?"

She shook her head "I can't Cliff! I thought I could I really did but I'm just not ready."

He sighed with relief and took her in his arms.

He whispered against her ear "thank god you came to your senses."

She rolled her eyes but snuggled into him.

She played with his tie "well, can you stay?"

He said "let me see if its possible." She watched him on the phone and knew by the look on his face the answer would be no.

He hung and looked sad "I'm sorry baby I've got to many patients."

She sighed "I understand."

He watched her grab her briefcase and he panicked "what are you doing?"

She said "I might as well go to work there is no reason for me to stay here. I'd be a nervous wreck."

He said "but Clair..."

She touched his lips and tried convincing both of them "I'll be alright. I'll just be there for an hour."

She gazed into his eyes one last time and slipped out the door before he could stop her.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

She hated parking in the underground parking lot.

She always felt like someone was watching her but she knew her mind was just playing tricks on her.

She got out of her car and slowly made her way to her office.

She pushed opened the double doors that led to her office and saw her boss and secretary talking.

They were both stunned to see her.

Richard said "Clair I didn't know you were ready to come back."

She said "I don't think I am. I just wanted to it for an hour and take baby steps if that's okay."

He was pleasantly surprised "of course I don't mind. It's nice to have you back."

A smiling Kate nodded in again.

Clair went to her office.

She sat in her chair and tried to calm down.

She called Cliff and they spoke for a few minutes.

He did the best he could to calm her nerves.

She hung up and decided to work on some paper work.

Finally the hour had passed she was more than ready to go home.

She called Cliff to let him know she was headed home.

She was to jumpy to be at work so she bid her boss good day and left.

She was in the hallway waiting for the elevator when Dave appeared.

She gasped and said "why are you here?! Cliff told you to leave me alone!"

He said "you can't go Robert is planning something."

She frowned "what are you talking about?"

He tried to make it sound like he was making up for all the trouble he caused.

She was confused.

He said "he's planning on attacking you at your car. Please don't go. I can take you home."

She glared at him "you really expect me to trust you after everything that's happened between us? Besides I would never get in a car with you!"

He sighed "Clair, come on it's me I'm trying to protect you!"

The doors opened and she said "stay away from me!"

She entered the elevator and he watched her disappear.

He thought with a menacing grin 'plan is working.'

She sighed when the doors opened to the parking lot.

Dave was the last person she was expecting.

She knew Cliff would be furious when she told him.

She opened her car doors and sat down.

She closed the door and looked in her mirror.

She saw two eyes looking back at her.

Before she could scream a hand along with a cloth went over her mouth.

She tried to fight but her eyes closed and she relaxed against the seat.

Robert got out of the car and quickly moved Clair to the back seat and tied her up.

He climbed in the front seat and drove away.

About 2 hours later Robert pulled up the driveway and got out of the car.

He opened the back door and saw Clair still passed out.

He grinned and picked her up.

Robert walked into the house and into the basement.

He laid her on the bed.

He tied up her wrists and legs.

Dave walked in and Robert said "its about damn time you got here after you made me do all the hard work!"

Dave laughed "what does it matter? She's here now right?"

Robert nodded "that's true."

Dave said "I see that the chloroform worked."

Robert grinned "like a charm. Now what? Do we strip her and have our way with her while she's out or when she's awake?"

Dave sat next to her and sniffed her hair.

He said "I want her awake so she can feel me moving inside her and feel me when I shoot my seed deep inside her. I will make her scream in ways that Cliff has never done. I want to hear her scream my name and even if she makes it back home my face will be the only thing she sees while Cliff attempts to make love to her. I will destroy their marriage if it's the last thing I do!"

Robert and Dave shared a look and stared hungrily at Clair.


	12. Chapter 12

Cliff called the house when Clair failed to call him.

He got no answer.

He started to worry.

Cliff would've kept calling but he was needed at work.

Meanwhile Clair started was moaning.

Her eyes fluttered open.

The room was extremely bright and her head hurt.

She tried to move but discovered that she was tied up.

She began to panic and shouted "Cliff!"

She heard a voice "Cliff can't help you now."

She gasped when she saw him wearing a ski mask.

She immediately knew it was Dave; she would know those eyes anywhere.

Dave sat next to Clair and said "I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time Clair. Its been difficult watching Cliff stand so close to you and touch you knowing that it should've been me! I wanted so badly to be the father to your children but Cliff had you first."

She felt him run his hands up her legs.

'Thank god she wore pants today' she thought.

He said "now I finally get to see what Cliff has been fucking all these years."

She flinched at the vulgar language.

Her head turned to another voice saying "what better way to commemorate this event than making a movie."

She was even more terrified when she saw Robert with a camera.

She whimpered "oh god no please don't film this."

Dave loved hearing her beg and said "how else is Cliff going know what's happening to his beautiful wife? I want something that I can watch over and over."

Her eyes widened "no! Please he can't see this!"

Dave said "don't worry baby were going to have fun. Smile at the camera sweetheart."

She whimpered and felt Dave touch her between her legs.

She panicked and tried to get away.

She thrashed her head back and forth.

She was still uncomfortable from the recent rape and it was going to happen again!

Dave loved watching her struggle.

He rubbed her and finally removed his hand long enough to unbuttoned her pants.

He unzipped her pants and hooked his fingers at the top and very slowly pushed them down her beautiful, brown legs.

They saw her black panties and smiled.

Dave slid his hand back up her smooth legs and between her thighs.

He climbed between her legs and put his face between her legs.

She cried "no!"

He smelled her pussy through the fabric and nuzzled it with his nose.

She screamed "don't! Please don't!"

He breathed in one last time and placed his mouth over her panties and kissed her pussy .

He slowly moved up her body.

He unbuttoned her shirt and saw her black lacy bra.

He smiled and undid her bra.

He was rewarded with her big, beautiful breasts.

He sighed with relief and Robert said "damn baby I never get tired of seeing those."

Dave laughed and looked at Clair who had tears streaming down her face.

She was terrified and knew what was going to happen and there was no way to stop it.

Dave leaned forward and nuzzled her breasts.

She whimpered and tried to imagine that it was Cliff but she knew that Cliff would never treat her like this.

He took a nipple in her mouth and took the other one between his fingers.

Eventually he stopped and looked at her.

He saw the marks he left on her breasts and smiled.

He moved to her panties and hooked his thumbs in her waistband.

He attempted to pull down her panties and she tried to fight.

She moved her hips and cried "no!"

Dave finally yanked them down and they saw her pussy.

Dave whistled and said "damn baby your fine! No wonder why Cliff enjoys having sex with you. Robert are you getting this?"

Robert said "oh yeah. I can't wait to show Cliff this."

Dave laughed and said "I wonder how he will feel when not only one but 2 men fucked his wife?"

She was mortified 'these men were insane' she thought.

Dave said "if you be a good girl we might let you go home to Cliff...not that he will want to be with a slut like you."

She frowned.

Dave cupped her and ran a finger down her slit.

She gave up the fight knowing that there was nothing that she could do.

He slipped his finger between her folds and found the wetness.

He leaned down and licked her.

He sucked on the little pearl that rested between her folds.

She didn't want them to do this so she tried again and screamed for him to stop.

He added another finger and roughly fingered her.

She cried out in pain.

Dave quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his penis.

He was hard as a rock.

Dave could wait no longer.

He pulled his fingers out of Clair and she sighed with relief if only for a moment.

Dave climbed on top of her and said "now comes the fun part. I've dreamt of this moment ever since I first saw you."

She frowned and managed to say "did your friendship with my husband mean anything to you at all?"

Dave said "I enjoyed his company but I would hang out with him so I could see you. Now be quiet and enjoy this!"

She was terrified and tightly closed her eyes.

He slapped her face "no! Open your eyes!"

Her face stung and her lip quivered.

Dave rubbed his penis against her vagina coating himself in her juices and roughly entered her.

Clair screamed in pain.

It was everything he had dreamed of and more.

Robert was filming at every angle then while holding the camera he walked over to her head and dropped his pants.

He shoved his penis into her mouth.

He couldn't wait to have his turn with her.

Dave was pounding so hard that she thought she would spilt in half.

Clair gagged and tried to move but Robert grabbed her head.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

He pounded faster and faster into her.

He said "I'm coming!"

He grinned and much to Clair's dismay shot his seed deep into her vagina.

He collapsed on top of her.

He buried his face in her neck for a moment.

Robert said "that was hot man. Let me have a go at her and you film it."

Dave pulled out of Clair and grabbed the gun that laid on the night stand.

Dave said "no, I think I'll keep her for myself."

He shot Robert in the head and he fell to the floor.

Clair screamed in horror.

Dave picked up the camera and smiled.

He pointed the camera at Clair and said "anything you want to say to Cliff?"

She hung her head in shame.

Dave laughed "what's the matter baby aren't you having fun?"

She frowned and said "fun? You're insane! You just killed a man in cold blood. You're a dirty detective. You're going to jail."

Dave smiled and said "I saved you Clair. This deranged man kidnapped you and I saved you...at least that's what everyone will think."

Clair looked at him and said "that's not what happened. You helped him!"

Dave said "who are people going to believe? Me a top detective or you a helpless woman who cheats on her husband?"

She was hurt by that accusation "I was raped I've never cheated on my husband and you know it!"

Dave grinned "you're forgetting one thing. I have the evidence...the tape."

She sighed "you were raping me!"

Dave said "that's not how it will look. I can tweak it a bit. I can see the head line now... love triangle: a doctor, attorney, and a detective."

Her voice cracked "what do you want from me?"

Dave said "you. I have always wanted you and now you're all mine."

He walked over to her and kissed her lips softly.

He sat the camera down and said "if you will be good I'll untie you."

He untied her legs but left her wrists tied up.

He brushed her hair out of her face and lovingly said "I wish I could say I'm sorry for all of this but my dream has finally come true. I haven't decided how long I will keep you. Don't worry I won't kill you mainly because I know your children need you. I care about them a great deal. They are my god children after all."

She began to whimper.

He could feel himself getting hard again.

He showed her and said "well would you look at that. I need you again."

She whimpered "no. Please. No more."

Dave grinned "what was that? You want more well its all yours pretty girl."

He held her head and shoved his penis into her mouth and she gagged.

He kept pounding into her until she felt his semen seep down her throat.

He emptied his seed and made her swallow.

Dave finally pulled out and she coughed.

He said "tell me sweetheart do you do that for Cliff?"

She began to cry.

He said "I'm not done with you yet. We are just getting started."

He finally untied her wrists and she started to curl into a ball.

Dave grinned when he saw her butt "well pretty girl if that's how you want it."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and immediately started to finger her anus.

She wailed and tried to pull away "no! Please don't do this…anything but that!"

Dave grinned "I bet you never let Cliff have you this way?"

When she didn't reply he shouted "have you!?"

She jumped and softly said "no."

He smiled "well today is your lucky day!"

Without warning he began to roughly anal rape her.

She screamed out in pain and he said "that's right baby let me hear you scream."

She felt like she was going to pass out but finally he came inside her and collapsed against her back.

He pulled out and said "damn that was great."

He watched her curl into the fetal position and cry.

"Don't bother trying to run the door is locked and there is no one around for miles. Now if you will excuse I'm going to get rid of Robert's body for you and then I think I will pay a visit to my good friend Cliff."

Clair gasped "don't hurt him!"

Dave said "I don't plan to my intention is to make things right between us and then I will help him find you. Don't you see? I have it all planned out. I will make Cliff think I've changed and feel extremely guilty then Cliff will be so vulnerable that he will forgive me I will get my friends at the station to set up a search party. I will have a "tip" or better known as Robert come in and that will lead us to you. I will be a hero as long as you keep your mouth shut."

She looked horrified "my god you really are insane. What makes you think I won't say anything? You raped me, killed Robert and your playing my husband."

Dave glared at her "you won't say anything because if you do I will kill Cliff in cold blood like I did to Robert. Its not like Cliff will believe you."

She cried "why are you doing this to us!?"

Dave grabbed Robert's legs and calmly said "why Mrs. Huxtable I don't know what your talking about. I've been at work all evening."

She frowned and said "they will know you've been gone."

Dave said "wake up Clair I have half of the police department eating out of my hands. They will do whatever I say. Try and get some sleep I'll be back later with dinner."

He drug Robert out of the basement and turned off the light.

When the lights went out Clair began to panic.

Ever since she can remember she has hated the dark. To this day if Cliff worked late she had a lamp on. She only turned it off when Cliff came home and he usually did that for her. If Cliff was with her she could handle it but being alone and with this maniac moving around the house it was just too much.

She shouted hysterically into the darkness "no! God no not the lights! Anything but that! Please turn them on. I don't like the dark. I'll be good. I promise. Please."

He smiled and continued dragging Robert's body when he heard her screams coming from the basement and he could hear them even in the front yard but that's okay no one but him could hear.

Cliff had finished his rounds and went home.

He was about to lose his mind with worry.

Try as he might he could not get a hold of Clair.

He pulled up to the house and saw Dave sitting on the steps.

Cliff glared at him "I don't have time for this right now. My wife is missing!"

Dave looked concerned "missing, are you sure?"

Cliff said "today was her first day back at work she was only going to stay for an hour and come home because she wasn't ready to stay all day. Now they said her car was not in its park spot and there was no sign of her."

Cliff hit the stair rail with his hand "dammit why didn't she listen to me and just stay home?"

Dave heard the crack in Cliff's voice and knew he was about to break down.

Dave said "let's get you inside and we will talk about this."

Dave actually felt for Cliff

He knew how much Cliff loved and adored his wife.

Dave walked Cliff to his office.

Cliff sat on his couch and ran his face over his head "something is wrong. I can feel it; she needs me.".

Dave said "you worry too much. I'm sure she is fine."

Cliff looked angrily at him and Dave saw fire in his eyes.

Cliff said "you don't know that! She wouldn't stay out late not without letting me know and especially not today of all days. Can't you do something?"

Dave said "a person isn't considered missing until 24 hours have passed."

Cliff said "24 hours?! By then she could be... she could be."

Dave said "don't do this to yourself Cliff. I'm sure wherever she is she is fine. Who knows she might walk through that door any minute."

Back at the basement:

Clair's voice had gone hoarse from screaming.

She was sore, cold and nude.

She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths like Cliff taught her.

It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of face.

She began thinking about her darling husband and slowly started to calm down.

She closed her eyes and saw her husband's face.

She hoped she that would be with Cliff soon.

Cliff and Dave were talking.

Dave had called his co-workers and had them scour the neighborhood looking for Clair.

Around 6:30 p.m. Cliff said "she should have been home hours ago."

Dave said "calm down. Maybe she just needed to be alone."

Cliff glared at him "she is to scared to be alone. She needs me."

Dave said "look I hate to do this but I have a date. Can I check back with you tonight?"

Cliff said "what the hell is wrong with you? My wife is missing an your looking for a good time?"

Dave said "don't be like that. I've had this planned for months."

Cliff rolled his eyes "do whatever you want. I'll tell the kids about their mother by myself."

Dave watched Cliff go into the kitchen and he left.

Dave drove back to the house.

He pulled in the driveway and looked towards the woods.

He grinned because he had buried Robert's body out there.

Dave walked in the house and down the stairs.

He turned on the light and saw that Clair who was naked on the bed had fallen asleep.

He sighed and walked over to her.

He sat beside her and ran a finger down her face.

He whispered "Clair? Wake up honey."

She heard the voice and thought it was Cliff.

Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned "Cliff?"

Dave said "guess again pretty girl."

Clair jerked away from him and squeezed her eyes when she realized he turned the light on.

He watched her face crumble "you thought all of this was a dream didn't you?"

She frowned and nodded.

Dave said "my poor darling you're shivering. Here take my shirt."

She shook her head.

He glared at her "take it dammit!"

She jumped and quickly grabbed his shirt.

He saw Clair put on his shirt and he smiled. 

Dave said "that looks so much better on you than it does on me."

She whimpered.

Dave said "I talked to Cliff."

Her head popped up at the mention of her husband's name.

Dave said "that's right. He is very worried about you."

She looked at him "please let me go home. I need Cliff."

Dave said "not now precious. You're mine for the time being."

She whimpered.

Dave said "don't cry baby I'm here."

She said "leave me alone."

Dave got angry and grabbed her chin "you will not speak to me that way! Do you understand?"

She cowered in fear but nodded.

He smiled "good. Now I'm sure you're hungry so if you will be good you may come upstairs and eat in the dining room. Okay?"

She sighed anything was better than being alone in this basement and maybe if she plays her cards right she can free herself and get back to her family.

She nodded.

Dave stood up and watched Clair attempt to stand up.

The pain between her legs was excruciating.

She fell to the floor.

Dave said "my poor darling. Here let me help you."

He picked her up and held her close to his chest.

She hated this only Cliff was allowed to hold her like this.

Dave smelled her hair and commanded "lay your head on my shoulder."

She decided she better comply because she was in no place to try and fight him.

Dave smiled when she laid her head on his shoulder.

She was so thrilled to be out of that basement.

Dave walked upstairs and into the dining room.

Dave sat her at the table.

She eyed the plate.

He said "eat up."

Clair was starving so she dug in.

Dave watched her eat.

Cliff was at home sitting on his bed holding Clair's picture.

He had just told the kids about their mother.

He tried to calm them down but they lost it.

Cliff had to leave the room when they started crying because he thought he was going to break down.

Cliff said "I'll find you baby just stay strong."

Clair had finished her dinner and leaned back in the chair.

He said "feeling better?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He said "I've been thinking and since you've been a good girl I might let you call Cliff."

Her eyes lit up "really?"

Dave nodded "you will tell him that Robert has you and you don't know where you are. Understand?"

Clair nodded.

It was 8:00 when Clair called the house.

Cliff picked up and she immediately started crying.

Cliff was shocked "Clair? Oh Clair bear talk to me sweetheart. Where are you?"

Clair said "Robert kidnapped me. I don't know where I am. I was raped again. Cliff I need you. Please find me."

Cliff said "Dave said he was going to put out a missing persons report tomorrow. We will find you. I promise."

Clair saw that Dave had moved away from her for a moment and so she quickly said "Cliff this was a set up. They are working together. Robert and ..."

She screamed when the phone was thrown across the room.

She came face to face with an angry Dave.

Dave slapped her hard across the face and she fell.

He said "how dare you! You stupid bitch you almost ruined everything! That's it back to the basement with you."

He threw her over his shoulder and began walking.

She screamed "no! Please. Not the basement. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

He said "you damn right because your not leaving the basement again!"

He walked down the stairs and tossed her on the bed.

He tied her up again and started to leave the room.

She cried "stop. Please don't go."

He smiled and turned off the light.

She screamed when she heard the door shut "no! Come back!"

He smiled at her distress.

The next morning Dave grabbed a breakfast tray and went to check on his prize possession.

He turned on the light and saw her laying like he left her.

He walked over to her and sat the tray down.

Dave slapped her ass hard and said "rise and shine."

Her eyes flew open and she screamed from the pain.

Dave grinned "good morning. I have some breakfast for you. Eat up I don't want you to get sick."

She whimpered and said "no."

He said "do it!"

She jumped but began eating.

Dave slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

She tensed but continued eating.

Dave took a piece of her hair and twisted it around his finger.

He said "so I think you should know sent the tape."

She choked for a moment but got it under control "you sent it to him?!"

He nodded "yes, I did."

Clair looked at him and began to cry "how could you do that? It will crush him."

Dave grinned "that's the idea."

She just looked at him.

He smiled and said "finish up and I'll let you take a shower."

Back at the Huxtable residence Cliff saw a big envelope.

He walked upstairs to his room and opened the envelope.

Inside was a video tape that had nothing on it.

He frowned but popped in the VCR.

Suddenly a light appeared and he saw his wife with a man.

He gasped but managed to watch the entire thing.

By the time it was over he had tears streaming down his face and he ran to the bathroom and violently threw up.

He immediately called Dave.

Dave had gone back upstairs and heard his phone ring.

He smiled when he heard a hysterical Cliff.

Dave said "calm down Cliff. Do you have any idea who it was?"

Cliff said "no, but I saw Robert. I'm going to kill him! I need to find her. Now!"

Dave said "I'll be right over."

Cliff said "hurry!"

Dave went back to the basement and turned the light on.

He saw Clair sitting on the bed "I'm leaving. I'm going to see Cliff."

Clair begged "please just let me go home."

He buttoned his jacket "all in good time. I think you should know Cliff was disgusted when he watched the video and he told me he couldn't believe you cheated on him again."

Clair glared "he wouldn't say that!"

Dave shrugged and said "think what you want. I'll be back later."

Dave went to turn off the light but heard Clair shout "no! Please leave the light on...please."

Dave thought about and said "you're really scared of the dark aren't you?"

She slowly nodded.

Dave laughed "what a baby! Here I thought you were a strong woman and your afraid of the dark. This is to good."

Dave turned off the light and left.

She whimpered.

Clair felt ashamed for being such a baby. In the past she tried to work on her fear but she her fear was to great.

Dave drove to Cliff's and knocked on the door.

Cliff had so many emotions on his face that Dave actually felt bad for the man.

Cliff said "we have to do something dammit! I could hear my wife's cries every time I shut my eyes. We are all lost without her. This is tearing me apart."

Dave decided it was time.

He said "I want you to know we got a tip. Clair might be at an abandoned house 2 hours away. You want to take a trip and see?"

Cliff's eyes lit up "of course!"

He grabbed his coat and said "let's go!"

They ran out the door and the two hours to the old abandonment house.

Cliff sat in the car praying the tip was right.

He played with his wedding ring 'hang on baby were coming.'

Clair was grateful that he let her take a shower before he left.

That made her feel a bit better.

She still had on Dave's shirt.

All she could hear was silence and she could see nothing.

It terrified her.

The only good part about all of this was that Robert was dead.

She sighed and sat up against the headboard.

Dave finally pulled up at the house.

Cliff said "my god this house is straight out of a horror film. Do you really think she could be here?"

Dave shrugged "one way to find out."

They began to walk around the premises and shout Clair's name.

Cliff found the house locked up tight.

Dave decided to "help" Cliff and picked the lock.

They walked inside the house and saw that it looked nicer than the outside.

Cliff said "someone has obviously been here."

Cliff yelled "Clair! Clair honey are you here?"

Down in the basement Clair sat up and listened closely; she could've sworn she heard Cliff and for a minute thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Cliff shouted again "Clair!"

Her eyes lit up 'it was Cliff!'

She screamed as best as she could because her voice was still hoarse from all the screaming "Cliff! I'm down here!"

Dave sighed "I'm sorry Cliff I guess she is bit here."

Cliff was about to give up hope but then he heard a very faint shout.

Cliff said "did you hear that?"

Cliff shouted "Clair keep shouting honey I'm coming!"

Clair was thrilled he heard her.

Cliff found the basement door and told "Dave help me break it down."

Dave complied and with a few pushes against the door it finally busted open.

Cliff looked inside the pitch black basement and heard Clair shout "Cliff! Is that you?"

Cliff said "yes baby I'm coming. Dave is trying to find the light."

Her mouth fell open and realized 'Cliff had no idea about Dave but she didn't dare say anything because of Dave's threat she could tell him later.'

Finally the room flooded with light and he saw Clair on the bed.

Clair began crying and Cliff ran to her.

She latched on to him and cried.

He said "where is Robert?"

Dave put his hand on his gun as a reminder to Clair.

She whimpered when she saw Dave and got the hint.

She said "he is dead."

Cliff pulled back "you killed him?"

Clair said "no. The other man did."

Dave grinned and mouthed "good girl."

Cliff saw the rope burns on her wrists "I'll doctor these when we get you home."

She felt sick "Just get me out of here Cliff. Please!"

Cliff carefully picked her up and she held on tightly.

They walked to the car and Dave watched Cliff get situated in the back seat.

Cliff slid in next to her and said "let's get out of here!"

Dave nodded and they drove away.

Clair was incredibly quiet and digging her nails into Cliff's arms.

He flinched and tried to loosen her grip "easy baby; your safe now."

She thought 'if only you knew.'

He rubbed her back and whispered "I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Dave looked back for a moment and saw Clair look at him in fear.

She quickly buried her face in Cliff's neck.

He smirked but continued driving.

Cliff had absolutely no idea the danger that lurked inside the car and Dave planned to keep it that way!

1:00 p.m.

Cliff tried with all his might to get Clair to go to the hospital but she refused.

He sighed and let her win this one...at least for now.

They pulled in front of the house and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Cliff carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

Rudy was sitting on the couch and she hopped up and shout "mom!"

Cliff said "be quiet your scaring her!"

Rudy frowned but moved out of his way.

Cliff took Clair in the bathroom and had her change into her pajamas.

She was to tired to care that Cliff could see her body.

Cliff and Dave got Clair settled upstairs.

She just kept staring at Dave.

Cliff said "I'm going downstairs for a second to let the kids know you are safe. Dave will you sit with her until I get back?"

Clair grabbed his arm and screamed "no! Cliff don't leave me. Please."

Cliff looked concerned and thought 'she's never been that bad before.'

He said "Clair, your safe now back at home. What's wrong?"

She wanted to tell Cliff about Dave so badly but she was terrified that he would kill Cliff so instead she said "Cliff please don't go!"

He finally nodded and climbed on the bed besides her.

He took her in his arms and said "okay I won't go anywhere."

Cliff said "lay your head on my chest and just hold onto me. I'll be right here if you need me."

She still continued to cling to him.

Cliff watched Clair eventually fall asleep.

Cliff said "she's terrified to let me out of her sight. I've never seen her like that."

Dave said "she's been through a lot."

Cliff nodded "I know."

Dave said "would you like me to tell the kids? That way you won't have to leave Clair I mean."

Cliff said "if you don't mind."

Dave left the room and grinned 'he knew she wouldn't tell.'

Cliff was holding Clair when she said "is he gone?"

Cliff said "I thought you went to sleep?"

She said "Cliff, I want him out of my house! I'm scared of him!"

Cliff frowned "why?"

She said "do you remember when I said it was a set up?"

He nodded.

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door.

Cliff said "come in."

Dave appeared and said "I told them and they were thrilled that there mom is back."

Cliff grinned "good. I knew they would be."

Dave said "I thought you were asleep Clair?"

She buried her face in Cliff's chest.

Cliff said "she was just..."

Clair quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

Dave glared at her.

Cliff moved Clair's hand and smiled "what's wrong?"

She said "nothing. I was just going to say I'm so happy I'm back home."

Cliff looked at her funny and she said "what?"

There was another knock at the door.

Denise appeared "dad you have a phone call."

He sighed "I'll be right back."

He went to climb off the bed when she grabbed his arm tightly "Cliff no!"

Dave said "go ahead I'll stay."

Cliff saw the fear in her eyes and said "Denise?"

She said "yeah dad?"

Cliff said "stay with your mother!"

She nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Denise said "mom, I'm so happy your home."

Clair smiled slightly and touched her daughter's cheek "me to baby."

Denise could feel the tension in the room.

Dave said "could you give us a minute Denise?"

Clair grabbed Denise's hand "no, Denise don't go!"

Cliff came back and took his spot back next to Clair.

Clair was relieved.

Cliff said "Dave, thank you for everything but I think its time you go home. Clair needs to be around family today."

Dave was worried that Clair might slip up so he said "I know we've had our falling out but I would like to stay and keep watch."

Cliff felt Clair's hand tightened around his waist.

Cliff was getting slightly aggravated "I appreciate but its not necessary. I want Clair to feel safe in our home and as long as you're here that will not happen. Please leave."

Dave was angry but said "I helped find your wife and this is how you repay me? Fine!"

Dave stormed out of the house.

Cliff said "what the hell was that about?"

Clair was crying.

Cliff said "Denise can you give us some privacy?"

Denise left and shut the door.

Cliff said "what's wrong? These aren't happy tears."

Clair said "I need to tell you something but I can't!"

Cliff said "I know they raped you I saw the tape."

She whimpered and said "that's not it!"

Cliff said "then what is it?"

She frowned "I can't tell you. If I do he will kill you!"

Cliff said "who?"

She whimpered "I can't say!"

Cliff could tell she was becoming hysterical so he said "calm down. You don't have to say anything. You're safe now."

He kissed her hand and saw the rope burns.

Cliff said "let me doctor these."

She watched him go to the bathroom and come back with some ointment and tape.

Once he was done he was he his hands and cuddled with her.

"Oh Clair bear its so good to have you back home. I was worried sick."

Clair said "I missed you so much Cliff!"

They both cried and held onto each other.

She calmed down and listened to his heart beat.

Cliff said "feel better?"

She said "a little."

Cliff said "are you hungry or would you just like to rest?"

She said "I just want to lay next to you and never let you go."

He smiled "I'm all yours. Close your eyes sweetheart. I'm here."

"I love you Cliff."

He smiled "I love you too Clair."

Cliff fell asleep about an hour later.

He woke up to a scream.

Cliff got up and woke Clair.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Cliff.

She reached for him and he held her close.

Without thinking she said "oh god Cliff Robert and Dave were raping me again!"

Cliff said "Dave?"

She froze and pushed him away "oh no! I didn't mean that. I don't know why I had that dream. Forget I said anything!"

Cliff gently grabbed her arm "is that why you're so afraid of him?"

She panicked "dammit, Cliff forget about it!"

Cliff said "I thought it was his voice I heard on the tape but I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me. Was that what you were trying to tell me that when you called?"

She took his face in her hands "honey, it was just a dream let it go okay. I don't know why I dreamt about Dave but it means nothing."

Cliff narrowed his eyes "Clair just tell me the truth. Was Dave involved?"

She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want him to get hurt either.

She took a deep breath and said "no. No it wasn't him. I promise. "

Cliff looked relieved but didn't think she was telling him everything.

Her heart broke when she lied to him.

She laid against him and cried.

Hours later Clair woke up to an empty bed.

She sat up and saw Cliff standing by the window.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Cliff?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice. 

He smiled "hello sleepy head."

She smiled when he kissed her hand "what time is it?"

He said "6:00. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"The kids made dinner. Would you like to eat here or downstairs?"

She said "here please."

He said "I'll go to the kitchen and get the food if you'll be alright."

Now that Dave was gone she was feeling a little better.

She nodded.

She slowly moved to the bathroom.

When she returned Cliff was coming in with the tray.

He said "what are you doing out of bed?"

He helped her get back in the bed.

She said "I had to use the bathroom."

Cliff nodded "oh. Food's here."

She and Cliff ate there dinner and desert.

She leaned back and wiped her mouth "that was good."

He smiled and touched her hand "I love you Clair."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He said "let me take your tray."

He grabbed it and sat it on the chair.

She said "Cliff, may I take a shower?"

He found it odd that she asked for permission but nodded "of course."

He guided her into the bathroom and she shut the door.

Cliff took the tray to the kitchen and came back upstairs.

He heard the water running and sat down on the chair.

Finally he saw his beautiful, adorable wife come out of the bathroom.

Her hair was still damp and she was wearing his shirt.

She touched his head "are you alright?"

He smiled and kissed her hand "I should be asking you that. I'm fine sweetheart."

He said "I'll rub your feet if you like."

She nodded and sat in the other chair.

He rubbed her feet and she sighed.

Before long he noticed she was about to fall asleep.

He smiled and decided to put her in bed.

He slowly picked her up.

She moaned "Cliff?"

"It's just me baby."

She felt him lay her on the bed and covered her up.

Cliff watched her sleep curl into a ball and sigh.

He was so grateful Robert was dead but now they had someone else to worry about.  
'I wonder why she dreamt about Dave?'

Cliff saw that she was sound asleep so he got up and went downstairs.

The kids were in the kitchen and began bombarding him with questions.

Cliff held his hand up "stop. Your mother will be okay she just needs to be alone. She is incredibly jumpy."

Theo asked "was mom really raped?"

Cliff looked at him and nodded "I'm afraid so. She is going to need us now more than ever. If Dave comes by don't let him go upstairs; for some reason your mother is terrified of him."

They nodded.

Sondra said "can we see her?"

Cliff said "not right now besides she is finally sleeping."

Sondra was disappointed but understood.

Cliff went into the living room and tried to clear his mind.

9:30 p.m.

Cliff was still downstairs.

Meanwhile Clair stirred and opened her eyes.

She saw darkness and panicked 'no this couldn't be happening she had been rescued.'

She screamed "Cliff!"

Within seconds the door flew open and saw Clair crying.

He ran to her and took her in his arms.

He said "I'm here baby. Everything is alright. Your safe."

She whimpered "I thought I was back in the basement."

He frowned "how come?"

She whimpered "it was dark. He kept me in the basement with no lights on. It was pitch black. I begged him to leave the lights on then he called me a baby. I felt ridiculous but I couldn't help it. I can't help it I just don't like the dark. I was so scared."

He said "everyone is afraid of something. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He rubbed her back and thought 'that bastard'.

He said "I'm sorry I didn't even think to leave the lamp on. It won't happen again."

She nodded and squeezed him tighter.

Cliff nuzzled her neck trying to calm her down.

He said "do you want to go downstairs? That might calm you down. The kids won't bother you. "

She said "are you sure?"

He nodded.

She said "okay."

He carried her downstairs and sat her on the couch.

He turned on the television and they snuggled on the couch.

The next day Cliff was wandering around the house when the door bell rang.

He opened the door and frowned "Dave what are you doing here?"

Dave said "I was worried about Clair. How is she?"

Cliff said "not great. She kept having nightmares last night. She even said you one of her rapist. How weird is that?"

Dave's blood boiled but laughed it off "that absurd. I could never hurt Clair."

Cliff said "I know that when she said it she claimed it was just a weird dream."

Dave nodded "may I speak to her for a moment? I won't stay long."

Cliff was skeptical but knew the kids were upstairs so he said "fine. I need to finish her lunch anyway. Make it quick!"

Cliff went into the kitchen and Dave grinned and went upstairs.

Dave saw the hallway empty and quickly opened Clair's bedroom door.

He saw that it was empty and saw the bathroom door closed.

He shut the door and walked over to the bathroom.

He knocked.

She said "Cliff is that you?"

She frowned when she didn't receive an answer so she opened the door and went to scream.

He slapped her hand over her mouth "shut up! I warned about telling Cliff."

She whimpered.

He said "I will remove my hand but you better not scream!"

She nodded.

Clair said "I didn't mean to I dreamt and it slipped before I could stop myself but I made Cliff think it was just a dream. I swear!"

Dave grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers and she cried out.

Rudy was in the hall when she heard a noise come from her mother's room.

She was about to knock to check on her when she could hear Dave's voice so she just listened.

Dave said "listen to me you stupid bitch if you tell Cliff that I had anything to do with this I will kill him like I killed Robert. Is that understood?"

She nodded.

He said "better control your dreams pretty girl or I just might bring you back to that dark basement rape you again."

Rudy gasped and ran to her room.

Dave forced a quick kiss on her "remember what I said!"

He left the room and Clair began to cry.

Her nightmare was far from over.

Clair ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

She slid down and cried.

Dave came back downstairs and found Cliff coming up with Clair's tray.

Cliff said "did you talk to her?"

Dave smiled "oh yes I talked to her."

Cliff said "good."

Dave said "I'll see myself out."

Cliff said "Oh I thought maybe you could stay for a bit so we could talk. I would like to rebuild our friendship I mean after all you did help me find my wife. Whatever happened is in the past."

Dave wanted to stay but he had to get out of there and fast!

Dave said "I'm sorry but I can't right now maybe some other time."

Cliff smiled "sure."

Dave left and rolled his eye 'this is to easy.'

Cliff went upstairs and into the bedroom.

He could hear Clair crying from the bathroom.

He softly knocked on the door "Clair? What's wrong?'

She quickly stopped herself from crying and said "nothing's wrong!"

She stood up and cleaned her face.

Cliff saw the door open and out came a smiling Clair.

He frowned "are you alright?"

Clair nodded "fine. Why do you ask?"

Cliff said "you were crying. Did Dave say something?"

She tensed and said "no. I just started thinking about the basement."

Cliff said "you're sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

Cliff didn't believe her but said "here's your dinner. I think Dave might come over tomorrow so he and I can hang out. I think I misjudged him and I feel awful about it."

She frowned "no!"

He said "no, what?"

She said "don't hang out with him Cliff! He is playing you."

Cliff said "what are you talking about? Look I know he on you and he feels terrible about that. He has apologized numerous times. Dave is like a brother to me and I wasn't asking your permission."

She scoffed "you know nothing about him!"

Cliff was getting upset "I've known him as long as I've known you!"

She was acting angry but the truth was she was terrified "if only you knew the truth..." she clamped a hand over her mouth and thought 'shut up Clair!'

Cliff was worried "knew what sweetheart?"

She shook her head and said "forget I said anything."

She went to eat but he touched her hand and she froze.

"Clair bear talk to me. I know there is something you're not telling me."

"Cliff, I can't please just stop asking!"

Finally he nodded.

He knew she would come to him when she was ready.

They sat in silence.

When she was done he took her tray and went downstairs.

Cliff was in the kitchen when Rudy came flying in the room.

He smiled "where are you going in such a hurry?"

She said "dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Rudy said "I know mom is afraid of uncle Dave?"

Cliff sat down the dish he was washing "why is that?"

She said "I overheard a conversation between them when he was in the bedroom."

Cliff looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

She said "I heard him threaten mom."

Cliff cocked his head "that's a pretty big accusation. Are you sure?"

Rudy said "yes!"

Cliff said "well what did he say?"

Rudy said "maybe you should ask mom."

Cliff said "Rudy this isn't a game! I need to know what happened and I need to know now!"

She jumped but said "Dave is the one who kidnapped mom and he said if she told you he would kill you like he killed Robert and take her back to the basement and rape her again."

Rudy had started crying and Cliff was angry at Dave but took Rudy in his arms and comforted her "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are you absolutely sure you heard him right?"

Rudy sniffled and said "yes."

Cliff said "thank you for telling me. Let's keep this between us okay?"

She nodded.

Cliff watched Rudy go into the living room.

Cliff was beyond furious.

Cliff POV:  
No wonder Clair has been scared every time Dave has stopped by. I can't believe he's trying to be nice but in reality he is just trying to keep Clair from slipping up. To think he was willing to give Dave a second chance.

Cliff took a deep breath in trying to calm down.

He needed to see his wife.

Cliff went upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

He saw Clair looking out the window.

She looked at him and said "What took you so long?"

Cliff walked over to her and slowly reached out and cupped her cheek.

She noticed him being quiet which made her a bit nervous "Cliff?"

He said "I'm so sorry."

She frowned "for what?"

Cliff said "for not listening to you when you said he was playing me. But mostly for bringing him into our house after he kidnapped and raped you."

She gasped and pushed away from him "what are you taking about?"

Cliff said "you don't have to be scared anymore sweetheart. I know everything Clair."

She was terrified "but how I never…"

Cliff said "Rudy overheard him threaten you and heard him admit everything. The kidnapping, rape and killing Robert. I know it all."

Clair's lip trembled and he took her in his arms "let it out baby."

She clung to him and cried "I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't. I'm sorry I lied to you so sorry."

Cliff rubbed her back and said "don't worry about that I forgive you. He won't bother you again."

She wailed "but that's just it! He is a detective and he said he has half the department eating out of his hands. He can do whatever he wants and get away with it. He is a dirty detective Cliff!"

Cliff said "honey calm down. I'm sure there is something we can do but in the mean time your safe in my arms."

She sniffled "I'm so relieved that you know but scared too."

He said "why?"

She whimpered "I don't want you to do anything stupid. I need you now more than ever."

He said "I'll do my best but I can't promise anything."

She knew he was right and nodded "I'll take what I can get."

She hugged him tight and breathed in his scent that she has longed for.


	13. Chapter 13

Rudy was walking down the living room when her parent's bedroom door opened.

She saw her mother and froze.

Clair said "come here for minute."

Clair smiled "don't worry I'm not mad."

Cliff appeared behind her and said "Rudy listen to your mother."

She followed them into the bedroom and looked down.

Clair put her finger under her daughter's chin and forced her to look at her.

Clair said "thank you for telling your father. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

Rudy said "you're really not mad?"

For the first time since she has been home she smiled; granted it was a small smile but a smile non-the-less.

Clair said "no, I'm not."

Rudy felt relieved and Clair slowly reached out to hug her daughter.

Rudy without thinking hugged her mother tightly and Clair whimpered "careful."

Rudy instantly loosened her grip and buried her face in her mother's neck.

Clair rubbed her back.

Rudy said "why did he do it mommy?"

Clair swallowed hard and looked at Cliff.

She said "he is sick sweetheart; he has had it planned for a long time. I don't think there was anything we could have done to stop it."

Cliff frowned but remained quiet.

Rudy sniffled and slowly pulled back "I hate Dave!"

Cliff said "so do we!"

Clair warningly said "Cliff!"

Rudy took this as her cue to leave.

Cliff and Clair were the only ones left in the bedroom "Cliff, don't do this to yourself."

He said "why the hell not!"

Clair jumped when his voice raised slightly.

Cliff quickly said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just hate that Dave a man I trusted hurt my wife. It's eating me up inside!"

She walked over to him and said "then think about something else."

Cliff scoffed "like what?"

She smiled and touched his face "would you run me a bath?"

Cliff sighed "how is that supposed to help me?"

She grinned "because I would like you to keep me company."

He was stunned "are you sure your ready for that?"

She said "I don't want you to see me naked or get in the tub with me but having you next to me helps. Would you mind?"

He smiled "not at all."

He walked in the bathroom and turned on the water.

He came out and watched her go inside and shut the door.

A few seconds later she said "Cliff."

He opened the door and saw her surrounded by bubbles.

He squatted next to her and touched her shoulder "is this okay?"

She nodded "mmhmm."

Cliff lowered himself to the floor and they just gazed into each other's eyes.

He said "whenever you're ready to talk I'm all ears."

She nodded and held out her hand.

He grabbed it and placed a kiss on her wrist.

She said "I think I might close my eyes for a bit. You won't let me drown will you?"

He smiled "never. I'll be right here holding your hand."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Cliff rubbed his thumb over her hand.

He knew he had to do something about Dave even if that meant going to another precinct where Dave had no connections. One way or another he would see him pay!

A few minutes later he woke Clair up because the water was chilly.

He moved and got her a towel "I'll be in the bedroom when your done."

She nodded.

She opened the door and walked over to Cliff.

He guided her to the bed and tucked her in.

She yawned and he said "why don't you take a nap for a while."

She nodded and she grabbed his arm "stay?"

He smiled "I'm not going anywhere."

Cliff laid next to her and she snuggled close.

He said "would you like to talk about it?"

She said "not right now Cliff."

He said "I still want you to get checked out."

She said "I've already done that!"

He frowned "I know but that was when Robert raped you unfortunately you will have to do it again."

She whimpered "Cliff please don't make me."

He said "Clair, I know they raped you but I don't know how badly; you could hardly move when I found you! You're covered in bruises. You can barely raise your arms from being ties up. I just need to make sure you're alright."

She said "Cliff just drop it!"

He knew she was about to cry so he kissed her head and said "okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

She squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes.

Cliff thought 'oh sweetheart why won't you just talk to me?'

He watched her while she slept.

Cliff didn't feel like taking a nap so he carefully got up and went downstairs.

He needed to figure out a way to take Dave down without his wife knowing.

Cliff saw Martin come inside the house.

Martin said "hi dad. How's mom doing?"

Cliff said "not good. Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?"

Martin followed him and Cliff shut the door.

Cliff said "I have to tell someone or I'm to lose it! Can I trust you not to say anything to Denise or the rest of the family?"

Martin nodded.

Cliff said "Dave helped Robert kidnap and rape my wife. He doesn't know that I know it was him and I plan to keep it that way at least for now."

Martin was furious "Dave hurt mom? I thought he was your friend?"

Cliff scoffed "he's been playing me since day 1. Our whole friendship is a lie. I want him to pay but he has practically everyone on his side in the precinct. I don't want to do anything to cause Clair pain or scare her. I don't know what to do."

Martin said "My god dad I'm so sorry. If it helps I have some friends that work at another precinct here in New York. I can get you in touch with them."

Cliff nodded "that'd be great. Do you think they can help?"

Martin said "It couldn't hurt to try."

Cliff said "call them!"

Martin said "you got it."

Later that evening Martin called and talked to his friends. He explained the situation and he was surprised to find out they knew of Dave and he was the reason they switched departments. Dave would threaten them and their families if they didn't play by his rules. Martin's friends were more than happy to help.

Cliff was sitting with Clair in the bedroom when Martin knocked on the door.

Clair jumped and looked worriedly at Cliff.

He kissed her hand and said "it's okay."

He answered the door and Martin said "can I talk to you for a second?"

Cliff nodded and looked back at Clair "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She nodded.

Cliff followed Martin to the hallway and Martin said "my friends said they are more than happy to help. Apparently Dave ran them out of his precinct and they are more than ready to see him pay."

Cliff said "what now?"

Martin said "they are willing to meet with you so you guys can plan something but I'm sure you will want to meet in private so mom doesn't catch on unless you want her to know?"

Cliff said "absolutely not. I want this to be between us at least until I decide what to do next."

Martin nodded and said "if you don't mind I'd like to tag along when you have the meeting."

Cliff knew he could trust him so he nodded "I don't mind at all. "

Martin said "would you like me to arrange the meeting?"

Cliff nodded.

Martin said "do you want to have it at your home office so you won't be away from mom or somewhere else?"

Cliff didn't write the meeting at his house because one of the kids or Clair might find out or get suspicious.

Cliff said "somewhere else!"

Martin nodded "I'll get back to you as soon I know something."

Cliff said "thank you. This means a lot to me Martin I hope you know that."

Martin smiled and said "I do. I love Mrs. Huxtable like a second mom. The two you accepted Olivia and I without a second thought and you're letting us live here. It's the least I could do."

Cliff smiled and gave him a hug.

Cliff said "I need to get back to Clair."

Martin nodded "of course."

Cliff went back into the bedroom and saw Clair just staring ahead lost in her on world.

He frowned and said "Clair?"

She continued to stare not replying.

He walked over to her and said "honey?"

She jumped and gasped when he brushed her hair out of her face.

He quickly moved his hand and said "I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just me."

She looked at him.

He sat down next to her and touched her hand "are you alright?"

She nodded "I was just thinking about the basement and Dave."

He sighed "oh honey."

Cliff slowly took her in his arms and comforted her.

She snuggled against him and just stared ahead.

After a minute Cliff pulled back and said "you know I've been thinking and maybe you should talk to someone."

Her eyes widened "absolutely not!"

Cliff sighed "why not?"

She said "I don't want to relive it I just want to forget it ever happened and I certainly don't want anyone else to know what they did to me...not even you."

He said "I thought you trusted me."

She softly said "I do trust you. I just don't want you to think of me differently."

He said "honey, none of this was your fault!"

She whimpered "yes it was; I just laid there!"

He said "you were tied up! There was nothing you could do."

She said "I wasn't always tied up."

He said "Clair, it was two against one and even after Dave killed Robert he still over powered you."

She whimpered "you don't understand!"

He rubbed his head and stood up "then talk to me!"

She jumped when he raised his voice and shrunk back in fear.

He quickly said "I'm sorry I shouted. I just want to know what's going through your head so I can help."

She cried "please Cliff don't make me!"

He sat down next to her and said "okay. I let it go for now."

She nodded and he said "come here."

She laid against him and sighed.

He rubbed her arm "everything will be alright Clair bear. I promise. In the meantime is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She squeezed him tighter "you're doing it. Just promise something."

He said "anything."

She whimpered and said "don't ever leave me. My heart couldn't take it."

He tightened his arms taking great care not to hurt her and kissed her head "I will never leave you. No matter what happens I will always be right by your side."

She nodded.

Cliff said "honey, please look at me."

She did and he said "I just want you to know you are my whole entire world and nothing and no one could ever change that!"

Finally, he was rewarded with a small smile.

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest.

He held her while she slept.

It was still early so he got up and pulled the covers around Clair.

He quietly snuck out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

Martin was with Olivia in the living room.

Olivia looked up from her coloring book and said "hi, Dr. Huxtable!"

He smiled "hello sweetheart."

Olivia watched him sit next to her father and so she crawled onto Cliff's lap.

She said "Dr. Huxtable is Mrs. Huxtable okay?"

Both men froze and Cliff said "why do ask?"

Olivia said "I haven't seen her and everyone has been acting weird!"

Cliff forgot how observant she was and said "Mrs. Huxtable was hurt and she is scared to be around people right now."

Olivia looked sad "oh."

Martin said "honey, why don't you go in the kitchen with Denise. Okay?"

She nodded and gave Dr. Huxtable a hug.

They watched her go in the kitchen.

Martin said "I'm sorry about that."

He said "she knew something was going on. She loves Clair. She was bound to start asking questions sooner or later."

Martin said "I talked to my friends and the meeting is set for tomorrow evening if that will work for you."

Cliff nodded "where?"

Martin gave him the location and said "now I just have to figure out how to sneak out of the house without Clair knowing I left."

Martin said "what if Denise sits with her while were gone?"

Cliff said "that could work. It just depends on how Clair is feeling tomorrow."

Martin nodded.

Cliff went back upstairs to his wife.

He entered the bedroom and saw that she was having a bad dream.

He quickly walked over to her and woke her up.

Her eyes flew open and her face crumbled "oh Cliff, I was in the basement again!"

He held her close and comforted her while she cried.

She wailed "I can still feel their hands on me."

He nuzzled her neck and whispered "it was just a nightmare. You're safe."

She pulled back and said "don't you see? I don't feel safe and I work as long as Dave is out there! I just know he is going to try and attack me again."

He took her face in his hands "that's not going to happen."

She whimpered "but Cliff..."

He touched her lips and said "shh. I know you're scared but as long as I'm around he will never hurt you."

She frowned "but what happens when you have to leave or go to the hospital?"

He said "we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then I think you could use some fresh air. Would you like to sit in the backyard?"

The idea seemed appealing but she said "the kids are downstairs. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Cliff kissed her hand "I won't let anyone bother you. We can cuddle and we could watch the sunset. We haven't done that in a while. What do you say? I'll even carry you."

She smiled softly "okay."

He carefully picked her up and she buried her face in his neck so she could avoid anyone that was downstairs.

Thankfully no one was downstairs.

He sat on the swing with her on his lap "is this okay?"

She nodded.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said "it so pretty out here."

He said "not as pretty as you."

She blushed and smiled "Oh Cliff."

He smelled her hair "I love holding you."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed.

They watched the sunset and stayed outside looking at the stars until it became cold.

He said "let's get you back inside."

Cliff carried her inside and to the bedroom.

She whimpered "I don't want to go to sleep. I might have a nightmare."

Cliff squatted in front of her "I know you're scared but I will be right here to comfort you if you wake up in the middle of the night."

She just looked at him with a blank look on her face

He patted her knee and stood up "I have an idea."

Cliff walked over to the record player they had in the room and soon a song started playing.

He stood in front of her and held out his hand "may I have this dance?"

She softly smiled and held out her hand.

He helped her up and they slowly danced.

All to soon the song ended and he could tell she was about to fall asleep.

He said "go ahead and change then we will get you tucked in bed."

She nodded and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out and crawled into bed.

Cliff got her situated and went to take a quick shower.

He entered the bedroom and saw Clair fighting sleep.

He smiled and crawled into bed.

He took her in his arms and she fell asleep almost instantly.

He debated with himself then turned off the light he didn't think she would mind as long as he was beside her.

Around 2:00 a.m. Clair began dreaming.

Eventually, she managed to wake herself without waking Cliff.

She froze when she looked around and saw darkness. She felt arms around her.  
She whimpered and tapped his arm "Cliff, is that you?"

With more force she said "Cliff!"

Suddenly he woke up and said "honey, are you okay?"

She sighed in relief and turned over with her head facing his chest "I think so I just thought you were Dave. I'm sorry; go back to sleep."

He said "not until I know you're alright."

He reached over and turned on the lamp.

He looked into her eyes "do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him and felt so much love for her husband; no matter how tired he was he would always take the time to make sure she was alright.

She cupped his cheek "I'm alright it just shook me up."

He believed her and said "okay. If you're sure."

He reached for the lamp and she grabbed his arm.

In a small voice he heard her say "don't. Leave the light on please."

He laid back down and saw the ashamed look on her face.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him "I won't turn it off."

She looked relieved and said "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby."

Cliff looked concerned and remembered how Dave made fun of her.

He was so angry at him but pushed it aside to comfort his wife "sweetheart, you are not being a baby. Dave had no right to make fun of you like that...come to think of it he had no right to do a lot of things."

She said "but he was right. I'm a grown woman for God's sakes and I afraid of the dark!"

Cliff said "he is not right! After everything you've been through you're rapes included and all the nightmares you had in the past it not a surprise that you get scared so easily with certain things."

She scowled at him "so you can come behind me and clean up the mess! I hate being so jumpy, I can't sleep in the dark, and now I can add basement's to the list of things I'm afraid of along with being afraid of men!"

He smiled "feel better?'

She glared at him "no! Well maybe a little."

He smiled and kissed her nose "I also love being the one you vent to."

She sighed "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He said "I'm not at least your not keeping everything bottled up."

He took her hand and looked at her wedding ring "please talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

She whimpered "oh Cliff I don't even know how I'm feeling. My emotions are so messed up all I know is I'm damaged goods."

Cliff gasped "no! Clair Huxtable don't you ever say that again!"

She looked defeated "its true Cliff I mean my God I've been raped 3 times by 2 men! You were the only one that was supposed to ever have me like that! I've failed you as wife. How can you even look at me?"

He was speechless and terrified that she was sinking into a depression she couldn't get out of.

She buried her face in his chest and cried.

He held her close and said "you have never failed me! Honey, we've been together so long and dated as kids. I know everything about you and yet I still learn new things about you. My friends are so jealous that I won your heart. I love showing you off especially when I have a benefit to go to; you're always dressed so classy and sophisticated and you wonder why I can't keep my hands off of you. You're the light of my life and the mother of my children. I think God everyday for putting you in my life and there is one thing that Dave or anyone else can ever have."

She sniffled and quietly said "what's that?"

He kissed her head "your heart."

She slowly pulled her head back from his chest and said "do you really mean that?"

He smiled and said "I do."

She smiled softly and touched his face "oh Cliff I love you."

He kissed her hand "I love you too Clair bear."

She slowly leaned in and kissed his lips.

He let her be in control of the kiss and surprisingly felt her tongue begging for entrance.

He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside.

She played with his hair while staring in his eyes.

Eventually she pulled back and smiled.

She said "how did I ever get so lucky to find a wonderful man like you?"

Cliff smiled "I've always been yours sweetheart."

She smiled softly and kissed him one last time.

She snuggled back into Cliff and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Cliff was the first to wake up.

The sun was just coming up.

He looked down and saw his beautiful wife still sleeping with his head buried in his chest and her hand clutching his shirt.

He wanted to stay in bed but unfortunately mother nature had other plans.

He tried to get up without waking Clair but her eyes flew open and she gasped "Cliff?"

He said "good morning."

She smiled softly and said "where are you going?"

He grinned "the bathroom."

She nodded and let him go.

He came back and laid beside her.

He said "how are feeling?"

She smiled "I'm doing okay...at least for the time being."

He said "that's good; remember baby steps."

She said "easier said than done."

He said "I know and that's okay. Have you thought any more about talking to a psychiatrist? I really think it could help you."

She frowned and warningly said "Cliff."

He said "okay, okay. I just hate that you're keeping your feelings bottled up."

She sighed "I was just rescued yesterday it's too fresh to think about. I still see his face when I close my eyes."

He nodded "I understand I'll stop bothering you about it."

She looked relieved.

They got ready for the day and Cliff went downstairs to make their breakfast.

The kids were in the kitchen and surprisingly breakfast was ready. They had gone all out.

He was very touched.

They spoke to each other for a minute and he was about to grab the tray when he felt a small hand tug on his shirt "Dr. Huxtable?"

Cliff smiled and squatted down to her level "yes?"

She handed him a piece of paper with a colorful drawing "can you give this to Mrs. Huxtable?"

He smiled "I sure will."

She said "I hope she's feeling better."

He smiled not knowing what to say.

Cliff went back upstairs with the tray and saw Clair sitting at her desk.

He smiled "nice to see your up and about. The kids made breakfast."

She didn't even look at him and said "that's nice but I'm really not hungry."

Cliff noticed she would slip into her own little world.

He put Olivia's drawing in front of her and she looked down.

He saw a smile spread across her face and she looked up "Olivia?"

He nodded "she's really worried about you."

She frowned "why? She doesn't know what's going on. Does she?"

Cliff didn't answer her.

She glared at him "Cliff! You told a 4 year old I was raped?!"

He rolled his eyes "of course not. I told her you were hurt and too scared to be around anyone right now."

She said "why would you tell her that?"

He shrugged "she asked and I didn't want to lie to her."

She said "I still wish you talked to me before you told her!"

He said "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. Now you still need to eat."

She huffed and said "fine!"

He placed her plate in front of her and she slowly started eating.

When she was halfway through he said "listen there is something I need to tell you."

She looked at him and waited for him to speak.

He began to walk around the room not quite sure how to start this conversation.

She was concerned "Cliff, what is it?"

He said "I won't be here for dinner. I have a meeting I need to go to."

She froze and softly said "you're leaving me?"

He said "you won't be alone. I will have one of the kids sit with you until I get back."

She whimpered "I want you."

He sat next to her "I know honey but this is important. I won't stay long."

She said "what if Dave comes back?"

He said "I already taken care of that. All the 5 of our kids will be in the house and Theo said he will stay with you until I get back. You'll be safe."

She whimpered "I still want you here."

He smiled "I would love to stay but this meeting is very important."

She said "is it about your job?"

He said "no."

She said "what is so important that you have to leave me?! I'm not ready to be apart from you yet!"

He sighed "I can't tell you not right now. Just trust me okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

He begged and gave her his best puppy dog face "don't be mad."

She couldn't help it she began to smile "I'm not mad I'm just scared."

He said "I know but when I get back I'm all yours."

She said "promise?"

He nodded and she carefully moved her arms and hugged his neck.

After lunch Cliff needed to be alone which Clair wouldn't mind because she was sleeping.

He went to his home office and thought about the meeting.

The kids had taken the little ones to the park so they had the house to themselves.

Cliff felt awful for going behind her back but it was imperative that she didn't find out about this meeting at least not now.

Clair woke up a few minutes later and saw that she was alone.

She started to panic but knew he wouldn't leave her alone so he must be downstairs.

She was still incredibly sore but got out of bed.

She wandered down the hallway and stopped by the stair case.

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way down.

She finally made it and saw the light on in her husband's office.

She frowned and took a deep breath again.

She knocked and he opened the door.

She heard "come in."

She slowly opened the door.

His mouth fell open and he quickly moved towards her "what are you doing down here?"

She frowned "I thought I was allowed to come here?"

He smiled "of course you are but I know how sore you are so I don't want you to cause yourself anymore pain."

She said "I wanted you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I'm all yours. Let me put my files up and I'll come back upstairs."

She nodded and waited in the hallway by the door.

He said "still not ready to come in?"

She shook her head no.

He said "alright."

Cliff walked over to the window and shut it.

He walked over to her and turned off the light.

As he shut the door he said "let me carry you."

She grinned "Cliff that's not necessary. I can walk you know."

Cliff smiled "so I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She rolled her eyes "fine. If you insist."

He carefully picked her up and they smiled at each other.

He walked to the living room and said "would you like to sit in her or go back upstairs?"

She said "back upstairs. I'm not ready to be around everyone yet. I'm sorry."

Cliff said "don't be. The kids understand they're just worried about you."

He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

Cliff laid beside her and she slowly ran a finger down his face.

She said "I've missed having you next to me. You were all I thought about and now that I'm with you I'm terrified to shut my eyes because I don't want it to be a dream. I know it sounds silly."

He said "no it doesn't. Anyone in their right mind would be scared going through what you went through. Can I ask you something?"

She said "that depends."

Cliff said "do you know what Dave did with Robert's body not that I care of course I'm glad he is dead!"

She sighed "he never told me."

Cliff sighed "but your sure he's dead?"

She said "oh I'm sure. Dave shot him in his head."

Cliff frowned "he shot him in front of you?"

She nodded.

Cliff said "my god. Clair please talk to someone about this."

She frowned "no!"

He sighed "be reasonable about this."

She said "I am. I've thought about it and I'm not doing it!"

He was annoyed with her "why not?"

She glared at him "the same reason I'm not going to the hospital...because I don't want to. I don't want to discuss this anymore!"

He huffed "fine! I'm going downstairs."

He went to stand up and she grabbed his arm "don't go; just because I don't want to do answer these questions your asking doesn't mean I don't want you here. Cliff, please stay."

He rubbed his hand over his face and said "look I know you've been through a lot and I just need to know you're alright."

She said "I'll be alright Cliff in time."

He said "can you at least tell me one thing?"

She owed that much so she nodded.

Cliff turned around to face her "did Dave at least use a condom?"

Clair froze and tears sprung in her eyes.

She held her head down in shame and slowly shook her head and whispered "no."

His eyes widened.

He was furious with Dave but he just prayed she didn't catch anything from Dave.

He heard her start to cry and he immediately took her in his arms.

She clung to him and begged "please don't hate me Cliff! I tried to fight him but he was just to strong."

He rubbed her back and lovingly said "I'm not mad honey not at you anyway. If I ever get my hands on him..."

She said "you're really not at me?"

He guided her chin up so she would look at him and he smiled softly "I'm not mad at you sweetheart none of this was your fault and I will tell you that as long as you need to hear it. I love you Clair bear...more than you'll ever know."

She smiled and said "I love you too Cliff."

She snuggled against him and they cuddled until he had to leave.

They heard a knock at the door.

Clair jumped.

He rubbed her arm and got up.

He walked to the door and saw Martin.

Cliff looked at Clair "I'll be right back."

She nodded.

Cliff shut the door and stood in the hallway with Martin.

Martin said "are you ready to go? Everyone is downstairs."

Cliff said "I must've lost track of time. Let me talk to Clair and I'll meet you downstairs."

Cliff took a deep breath and opened the door.

He walked over to Clair and sat down "honey, I need to leave the house for a little while."

Her eyes widened "I thought you were joking about your meeting!"

He said "no; I wasn't kidding. I should only be gone a couple of hours tops. The kids are downstairs and I can have Sondra or Denise sit with you if you like."

Clair's lip started to tremble and she whimpered.

He sighed and took her in his arms "sweetheart, please dont cry. I know your scared and I hate leaving you but I have no choice."

She pushed him away "fine! Leave your wife who was kidnapped, raped and traumatized. See if I care."

He sighed "don't be like this sweetheart. I don't want to leave you but ..."

She interrupted "just go!"

He watched as she curled into a ball and pull the covers around her.

He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment so he left.

Mart was downstairs with Denise.

Cliff said "I'm ready. Denise can you sit with your mother until I get back?"

She nodded "of course."

Martin asked "how's Clair doing?"

Cliff grabbed his coat "she's mad at me."

Martin nodded "we won't be gone long."

Cliff said "I hope so."

They met in secret with Martin's friends.

Martin introduced them and they sat down.

Eric said "Martin tells us your wife was kidnapped by Dave?"

Cliff nodded "that's right."

Warren said "what can we do to help?"

Cliff said "my wife told me that Dave is a dirty detective and Martin told me he forced you out of your precinct. Why was that?"

Kyle said "you have no idea what Dave is capable of. When you don't follow his rules that's when he starts threatening the lives of the people you love."

Warren said "that bastard told me if I didn't play by his rules he would hurt my wife. I panicked and decided to leave rather than sink down to his level."

Eric said "the bastard threatened to blackmail me and make it seem like I was having an affair."

Kyle said "he cause my wife to have a miscarriage by running her car off the road because I didn't want to plant evidence. Thankfully she was okay but the miscarriage strained our marriage once we grieved we were finally able to get our marriage back on track."

Cliff was stunned "my god. I had no idea he was like that."

Warren scoffed "he's good at playing people and then when they don't play by his rules people get hurt."

Cliff said "Dave was in our wedding, he's my children's god father, he's been there for every major part of my life. He is like a brother to me. I trusted but now I want him to pay!"

Kyle said "how can we help?"

They continued to talk about ways to take Dave down once and for all.

Cliff looked at his watch and said "listen guys I need to get back to my wife thanks for meeting with me. We'll talk later."

As they were leaving Kyle said "Dr. Huxtable if I were you I wouldn't leave your wife for a second. She has every reason to be terrified of him. Just because she was rescued and surrounded by family doesn't mean she is safe. All it takes it a split second for him to take your world away."

Cliff nodded and shook his hand.

Martin and Cliff were walking to the car and Cliff said "we have to get home now! I'm not leaving her again!"

They said there goodbyes and left.

Cliff and Martin went back home

Cliff ran inside the house and up to the bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Clair put her her finger to her lips.

She looked down and back up; he saw Olivia curled up against Clair with her thumb in her mouth and Denise on the other side of her. They were both sound asleep.

He smiled and walked over to Olivia's side and leaned over her to kiss Clair's forehead.

He pulled back and smiled "how'd this happen?"

She said "Olivia was looking for Denise and begged her to come in. She wouldn't let me go and ended up falling asleep then Denise did too."

Cliff smiled "they're not bothering you are they?"

She said "no."

He said "I'm sorry for leaving you. It won't happen again. Please forgive me."

She reached over Olivia and cupped his cheek "I was never mad I was just scared."

He kissed her hand.

She said "how'd you're meeting go?"

He said "good."

Denise started to stir and rubbed her eyes.

She sat up and saw her dad "hi dad. Is Martin downstairs?"

He nodded.

She kissed her mom's cheek and got up "do you want me to get Olivia?"

Clair said "no. I like having her here."

Denise nodded "if you change your mind just let me know."

Clair nodded.

Cliff took Denise spot and Clair snuggled into him being careful not to wake Olivia.

Clair sighed "I'm so glad your home but why did Martin go with you to your meeting?"

He froze "it's not important."

She said "what aren't you telling me?"

He said "Martin set up a meeting with his friends they have had run ins with Dave too."

She looked at him "what did you do?"

Cliff said "we've thought of a way to bring Dave down."

She frowned "what are you talking about? There is nothing you can do. He is to powerful!"

Cliff said "not when everyone comes together. We have dirt on him to. All of this can finally be over."

Clair just looked at him.


	14. Chapter 14

11:45 p.m.

That night Cliff and Clair were in bed.

Clair laid on her side with Cliff's arm thrown over her. She pulled it up by her neck and unconsciously rubbed it while focusing on his wedding ring.

She was thinking to much to sleep.

Her mind kept going back to Dave and the basement. She knew she really needed to tell Cliff everything that happened to her now maybe was the best time.

Without moving she said "Cliff?"

He grunted.

She felt bad for waking him but she needed to do this before she lost her nerve.

She said "honey, are you asleep?"

He said "not anymore. What time is it?"

She said "almost midnight. Cliff?"

He said "what?"

She said "I know it's late and I know you're tired but I can't sleep. I need to talk."

He knew when this happens it could be hours before they went to sleep but she had good reason to be frightened.

He nodded.

She said "do you still want to know what happened in the basement? I'm willing to talk if you'll listen."

He was suddenly wide awake and said "I'm all ears."

She said "I don't know where to start?"

He said "the beginning."

She sat up and rested her back against the headboard.

She said "I was leaving work when I saw Dave by the elevator. I was so stunned and angry I didn't know what to do. He tried to warn me that Robert was planning to kidnap me at my car. Dave told me he would take me home but I told him there was no way I was getting in a car with him. I told him to stay away from me and went to the parking garage. I got in my car and Robert was hiding in the back. He put a cloth over my mouth and I woke up in the basement."

She paused and let all that information sink in Cliff's brain.

She continued and said "I was tied up and began to panic. I called for you and Dave said you couldn't help me. Then I saw Robert with the camera. Dave sat on the bed and started groping me. They kept taunting me and laughing at me. They said they were going to show you the tape. That's when things got really bad."

She took in a deep breath and said "Dave ran his hands over my pants and touched me between my legs. I lost it. He undid my blouse and bra."

Her voice started to crack.

She stood up and paced.

She said "Dave kissed my breasts and roughly grabbed them. Then he took my pants off and placed his lips over my panties and kissed my...my...well you know."

Clair avoided looking at Cliff.

Cliff's face twitched.

She said "then he pulled off my panties and kissed me between my legs and stuck his fingers in me. He was so rough Cliff! He pulled out his fingers then entered me and I screamed. I thought I was going to split apart. It hurt so much and if that wasn't bad enough Robert came around to my head and forced his penis in my mouth."

She whimpered and Cliff grabbed the covers trying to calm himself down.

She continued "they both came inside me. Finally, Dave pulled out and Robert said it was his turn...like I was a toy or something. That's when Dave shot Robert because he wanted me all to himself. Dave untied me and I thought it was over but I was wrong so very, very wrong. I tried curling into a ball and he came behind me and... and anal raped me."

She couldn't go on and she fell to her knees.

He was at her side in an instant.

Cliff was fuming at Dave for taking his girl but especially like that.

He held her close while she cried.

She whimpered "I'm so sorry Cliff! I tried to fight them I really did."

He whispered sweet nothing's in her ear "you have nothing to apologize for. You're the bravest woman I know. You constantly amaze me. I love you so much and I'm so happy to have you back home. Please don't feel ashamed about any of this. Okay?"

She whimpered "I can't help it. I don't feel like I deserve your love. Maybe you should look for another wife like Eunice Chantille."

He was speechless.

He would have laughed if she wasn't serious.

He took her face in his hands and said "Clair you're the one I love. I could never love another woman. You're the only that deserves my love."

She cried "but Cliff they..."

He covered her mouth with his hand "stop. I know what they did and I hate them for it! Them; not you. Don't you get it? You're my whole entire world. They could never take away what we have. I was lost without you. I never want to feel like that again."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

She pushed him to the floor and laid on top of him.

He was shocked but continued kissing her.

She eventually pulled back and smiled softly "I love you Cliff. You always know how to make me feel better."

She got off of him and held out her hand.

He took it and stood up.

She hugged him tightly and said "let's go back to bed."

He stopped her and said "was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

She said "there is more but I can't talk about that right now."

He nodded "fair enough."

They climbed into bed and he took her in his arms.

He said "thank you for telling me. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

She nodded.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

He didn't tell Clair the true purpose of the meeting.

The plan was to lure Dave over and have a standoff off not only with him and Martin's friends but the Huxtable men as well. Cliff wanted Dave to admit to everything. If and when he did the cops would be outside waiting to take Dave down once and for all.

He knew Clair would be furious that he went behind her back but she was already scared and worried enough and he didn't want to add any unnecessary stress to her life.

Cliff was able to work from home.

When he was done with his last patient he decided to call Dave.

Dave answered his phone and said "Cliff this is a pleasant surprise. How is my favorite girl doing?"

Cliff clenched his jaw he knew he was talking about Clair.

Cliff said "scared and shaken up. How else do you expect her to be?"

Dave said "sorry. I guess that was insensitive."

Cliff tried to play it off "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap its just been one hell of a week."

Dave said "I understand."

Cliff said "listen the reason I called was I need a favor."

Dave said "what can I do?"

Cliff said "I have to go to the hospital for a while and no one is able to stay home with Clair. If you're not busy would you mind staying with her until I get back?"

Dave grinned and was thrilled; he felt like dancing. He jumped at the chance "absolutely! I wouldn't mind at all! What time?"

Cliff said "10:30."

Dave said "perfect. I'll see you in the morning!"

Dave hang up and felt giddy. He began thinking 'This was the perfect opportunity to be alone with Clair. I can remind her what will happen if doesn't keep her pretty, little mouth shut! I can also scare her and maybe even play with her again.'

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together while smiling menacingly 'yes, this will be fun!'

Meanwhile, Cliff hoped this didn't backfire. He knew it was the only way to make Dave pay without going to jail. He just hoped he could keep Clair upstairs or quite possibly get her out of the house because he didn't want her anywhere near this maniac. She was finally allowing the kids to be around her only because she was bored sitting in the bedroom but don't be fooled she was still sore and terrified.

Speaking of Clair...he heard a knock at the door "Cliff?"

He smiled and walked over to the door.

He said "hello beautiful."

She smiled softly "dinner is ready."

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

They were sitting at the table with all their kids.

The kids were talking to each other.

Cliff kept a close eye on Clair even though she was sitting right next to him.

She was picking at her food and seemed to be lost in her own world.

Cliff reached down and touched her thigh.

She jumped and calmed down slightly when she realized it was her husband.

He leaned close and whispered "are you alright?"

He watched her take a deep breath and nod.

Cliff said "you need to eat sweetheart."

She slowly nodded.

He knew she wouldn't be able to sit here much longer. She was starting to get jumpy and near her breaking point.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She softly smiled and went back to her food.

A few minutes later the kids brought out desert.

She looked at Cliff and frowned.

He smiled "you don't have to eat it. You want to go sit outside?"

She nodded.

He stood up and told the kids they were done.

He took their desert and walked to the kitchen.

They walked to the backyard.

They cuddled on the bench.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said "I hate this Cliff!"

He said "hate what?"

She said "I hate that I'm so jumpy and scared to be around my family. Its not fair!"

He kissed her head "the kids understand. It will just take some time that's all."

"I still don't like it Cliff!"

He said "I know but your doing great. 2 days ago you wouldn't even come out of the bedroom."

She shrugged her shoulders "can we not talk about this right now?"

He said "okay."

He watched as she stared ahead and continued playing with the buttons on his shirt. He knew he should tell her about the meeting but he just couldn't not right now anyway.

It was starting to get cold so they went inside.

10:00 p.m

Clair was looking all over the house for her husband.

She saw the porch light on so she peeked outside the window and saw him sitting on the steps.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

She grabbed a jacket and opened the door.

He looked up and smiled.

She said "I've been looking all over for you."

He said "I needed some fresh air."

She carefully sat down next to him.

They laced their fingers together and he kissed them.

She said "Cliff you've been awfully quiet tonight. Is everything alright?"

He froze and thought moment of truth. Do I tell her about Dave or not?

He said "no. Everything is not alright. I did something I'm not proud of and I'm afraid you'll get mad."

She was thinking the worst and tried to laugh it off "you didn't meet up with Eunice did you?"

His mouth fell open "of course not! How could you think that?"

She frowned and cupped his cheek "It was just a joke."

He felt ridiculous "oh right."

She said "honey, what's wrong?"

He said "Dave is coming to sit with you tomorrow while I go to work."

She snatched her hand from his face "that's not funny Cliff!"

He said "I'm not trying to be. He will be coming over tomorrow to sit with you at least that's what he needs to believe."

She frowned "what are you talking about?"

He knew it was time to tell her everything "Do you remember the meeting I had?"

She nodded.

He said "well it was with Martin's friends who used to work with Dave. Apparently they were ran out of the department by him and want to see him pay as well so we set up a time and place to finally take Dave down."

She was appalled and said "are you out of your mind?"

He said "Clair this is going to happen whether you approve or not."

She glared at him "and just where is this meeting taking place?"

He said "here."

She was furious "our house? You're willing to bring him into our home knowing what he did to me? How could you?"

He said "you will never have to see him. I will be safe and so will you. I will be with Martin's friends, our family and cops will be outside ready to take him in. We have thought this through sweetheart you don't have to worry."

She scowled at him "I don't have to worry? How can I not worry? My husband will be face to face with a lunatic who is fully prepared to shoot anyone that stands in his way without giving it a second thought! I don't want him in my house. Please think about this Cliff!"

He took her face in his hands and said "Clair, I want him out of our lives. I want you to feel safe again and I want to be able to leave you alone without having to fear for your safety. This is the only way to be done with Dave once and for all. Don't you want that too?"

She whimpered "of course I do but its not worth risking your life. I can't live without you."

He smiled and said "you'll never have to. I promise everything will be alright."

She said "I still don't like it."

He said "I know neither do I but it will be worth it. Why don't we go to bed?"

She nodded.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her lips.

He pulled back and stood up.

She took his hand and he helped her inside.

Clair took a shower and saw Cliff in bed and under the covers.

She got in bed and curled up next to him.

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest.

He held her close.

She said "what time is this meeting?"

He said "10:30 a.m. It might best if you stay at my parents house while we have the meeting."

She frowned "no. I want to be here when he gets arrested. I need to know that you're safe as soon as all this is over."

He sighed "you've made your mind up haven't you?"

She nodded.

He said "fine but you will stay in the bedroom and keep the door locked! Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at him and said "excuse me?"

He said "you heard me. I'm your husband and you will do what I say!"

She stared at him and her lips twitched suddenly she started laughing.

He frowned and knew she was laughing at his expense.

She caught her breath and said "how cute. That was funny I needed that laugh."

He glared at her "I'm serious Clair! I need to know your safe."

She rolled her eyes and said "fine Cliff, I promise I'll stay in the bedroom. Satisfied?"

He nodded "yes. Thank you."

The next day they had woken up early to get everything ready.

Cliff got Clair situated in the bedroom and stayed with her until it was time.

Now all they had to do was wait.

10:00 a.m.

Sondra knocked on the bedroom door.

She came inside and said "its time dad."

He looked at his watch and said "I need to head downstairs. Relax everything will be fine."

He kissed her and opened the door "remember to lock it after me and stay here! Don't let your mother leave Sondra!"

She nodded.

Cliff left and she locked the door.

Cliff went downstairs and waited for a bit.

10:30

The door bell rang and Cliff answered it.

Dave was there smiling "hi Cliff! I'm glad I could help. Where is she?"

Cliff said "upstairs."

Dave decided to head upstairs but saw two men (Theo and Martin) blocking his path.

He turned around and saw Elvin, Warren, Kyle and Eric.

Dave glared at Cliff "Whoa! What the hell is going on?"

Cliff said "payback! I know everything Dave. Clair told me."

The look on Dave's face changed drastically and Cliff understood why Clair was scared of him.

He reached for his gun and pulled it out.

Dave said "I warned her dammit!"

Warren, Kyle and Eric surrounded Dave and said "don't even think about it!"

Dave continued to point the gun at Cliff.

Cliff said "face it you've lost. Its over!"

Dave laughed "I never lose!"

Cliff said "if you shoot me you won't leave here alive."

Dave laughed "I'm supposed to be scared of these pussy's? I ran them out of my precinct. They didn't do anything then they sure as hell won't do anything now!"

Cliff saw Kyle hand tighten on the gun.

Cliff said "Kyle don't think about your wife. She already lost one loved one don't make her lose you to."

Kyle loosened his grip but continued to stare at Dave with hatred.

Dave laughed "see? I can walk out of here anytime I want. No one will stop me!"

Cliff said "your surrounded by police men there just outside."

Dave looked at Cliff "your bluffing?"

He said "see for yourself."

Dave looked and saw police men with guns drawn.

Dave knew he was screwed but he wasn't going out alone!

Before anyone knew what happened Dave aimed the gun at Cliff and pulled the trigger.

Cliff was pushed out of the way and Kyle fired a shot.

When it was over they checked on Cliff who was thankfully standing up and looked at Dave.

Dave on the other hand was not so lucky.

He was laying on the floor in a pool of blood with a bullet hole through his head.

Cliff sighed in relief and said "get him out of here. I don't want my wife to see this."

Cliff headed upstairs to check on Clair.

He heard Sondra and Clair arguing.

He heard a hysterical Clair shout "I don't care what your father said! I need to see if he is alright! Get out of my way Sondra!"

Cliff knocked on the bedroom door and said "Clair, its me open up."

The door flew open and she was in his arms in an instant.

She clung to him crying.

He said "its okay baby I'm here."

Sondra left and he moved them into the bedroom.

She cried and said "I heard gun shots where you hurt?"

He managed to pull back and said "I'm fine."

He gently kissed her lips.

Cliff said "everyone is fine except Dave."

She cocked her head "what do you mean?"

He said "he's dead sweetheart. You're finally safe."

She said "he is really dead?"

He smiled "yes."

She smiled and hugged him "oh Cliff. I'm so happy. Does that make me a bad person?"

He said "no. No, it doesn't."

She smiled "I love you Cliff."

He said "I love you too Clair bear... more than you'll ever possibly know."

Almost 2 weeks later things were slowly going back to normal.

Clair continued to work from home but Cliff was back at the hospital.

They still hadn't made love yet. Thankfully Cliff didn't pressure her.

12:30 a.m.

Clair couldn't sleep so she tried to get some work done. She was sipping on some tea trying to soothe her stomach. After everything that had happened now it looked like she caught a nasty bug. She has already thrown up twice.

She heard the door and saw Cliff walk in.

She smiled "hi, I'm glad your home."

He touched her face "its late. what are you doing up?"

She leaned into his hand "my stomach is acting funny. I've already thrown up twice."

He frowned "my poor darling. Let's get you into bed and I'll rub your stomach."

She smiled and followed him.

He undressed and changed into his pajamas.

He laid next to her and slowly slipped his hand under her shirt so he wouldn't scare her.

He rubbed her stomach in circles and she sighed.

She said "I'm hope I'm not getting the flu hopefully its just a 24 hour bug."

He agreed and kissed her cheek "close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning she went to the bathroom and saw that she hadn't started her period. She frowned and thought 'that's weird I've never been late before.' She froze 'no, oh dear god no, it can't be! I can't be pregnant. She whimpered and threw up in the sink. She was horrified 'that explains why I'm throwing up. I guess it not a bug after all.' She started calculating in her mind trying to figure out whose baby it could be. I know it's not Cliff's. I don't think it is Robert's he used a condom but Dave..." she gasped and covered her mouth. She whimpered "oh god no! Not Dave's please not Dave's. I don't think our marriage can handle anything else."

She slid to the floor and cried.

Later that evening Clair was in the kitchen cooking dinner and anxiously waiting for her husband. She needed to talk to him.

Finally, she saw Cliff walk into the kitchen.

He said "hi sweetheart, how was your day?"

She grabbed his arm and pushed him upstairs and into the bedroom.

He laughed at her antics.

She said "I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation."

He knew something was bothering her.

She swallowed hard and said "I'm late."

He looked at her and said "late for what?"

She rolled her eyes "oh for God's sakes! Late, late Cliff. We've had five kids you should know what that means!"

He was shocked "your pregnant?!"

She whimpered "that would explain why I've been throwing up and why I'm late. Cliff, I can't be pregnant I just can't be!"

He was still clueless as to why she'd be upset "you're not happy?"

She glared at him "happy? Why would I be happy? I'm carrying Dave's baby! After everything that's happened now this! Its just not fair. Haven't I suffered enough?"

She fell to the floor and covered her face.

He immediately took her in his arms and comforted her "honey, did you ever think that all this stressed caused you to be late? Maybe your not pregnant at all."

She calmed down a bit and sniffled "you mean there's a chance I'm wrong?"

He said "yes."

She said "I need to know Cliff. As soon as possible!"

He nodded "I can get a pregnancy test for you tomorrow and then we can make you an appointment to double check."

She frowned "I don't want to go to the doctor."

She was still uncomfortable with anyone touching her other than Cliff.

He said "we will cross that bridge if we come to it."

She whimpered "I hate this Cliff."

Cliff rubbed her shoulder "I know."

She cleaned her face and stood up "I need to finish dinner."

He nodded and followed her downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day:

Cliff called the house.

Clair was in the bedroom on the phone with him.

Cliff said "listen sweetheart I'm going to be a little late but I have your pregnancy test."

She said "Cliff, I want you home! I'm starting to lose my mind. I have to know if I'm pregnant or not!"

He said "you need to calm down. I'm sure you're just driving yourself crazy for nothing."

He heard her voice start to crack "what if you're wrong Cliff! I could be carrying another man's baby. Do you have any idea how this is making me feel? I don't know if our marriage can handle anything else. I can't lose you Cliff I just can't!"

Cliff frowned. He wished he was home so he could hold her.

He sighed "Clair, your worrying over nothing even if you are pregnant I'm not going anywhere and I will love that baby as though it were my own."

She wanted to believe him "you say that now but what happens if its true?"

Cliff looked up when there was a knock at the door.

It was his nurse.

He sighed "Clair I've got go back to work but just remember what I said okay."

She sighed "I'll try."

Cliff said "I love you. I'll see you later."

She heard the dial tone and hung up the phone.

She tried to calm herself down.

She fixed dinner and ate with the kids.

She kept herself busy around the house.

9:45 p.m.

Clair was lying in bed waiting for Cliff.

She saw the door open and he appeared.

She hopped up and walked over to him.

She hugged him tightly and said "where is it?"

He pulled it out of his pocket.

She grabbed it and dashed to the bathroom.

He saw her shut the door and sighed. He prayed that she wasn't pregnant.

She came out of the bathroom and sat next to Cliff.

She said "it take a minute."

He took her hand "Clair look at me. No matter what that stick says it won't change the way I feel about you. Your my whole entire world. We can always get you an appointment just to double check if that will make you feel better."

She shrugged "I know this is going to make me a horrible person but if I am pregnant I don't want to keep it. Please don't think of me any differently."

He kissed her hand "I understand. It's going to be okay. I promise."

She whispered "I hope you're right."

The timer finally went off and she stood up.

She looked at Cliff suddenly scared to know what the future holds.

He stood and kissed her passionately "I'm right here."

She nodded and brushed her fingers over his cheek "I love you."

He said "I love you too."

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She walked in and looked down at the stick.

She gasped and ran to Cliff.

He caught her and held her while she cried.  
"Cliff there was one line and then the second line was faded. Is this a bad sign?"

He groaned on the inside of course he was the on that had to get test that was defected.

He said "tomorrow I'm having Theo bring you to the hospital and have my best nurse draw your blood. We should know the results soon."

She said "Cliff I told you I don't want to go. I'm scared."

He rubbed her back "I know you are but I'll be right by your side the whole time."

She sighed "I don't have a choice do I?"

He said "no. I need to know just as badly as you do."

She let go of him and sat in the chair "I just want all this to be over!"

He rubbed her shoulders "I know baby so do I."

She said "I'm tired. I think I'm going to lay down. Will you hold me?"

He said "of course I will just let me change first."

She nodded and climbed in bed and under the covers.

A few minutes later Cliff came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

He took Clair in his arms and kissed her head "relax, I'm here now."

She tightened her arms and said "honey, can I talk to you about something?"

He said "sure."

She said "I was going through some magazines and I found some furniture that I thought would look good in your office. Do you want to see it?"

Cliff heard the excitement in her voice and said "absolutely!"

She got up and went to her desk draw and grabbed the magazines.

She sat on the bed and strung out the pictures.

She watched at Cliff looked at them and hoped he like it "so what do you think?"

He smiled "I love it. Do you want me to order it for you?"

She nodded "I'm not sure on the paint yet."

He said "take your time."

She nodded and cleaned up the mess.

She took her spot back in his arms and said "I'm thinking about a blue color or neutrals. What do you think?"

It meant a lot to her that Cliff was allowing her to decorate his office so she really wanted his input.

He smiled "Clair, whatever you do I'm sure I will love it. You have great taste after all you chose me."

She laughed and looked at him "yes I did."

She sat up and kissed him gently which soon led to something more passionate. He moved her so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. She continued kissing him and ran her hands down his back. She opened the buttons on his shirt and touched his chest. She held him close and he nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear. She sighed and ran her fingers threw his hair. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and cup her breast. She froze. He stopped when he felt her tense.

He looked back at her "do you want me to stop?"

She took a deep breath "no, keep going."

He massaged her breast and rolled her nipple between his finger. He stopped and slowly unbuttoned her shirt all the while staring into her eyes. Finally he got to the last button and opened her shirt.

He finally got to her beautiful breasts again "oh Clair I've missed this."

He leaned down and kissed all over her breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Clair was trying to enjoy this but her mind kept going back to Dave and Robert. Suddenly tears sprang into her eyes and before she could stop them they slid down her cheeks. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She quickly pushed Cliff off of her, closed her shirt and stood up while trying to catch her breath.

Cliff was extremely worried.

He walked over to her "honey, what's wrong?"

She couldn't answer because she was panicking to much.

He took her face in his hands "Clair, take a deep breath and try and calm down. Look at me. Your safe sweetheart. Its just us. Breath in and out. That's it."

Clair was beginning to calm down and he made her sit down.

Cliff said "what happened? You've never acted like that before. Did I do something wrong?"

She looked in his eyes and grabbed his hand "no. It's just me. I thought I was ready but when you touch me all I see is Dave and Robert. I'm sorry I led you on."

Cliff said "don't apologize I shouldn't have rushed you."

She said "rushed me? Cliff been two weeks since I've been rescued and a few weeks since I was raped by Robert. I can't even remember the last time we made love. I want it just as badly as you do but my mind won't let me. I hate this!"

She whimpered and he held her.

Cliff said "I want you to be completely ready when we make love. I want it to be slow and romantic. I want us to be able to explore each other without having to rush or causing you to panic. I just sprung this on you without even preparing you. I'm sorry."

She cupped his cheek "you shouldn't have to apologize I'm your wife."

He kissed her hand "don't worry about it. I'm just sorry I scared you."

She said "let's go back to bed."

He nodded and they crawled into bed.

He took her in his arms and said "can I turn the light off?"

She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

He said "I'll be right here."

He reached over and hit the switch. The room went dark and Clair dug her nails into his side and buried her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back "it's okay. I'm right here. You want the light back on?"

She whimpered "no, I'm fine."

He smiled and thought 'she always try to be so brave.'

He reached over and turned on the lamp.

He heard her sigh in relief and she loosened her grip.

He said "better?"

She nodded and said "thank you."

He kissed her head "you don't always have to be so strong you know not with me."

She nodded and rubbed her face against his chest "you're a good husband Cliff. I love you."

He smiled "I love you now close your eyes and go to sleep."

The next day:

Cliff saw Clair come out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her.

He said "I talked to Theo he said he will pick you up and bring you to the hospital and I will meet up with you."

She said "you didn't tell him anything did you?"

He said "he just thinks you're getting your blood drawn for a physical."

She nodded and grabbed her clothes "I hate this Cliff! You promise you won't leave my side?"

He said "I promise. I'll hold your hand the entire time."

She nodded "whatever."

He kissed her cheek as she walked back into the bathroom. He knew she was upset with him but it was the only way. They had to know!

He shouted "I'm leaving I'll see you soon."

She shouted "bye!"

He sighed. Dealing with an upset Clair is never fun but he knew she was just scared.  
Hours later Clair was pacing the room waiting for Theo. She was scared to death and felt sick. The door opened and she saw Theo. Theo smiled "hi mom. Are you ready?"

She said "no, but I have no choice! Let's just get this over with."

She grabbed her jacket and he helped her put it on. They left for the hospital.

Thankfully Clair didn't see anyone she knew so she didn't have to make small talk. They got to Cliff's office and knocked. When he answered they walked in. She immediately went to his side.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
He said "thanks for bringing your mother here."

Theo smiled "no problem. You want me to wait here or in the hall."

Clair said "the hall!" She didn't want him seeing how scared she was and she was afraid she might possibly start to cry if she had to tell the nurse the real reason she was here.

Theo left the room and Cliff called his nurse in.

The nurse walked in and smiled at Cliff. She talked to Cliff for a minute and Clair was watching the interaction. She could almost swear that his 20 something year old nurse was flirting with her husband. She watched her brush up against him and she was constantly touching him and would compliment him in an unprofessional way but Cliff didn't realize that the nurse was flirting with him and it was making Clair angry. Clair was sitting in the chair while Cliff stood next to her.

Cliff warned Nicole (his nurse) that Clair hated needles and had been through a traumatic experience so she was instructed to take the utmost care of her.

She rolled up her sleeve and squeezed Cliff's hand while she looked into his eyes trying to calm down.

Nicole took off the band and smiled "I got it!"

Clair was shocked "that was it?"

Cliff smiled at the nurse "I told you she was good."

The nurse smiled and batted her eye lashes at Cliff and playfully said "I learn from the best! It was nice to meet you Mrs. Huxtable."

Clair cracked a smile and glared at her back while she walked out and shut the door.

Clair said "what was that all about?"

He was clueless "what was what all about?"

Her eyes widened "Cliff she was flirting with you!"

He laughed "no, she wasn't."

She didn't find any of this funny "yes she was and you don't even see it. I'll see you at home."

She grabbed her purse and was almost to the door when he gently grabbed her wrist "stop. Clair, what's going on?"

He was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes.

She said "Cliff, a woman half my age is coming on to you and you don't even see it. We haven't made love in so long and I know you want it as badly as I do and now with Nicole flirting with you I'm just terrified that... well that oh never mind. I'm going home."

Cliff said "you think I'm going to cheat on you?"

She stood completely still and stared at the door. After a second he saw her shrug.

He sighed "I thought you trusted me?"

She said "I do trust you it's her that I don't trust and I keep hearing Dave voice saying that your cheating on me with your nurses. It's just too much. Look Theo's waiting for me I need to go."

Cliff said "no! Not until we clear this up."

She didn't want to hear it "please let me go home."

He was annoyed and hurt by her accusations. He raised his voice slightly "no!"

She jumped.

He said "Clair I don't care how old Nicole is and I don't notice her supposed flirting because I'm in love with you. You're the woman of my dreams not Nicole. I don't know what else I can do to convince you of that but to be honest I'm getting a little tired of it."

She felt guilty for accusing him.

Cliff opened the door "Theo your mother is ready."

She frowned "but Cliff..."

He said "we will finish our discussion later."

She started to speak when he interrupted her "later!"

Theo said "is everything alright?"

Cliff said "everything is fine! I'll see you at home."

Theo and Clair went home.

Clair thanked Theo for taking her and went upstairs. She didn't like arguing with her husband. She kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed. A few minutes later she was almost asleep when the phone rang. Her eyes flew open and she answered the phone. It was Cliff.

She said "hi."

Cliff said "I just wanted to make sure that you got home safely."

She said "I did. I'm in our bedroom."

He said "okay. Oh your blood was sent down to the lab and you should have the results within the next few days."

She said "thank you."

There was an awkward silence and Cliff said "I'll see you later."

Before he could hang up she said "Cliff!"

He said "what is it?"

She said "I'm sorry I just can't think straight right now."

He said "I forgive you. Try to relax and when I get home I'm all yours. Okay?"

She smiled and said "okay. I love you."

He said "I love you too."

After dinner Clair decided to watch some television trying to clear her mind.

Olive came downstairs and sat next to Clair "Mrs. Huxtable?"

She smiled "yes sweetheart?"

Olivia asked "can we go to the park?"

Clair tensed and saw Olivia's hopeful face she said "I'm sorry but I can't."

Olivia's face fell.

Clair said "maybe when Dr. Huxtable get back but I'm not promising anything okay. I'm still not quite ready to go anywhere alone."

Olivia cocked her head "why not?"

Clair said "I was hurt and I'm still scared to be alone."

Not understanding Olivia said "you get scared?"

She smiled "honey, everyone gets scared sometimes even adults."

Olivia decided to try again "what if Denise goes with us?"

Clair was feeling trapped "I can't honey not without Dr. Huxtable."

Olivia frowned "but..."

Denise came downstairs and saw her mother's expression "is everything alright?"

Clair said "I'm going upstairs. Let me know when you're father gets home."

No sooner than she said that Cliff came through the front door. Clair's face lit up and she went to him and hugged him.

Denise took Olivia to the kitchen.

He could feel how tense Clair was and said "what's wrong?"

Clair said "Olivia wanted me to take her to the park and couldn't understand why I wasn't able to. I felt trapped."

He rubbed her back "its still light outside we can try to take Olivia to the park if you're up for it."

She said "I don't know Cliff."

He said "what if we start by walking around the block? Just you and me. We can sneak out and know will ever miss us."

She thought about it and really wanted some alone time with her husband so she nodded "I guess."

He grabbed their jackets and quickly headed outside.

The leaves were changing and there was a slight breeze. Clair loved Autumn in fact that was why Cliff picked October to propose to her. She remembered how he had taken her to the lake and there was a table set up beside the water. The leaves were falling all around them. She just thought it was a romantic date but when she saw him get on one knee she almost lost it.

He saw that Clair was incredibly quiet and deep in thought. Her hand tightened ever so slightly.

"Clair, are you alright?"

They stopped walking and she said "I'm sorry did you say something?"

He said "are you okay?"

A smile started spreading across her face. She cupped his cheek "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

He said "good thoughts?"

She smiled "very good thoughts. I was thinking back to when you proposed to me. Do you remember?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "how could I forget. That was one of the happiest days of my life. I had been so nervous."

She said "why? You knew I would say yes."

He smiled "no I didn't. There was always a small chance that you'd say no."

She snuggled close "I've always loved you Cliff. I would always fantasize about becoming Mrs. Cliff Huxtable. I've always been yours. There was never any doubt as far as I was concerned."

He smiled and kissed her head "I love you Clair bear."

She stopped and pulled him close "I love you to Cliff more than you'll ever know. That's why I can't stand women flirting you especially that 20 year old. I still say she's trying to steal you away from me!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Clair she can try all she wants its not going to happen!"

She softly asked "promise?"

As they stood on the sidewalk he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately "I promise. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

She nodded and they continue to walk "okay. Did you ever order the furniture yet?"

He said "not yet I can do it when we get back if you like."

She seductively said "that's alright I have other things in mind."

He had a hopeful look on his face "are you sure your ready for that?"

She said "oh not that! I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your hopes up. I wanted us to cuddle on the couch maybe watch a movie."

He was disappointed "oh."

She was defeated and said "unless you don't want to?"

He quickly said "of course I want to I just thought you were going to say oh never mind."

She said "oh. I know that I'm starting to heal and my bruises are almost gone even the one on my face but I'm just not ready. I haven't even told you everything that happened. Besides I need to know if I'm pregnant before we make love."

He said "I've tried to get you to open up and you won't. Tell me something what happens if you are pregnant are we going to lose our sexual relationship?"

She stopped in front of their house and said "is that all you think about?"

He shrugged and without thinking he said "thinking about it is all I've been able to do!"

She gasped and covered her mouth.

He realized what he said "Clair I..."

She ran inside their house and slammed the door.

He closed his eyes and thought 'dammit! Me and my big mouth!'

He took a chance and opened the door 'good she didn't lock me out!'

He figured she went upstairs.

He made his way to the bedroom and tried to open it but found that it was locked.

'Great' he thought.

He knocked "honey come on. Open the door. I didn't mean it."

She said "yes you did!"

He sighed "Clair its my room to!"

She said "not tonight!"

He held his head down and huffed.

Surprisingly the door opened and there stood Clair with a pillow, blanket and his pajamas.

She said "you can sleep on the couch!"

She slammed the door and locked it.

He muttered 'I don't mind the couch. At least I don't have to argue with you."

All of a sudden she shouted "I heard that!"

He jumped about a foot and thought 'damn she has good hearing.'

He begrudgingly made his way to the couch.

After dinner Clair was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up looking at paint swatches for Cliff's office.

Cliff had been in his office when he quietly came into the living room.

He smiled and watched his beautiful wife for a moment.

He knew she was still upset with him about their fight and had avoided him most of the day.

He smiled snuck over to the record player and grabbed the Sam Cooke album.

Clair was so engrossed in picking out the paint that she never heard Cliff so when the song I Fall in Love With You Everyday came on she jumped and turned around.

She smiled when Cliff walked over to her and held out his hand. She accepted his request and moved into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close.

He whispered "I'm sorry Clair bear; can you ever forgive me?"

She slightly pulled back and touched his face "always."

She leaned in and kissed him.

She laid her head back down and said "I missed you last night."

He said "good."

She playfully hit his arm "Cliff!"

He smiled "I missed you to. You didn't have any nightmares did you?"

She said "surprisingly no but I left the light on and slept in your shirt."

He smiled when she nuzzled his neck.

She moved his hand down to her butt and he looked surprised when she said "there that's better."

He said "are you feeling alright?"

She nodded "I don't mind you touching me like this in fact I like it. Don't you?"

He ever so slightly squeezed and said "you know I do."

She sighed "then don't question it just enjoy."

They continued to dance until the song ended.

Clair actually looked disappointed.

Cliff noticed this and said "what is it?"

She shrugged it off and started to walk to the couch when he stopped her.

She frowned "I missed dancing with you. I feel safe when I'm pressed closed to your body."

He smiled "well why didn't you say so? Wait here."

He put on another song and held her close again.

He felt her smile against his neck and knew this was where he was meant to be.

The song eventually ended and she smiled "thank you. I enjoyed that."

He smiled "good."

He turned off the record player and sat down with her on the couch.

She said "I think I finally picked the color for your office."

She showed him a light blue and searched his face for his approval.

He smiled "I like it."

She smiled and snuggled against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and he said "I ordered the furniture for you."

She said "good. Thank you."

He nodded.

Two days had pasted since she had her blood drawn. She was still waiting for her results.

Even though it was October Cliff was outside barbecuing.

The phone rang and without thinking she answered.

It was there good friend Janice Saunders.

She tried to be polite and make small talk but she wasn't ready to talk to their friends yet but it turned out she needed legal advice.

Clair said "I don't know if I'm the right person for this. I took some time off for personal reasons."

Janice said "is everything alright?"

Clair was feeling trapped so she lied "everything is fine."

Janice said "listen Clair. I really just need someone to listen to me vent. I'm divorcing my husband!"

Clair was shocked that Janice was finally divorcing her cheating husband.

Clair said "why now all of a sudden?"

Janice's voice began to crack "I came home and found him in our bed with his 19 year old secretary! I'm not stupid Clair I know he's been cheating on me for years I just stayed for the kids but this is the last straw! I want to take to him for everything he is worth. Thank god we don't have a prenup. Can I hire you for that?"

Clair was stunned "Janice I'm only working from home right now doing paper work. I can set you up with another great lawyer. Besides I don't want to get in the middle of your marital problems."

Janice went to plan B and said "I understand but did Cliff ever tell you why he stopped coming to my husband's poker games?"

Clair was getting annoyed with Janice "no. what does that have to do with anything?"

Janice said "my husband hired a stripper and he specifically wanted her to give Cliff a good time. The men were drunk except your husband and they wanted Cliff to loosen up. I heard she kept trying to crawl on top of him but he finally managed to push her away and he stormed out of our house. Your a lucky woman Clair most men would have jumped at the chance but not Cliff. He only has eyes for you. I wish my husband was like that with me. You must be doing something right. Whatever your secret to a happy marriage is keep it up because let me tell you losing you husband at 50 years old isn't fun."

Clair had many emotions running through her. She was proud of her darling husband but annoyed with Janice for bringing Cliff in their conversation. Just as Cliff was protective of her she qas protective of him.

Clair was determined to end this phone call "I wouldn't think it'd be fun to lose your husband at any age. Look I can have one of my friends that is a divorce lawyer call you one day and set something up if that will work."

Janice said "that would be great Clair. Thank you."

Clair said "you're welcome."

They hung up and Clair looked through the window at Cliff.

She smiled softly and walked outside.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him; she laid her head on his back.

He smiled and rubbed her arms "what was that for?"

She rubbed her cheek against his back "for being a good husband and knowing that I can always trust you even when I'm not around."

He set down the plate and turned around. He was getting worried "are you feeling alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine. I just got off the phone with Janice and she told me that she is divorcing her husband. It just made me realize how lucky I am that's all."

He smiled kissed her cheek. He turned back to the food and said "I'm glad she is divorcing him. He is a jerk and a cheater!"

She nodded "Janice told me she found him in their bed with his 19 year old secretary."

Cliff was shocked "what?"

Clair nodded "I know. She gave him the best years of her life and has given him 3 beautiful kids and that's how he repays her. She was trying to get me to be her attorney but I said no."

Cliff said "why?"

Clair said "I'm not ready to be in the courtroom yet and I don't want to get involved with their marital problems."

He nodded.

Clair got quiet for a moment and said "she told me something else too."

He said "what?"

Clair said "she told me about the stripper."

He spun around wide eyed "she what?"

She nodded.

He was shocked and began saying "Clair nothing hap..."

She put her fingers on his lips and said "shh. I know that. I just wanted you to know that I knew."

He looked relieved.

She removed her fingers and replace them with her lips.

She pulled back and playfully said "the only woman you will ever see naked or get a lap dance from is me!"

Cliff grinned "you're the only one I want. You're my dream girl."

She smiled softly and blushed "oh Cliff."

He hugged her for a second and turned back to the food so it wouldn't burn.

She said "do you need any help?"

He said "no thanks I'm almost done."

She nodded "I think I'll go back inside. Its a little chilly. Don't stay out here to long."

He smiled "okay."

He watched her go back inside.

Clair was finishing icing the cake when Cliff came back inside. He sat the plate down and stuck his finger in the bowl. She slapped his and said "not until after dinner!"

He grinned and licked off his finger.

He decided to distract her. He got behind her and began nibbling on her neck. She sighed and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. His hands went around her waist and Clair closed her eyes and moaned when his tongue touched hers. Cliff cracked one eye open and reached his hand into the bowl again. Clair felt him reach around and she opened her eyes and gasped "Cliff! You can have it after dinner. You're worse than the kids."

He laughed and Clair playfully swatted him on the butt with a towel.

He smiled and said "spoil sport!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered "honestly."

He quickly kissed her cheek and said "you know you love me!"

He walked into the dining room with the plate.

She smiled and softly said "yes I do."

The sound of the dryer went off. She shouted "Cliff honey!"

He walked back into the kitchen and playfully said "see I know you want me."

She laughed and said "actually I do."

He looked hopeful.

She grinned and said "the dryer went off. Can you grab the clothes for me?"

His face fell.

She laughed at his expression.

He playfully said "why don't you go get it?"

She frowned and whispered "Cliff."

He hugged her close and said "I'm sorry baby I was just playing. Of course I'll go get it."

He kissed her cheek and went to the basement.

A few minutes later he came back upstairs with the laundry basket and took it to the bedroom.

After dinner Clair was looking for Cliff and found him sitting on the bed with a box.

She said "hi."

He didn't look up but muttered "hi."

She could tell he was in his own world. She crawled on the bed and said on her knees behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and saw that he was looking at old pictures of Dave. She kissed his cheek and said "would you like to be alone?"

He said "no."

She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the pictures with him.

She finally got up enough courage and asked him "do you miss Dave? Its okay if you do you know. I won't be upset. After all you knew him longer than me."

He sighed and said "I guess I miss the Dave I thought he was but I'm not sorry he's dead. I hate that he betrayed our trust and hurt you. He was just jealous that I won your heart and he didn't."

She said "he was never interested in me not that it would have mattered because he was 6 years older than me and I loved you."

He smiled and reminded her "I'm 4 years older than you."

She said "I know. What can I say? I liked older men but 6 years older was pushing it."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Cliff scoffed and said "oh he wanted you. I told him you were off limits and that if he tried anything our friendship was over!"

She said "you threatened him even back then?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I was just being protective!"

She smiled softly "I can always count on you to look out for me but Cliff he was still like a brother to you. That has to mean something to you."

She kissed his cheek and he said "he was the closest thing I had to a brother after my brother James died but now everything has changed. I just want to forget every memory I had with him."

She frowned and said "you can't forget about every memory!"

He said "why not?"

She smiled softly and tightened her arms "you can't forget about our wedding, or the birth of our children or every other milestone of our lives."

He said "I know that!"

He slammed the lid shut and tossed them box on the bed "I still want to burn the pictures!"

She said "Cliff you can't! I won't let you. There apart of us."

He realized he was being unreasonable so he asked "can I at least cut out his face?"

She smiled "no!"

He sat in the chair and crossed his arms and pouted "this isn't fair!"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap "you will hate yourself if you do it; maybe not now but later. You know I'm right sweetheart."

He huffed.

She knew she needed to get his mind off of this.

She said "can we paint your office tomorrow?"

He gave her a look and said "we?"

She grinned "okay you."

He smiled "I can do that. Think you can keep me company?"

She said "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

He nodded and she said "I can try."

His face lit up "good. I'll be right beside you."

She nodded.

As she was sitting on his lap she could feel his buldge pressing against her bottom. Lately she has been feeling the need to make love with her husband but she would chicken out last minute.

She wiggled her hips and he moaned.

He grabbed her hips and said "Clair stop."

She smiled and said "but I miss you."

He said "I miss you to but we both know your not ready."

She straddled him and said "what if I am?"

He said "get off me Clair. Teasing me isn't helping."

She brushed her finger down his cheek "I'm not teasing. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I miss our love life. I want to feel you inside me again."

He said "are you sure your doing this because you want to and not for the wrong reasons?"

She said "our lives are slowly going back to normal. I'm beginning to feel better and I really need to have you inside me before I find out the results of my test."

He searched her eyes and said "if you want we can try but in the mean time I need to take care of something."

She smiled seductively and said "would a lap dance help?"

He said "no!"

Her face fell and he said "that came out wrong. I would love that but later. Okay?"

She smiled and said "okay."

He gently moved her off his lap and he went into the bathroom.

She laughed and went downstairs.

She was actually excited about tonight. She wanted to look her best. She decided she would wear her red nightgown and doll herself up. She just hoped she could go through with it.

Clair was sitting on the couch watching t.v. when Cliff came back down.

He saw her grin and he playfully said "oh shut up."

She laughed "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes and sat down.

She curled against him and he put his arms around her.

A few minutes later they were cuddled on the couch and she was day dreaming about tonight. She couldn't wait to feel Cliff's body on top of her's.

She jumped when the phone rang.

He grabbed the phone and he answered.

She heard his side of the conversation and frowned when she realized it was the hospital.

He hung up and moved her of him.

She whimpered "but Cliff we had plans."

He said "I shouldn't be gone long. We can still make love nothing has changed."

She said "promise?"

He smiled and kissed her "I promise. In fact I'm looking forward to it!"

She smiled brightly and watched him put his jacket on.

He said "I'll see you later."

She nodded and watched him leave. She locked the door and sat back down.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:15 p.m.

She laid against the cushion and propped her feet up.

Around 9:20 she decided to go upstairs to take a shower so she could be ready for Cliff when he got home.

She relaxed under the water and shaved.  
She got out of the shower and dried off. She put lotion all over her body. She put on her red night gown and fixed her hair. She put on her make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the finished product and went into the bedroom. She sat in the chair, crossed her long legs and anxiously waited for her husband.

Finally, around 10:15 he walked through the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Clair waiting for him. She smiled and stood up. She twirled around for him and whispered "do you like it?" He was speechless so just nodded. She walked over to him, grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

She said "I won't break you know."

He finally found his voice and said "I just don't want to scare you."

She said "you won't. I trust you."

She moved backwards until her legs hit the bed.

She sat down and said "show me how much you love me."

He wanted to pounce her but he knew that he had to go slow because she might change her mind.

Cliff came closer and she laid back on the bed and scooted towards the headboard. He slowly climbed on the bed and straddled her legs. He touched the hem of her gown and slipped his hands beneath it so that he was touching her bare legs. He heard her gasp. Cliff quickly looked at her making sure she was okay. She nodded. He slid his hand over her knee and up to her thigh. He slid his hand higher until he was almost to her panties. He slowly moved his hand between her legs and cupped her. She whimpered.

He quickly said "is this okay?"

She had her eyes squeezed tight.

He removed his hand and laid next to her.

He whispered against her ear "its just me  
baby."

She whimpered "I know."

He said "we don't have to do this."

She opened her eyes and snapped "but I want to!"

He said "okay. Maybe I moved to fast. Why don't you take control?"

She looked at him and thought about it. She nodded "I'll try."

He smiled and laid on his back. She moved and straddled him. He looked at is wife sitting on top of him. She could feel his buldge pressing into her. She worked on the buttons of his shirt and soon his chest was revealed. She ran her hands over his chest and took off his shirt. Next she moved to his belt. She managed to undo it with no problem. Then she moved to the button on his jeans. Once that was opened she got to his zipper and much to her disappointment her hands started shaking. He covered her hands "take your time. Its just us. I'm not going anywhere. Your in control sweetheart."

After hearing his comforting words she managed to slowly slid his zipper down. She slid his pants off and he was left in his boxers. He said "are you alright?" She nodded and went to take off his boxers but she lost her nerve. She covered her face in her hands and started to cry. He moved her off of him and held her while she cried.

She whimpered "I'm sorry Cliff I messed everything up!"

He said "sweetheart you haven't messed anything up. You're doing great. If you want I can take over."

She sniffled and nodded.

He laid her down and kissed her "try and relax."

He started from the top this time. He slid her straps down and kissed her shoulders.

He slid her nightgown completely off her body staring into her eyes the entire time. She was left wearing only her panties. He smiled and said "may I take them off?"

She took a deep breath and eventually nodded.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and said "its just me. I've done this a million times. You're safe with me honey."

She just looked at him and muttered "just do it!"

He said "okay."

He slowly slid them down and finally got the off her legs. He tossed them to the floor and looks at her body. She just continued to look at him. He crawled back up to the bed and said "you're beautiful. You know that don't you?"

She nodded.

He very slowly slid them off her hips and down her legs. He looked back up at her and saw that her eyes were squeezed shut.

He moved back up to her and whispered "are you alright?"

She finally looked at him and slightly nodded.

He said "do you want my boxers on or off?"

She looked confused and said "off! How else are we supposed to make love?"

He smiled "I just don't want to scare you."

She said "you're not. Its just me."

He nodded and went to take them off when she stopped him "let me."

He nodded and laid down.

She sat beside him said "I want touch you first."

He nodded and watched her move her hand over him. She could see that he was excited. She hovered over his penis for a moment then lowered her hand to touch him. He sighed and she swallowed. She moved her hands back up and slowly slid down his boxers. She saw his penis and forced herself to touch it again. He moaned. She wanted badly but was scared.

She finally said "Cliff, make love to me."

He watched her lay down and he very slowly covered her body with his. He gently kissed her lips and she smiled.

He placed the tip of his penis at the entrance of her vagina and she closed her eyes. He sternly said "look at me!" Her eyes flew open and her lip trembled. He sighed and softly said "I want you to look at me when I enter you. You haven't changed your mind have you?" She shook her head and whispered "no."

He coated his penis in her juices and gently entered her and paused. She gasped and asked "are you alright?" She knew her husband would never hurt her. She said "I'm alright. Don't stop!"

He took her hands and laced their fingers together. He kissed her passionately and slowly began moving. She tightened her fingers and tried to focus on Cliff. He looked at her and said "do I need to stop?" She said "no."

Before long Clair was starting to enjoy their love making. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. She moaned "oh Cliff kiss me." He leaned down and kissed her. He moved a little faster. He could feel that he was about to come and knee Clair was close. She whimpered and said "together!" Clair clung to Cliff and they came together. He collapsed on top of her and she let her legs fall on the bed. They both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Cliff raised himself slightly and brushed a piece of hair off her face and gently kissed her.

He whispered "are you alright?"

She smiled "perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He smiled and rolled off of her taking her with him.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and said "thank you for being so patient with me. I know it wasn't easy."

He tightened his arms around her and said "I just wanted my wife back. I did what any good husband would have done."

She kissed his chest and yawned.

He smiled "close your eyes baby. I'm here."

She said "can you start painting your office tomorrow? I want everything to be ready when I get the furniture."

He said "of course."

She yawned again and finally shut her eyes. She muttered "I love you."

He smiled "I love you Clair."

He watched her sleep for a moment and went to turn off the light but stopped himself. There was no need to scare her so he wrapped his arms around his naked wife again and fell asleep.

Cliff woke up the next morning and saw Clair sleeping on her side.

He smiled and carefully got up so he wouldn't wake her. He wanted to get an early start on his office.

A few hours later Clair stirred and stretched with a smile on her face.

She said "Cliff?"

When he didn't answer she frowned but before she could get out of bed Cliff walked in the room.

He smiled and said "good morning."

She said "where were you?"

He said "I just finished painting the office. Your furniture is here by the way."

Her eyes lit up "it is?"

He nodded and said "I'm going to take a shower and get some of this paint off."

She nodded laid back. She heard the shower running and she smiled. She got up and went into the bathroom. She saw Cliff through the clear shower glass and snuck inside the shower.

He turned around and smiled "well hello."

She smiled and slyly said "you don't mind company do you?" Knowing full well that he wouldn't mind.

He grinned and took her in his arms. They kissed passionately under the water. He pinned her up against the wall and kissed down her neck and back up to her lips. She moaned and he picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He made sure she was wet and gently entered her. She moaned and relaxed as he moved against her. After a few minutes they both came and she shouted his name. Thankfully the sound of the shower didn't cause any unwanted attention. He held her for a moment and then she let her legs fall to the floor. She kissed him softly and he pulled out of her. They finished washing each other then turned off the water.

They got ready for the day and Clair was in a great mood.

She and Cliff walked down to the living room and saw a few boxes that contained furniture.

She could see the pictures and smiled "there perfect."

They spent the next few hours putting the furniture together.

He said "let's go to the office and you can show me how you want it rearranged."

She sighed and finally nodded.

Cliff took her hand and she slowly followed him to his office.

He paused when he got to the door and looked at her.

He said "it's okay."

She sighed.

He moved her in front of him and said "close your eyes."

She frowned.

He smiled and said "trust me."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt his hands cover her eyes and she gasped.

He said "no peeking."

He opened the door and he removed his hands "okay you can look now."

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She smiled and said "I love it. The color is perfect. Now we just need the furniture."

He held out his hand and said "come in and show me where you want everything."

She bit her lip and stared at him.

He said "come on baby. You're doing so good. Just one more step."

She sighed and slowly took his hand and allowed him to pull her inside.

She squeezed his hand tight and he smiled "see that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. All the memories came flooding back.

He sighed and kissed her head. "Do you want to leave?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He said "its just us. All I need you to do is show me where you want the furniture. I can do the rest. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

She looked around the room and held his hand tightly.

Once she was done telling him where everything went she said "can I go now? Please."

He nodded and kissed her head "of course; you did great."

She left the room and said "aren't you coming?"

He said "I'm going to finish rearranging everything then I'll be up."

She nodded.

A couple of hours went by and Cliff finally came upstairs. He found Clair in the kitchen making lunch.

She smiled when she saw him.

He kissed her cheek and said "its done if you want to see it."

She nodded and put down the knife.

He led her to the office and she stayed outside the door. She smiled when she saw the finished product "its wonderful. Its just like I imagined. What do you think?"

He smiled "I love it. We can make new memories in her now and I promise I will keep the window shut!"

She cupped his cheek "oh Cliff it wasn't your fault. Robert would've broken the window if it wasn't opened. He just wanted to see me suffer. Please don't feel guilty."

He sighed "I'll try but like it or not I left the window open and that's how he got in the house."

She touched his lips and said "shh. Its not worth getting upset about. What's done is done and now we just have to move on."

She was finally ready to be in his office so she pushed him inside and locked the door. He looked surprised as she pushed him on the couch.

She straddled him and seductively said "why don't we make a new memory?"

He smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.  
He said "are you sure? We don't have to do anything in here."

She smiled softly and brushed her fingers down his cheek "I want to. I need to do this."

He looked in her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth and when he was convinced he smiled.

She leaned down and continued kissing him.

He ran his hands under her blouse and uncooked her bra. He ran his hands over her back and she unbuttoned his shirt. He took off her top and slid her bra off her her shoulders. He looked at her bare breast and reached for them. She leaned down and he massaged and kissed them. She sighed. She moved her hands between them and undid his jeans and slid them over his hips. He quickly took off her pants and she slid off her panties. She took off his underwear and grabbed him. She gently placed him at her entrance and coated him in her juices. She gently took him inside her.

She paused for a moment then began moving on top of him. They soon found their rhythm. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. He held her hips. She threw her head back and he watched his lovely wife have her orgasm. He soon followed. She collapsed on top of him and caught her breath.

He ran his fingers down her sweaty back and kissed her head "that was amazing."

She smiled and said "how's that for a memory?"

He laughed and said "that'll do."

She looked at him and kissed him.

She said "we need to get up before the kids come looking for us."

He pouted "do we have to?"

She smiled "yes, we have to "

He huffed "fine."

She smiled and they got dressed.

A few days later Clair was home alone. She was doing much better. She had been thinking about going back to work a lot lately. She was reading over some files when the phone rang. She closed her file and answered the phone. It was the doctor with her results.

The doctor said "Clair, I have good news and I have bad news. I ran the test and you are not pregnant."

She was so relieved and said "I'm not? Are you sure?"

He could hear the relief in her voice "I'm sure."

She sighed and said "you don't how relieved I am! What's the bad news?"

He said "Dave's autopsy came back and it said that he was positive for Syphilis."

Her mouth fell open and she felt so weak.

She whispered "Syphilis?"

He said "yes. I want to test you for it just to make sure that you don't have it."

She said "I can't have Syphilis! I just can't. Not after everything I've been through!"

The doctor said "that's why you need to be tested. I'm sorry to get so personal but when was the last time you and your husband had intercourse?"

She blinked and was uncomfortable talking about this with someone "is that really necessary?"

He said "I'm afraid so. You see if you are infected with Syphilis then there is a good chance your spouse now has it too."

She gasped.

He said "so if I maybe so bold when was the last time you and your husband had intercourse?"

She thought back and knew they had been making love quite a bit.

She finally said "this morning."

He said "I want you in my office as soon as possible and Cliff as well so we can test him as well."

She said "is that necessary? Couldn't we test me first and then if I have it he can get tested?"

The doctor was quiet and then said "Mrs. Huxtable if there is a chance that someone you love in infected wouldn't you want to know? You can't keep Dr. Huxtable in the dark about this. After all it affects him to."

She frowned and whispered "I guess you're right."

The doctor said "I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning. Will the time be okay?"

She said "that's fine."

He scheduled it and hung up.

She let the phone drop on the cradle. She held on to the table. She couldn't believe that she could be infected with Syphilis and because of her Cliff, her darling husband could be infected with it to. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she gave Cliff Syphilis.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling well so she ran upstairs and into her bathroom where she threw up. She felt like she needed to lie down for a while. She changed into comfortable clothes and laid under the covers.

She must've fallen asleep because she woke up to Cliff kissing her cheek.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Cliff.

He said "hi."

She said "don't touch me!"

He frowned and said "hello to you to."

She said "I'm sorry. Its just been one of those days."

He nodded and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

He was getting upset "Clair! What's wrong with you?"

She said "nothing! I need to fix dinner."

He grabbed her arm and said "no! Not until you talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

She whimpered and said "Cliff let go!"

He let go of her when he noticed he was frightening her.

She had her hand on the doorknob but froze.

She turned around and said "are you feeling alright Cliff?"

He furrowed his brow and said "fine. Why?"

She said "no reason. The doctor called and told me I am not pregnant."

He was thrilled and twirled her around.

She said "Cliff put me down!"

He sat her down and she said "don't get to excited. I'm not out of the woods yet."

He frowned and said "what are you talking about?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed and said "Dave had Syphilis."

He said "what does that have to do with us?"

She frowned "Cliff I might have it to!"

He gasped and thought 'please God no!'

She whimpered "he came inside me remember and now I might be infected with Syphilis and you might have it to."

He was thrown for a loop "me?"

She nodded "when we made love we didn't use protection. Oh Cliff I'm so sorry!"

She covered her face in her hands and cried.

He held her and let her cry.

She sniffled and said "do you hate me?"

He said "hate you? Clair bear I could never hate you."

She said "but because of me..."

He cut her off with a kiss and wiped her tears "you worry too much. Whatever happens we will cross that bridge if it comes to it until then we can just go on with our lives. Okay?"

She sniffled and said "why do you put up with me?"

He smiled "because I love you."

She couldn't help but smile.

He stood up and held out his hand "let's go for a walk."

She nodded and clasped his hand.

They were half way around the block when Cliff pulled Clair close and kissed her head "relax."

She sighed "I can't relax. Why is this happening to me...to us? It isn't fair!"

He said "I know its not but we will get through it. We always do and our marriage is that much stronger."

She whimpered "I know but I still don't like the fact that I might have infected you and what if I do have it? Then what? We can't tell anyone Cliff!"

He knew she was becoming hysterical. He turned her towards him and took both of her hands and brought them to his lips. He held them to his lips for a moment then held them to his heart.

He said "Clair you're getting worked up about nothing. We don't know if you have it. We will go to the doctor tomorrow and have him draw your blood again and test it for Syphilis."

Her eyes widened and she whispered loudly "Cliff don't say that out here!"

He said "there is no one around us. Besides it's nothing to be ashamed about. You know that right?"

She shrugged.

He sighed and said "well its not but if you want we don't have to tell anyone anything."

She sighed "thank you but you still didn't answer my question. What happens if I am?"

He said "then will get you the treatment you need and I will be right by your side. Nothing has to change sweetheart."

She sniffled "but it will. I don't know if I can make love without worrying about infecting you if you don't have it."

He said "so what are you saying if you have it we will never make love again?"

She bit her lip and whispered "maybe."

He frowned and said "sex is a big part of our relationship. You can't just cut me off!"

She said "if that's the only way to keep you safe then yes I can!"

Cliff was angry and feeling betrayed "this isn't fair! I'm being punished for something that is not even my fault!"

She felt terrible and said "I'm sorry Cliff."

He scoffed and said "no you're not. You know what? I'm done talking about this. Let's just go home."

She said "Cliff please try and understand. I'm doing this for you besides I don't even know if I have it."

He just glared at her and sighed "I'm willing to risk it."

She frowned and whispered "well I'm not."

He gave up and said "fine; I'm done trying to convince you. You're about to take a big step back in our marriage but if you can live with that then fine. I'm going home!"

She was so hurt and called after him "Cliff!"

He completely ignored her now she was angry.

She slammed the door and went around the house looking for her husband.

She found him alone in the kitchen eating junk food.

She crossed her arms and said "I can't believe you just left me out there and now you're just going to pig out on this junk even though your doctor said you shouldn't eat this if you want to lower your blood pressure?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his hoagie.

She grabbed his chips and put them away "Cliff you're being childish! Will you please answer me?"

He swallowed and said "what is there to say? You've made everything perfectly clear."

She sat down beside him and said "Cliff..."

He stood up with his plate and moved to the kitchen island.

She said "Cliff!"

He said "I told you I have nothing more to say to you. You've made your decision perfectly clear."

She frowned said "don't be like this."

He finished his sandwich and put his plate in the sink "I'm going to work on some files."

He left her in the kitchen.

She was heartbroken.

That night Clair was laying in bed watching the door waiting for her husband.

She was playing with the comforter trying to kill time.

Around 11:00 p.m Cliff came into the bedroom.

He went straight to the bathroom and she sighed 'great he's still mad at me.'

He walked into the room and got under the covers. He laid on his side with his back to her.

She said "aren't you even going to tell me goodnight?"

He just grunted and pulled the covers around his shoulders.

She said "Cliff this is ridiculous. You've avoided me all night. Talk to me!"

He just laid there.

She sighed and got out of bed. She walked around the bed to his side and touched his cheek. He went to turn over but she quickly straddled him forcing him to look at her "Cliff stop ignoring me!"

He just glared at her and said "get off of me!"

She said "no. Cliff please don't be like this. I need you. You promised me that you'd be my side. Remember?"

He said "unfortunately!"

She gasped "Cliff!"

He said "what? I'm tires of being the nice one. You know I get snippy when I'm sexually frustrated. Get used to it!"

She was stunned at his attack on her and her lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek. She knew there was nothing more that she could do so she moved to her side of the bed and got under the covers.

He watched her lay down. He felt like ass but he was hurt to. He heard her whimpering and he closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned over and put his arm around her.

He kissed her neck and said "I'm sorry I was a jerk. I am here for you...always."

She turned around and threw her arms around him.

He rubbed her back as she cried "everything will be alright. Don't worry."

He held her and she fell asleep in his arms.

Clair started dreaming.

They were at the doctor when the doctor came through the door. He sat down behind his desk.

He looked at them and said "Clair I'm sorry to tell you this but you have Syphilis and Cliff does to."

She covered her face and Cliff stood up. She looked at him and saw anger written all over his face.

She whimpered "Cliff I'm sorry."

Cliff said "if you hadn't cheated on me none of this would have happened!"

Clair's mouth fell open "you know I didn't cheat on you. This isn't my fault!"

He said "then how else did I get Syphilis?"

She looked down and whispered "you know how!"

He said "I'm sick of you messing around. I'm done Clair. I want a divorce."

She said "no you promised! Cliff get back here! Cliff!"

Her eyes flew open and she saw a worried Cliff looking back at her.

"Clair what's wrong?"

She threw her arms around him and cried.

He held her until she got herself together.

He said "Clair what's wrong?"

She said "nightmare. You had Syphilis and accused me of cheating then you said you wanted a divorce."

He said "oh sweetheart that was just a horrible nightmare. You know I would never treat you like that. I know we got into a fight earlier but I was just sad to think you wouldn't let me make love to you anymore. I couldn't imagine that. I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I apologize for that."

She cupped his cheek "I forgive you it just hurt me. I still don't know if it willing to risk your health to have a good time."

He smirked "I'm more than willing!"

She rolled her eyes "Cliff be serious!"

He said "I am. I love you. I'd be willing to risk anything even my health to be with you."

She was so touched "honey, I want took love but I just do think I could forgive myself if I infected you."

He said "well think about it. We've made love how many times since Dave raped you? If I was going to get it I'd already be infected right? So the way I see it is we might as well continue to make love and forget about everything else."

She laughed a little and said "you've thought about this for a while haven't you?"

He grinned and said "absolutely!"

She sighed and said "I can't change your mind about this can I?"

He said "no."

Finally she said "well I guess we...mmmph!"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. He pushed her on her back and gently proceeded to make love to her.

When they were done he took her in his arms and she snuggled up against him. She playfully slapped his side and said "I can't believe you did that?"

He smiled "you know you enjoyed it! If you didn't I would've stopped."

She smiled "I know. Are you feeling alright?"

He smiled and said "never better!"

She rolled her eyes and said "you unbelievable."

He kissed her head and said "think you can go back to sleep?"

She nodded "I think so. I'm sorry I woke you."

He said "I'm not."

She laughed and got comfortable.

They both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Cliff had gotten ready first. He decided to let Clair sleep in but he knew he had to wake her up so they could go to her doctors appointment.

She had her face buried in her pillow.

He sat down next to her and he brushed her hair back.

He said "Clair? Honey it's time to get up."

She moaned "no. I just want to sleep."

He smiled "honey you can home and take a nap but we have to go to your doctors appointment."

She whimpered "but Cliff I don't want to...wait you're going with me?"

He said "you didn't think I'd let you go by yourself did you?"

She looked at him and smiled "so does that mean you're off?"

He nodded.

She smiled brightly and hugged him.

He said "come on you need to get up."

She huffed "fine."

He smirked as he watched a naked Clair walk to the bathroom. Little did she know that he had a surprise for her after her appointment.

A couple of hours later they were getting their jackets on when he held her close and said "try and relax sweetheart."

She said "how can I possibly relax?"

He said "whatever happens happens. I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?"

She nodded "I still don't like any of this."

He kissed her hand and said "I know baby. Let's just get this over with and go from there. Okay?"

She nodded.

They left and he held her hand the entire way. They parked in the parking garage and went inside.

They were called to the doctors office and sat in front of his desk.

The doctor told Clair everything that was going to happen. He also told Cliff that he was going to test him as well.

After they got tested the doctor told them they would have the results by the end of today.

They left the office and drove home.

Clair was staring out the window lost in her own world.

Cliff wanted to get her mind off of everything so he took a different route.

She looked confused and said "Cliff what are doing? This isn't the way home?"

He just continued to watch the road and grinned.

She was getting nervous "Cliff! Where are you going?"

He heard the scared tone and said "trust me. You'll enjoy it. It's a surprise."

She frowned and said "I hate surprises!"

He smiled "no you don't. Now just relax I promise you'll love it."

She sighed and rested her eyes. She thought 'he is so stubborn!'

Clair awoke to the sound of the car door slamming.

Her eyes flew open and she calmed down when she saw Cliff open her door.

He extended his hand and she grasped it. He shut the door when she climbed out and she said "what's going on?"

He said "I'm taking you on a helicopter ride to tour the city."

She was confused "we live here we see the city every day?"

He smirked "no were always working or were at home or benefits. When was the time we got to enjoy the city and just be together with no kids?"

She smiled softly "so this is a date?"

He said "now you're getting it. I just want to spoil my beautiful wife if she will let me."

She kissed him "of course I will let you. You're too good to me."

He said "you only deserve the best. I know these last few months have been hectic and scary but I want today to be just about you."

She hugged him and said "I love you Cliff. Let's go!"

He grinned when he heard the excitement in her voice and followed her to the helicopter.

They climbed inside and the pilot shut the door. They flew all over New York City just enjoying each other's company and the sights.

Eventually they landed and got in their car.

She said "Cliff thank you. That was amazing."

He smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it but you do realize the day is not over right?"

She said "its not?"

He said "no. I have a few other things up my sleeve."

She frowned and said "what if we miss the phone call?"

He said "Clair we both know doctors take their sweet time with results. We will be back in time."

She said "I guess you're right."

He said "alright if you want to go home we can but you'll miss out on your shopping spree and the chance for me to hold your purse with no complaints but I understand."

Her eyes widened and she said "shopping spree?"

He shrugged his shoulders "that's what I had planned."

She said "forget I said anything. I like your plan better. Let's go shopping."

He laughed and drove to the mall.

Hours and bags later a very tired Cliff drove home.

They went inside. He sat the bags down and plopped down on the couch.

She sat down next to him and pulled his head to her chest.

She kissed the top of his head and said "what a trooper not even one complaint."

He said "I promised you I wouldn't complain."

She grinned "yes you did. Today's been amazing. Thank you for everything Cliff."

She smiled when she heard him snoring.

A few minutes later she was starting to doze when the phone rang.

She jerked and pushed Cliff off of her which woke him up.

He saw her on the phone and went to stand by her.

She said "are you sure? Thank you!"

She hung up and hugged him tightly.

She said "it was negative I don't have Syphilis and obviously neither do you! Oh Cliff can today get any better?"

He twirled her around and sat her down and said "why of course it can!"

He pinched her butt and chased her upstairs.

The sheets were twisted on their bodies and she laid perfectly content in his arms.

She said "oh Cliff I'm so happy!"

He kissed her head and said "I'm glad."

She said "its all because of you. There were so many times that I could've lost you these last few months but you stayed right by my side."

He hugged her closer and said "there is no place else I'd rather be."

She smiled and wiped a tear away "I love you so much Cliff."

He said "I love you too Clair bear."

They were quiet and then she said "Cliff I think I'm ready to go back to work."

He knew this was coming and he said "I wondered when you were going to bring that up."

She frowned when she couldn't read him.

He said "whatever you decide I fully support you."

She smiled and said "really?"

He nodded "really."

She breathed a sigh of relief "I really do think I'm ready but at the same time I'm nervous."

He said "I don't want you to push yourself. You can stay home as long as you need to."

She crossed her arms over his chest and laid her chin on her chin on her hands "Cliff please don't try and talk me out of it. If I don't go back now I may never go back."

He rubbed her back "I'd be okay with that."

She grinned "I know but I wouldn't. I worked to hard to get my degree and I love my work. I don't want Robert or Dave to take that away for me. Can you understand that?"

He nodded "I can but I just want to make sure your ready."

She kissed his lips and said "I love how protective you are of me but I need to do this. It's just another step that I have to take."

He nodded "if that's what you want I'm here for you."

She smiled and said "you always are and I love you for it."

She kissed him and said "let's get up. The kids are probably wondering where we are."

He sighed and they climbed out of bed.

They got dressed and left the room.

When they got downstairs she grabbed all of her bags and went back upstairs to put them up. She laid them on the bed and went through all of her new clothes, shoes and grabbed her new jewelry that Cliff bought her.

She quickly hid her new sexy negligee because Cliff didn't know she bought it. She wanted to surprise him.

She was putting the rest of her clothes away when Cliff walked in and sat in the chair. She smiled when he grinned at her.

He said "I can't believe I bought you all that stuff."

She smiled and said "neither can I but I love you for it."

He smiled "you deserve it."

She blushed and looked down at her loot she was holding.

He came up behind her and ran his hands up her legs and snuck his arms around her waist.

He brought her to him and whispered "god I wish you wearing a skirt."

She said "why?"

He smiled "you know why. I'd already be inside you."

She leaned against him and said "the kids are home."

He nibbled her ear and said "so?"

She said "Cliff we can't they might come in the room."

He let go of her and locked the door. He turned back and smirked at her. She roll her eyes and grinned "you just have an answer for everything don't you?"

He wrapped her in his arms and moved his hand to the back of her neck.

He leaned close and said "when it comes to us yes."

Before she could say anything he kissed her and gently pushed her on the bed. She squealed and said "Cliff your wrinkling all my clothes!"

He huffed and tossed her clothes in the chair "I don't care about that right now!"

She moaned when he nuzzled her neck.

He pulled back and said "do you?"

She looked confused "do I what?"

He grinned "that's what I thought."

He kissed her passionately and rid her of her clothes. Soon he to was naked.

When they were done she laid in his arms for a second.

"That was wonderful Cliff."

"Yes it was. How are you feeling with everything that happened today?"

Clair said "I just feel like I'm on cloud nine. With everything that's happened these last few months I finally feel like I can relax. I finally feel like my life is getting back on track. I love not having to feel like I have to look over my shoulder. I'm just so happy!"

He smiled and kissed her head "I'm glad lord knows you deserve it."

She smiled "I wouldn't have gotten through any of this without you."

He said "sure you would have. You're a strong woman. You don't need me."

She frowned and looked at him. She was hurt by the fact that Cliff didn't realize how much she needed him. Before she could stop it tears sprung in her eyes and she pushed herself up and went to climb out of bed when he stopped her "hey what's wrong?"

She whimpered and said "let go."

He was concerned "no not until you tell me what I did?"

He saw her shoulders shake and knew she was crying.

He took her in his arms and held her.

She sniffled and he said "I'm sorry I upset you."

She wiped her eyes and said "but you didn't! I'm upset at myself."

He cocked his head and said "why?"

She frowned "because I haven't showed you how important you are to me. I failed you as a wife!"

He was shocked "I thought we've been over this."

She said "Cliff I know you think I'm strong and can handle anything but that's just not true! You're the one who got me through these ordeals. I would've cracked under pressure a long time ago if it wasn't for you and it breaks my heart that you don't know that. I thought I've showed you how much you mean to me but obviously I haven't."

He smiled "Clair bear I know how important I am to you. We just show each other differently."

She said "what do you mean?"

He said "well I show you through affection and you show me through rules and discipline."

Her eyes began to water and her lip started to tremble. She was disappointed in herself.

She heard Cliff start to laugh and she frowned.

He said "I'm only kidding. I can't believe you thought I was serious."

She stood up "can you please be serious?"

He held her hands and said "Clair I know how much you love me. You said yes when I proposed to you. You've given me 5 beautiful children. Every day that you're with me is a gift because I know that you could have anyone want and you choose to spend your life with me. That right there shows how much you love me."

She smiled and said "I love you so much Cliff!"

She kissed him passionately.

He held her close and fully intended to make love to her when she pushed him away "not now sweetheart."

He frowned "but why?"

She said "I need to make dinner and the kids are home. I'd say we've already pushed our luck for one day don't you?"

He sighed and said "I guess but later..."

She said "later I'm all yours."

He grinned "fine."

He kissed her and they got dressed.

Later that evening Cliff was talking to Olivia, Martin and Denise who were sitting on the couch.

Clair came into the living room and sat on Cliff's lap.

Olivia yawned so Denise and Martin stood up to take Olivia to bed when Clair said "Martin wait? I wanted to talk to you for a second."

Martin looked at Denise who shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs with a tired Olivia.

Martin sat down and looked at them.

Clair said "I wanted to thank you for helping us with Dave. If you hadn't put us in contact with your friends we'd still be dealing with him."

Martin said "it was the least I could do. You've taken Olivia and I in as one of your own. I just wanted to help."

Clair smiled and said "you and Olivia are apart of our family."

She stood up and hugged Martin "thank you for your help."

Martin hugged her taking great care in not startling her.

She looked at Cliff and said "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

He nodded and she kissed him.

He watched her go upstairs.

Martin sat down and asked "how is mom doing with everything that's happened?"

Cliff said "some days are better than others but right now she's actually happy even thinking about going back to work."

Martin was pleased "that's wonderful. I'm glad she's doing better. Olivia's been worried about her."

Cliff furrowed his brow "why?"

Martin smiled "Olivia's very observant if you haven't noticed besides that she's missed playing with Mrs. Huxtable."

Cliff smiled "Clair's really taken with Olivia. She felt awful that she couldn't take her to the park."

Martin said "Olivia understood she just misses her."

Cliff said "I can see if she's up to taking her to the park maybe tomorrow. Clair needs to get used to being out in public again if she's going back to work. This is a start."

Martin nodded "only if she is up to it I don't want her to feel forced."

Cliff said "she won't."

Martin said "I'm going to check on Olivia and Denise."

Cliff looked at the clock and saw that it was still early so he decided to stay downstairs and watch some television.

Clair was looking at herself in the mirror and had to admit she did look damn good for her age. She was dressed in a sexy red satin and chiffon robe and underneath that she had on a sheer seductress sexy chemise.

She wondered what was taking Cliff so long. She figured he would've gotten the hint when she said she was going to take a shower but obviously he didn't. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. She looked down at herself and bit her lip. She shook her head and grabbed her thick robe and put it on to hide what she really had on.  
She opened the door and looked both ways. She sighed when she realized everyone must've been in there rooms. She quietly went downstairs and saw Cliff on the couch. She smiled and walked in front of him. She frowned when she saw his eyes closed.

'He can't be asleep' she thought.

She brushed her fingers down his cheek and said "Cliff?"

He moaned and opened his eyes smiled.

She said "why didn't you come up?"

He said "I thought you were tired."

She smirked and opened her thick robe. She smiled when his eyes popped open. She seductively said "does this look like I'm tired?"

He was speechless and shook his head.

She grinned.

She thought 'I may not be young but my husband still finds me attractive.'

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and grabbed his hands. She whispered "come with me."

It was as though he was in a trance. He stood up and followed her upstairs.

She pushed him in the chair and locked the door.

She opened her thick robe and tossed it behind her.

She said "I believe I owe you a lap dance don't I?"

He said "you?"

She rolled her eyes "its not like I haven't done it before."

She slipped off her long robe and once again his eyes popped open at her revealing outfit.

She grinned and said "do you like it?"

He nodded "sweetheart you don't owe me anything."

She walked over to the record player and put on some music.

She cupped his face and said "yes I do. You've done so much for me these last few months its the least I could I do. Now just sit and enjoy."

She straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He touched her knees and she grabbed his hands "No touching!"

He groaned.

She brought his head close and squeezed her breasts together. She let go and moved off of him. She turned around and bent over. She rubbed her butt against his knee and he moaned. She knew she was getting to him and she was just getting started. She continued to dance and rub against him. She began stripping. She straddled him again and brought his hands to her breasts. He gently squeezed them and she stood up again. Soon she was left in her panties. She turned around and sat on his lap. She moved against his buldge and he moaned. She leaned her back against his chest. She felt his hand touch her hip and she grabbed it. He sighed and pulled it back.

He said "Clair!"

She could tell he was frustrated so she said "yes my love?"

He said "you're killing me!"

She turned around and slid her arms around his neck. She whispered "we can't have that now can we?"

She pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Once again she felt his hands slid around her and brought her closer. This time she allowed it and she continued kissing him.

She brought her hands between them and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and tossed it across the room but never breaking their kiss. Next, she moved her hands to his belt. She undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants. He sighed.

Suddenly, she stood up and he groaned "Clair!"

She didn't say anything. She worked his pants off his hips and slowly slid off her panties. He smiled "god you're beautiful." She smiled and kneeled down to take his boxers off. His penis stood straight up. She straddled him again and slowly sat down and took him inside her. They both moaned. She closed her eyes and sighed. She began moving. He grabbed her hips and they found their rhythm. He moved his head to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth. She held his head close. She knew she was close and began moving faster. He could tell she was close and kissed her to make sure she didn't wake the whole house up when she screamed. Thanks to Cliff her scream was muffled. They came together and she buried her face in Cliff's neck. They caught their breath and he rubbed her back.

She leaned back and smiled "worth the wait?"

He pushed a piece of her hair back and said "it always is. You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much."

She blushed and gently kissed him "I love you to Cliff."

He said "let's continue this in bed."

She nodded and went to stand up but he held her close and quickly stood up.

She squealed and held on tight "Cliff!"

He had one arm around her back and his hand supporting her neck. He laid her on the bed and kissed her. The spent the rest of the night making love.

The next morning Clair was in the kitchen making breakfast with a big smile on her face.

Denise came downstairs with Olivia.

Olivia ran to Clair and hugged her legs "Hi Mrs. Huxtable!"

Clair smiled brightly and said "good morning Olivia."

Denise was confused "Mom are you feeling okay?"

Clair smiled and said "I'm doing great! Did you two sleep okay?"

Denise furrowed her brow and nodded.

Clair grinned "good. Now sit down it's time for breakfast."

Denise looked down at her plate piled with food and said "my god are you cooking for an army?"

Clair looked down and said "oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was in my own world I guess."

Denise said "obviously. Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and kissed Denise's head "I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just happy."

Denise said "is it because…"

Clair nodded.

Denise smiled and said "I'm glad it's finally over."

Clair smiled and said "so am I."

Cliff came downstairs and smiled at Clair.

She blushed as he kissed her cheek and whispered "you were wonderful last night."

He slid his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled "Cliff stop!"

Denise watched the interaction between her parents and it dawned on her why her mother was so happy this morning. She grinned and went back to her breakfast.

Cliff kissed Clair one more time and then sat down.

They ate breakfast and before long Cliff was getting ready to go to work.

Clair couldn't help but feel a little sad.

She helped him put on his jacket and she slid her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

He reached behind him, squeezed her butt cheeks and said "what's wrong?"

She rubbed her cheek against his back and said "I just hate letting you go after such an amazing night."

He smiled "I don't like it either but when I get home tonight I'm all yours okay?"

She nodded "okay."

He turned around and cupped her cheek "I'll try and get away for lunch and spend some time with you okay?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

He said "just think tomorrow you're going back to work."

She smiled "I know I'm excited but I'm also nervous."

He smiled "I'd love to talk more about this but unfortunately I have to go to work."

She said "I know."

He kissed her and said "keep the door locked!"

She nodded but before she could shut the door Cliff came back inside and said "I don't even like leaving you to get the newspaper!"

He grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately.

He pulled back and she smiled "you're going to be late."

Cliff nodded and said "I'm leaving."

She grinned as he left and locked the door.

That evening Cliff came home and saw Clair sitting at the table with the kids.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

They finished dinner and Cliff said "come with me."

He led her upstairs and into the bedroom. He pinned her against the door and kissed her passionately. Her hands immediately went into his hair and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and said "I've wanted to do that all day."

She smiled "so why did you stop?"

He grinned and reached behind her and locked the door.

They tore each other's clothes off and fell on the bed.

After they made love she laid in his arms.

Cliff said "so you said you are excited and nervous?"

She furrowed her brow and said "what?"

He said "this morning you told me you were excited and nervous about returning to work."

She was touched that he remembered "I thought you forgot about that."

He said "I never forget anything you say."

She glared at him and raised her eyebrow.

He laughed "okay, well let me rephrase that. I never forget the important things."

She smiled "I knew what you meant. I'm ready to go back to work this time. I've been at home to long as it is. I'm excited but at the same time I'm nervous. So much has happened at work; I was stalked, you were shot, I was kidnapped among other things. That will always be in the back of my mind."

He hugged her tighter and said "I know it will. I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better."

She snuggled deeper into his arms.

He said "I will take you in the morning and pick you up."

She looked at him and said "you will?"

He nodded.

She smiled brightly and said "Oh Cliff! I was so worried about going alone. Thank you!"

He smiled and said "you didn't think I'd let you go alone now did you?"

She shrugged "I had hoped not but I didn't know with your schedule."

He said "I'd find a way but I have it all worked out so don't you worry about that."

She nodded.

The next morning Clair was putting the final touches on her make up.

She looked in the mirror and sighed.

Suddenly, Cliff appeared behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and said "you look good."

She smiled.

He said "are you still nervous?"

She nodded and leaned against him.

He said "everything will be alright. Robert and Dave are dead. You're safe now. All you have to do is just focus on your job but if you need me just call me at work and I can talk you through it or I can try and sneak away."

She turned in his arms and looked at him. She brushed her fingers down his cheek and said "you always know what to say to make me feel better."

He closed the space between them and kissed her.

He pulled back and said "you'll do great."

She smiled and said "I love you Cliff. Can we got before I change my mind?"

He grinned "sure."

They left the house and he pulled into the garage parking place.

He heard her breathing start to change and knew she was starting to panic.

He unbuckled and too his face in his hands "Clair look at me."

He finally got her attention and he said "baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She managed to say "I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this!"

He held her chin between his fingers and said "honey, you have to take this step eventually. Only you can do this but if you're not ready you tell me right now and I will take you home. I want you to be ready."

She said "I am ready! I just don't think I can go in there alone. Too many things have happened in my office and I'll be reminded of it!"

He kissed her cheek and turned off the car. He opened his door and heard a panicked Clair say "where are you going?"

He walked over to her side and opened her door. He unbuckled her belt and squatted in front of her. He touched her knee and said "You can do this honey. I believe in you and I know you're ready. Come with me. I'll walk you in."

He held out his hand and after thinking about it for a minute she took his hand and clasped it. He kissed her knuckles and helped her out of the car. He took her briefcase and shut the door.

As they walked to her office he felt her hand tightened. He whispered "it's okay."

They said hello to her boss and Kate.

They finally entered her office and he sat her briefcase on her desk and held her close.

He could feel how tense she was and rubbed her back.

She clung to him.

He said "are you alright?"

She sniffled "I don't know."

His hand slipped under her shirt and said "calm down. You're safe."

She took a deep breath and said "I know."

After a while he felt her calm down and he led her to her chair.

She sat down and he rubbed her shoulders.

He said "you won't have any clients today. You'll just be in your office."

She was starting to calm down now so he moved around her desk and sat in the chair.

She looked at him and he said "how are you doing?"

She gave him a small smile and said "okay I think."

He knew he needed to leave soon so he said "will you be alright if I leave now?"

Her eyes widened and she said "you're leaving now?"

He said "soon. I have to get to work."

She bit her lip and said "oh."

He reached across her desk and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

She looked at their hands and back at him.

He grinned and said "remember our date in your office?"

He saw a smile appear on her beautiful face.

He smirked "of course you do. Think about that okay and not the bad stuff."

She looked at him and nodded.

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

He said "I'm leaving now. Call me if you need me. I mean it Clair!"

She cupped his face and said "I will."

He said "stay close to your office and don't go anywhere alone until you feel you are ready. I'll pick you up after work."

She nodded and said "thank you for bringing me here."

He nodded "my pleasure. I love you Clair Huxtable."

She smiled "I love you to Cliff more than you'll ever possibly know."

He kissed her one last time and made his way to the door.

He waved and slipped out.

She watched the door shut and took a deep breath 'you can do this Clair. Don't panic.'

The day went by pretty fast and before she knew it Cliff walked through her door.

She smiled brightly and ran into his arms "I did it Cliff!"

He twirled her around and said "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

He kissed her passionately and said "let's get you home!"

She nodded and grabbed her briefcase.


	17. Epilogue

One year later :

It was late and the house was quiet; to quiet for her liking.

Clair was laying in her bathtub with bubbles surrounding her sipping on a glass of wine.

Cliff was at work and the kids were in bed.

She was so excited for their anniversary which was tomorrow. Cliff even took off for their anniversary.

She was back to normal but every once and a while she found herself thinking about everything that had happened last year and how it changed her.

She wished Cliff was here with her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the bathtub. She must've dozed off because she started dreaming and saw Dave smiling menacingly and at her. He said "thought you could get rid of me? I'll be with you forever pretty girl." Her eyes flew open. She sighed and rubbed her face. She jumped when she heard the tree hit the window. 'God I hate storms' she thought.

She decided to get out of the bathtub because she was just tipsy enough that she might drown if she falls asleep again.

She dried off and put lotion on her arms and chest then she put on Cliff's shirt but left her panties off while she finished her rout.

She sat on the bed and grabbed her lotion.

She began rubbing lotion on one leg when Cliff walked in.

He froze and she grinned "hello. I'm glad your home."

He smiled and walked over to her. She smiled "Cliff..."

He crawled on the bed and crawled on top of her.

He pushed her back on the bed and she laughed "Cliff you're going to spill the lotion!"

He grabbed the bottle and put it on the nightstand. He pounced on her again and she squealed when he kissed her neck. She sighed and finally gave in.

After they finished making love she said "that was wonderful. It was a perfect ending to a weird night."

He said "what happened?"

She said "I've just been thinking a lot about what happened to me. Can you believe its been one year?"

He rubbed her arm and said "no. That was the worst year ever."

She nodded "I hope nothing like that ever happens again."

He said "it won't!"

They laid in silence when Cliff started to get up. She tightened her hold and said "where are you going?"

He smiled and said "you'll see."

She frowned and watched him go to his dresser.

He came back with a present.

She smiled "what's this?"

He said "do you remember when I gave you your charm bracelet and how I said I plan on taking you to Paris one day?"

Her mouth fell open and she said "is this what I think it is?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "why don't open and find out."

She opened the package and saw 2 plane tickets to Paris, France.

She looked at him in awe "Cliff were going to Paris?"

He nodded "that's right."

She was so touched "when are we going?"

He said "were leaving tomorrow for 1 week."

She was shocked "tomorrow?! Cliff we can't I haven't made plans at work and what about the kids?"

He said "relax. I've got everything all worked out. I talked to your boss and arranged it and I I have a week off at the hospital, the kids are staying with my parents and Denise said she would take care of the house. All we have to do is pack and get on the plane."

She looked at him "you're amazing you know that? How did you plan this without me knowing?"

He grinned "I have my ways."

She smiled and said "oh Cliff I'm so excited!"

She pounced on him and they made love again.

They woke up bright and early to pack and say goodbye to their family. Soon they were in the air sitting in first class.

Eventually they landed in Paris and went to the hotel. Cliff made sure they had an amazing view of the Eiffel tower. They entered the room and she immediately went to the window. She gasped when she saw the Eiffel tower.

"Oh Cliff this is a dream come true. I can't believe were here!"

He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

He said "I've wanted to bring you here for such a long time; I'm glad I was finally able to do it."

She snuggled closer to him and said "I love you so much Cliff. I'm so lucky to have you."

He said "and here I thought it was me that was the lucky one."

She smiled and turned in his arms. She took his face in her hands and said "Cliff I know this past year wasn't easy but I just want to thank you for being there for me. I never would have made it through everything without you."

He said "sure you would have."

She said "no, I wouldn't have. You gave me the strength I needed to pull through. There were so many times I wanted to give up but you fought for me and because of you I became stronger. I can't thank you enough for that."

He said "you never have to."

She seductively said "there has to be some I can do?"

She kissed him and looked at him.

He said "well maybe there is something."

He caught her off guard and picked her up.

She squealed as Cliff took her to the bed.

Soon all that could be heard was laughter and moans.


End file.
